


Harry Five-0 By mjimeyg

by indian_sqaw



Series: mjimeyg [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 131,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indian_sqaw/pseuds/indian_sqaw
Summary: There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.





	1. Chapter 1 - Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 1*: Chapter 1  
A/N:

I had intended to post this after Harry Potter: Geth. I finished posting that in one shot because of recent traumatic events. If you have read any of my other stories you will know what to expect from this.

In short, Harry is not a moody little bastard. He knows how to have fun and he likes to push people's buttons.

Do not expect the letter of the law to be followed. Do not expect the spirit of the law to be followed. Do not expect to be able to take this to a lawyer and have him do anything but scoff.

This is written to be fun and fantasy. All though not so much on the fantasy.

But there is also a bit of sci-fi.

If you get to the end of the first chapter and you find this story is not for you, please leave quietly. If you like the chapter then keep reading. Reviews are not needed or wanted. If you want to say you liked then fine. I appreciate it. But I am not a professional and have no intention of being one. Please don't go out of your way to be cruel. It is not what Harry and his friends stood for and it is not what Five-0 stood for.

PS: It's not what Lilo and Stitch stood for either.

The sun shone high in the sky, the ocean waters were clear and sparkling and the waves were supposed to be optimum for surfing.

Especially for a beginner like Harry.

Except that didn't take into account the 'traffic' on the waves.

He pulled himself and his board out of the water, he was a little spun around from the collision but he figured it was probably his fault; he was a beginner after all.

He went to turn around to find his fellow surfer to apologise when he briefly glimpsed a fist before it impacted his cheek.

Harry was a veteran of many physical fights, usually the receiving end of blows, but over the past few years since he grew his back bone he had learnt to defend himself and his reaction was instantaneous as his fist snapped out hitting the girl who had hit him square on the nose causing blood to spurt out.

The girl stumbled back, shock in her eyes that this guy had hit her back; most guys didn't tend to retaliate when she gave a 'physical lesson'. And this guy had moved so quick she barely saw it.

"What da hell Brah!" She demanded as she held her nose.

"Really? That was gonna be my question!" Harry snapped as he rubbed his jaw.

The young woman, having overcome her shock, began to attack again. Harry was fairly hard pressed to keep up with her. She clearly had martial arts training and he had nothing but his excellent reflexes. Harry had learnt never to attack but to simply defend and deflect and take advantage of any openings. Every time a fist came at him he would either dodge or duck and simply push the fist further and faster on it's path causing the girl to over extend. She jumped into the air performing a roundhouse kick only for Harry to duck beneath and push up hard from below causing her to flip over her head and land face first in the sand.

By the time the girl got to her feet Harry found himself being held back by two rather strong men, Harry didn't struggle much as the girl was also being restrained by a fairly strong man but he was much more wiry with more Asian or Polynesian features found on the native population. The other two looked more like mainland Americans.

"Sir, are you aware it is a crime to strike a police officer?" The fair-haired man who was holding him asked, although he had a slight smirk.

"Is it a crime to defend yourself from one who attacks you without provocation?" He snapped back.

"Easy, I'm sure this was all a mis-OW!" Whatever the tall dark haired man was about to say - and it was fairly obvious to Harry - was cut off as a blue furry creature bit into his right shin and a young girl in a red and yellow flower print dress began kicking the fair haired man's shins.

"Leave Harry alone!" The little girl screamed angrily as she continued kicking.

The girl who hit him and the man restraining her looked on in astonished shock as they watched the debacle. Harry tried not to laugh as he was freed from their grip.

"Lilo, Stitch, I think it's safe to say you taught them a lesson."

Both girl and 'dog' stopped mid bite and kick as each man was holding a leg and hopping on the other.

The little girl glared angrily at the man who froze before falling to the ground now holding both shins as the little girl unleashed one last kick on his good leg and turned back to Harry.

However, the look the girl gave Harry was not happy. "I told you to watch out for other surfers!" She told him off.

Harry just sighed. "I know, but I'm still not used to these contacts and one of them fell out… we're just lucky I didn't start heading out to sea… then you would have had to come out and rescue me… and that would have just plain embarrassing!" It had been the first five times she had to do it… Nani would still laugh hysterically whenever she saw Harry with Lilo and his surfboard.

"Did you apologise?" She asked as she pointed to the young woman he had crashed into.

"Did you see her give me a chance to?" Harry countered.

"Do it." Lilo said sternly.

Harry just sighed. Lilo was his first introduction to little girls, he was really curious if they were all this stubborn and demanding.

He turned round to the woman who was still holding her bleeding nose. "I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean to crash into you I just honestly couldn't see anything… to be honest, you're nothing but a blur even now." Harry said… honestly.

There was a tug at his leg. "Glasses!" The 'dog' gargled in a weird voice as it handed the aforementioned object to Harry.

"Hey, Steve, did that thing just talk?" The fair-haired man asked.

"Not thing! Am puppy!" The 'puppy' declared.

"Sounds like it."

"Kono, the man apologised, I think at the very least you can call it quits." The shorter dark haired man advised the woman he was holding.

Kono was not in the mood to play nice. This haole had crashed her wave and by the feel of it had broken her nose.

"He broke my nose cuz. I'm thinking I should press charges." She snarled.

"I wouldn't." Harry shrugged as he pointed to the camcorder the little girl was holding. "She insists on taping what I do so I can review and learn. I really don't think a court is going to charge me for defending myself from an unidentified attacker, they might be a little tougher on a cop who abuses her power."

"Whoa, whoa! Nobody is pressing charges." The fair-haired man said slightly anxious and clearly eager to act as peacemaker. "As the only official member of the HPD here I formally apologise for the actions of recruit Kala… erm… for the recruit." He finished as he failed to remember her name.

"As her older cousin, I also apologise." Said the man holding her respectfully, but he also had the look of someone trying not to smile.

"She can give him lessons as community service."

Everyone turned to look at the little girl who seemed to have taken charge of the situation. She had her arms folded and a stern look on her face. A pose that the 'puppy' managed to adopt perfectly.

"Lessons in what?"

"Do you have ID?" The little girl asked with a suspicious look.

The fair-haired man shared a smile with his fellow adults before pulling out his badge and kneeling down to show her.

"I'm Detective Danny Williams, this is my partner Steve McGarrett, our friend Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono." Danny said seriously. "And may I just say I am very impressed that you thought to ask for proof of who we are."

Lilo just stared at him for a few seconds. "You may." She said imperiously.

Danny rubbed his nose in an attempt to smother his smile. "So, lessons? What sort of lessons do you think Kono should be giving… Harry?"

Harry just nodded and stood there smiling. Lilo was one of the best things to happen in his life. As far as he was concerned he had adopted Lilo and Nani as his sisters.

"Harry seemed to handle himself very well against Kono when she was hitting him… or trying to."

There was a disgruntled objection that was silenced by an elbow to the side by Chin.

"Harry can't surf. He wants to, but he is hoooorrrrrible." Lilo said dramatically.

"Hey! I'm practically blind out there!"

"You know you can get prescription goggles, right?" Chin offered.

"Really?" Harry asked, perking up. Surfing was a challenge. He could surf on a broomstick but he wanted to try and ride the waves.

"I'll send the details round with Kono."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kono objected.

"No Recruit, you don't." Danny said standing up. "I'll admit I thought it was pretty impressive when you cocked him, but lets face it, you didn't give him a chance to apologise and he had something of an excuse. So unless you want Mr…."

"Potter."

"Mr. Potter here to file charges and destroy your career before it begins, you will do as Miss Lilo suggests and drop the attitude."

"Fine! Be here at five, bring your board and gear, do you even know how to care for your board?" She asked snidely.

"Hey! I taught him just fine. So did Nani and she works in surf stores." Lilo said indignantly.

"Well maybe you should make sure she takes care of her board when you see her this afternoon." Chin said as he squeezed Kono's arm to keep her quiet.

"Good." Lilo said with finality. "Harry, Stitch, come on. We have homework to do!"

"Since when do you want to do homework?" Harry asked as he waved to the cops and grabbed his board.

"Shh! I'm trying to make an impression." She whispered loudly.

"I swear; that right there… the future Governor of Hawaii." Danny told Steve as they watched the trio amble away.

"What was with that dog?"

"She's cute, he's a haole, she probably turned those big brown eyes on him and he caved and dyed the dog." Chin laughed.

"And the talking?!" Steve asked.

"Meh." Danny said dismissively. "You should see the weird crap that people train their pets to do."

Steve rolled his eyes and turned Chin and his cousin. "So, Kono, how would you like some extra experience in undercover work?"

"You sure you're up for this? You look fairly worn out." Harry commented as he looked Kono up and down with a glib eye as she slumped down on the sand beside him.

"Just a long day. A successful one. But a long one." She was too tired to snap at the haole. Plus the girl and her 'puppy' were there too, she didn't want to start an argument with a six year old, they were nearly impossible to win.

Harry sighed. "Come on. Surf School is on break for today. We can come back another day."

"But-"

"Ah! No buts." Harry admonished Lilo. "Miss Kono is beat. She's a police officer so her work is important, it's what keeps you safe."

"I thought you and Stitch keep us safe. That's what Nani and Agent Bubbles told me." She challenged.

Kono just frowned as she observed the discussion. She had trouble believing that there was a federal agent going by the name 'Bubbles'.

"She keeps you safe from criminals, I keep you safe from the rest."

"You're a bodyguard?" Kono enquired.

"Eh… no. I'm just a friend."

"You're Ohana." Lilo stated with certainty.

"Ohana mean 'family'." Stitch added in kind.

"How does he do that?" Kono asked in morbid fascination.

"Well… Stitch is special, and technically classified." Harry said as he scratched his head. "We don't usually come to Honolulu, we live on the outer islands so things like Stitch don't get questioned too much. Of course now I owe the Governor fifty dollars." Harry sighed as he glared at Stitch.

"Sorry." Stitch said mournfully as he turned soulful eyes to look up at Harry.

"The Governor of Hawaii?" Kono asked in amazement.

"Yeah, Pat's an ok lady but she was really rubbing in the fact that Stitch and Lilo were useless at keeping secrets."

"Pat?"

"It's her name." Harry shrugged.

"Then… why are you in Honolulu?"

"Nani's honeymoon." Lilo explained.

"Lilo! You make it sound like we followed your sister on her honeymoon!" Harry laughed. "No, Nani and her new husband, David, went to Paris for their honeymoon. I decided to treat Lilo and Stitch to some fun and pampering and booked us a room at Hawaii's best hotel. Besides, the simple life is nice but sometimes you need a bit of technology and automation."

"Not to mention cable TV." Kono added with a smile, she had to admit, when he wasn't hogging her waves, Harry was kind of fun.

"Stitch and I are going to patrol the beach and make sure it's clean." Lilo declared as she stood up from the sandy beach and dusted herself off.

"Don't go too far. Make sure you only travel ten minutes before coming back." Harry warned; he really hoped they didn't find any more experiments. That was the real reason for coming to stay in a hotel in the city, back home was like an intergalactic zoo, and that didn't even begin to take into account Jumba and Pleakley. But he couldn't exactly tell Kono that.

"It's not really safe for her to go walking that far alone, is it?" Kono said worriedly as she watched the girl and her 'puppy' wander off.

"She wasn't making things up when she said Stitch and I take care of her. That… 'dog' will make sure that the only thing she comes back with is a pile of left shoes."

"Left shoes?"

"It's just something Stitch does. He has a fondness for eating peoples left shoes." He said as he pointed to Kono's feet.

"What the hell?!" Kono demanded as she saw she was missing her left sandal. She glanced over and saw Harry still had both of his.

"Stitch knows not to eat my shoes." Harry grinned happily. Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out a matching left shoe and handed it to her.

"You just happen to have a left sandal the same as the one that Stitch supposedly 'ate'?" Kono asked with a mildly accusing tone.

"It's that or I'm a magician and somehow managed to snag yours." Harry riposted. The truth was he had conjured it in his bag where his wand was stashed.

Fortunately for Harry, Kono had no counter to that. "At least this explains why Steve and Danny were missing their left shoes back at the office." She chuckled.

"So, Future Officer Kono, what happened to you that has you so tired today?"

"I had to go undercover to help bust a human trafficker, he made me strip to my underwear and then sent a picture of me like that to a mole in the department. He made me as a cop and then we got into a gunfight.

"And after that there was all the paperwork for the equipment and the people we found that they were selling."

She was a little shocked when she heard Harry growling. "You got the bastard?"

"He is nice and safe in holding."

"Good." Harry grunted.

They sat there for a few minutes just watching the people walk by and play in the surf.

"So what's your story? How did you wind up looking after a little girl in Hawaii?" Kono asked eventually.

"I am technically on the run from Britain." Harry grinned. "Some stuff happened and I can't talk about it. Short story is that the American government knew what was happening and managed to extract my money from British banks and granted me citizenship and asylum."

Kono just stared at him.

"It's true! I've been in Hawaii for about two years now. I spent nearly a year on the mainland in Washington D.C. until they decided they had all the information they needed from me and they sent me to Hawaii. Mainly to keep me safe and out of the way… didn't quite work out though so now I work with the Governor occasionally."

"Doing what?"

"Troubleshooting various things that come up. Like the stuff with your boss and his dad and that guy Victor Hess."

"How do you know about that?" Kono demanded.

Harry just smiled. "I told you, I owed the Governor fifty dollars. I went to give it to her and we were discussing the story of my little accident with you. She recognised the name Steve McGarrett. Said she was going to ask me to help with that one but that she felt Steve needed to deal with it as it was personal."

"And we just happened to stumble across you on the beach this morning?" She said clearly doubting him.

"Actually, I crashed into you, but yes, it is a small set of islands after all."

She couldn't argue with that. It was exactly the reason they had asked her to go undercover, they thought that no one would recognise her as a cop.

"How long are you in the city for? Doesn't Lilo have school?" She didn't really want to focus on work at the minute; she could pump him for information later.

"She goes to a small school, but I also teach her a lot. We will probably stick around for a few weeks, we can easily commute as well."

"How?" It was a fair distance from where they were to the outer islands, not to mention that they had to cross the water.

"Private helicopter." That was a half lie. Harry did have a small helicopter but he also had authorisation to create Portkeys. "You had dinner yet?"

"Detective Williams! Not on a case, I hope." Harry greeted Danny as they both entered the hotel elevator.

"Oh… erm… Mr. Potter."

"Nah, just Harry."

"Danny's fine. No case. I am here for a weekend of relaxation with my beautiful daughter, Grace." Danny smiled proudly as he placed a hand on the little girl's head.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Grace." Harry smiled as he held out a hand. "My name is Harry."

After getting an encouraging nod from Danny she smiled and shook the hand.

"Hi. You sound like my grandma." She said with a slight frown.

"I sound like an old lady?" Harry laughed.

"My ex-wife, she's British." Danny explained.

Harry flinched ever so slightly that Danny almost missed it, but he decided to ignore it. "Well, Britain actually has its high points, I am Welsh, I was born in Wales. Do you know where Wales is?"

Grace shook her head.

"Wales is a country that is a part of Britain, find an atlas or globe and look it up." Harry advised. "Do you have plans for this evening?" He asked Danny.

"Dinner and a movie. Nothing real fancy."

Harry could see that Danny was slightly touchy about only having the ability to have simple plans.

"Kono is due to give me another lesson in an hour. You could join us and watch me make an absolute fool of myself. We could then go off to dinner together, plus I can introduce you to Lilo and Stitch." Harry added to Grace.

"The little girl and her… 'puppy'?" Danny asked. "Seriously, what is with that dog?"

"Unfortunately that is classified. We all just pretend he's a cross between Lilo's pet and her twin brother… minus the looks."

"A puppy!" Grace almost squealed.

Danny took one look at his daughters eyes and knew exactly what he would be doing that night.

"HAR-RY! HAR-RY! GO HARRY! GO HARRY!"

Danny grimaced as his daughter and Lilo cheered the bespectacled Brit on. Kono was just rolling in the sand laughing.

"My daughter is gonna be a cheerleader." He muttered unhappily.

"Aw, come on Danny. She'll be cute as a cheerleader."

"That is exactly what worries me, Kono." Danny groused. "I'm gonna need to get a shotgun."

"You could always sign her up for surf lessons."

"Are you kidding me? I've seen what you wear when you surf."

"Professionals tend to wear special wet suits, Danny. Only hands, head and feet exposed."

Danny considered that for a moment. "Nope, too tight fitting."

Kono rolled her eyes. It was no wonder that Danny always seemed so tense. "Then sign her up for martial arts lessons. She gets to wear thick pyjamas and whale on other kids."

"And they get to whale on my little girl!"

"Fine. Then buy her a bubble and lock her in."

Danny just glared at her.

"So have you learnt anything new about Harry? Or that mutt?"

"Sure… you call it anything other than 'Stitch' and it will correct you or Lilo will go for your shins." She said as she absently rubbed her shins. She was just lucky it hadn't bruised.

Danny just laughed, until he noticed Kono staring at him. "You're serious?"

"Don't believe me? Try it."

"No, I'll take your word for it… Lilo was bad enough."

"Harry is… unusual."

"Good unusual or bad unusual."

"Unusual in that he's on a first name basis with the Governor and has her on speed dial and vice versa. Unusual because he says that he was lined up to handle our current assignment as the taskforce until Steve's dad was murdered and it became personal."

"Wait- that kid out there was gonna take on Victor Hess and the Governor was the one backing him?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"He's only a year younger than me, he's been living here for nearly two years and doing things that he says are classified. He keeps saying Stitch is classified."

"Not doing a good job with that then." Danny snorted as he watched the girls and Stitch playing in the sand. He found it strange that Stitch stayed away from the surf, refusing to get wet.

"Danny, that 'dog' has a very high intelligence." Kono said with a hint of earnestness.

"What? It can mimic a few words and practiced sentences. Parrots can do that and gorillas and monkeys can learn sign language… well they can in the movies."

"Yesterday I watched Harry, Lilo and Stitch have a full three-way conversation. Stitch can't speak well, but that is more because of his muzzle. He has a huge vocabulary, he just doesn't know how to use it, like English isn't his first language."

"No, barking is his first language… do we need to send you for a psych eval?" Danny asked only half joking.

"Just watch at dinner, Danny. You'll see what I mean." She said as she turned back to watch Harry pull himself from the surf only to be hit in the back by his board.

Despite Danny's constant questions, he was not able to get any definitive answer on what Stitch was. Although Harry did imply he was an experiment of some sort. Danny didn't like the sound of that though.

The next day was spent with Harry, Lilo and Stitch at Grace's insistence. Danny didn't have too many objections as long as he got to spend his time with his daughter. They spent the time at the beach and Kono and Danny introduced them all to Kamekona and his shaved ice.

Much to Danny's annoyance he was forced to buy three more t-shirts which Harry, Lilo and Grace all wore proudly, he drew the line at buying one for Stitch.

When they broke for the evening after watching Harry make a fool of himself on a surfboard again, Danny and Kono invited their new friends to the football match two days later whilst Kono would see them the following evening for another lesson before her graduation. Having never seen a football match and wanting to spend the day with Grace again, Lilo declared they would attend.

As they went their separate ways Harry heard Grace ask: "Daddy, where's my shoe?"

"What Monkey?"

"Where's your shoe?"

"Stitch get your furry hide back here!" Kono screeched.

"Sweet Merlin, you're a bloody menace." Harry groaned at Stitch as he reached into his backpack and conjured three sets of footwear. He deftly tossed them over his shoulder. "Run!" He ordered.

"He stole our shoes? The left ones?" Danny asked completely confused.

"According to Lilo and Harry, Stitch ate them. But he always seems to be able to produce a replacement." Kono sighed as she walked over and picked up the new lefties.

"He blames his dog for his kooky kleptomania?"

"What's kleptomania?" Grace asked.

"When people steal things." Danny said absently, still trying to figure the weird trio out.

"I don't think he is though." Kono said as she showed him the sole of Grace's trainers.

"This isn't Grace's shoe." Danny mused. "What the hell does this say?" He asked as he tried to read the logo.

"Daddy, language!"

"Sorry Monkey. Is it Cyrillic?"

"It's 'addidas', just completely inverted and reversed, as if Harry somehow managed to take our right shoes and mirror them."

"How would he do this? He didn't leave us for more than five minutes, and that was just for the toilet."

"Maybe we should show this to Steve. This could be useful, especially if he can recreate things without inverting them."

*Chapter 2*: Chapter 2  
"Kono is late." Lilo frowned as she crossed her arms unhappily.

"Aw no worries Sweet Thing. Kono's a cop lady. They got lots of important things to do." Kamekona grinned as he brought out a shaved ice for Lilo.

"She should have called. Harry always calls if he is going to be late."

"And yet David always forgets and I have help him hide till Nani calms down." Harry pointed out.

"She might be in trouble. We should go and find her."

"You gonna take your little dog and track her down?" Kamekona asked hiding his amusement.

"We can do it. We found Harry before. And we saved him."

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to bring that up again." Harry said defensively.

"Are you going to call her or should I tell Kamekona the story?" It was bad enough when Lilo would glare at him, arms folded, foot tapping impatiently… it was ten times worse when Stitch copied her… it made it so difficult not to laugh, the last time he did that she had rallied the other experiments to make his life miserable.

"I'm calling! I'm calling!" He said pulling out his phone. "It's ringing." He whispered. "Kono! You're late and I have a high-"

Harry stopped and listened as Kono ignored him and started talking about stuff that really didn't make sense. Who the hell was Evan and why did she keep calling him 'boss'?

Then it hit him. "Right, I got ya, I'll sort things out. Keep things calm." And then he hung up.

"'Keep things calm'? She got kidnapped, didn't she?" Lilo groaned.

"I seem to remember a little girl who frequently got kidnapped." Harry countered as he dialled another number.

"Pat, it's Harry. I need the number for Steve McGarrett. One of his team, Kono, she seems to have gotten herself kidnapped."

"…"

"Yeah, I'll lend a hand. I'm sure she'll be owing me more surf lessons for this."

"…"

"I didn't know they made prescription goggles! So sue me!"

"…"

"Yeah, I got it, just came through. I'll call you and update you later."

Harry hung up the phone and began checking his emails for the number the Governor had just sent him. He then dialled and waited.

"Steve McGarrett?"

"…"

"This is Harry Potter, I just had an interesting discussion with Kono, it sounds like she has been kidnapped and might have a civilian named Evan with her."

"…"

"I thought Harry was just some rich haole." Kamekona whispered to Lilo as Harry continued to talk to Steve.

"He is… usually." Lilo shrugged.

"Lilo, a cop car is coming to pick you up and take you to Aunty Pat. The safe word is six two six. They will take you to Pat. Kamekona, make sure she gets in the car."

"I'm coming with you!"

"No, this is a cop situation, not an experiment issue. You know the rules."

"Fine." She sulked. "But Stitch goes with you."

Harry was speeding through the air on his broom with Stitch gripping his shoulders and literally flying like a flag behind him. Steve had called with the destination and they were both on their way under his invisibility cloak.

Stitch had gotten very angry when they were nearly clipped by a low flying airplane and had nearly jumped off the broom to chase it. But seeing Harry's wand pointed at him over the wizard's shoulder, he decided to stay put till they landed. Stitch had learnt a long time ago that he wasn't magic proof. Usually this lesson was reinforced after Harry discovered another left shoe missing.

They landed in some bushes and Harry stashed his broom in his magically expanded backpack with his cloak. He then pulled out his ID and gun. He loved magic but he preferred to use his gun at times like this.

"Hello boys." Harry whispered in greeting as he approached the rest of Kono's friends.

Unfortunately he found himself staring down the barrel of two handguns and a shotgun.

"Harry? Why are you here?" Danny asked.

"The Governor asked me to help out… and Lilo practically ordered me."

"Dammit! We don't have time for this." Steve snapped unhappily. "Can you even handle yourself in a situation like this?"

"Steve, before you came along, the Governor was pushing me to take your job." Harry snorted.

"Really?" Chin asked in surprise.

"I sort of gained a reputation on the outer islands and it resulted in me-"

"Wonderful stories, I'm sure. Can we focus on Kono and the other hostages, please?" Danny interrupted.

Harry peeked through the door's window and caught Kono's eye. Kono did not look particularly pleased to see him, but she did indicate that there were guards near the ceiling.

"Ok, there are guards on catwalks on either side. Can you guys take them silently?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." Steve shrugged.

"Excellent. Stitch will go in and do his lost puppy routine, that will be the distraction for you two to take out your targets whilst Stitch disarms them."

"You expect your dog to disarm all those people in there? There are hostages in there!" Danny argued.

"Yep, whilst you are shooting at the bad guys and Stitch is causing havoc, Chin and I will get the hostages out." Harry grinned.

"We need to get the computer as well." Chin added.

"Does it need to be in one piece?"

"Yes." Steve responded quickly.

"Fine, Chin can get the hostages out once he gets Kono free, I will get the computer." Harry sighed.

Despite wanting to argue, Steve and Danny made their way up the two ladders nearby whilst Chin checked his weapon.

"Alright Stitch, play it up as long as you can. I'm gonna sneak in and get the computer." Harry opened the door slightly so Stitch could walk in before he headed up the ladder following Danny.

As Harry reached the top of the ladder he removed his invisibility cloak and put it on. He could already hear the bad guys questioning the sudden appearance of a strange blue dog.

"Keel it and leave da body in da corner." The lead man said with an Eastern European accent that reminded Harry of Viktor Krum.

"Please don't, that's the dog of a little girl, I look after her sometimes." Kono pleaded. Lilo would be heartbroken if Stitch died because of her.

"And it just followed you here?"

"It's a dog, they follow their masters for days."

"You're dog won't be alone for long then." The man smirked as he aimed his gun and fired.

"NO!"

*BANG*

"Guns… are… bad!" Stitch gurgled as he glared at the shooter. Sitting on his forehead was a mushroomed bullet.

"What is this?" The man asked nervously.

*BANG*

*BANG*

Stitch decided he had played the lost puppy long enough and leapt at the man swallowing the gun and biting the man's hand and taking a few fingertips with it.

"GET HIM!" The man screamed as he tried to stem the blood flow.

Stitch found himself under heavy fire as he began jumping at the shooters and swallowing guns and with the larger weapons, biting them in half.

The bad guys were so focused on the rabid blue mutt they didn't notice their comrades fall to gun shots from Danny and Steve or the computer vanish or the hostages being escorted to cover by Chin.

Thirty seconds after Stitch ate the first gun and the fight was over. There was a lot of missing fingers but no fatalities.

"We are going to need so many ambulances." Harry commented as he seemingly walked through the doors and surveyed the scene.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting the computer?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" Harry smirked as he brandished the laptop.

"Actually, it's the hard drive that's the important part." The badly beaten man in a rumpled suit pointed out.

"I went through all that super stealth and you made me pick up the wrong thing?" Harry asked Danny with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me, I can barely type up my reports. He's Mr. Top-Secret-Computer-Guy." Danny pointed at Steve, passing the buck neatly.

"Huh. And McGarrett fumbles the ball." Chin chuckled.

"Is one of you action heroes going to call an ambulance?" Kono asked. "I think that bitch chipped a tooth." She said as she rubbed her jaw.

"Already on their way. I called them as I arrived." Harry assured her.

"Oh, see?" Danny said as he turned and began lecturing Steve. "Harry had the time to call for help. But nooo! We couldn't do that. Because Mr. Navy Seal decided we had to do it solo."

"Kono help me get these two outside, we can leave Chin to oversee Steve and Danny's Couple's Counselling." Harry said as he rolled his eyes and began leading the beaten man and his son, Evan, out the door.

"Hey, don't leave me with those two." Chin declared as he hastily began climbing over moaning bodies to get to the door.

Steve and Danny stood there staring at the doors as they swung shut behind the rest of the team.

"Are they really going to leave us to deal with all these creeps?" Danny asked as he kicked the nearest goon.

"At least they left the dog." Steve shrugged.

Danny turned to where Steve was gesturing.

A loud rumble came from Stitch before he opened his mouth and coughed up a mass of melting metal consisting of the swallowed guns and fingers.

"Harry's dog, Harry's clean up." Danny declared.

"Agreed." Steve said as he began marching for the doors.

"Grace!"

"Lilo!"

"Now why don't you ever greet me like that, Danny?" Steve asked as he watched the two young girls hug in greeting.

"You're just not cute enough." Danny shrugged.

It was the following day and the taskforce was taking the day off to watch the Big Game. Harry, Lilo and Stitch had been invited and Grace was there with Danny.

"That's a cute outfit, Grace." Steve complimented.

"It's a tennis outfit." Danny groused.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Chin asked.

"Oh god, don't get him started!" Kono pleaded.

"What? What'd I miss?" Steve asked.

"Stan-"

"Ah! No!" Harry admonished as he smacked Danny on the nose with a rolled up newspaper, causing the girls to laugh.

"Did you just hit me with a newspaper?"

Harry just shrugged. "It worked for Stitch." He turned to Steve and handed him the newspaper. "Here, I think you'll need this more than me."

"No appreciation!" Danny cried theatrically.

"Aw, we appreciate you, Danny. We just think you could do with some… refinements." Kono smirked.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Hungry? How can you be hungry? You ate at the club."

"We didn't eat hotdogs at the club."

"Oh of course. How silly of me!" Danny teased. "Lilo, you want anything?"

Danny was very pleased by the look to Harry before she answered. She was a smart kid.

"Yes please."

"Me too, Danny." Steve called out.

"Better go with him, Lilo. You might need to help Grace take care of Danny." Harry suggested.

It was only five minutes later when Steve got a call on his phone. It was short and caused Steve to spring into action.

"We've got a couple of shooters heading for the pitch. Danny's stashed the girls but he's following them."

"Stitch, find the girls, stay with them and protect them." Harry ordered.

"Seriously-"

"Classified, Steve." Harry shrugged as he discreetly pulled his gun and ID and headed to the pitch, leaving Steve to stare after the departing Stitch.

Harry quickly caught up with Danny who pointed out the gunmen. Harry moved up to the furthest one.

"Great game!" Harry said loudly as he suddenly hollered and clapped like any true fan would.

The gunmen looked at him clearly startled.

"Look, if you and your buddy pull your guns then me and mine will pull ours, and you will die… if you're lucky." He said in a slightly raised voice over the din of the crowd.

*BANG*

Unfortunately the other gunman wasn't aware of Harry's advice and had pulled his gun and taken a shot.

He was quickly put down by Danny.

Harry's target didn't get a chance to react as Harry hit him over the back of the head; his hand charged with a wandless stunner. To anyone else it looked like he had professionally knocked the man out.

Harry quickly scanned the pitch for other threats and noticed Chin chasing after a very large man.

He quickly sped off to cut the man off.

Chin had the man in his gun sights. He was shocked to see his cousin, Sid, turning to face him, so shocked that he could only stand there and stare. He furiously debated with himself over whether he should take him in.

"On your knees, hands behind your head."

Both Chin and his cousin were shocked, neither had noticed Harry creep up behind his cousin.

"If you don't obey, I'll just knock you out." Harry warned.

The large man growled but slowly moved to his knees and interlaced his fingers. Harry moved in quickly and cuffed the man.

In truth, Chin had never been so relieved. Harry had just rescued him from a very difficult decision.

Harry loved to drive. Riding his broom and surfing were brilliant, but there was something about driving a car that really spoke to him.

However, driving a car with two hyperactive children and their planet-destroying pet was not something he enjoyed. Especially as Steve had seen fit to buy both girls ice-cream sweets before Kono handed her car keys over and Danny asked him to take his little girl home.

It was at least a thirty-minute drive and there was an impossible amount of giggling coming from the sugar-high back seat. It didn't help that whenever he looked in the rear view mirror he would see two innocent faces staring back at him before they would turn away and giggle madly and begin whispering.

Harry took great consolation in the fact that Stitch seemed just as confused as himself.

The giggling and whispering continued right up until the front door of Grace's home was opened by attractive brunette with a kind, soft face and relieved smile at seeing her daughter alive and well.

"Grace!" She practically cried as she grabbed her up into a hug.

"What's wrong mommy?"

Her mother, Rachel, just gave a short gasp of laughter. Of course her daughter had no idea of what happened today or how close to danger she was.

"Lilo, Stitch and Harry are staying for dinner." Grace informed her mother before grabbing Lilo's hand and dragging her inside with Stitch padding along in his patented puppy imitation.

Harry and Rachel just stared after the departing trio.

Harry eventually shook himself. "Erm… my little girl appears to have been kidnapped by your little girl." Harry shrugged.

"You're English?" Rachel asked, slightly surprised.

"Technically I'm Welsh, but hopefully you won't hold that against me." Harry grinned.

"You sound like a Londoner."

"I grew up in Surrey."

Rachel realised she was keeping him outside. "Come in, come in, I assume you are Harry?"

Harry chuckled and pulled out his ID. "Yes, and I recommend you always check and verify a cops ID, probably even smart if you do so when Danny says someone's ok." He handed her his ID. "Go call the local precinct and ask them to confirm I am who I say I am."

Rachel frowned but walked over to the maid who was standing nearby and gave her some instructions.

"Why don't we go and relax whilst we wait for Andrea to finish the call." She said as she guided him to the sitting room and offered him a drink.

"So, what exactly did my ex-husband drag my daughter into?" She asked, it was carefully hidden but Harry could still sense the anger in her.

"Nothing." Harry said with a carefree smile.

The look Rachel gave him blatantly called him a liar.

"Seriously, there were several hundred people there. The team and I were there to enjoy the game. Danny took the girls to get some food at the food stands and he spotted some men with guns. He stashed the girls with another family in the toilets and called the team and we took care of things.

"The most danger Grace and Lilo came close to was touching germs in the toilets." He rattled off the story as though he was explaining how to assemble a paper airplane. All the facts none of the emotion.

"This happens every time though!" Rachel said heatedly.

"Now that's really not true." Harry scoffed. "I spent the past weekend with your daughter and Danny and the most dangerous thing that happened was me falling off my surf board."

"You spent time with Grace?" She asked in surprise. "You see! He didn't even check with me!"

"And you of course check with him about all the people you introduce her too. Like the tennis instructors?" Harry pointed out. "If there is one thing I have learnt about Danny Williams, it's that he is far too protective of his daughter. His teammate Kono, she kept suggesting sports and activities for Grace.

"Cheerleading: Leads to boys.

"Surfing: Outfits are too revealing… this included full body wetsuits.

"Martial Arts: People hitting his daughter.

"Eventually Kono suggested a bubble. I seriously think he was considering it." Harry laughed.

Rachel sighed, but she did have a hint of a smile. Grace was always the acknowledged light of Danny's life.

"I'll admit he is a good father. But that doesn't change the fact that his job attracts trouble. I don't want my daughter around that trouble."

"Well you screwed that up when you married a cop and let him get you pregnant." He countered. "The only thing you will accomplish by taking Grace from Danny is making Grace hate you and killing off Danny's will to live. Danny will die on the job within a year if you take his baby away." He warned.

At this point Andrea returned and began whispering in Rachel's ear. It was very intense and Rachel's eyebrows rose higher and higher.

Harry hid his grin behind his tea.

"You're not a policeman." Rachel stated.

"Not officially." Harry confirmed as he placed his cup on its saucer.

"But you are a law enforcement official."

"Technically." He placed both cup and saucer on the coffee table.

"You report directly to the Governor."

"Weeeeelll…" Harry prevaricated. "It's more like the Governor requests my aid on occasion."

"I have never known an American to willingly call on the aid of a British National." Rachel argued. "Both Danny and Stan still have trouble asking for my help."

"Technically I'm not a British citizen, I'm an American Citizen."

"You were born in Britain, that's enough for them." She countered with certainty.

"Lets just say I demonstrated some unique abilities and stumbled onto a situation and a deal was struck."

"According to what Andrea discovered, you are assigned as the liaison between a special taskforce and the Governor's Office."

Harry sighed. "I am going to strangle Pat."

"The Governor?" She asked in surprise.

"That conniving woman has been onto me for the past six months or so to head up a special taskforce to handle major threats to the islands. I didn't want to do that, I was happy with my life with Lilo and her family and dealing with the occasional issue.

"Then Steve McGarrett's father gets killed and it gives her the opportunity to bag a highly decorated Navy Seal to lead her taskforce, he in turn recruits Danny, Chin and Kono. I accidentally stumble into them and wind up assisting in a case and she decides to appoint me as her liaison…

"So… I see strangulation in the Governors future." Harry nodded with certainty.

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Harry's delivery.

"Mrs Edwards, Mr Devlin is here to see you." Andrea announced as a man in a suit and a briefcase entered.

Rachel stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Mrs Edwards, I have the paperwork here for you to sign. Once you're done I will call Detective Williams and inform him of the details."

"Oh Rachel." Harry said sadly, after spending five minutes with Rachel he knew she had filed for sole custody. "You didn't."

Rachel had a very guilty look on her face.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" Mr. Devlin enquired as he moved between his client and Harry.

"Harry Potter, a friend of Mrs Edwards' daughter and ex-husband." Harry smiled as he stood and moved to shake the man's hand.

Mr. Devlin shook the hand respectfully but frowned. "I'm going to have to advise that Mrs. Edwards refrains from meeting people linked to Detective Williams. It would be in the best interests of her daughter."

"Please." Harry scoffed. "Be honest, it would be in you're interests if you intend to win the custody battle. There is no way that this would be in Grace's interest. Danny Williams is the most loving father I have ever met."

"And I am sure that that particular relationship will be investigated thoroughly. To ensure nothing inappropriate has been occurring."

"Danny would never do that!" Rachel objected.

"Please, Mrs. Edwards, I advise you not to speak at this time." The lawyer winced.

"Rachel, I'll leave now, but remember my warnings about what separating Danny and Grace will do to them. Also bear in mind that any hearing will see two cops, a decorated Navy Seal, myself and the Governor of Hawaii as witnesses for Danny. Not to mention how you will need to explain to Grace why you are being so mean to her daddy.

"It's obvious that you have anger issues with Danny, sort them out but don't drag Grace into it." Harry warned.

"I'm sure the courts will be interested in hearing your threats, Mr. Potter." Mr. Devlin smirked.

"No." It was a very quietly spoken word. Almost a defeated utterance.

"Mrs. Edwards?"

"Harry is right. I am just angry with Danny. He's done nothing wrong and every time Grace comes home she is happier for having been with him." Rachel slumped into her chair morosely.

"Are you sure Mrs. Edwards?"

Rachel sat up and took control of herself. "Yes. I'm sure." She said assertively. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Mr. Devlin."

"Not at all Mrs. Edwards. I am here to serve after all." He assured her as he packed up his papers. "I will let Detective Williams know the case will not be pursued."

Whilst Rachel saw her lawyer out Harry fielded a call from Steve. By the time Rachel was finished so was he.

"Rachel, I have a very impertinent request." He grimaced. "Could Lilo and Stitch stay over tonight? Steve has requested my help with a case and I will be needed tonight."

Going undercover as a gambler had one major drawback for Harry. He had no idea how to play any of the games.

"Whoa, Harry! You clean up real nice." Chin greeted.

Harry was fiddling with his tie; he hadn't worn one since Hogwarts and had taken great pleasure in burning it on his last day.

"Very dashing." Danny agreed. "And thank you so much for getting me out of having to wear that get up."

"Yeah, yeah. You two so owe me." Harry snapped at Steve and Danny.

"And we're sure you'll call in that debt at some point."

"Ok, so, Kono is already going to be on the inside as a waitress." Steve smiled as he led Harry over to the digital tabletop display.

"These are the two guys we are after, Frank Salvo and Tuninei. Salvo is the major problem and his guys are going to be real hard-asses, very professional. We need to get them on tape confessing to their plans."

"Your job is to provide close back up. Kono will plant the bug, you just need to keep an eye on everything and warn us if things seem to be about to fall apart." Danny explained.

"Ok… now which of you is going to show me how to play gambling games?"

The three men laughed before they saw Harry was serious.

"You don't know how to play poker?" Danny asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Blackjack?" Chin asked.

"Roulette, craps… hell do you even know how to play go fish?" Steve practically begged.

"Oh, Lilo tried to teach me that one, but I always preferred snap." Harry said happily.

"I'll grab a deck and we can give him a crash course in blackjack." Chin said as he ran off.

"I'll see if I can scrounge up a button camera of some sort." Steve added as he followed.

"Huh, are all the waitresses dressed like this?" Harry whispered as he made walked through the crowded room full of rich people looking to lose money.

"Yeah, why?" Steve asked over the radio.

"You might want to cover Chin's eyes in case I come across his cousin."

"I've seen her in a bikini, brah." Chin laughed.

"Yeah, but she wasn't really trying to be 'sexy' in that, was she."

"I also saw her in her underwear when she helped us catch Victor Hesse. It's all part of the job."

"Ok, as long as I don't have to deal with an angry Chin Ho Kelly storming the place to defend his cousin's honour." Harry shrugged.

"Aw, Harry. I didn't know you cared." Came Kono's voice.

"Show me your outfit and I might care some more." Harry teased.

"I thought you didn't want to deal with an angry Chin Ho Kelly." Danny asked.

"Yeah, but Chin won't try anything on me till I've finished in here." Harry reached the blackjack table and took a seat.

He placed his money on the table and smiled at the beautiful ladies next to him. Fortunately he didn't have to say much as Steve gave him instructions over the radio on when and how to tap the table.

This eventually devolved into an argument between Steve and Danny over whether or not Steve knew what he was doing.

Harry was saved by Chin. "Harry, just remember to try and get to twenty one but not over."

"Why would you double down then? Why?" Danny argued.

"Higher risk for higher returns!"

"Higher risk for more money wasted!" Danny countered.

"Guys, I think Harry is doing pretty well on his own." Chin laughed as he watched Harry double his cash.

Harry went on for a while whilst listening to the bug that Kono had planted.

"Harry, remember to lose on occasion, they'll be after you for cheating otherwise." Chin warned him.

"Kono, you might want to leave now, Salvo's boys just made you as a cop." Danny interrupted.

"Harry, leave the table and cash out. Sid seems to have been caught as well." Steve advised.

"Where is he?" Harry asked as he took his money.

"Where is who, sir?" The dealer asked, but Harry ignored him.

"Out back by the pool. Kono's been caught as well." Steve warned him. "We're coming in now."

"Mind the stampede." Harry muttered is he pulled his gun and fired into the ground twice causing the patrons and gamblers to scream and shout as they fled for the exits.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Danny demanded.

"Clear out any civilians leaving us with Salvo and the gang whilst the rest are busy trying to get past the stampede. It also throws off Salvo giving Kono and Sid a chance to make a move." Harry muttered as he made his way out back.

Being shrouded in shadows, Harry had a clear view of Salvo, Tuninei and three other bad guys surrounding Sid and Kono. Sid was in very bad shape and Kono was trapped in the meaty grip of one of the three.

Harry decided to even the odds.

*BANG*

*BANG*

*BANG*

Instantly two of the 'minions' and Tuninei went down. Harry changed positions as the remaining bodyguard and Salvo opened fire on his position.

"Hold your fire." Salvo ordered his remaining bodyguard. "I suggest you throw out your weapon or I'll shoot your friends here." Salvo called out.

"You shoot them, I shoot you. Either way I go home tonight. Your choice for leaving here consists of a body bag or handcuffs." Harry called out before changing positions again.

"I know how you cops work, you won't let me shoot your people." Salvo challenged.

*BANG*

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHH!" Salvo went down with a bullet in his elbow.

The last man standing began aiming into the shadows only for Kono to disarm him and smack him in the face with the butt of his own gun.

The sound of several guns being cocked had Kono turning the gun to the sound behind her.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Danny called as he pointed his gun up, Kono doing the same as she released a breath of relief.

"You're a little late, boys." Harry remarked as he emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Danny remarked sarcastically. "We were a little busy trying to get past the stampede you created!"

"Worked, didn't it." Harry smirked.

*Chapter 3*: Chapter 3  
"Coming!" Harry called as he headed for his hotel room's door. He opened it to find Danny, Grace, Lilo and Stitch all standing there. "Wasn't I supposed to pick you up an hour from now?"

"I was at the house and offered to bring them over." Danny shrugged as Lilo and Stitch each grabbed one of Grace's hands and dragged her in.

"Did they spend the whole drive over giggling?" Harry asked.

"No, why?"

"No reason." Harry said hastily.

"I… er… I wanted to thank you." Danny said uncomfortably.

"Oh?"

"Rachel mentioned that you talked her out of the custody battle."

"Not really. I just pointed out it would be a losing battle for her. In a big way." Harry disagreed.

"That's not how she sees it." Danny couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Well, the important thing is that all of you are happy… or as happy as you all can be." Harry said as he sat on one of the couches. "So, no cases?"

"Not unless we get called in for something or stumble onto something." Danny sighed. "Otherwise it's the old fallback of paperwork, I'll be heading in this afternoon."

"You see, this is why I didn't want Steve's job!" Harry said with triumphant smile. "The way I do things is so much better. I go in, do what I need to and hand the rest over to the police, the most they get from me is a brief statement. Usually along the lines of: classified."

"What are you? Like twenty years old? How did a kid get that kind of power?" Danny asked.

Harry just grinned at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Classified." Danny sighed.

Harry successfully fobbed Lilo and Stitch off onto Danny, who didn't exactly put up a fight. He had already made an appointment with a real estate agent to look for a house. Most of their free days would likely be spent back home with Nani and David but Harry would need something closer.

He was also considering suggesting to Nani that they enrol Lilo into the same school as Grace, it would enable her to broaden her horizons a bit more especially as Grace seemed to be the first real friend she had made who wasn't an alien or an alien experiment.

Harry was not impressed with the first few houses he was shown. One was barely a shack and the other was in a neighbourhood similar to where Grace and Rachel lived, it was far too pretentious for himself and his family.

The third house felt like it could be a home. It was situated so that the back yard opened onto the beach whilst the street it was a part of was nice and quiet.

Harry signed the papers there and then leaving a very happy agent handing over the keys.

The house was unfurnished but Harry could sort that out with a quick trip into town and a few shrinking charms.

By 2pm he had the house furnished and decorated. A second trip was required when he realised he had no groceries and essentials in the new house.

By 4pm he was back at the hotel.

"Ok, we are checking out of the hotel!" Harry announced with a grin.

"We're going back home?" Lilo asked, her lower lip quivering.

"We're going to a new home I just bought us. In the city."

"We're staying in the city?" Hope lit up her face and that of her new friend.

"For now. We will need to discuss it with Nani and David first. Either way we can always come back and visit, but I needed a place to stay for when I am on a job, even if we do decide to stay back with Nani."

"Harry, have you ever actually bought a house before?" Danny asked worriedly.

"Sure, I bought my house near where Lilo lives."

"You bought a dusty old shack." Lilo glared. "The only reason it turned out ok was because we-"

"Ah!" Harry warned.

Lilo had a caught look and her mouth snapped shut.

"Don't worry, Danny and Grace are good people, but we need to wait a bit longer and make sure it is ok before telling them." Harry assured her as he picked up his favourite girl.

"I hate secrets." Lilo pouted.

"Me too, but sometimes they are necessary." Harry told her as he kissed her forehead. "Come on, we can show Danny and Grace our new home and christen it with a little party."

"Can we invite Kono and Chin?" She asked as she instantly brightened up.

"Sure, we'll go and sort the house out and call them from there."

Steve was about to sit down with a beer to relax and look over his dad's last notes again when he heard a car pull up out front. He was surprised to see Danny, Harry and the kids get out and then Danny started pounding on the roof of his car in hysterical laughter. So Steve went out to investigate.

"Guys… everything ok?"

Harry's head snapped round in shock before a look of realisation dawned on his face.

"You're moving in with Uncle Steve?" Grace asked dubiously.

At this Danny fell to his knees with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Erm… " Harry paused before his Marauding genes kicked in. "Sure, can you think of a safer place to live than with Hawaii's top cop?" He asked with a smile.

"He better not leave the toilet seat up." Lilo groused as she grabbed Grace and Stitch by the hands and dragged them into Steve's house.

By this point Danny was on the floor and hyperventilating.

"Harry… I… look, I'm flattered, but I don't think I'm the best person to have a kid living with them. I have beer and guns in the house." Steve was desperately trying to think of a way to dissuade the young Welshman from his current course, which in his opinion would only end in disaster.

Harry had walked round to Danny and hoisted him to his feet. "Excellent. I think Danny could use a beer right now whilst I invite Chin and Kono round for the house warming party."

"Party?"

"I thought that was the tradition."

"I guess." Steve agreed, before he realised he was getting side tracked. He then noticed Harry had already passed him with Danny who was now breathing into a brown paper bag that Harry had produced. He was positively glowing and the smile on his face would need a sand blaster to remove.

Steve turned and ran back into his house to try and reverse the invasion only to find Harry on the phone with Kono who had agreed to bring Chin.

Steve just sat there taking nervous gulps from his beer as Harry led Lilo and Grace through the house explaining how they would decorate. Every now and again Danny would look at Steve and break into another fit of laughter.

Thirty minutes later, just as Steve was sure he was going to wind up with pink unicorns on his walls, the front door opened to admit not only Kono and Steve but also…

"Rachel!"

Steve was quite pleased to see Danny's mirth evaporate so quickly.

"Mommy!"

Steve watched as Grace flew past like a brunette heat-seeking missile.

Steve stood up and leaned over to Harry and quietly asked: "You invited his ex-wife?"

Harry just looked at him like he was insane. "Of course not! I invited Grace's mum."

At this point Steve was seriously wondering if he needed to smuggle his guns out of his house. He'd spent enough time in the past month listening to Danny rant about his wife to worry about throwing firearms into the mix. Although he had envisaged more wrinkles and warts based on Danny's attitude.

"You're moving in with Steve?" Chin asked, clearly he thought this was a bad idea, the look on Kono's face said she was in agreement.

"Hey! I'd be a great roommate. I practically raised my sister." Steve said, slightly offended.

"I've seen your work with kids." Chin reminded him.

"Alright… I've had my fun, as amusing as it was to watch Danny laugh himself blue and Steve mentally make plans to quit his job and move to Russia, I will break the bad news to Steve, Lilo and Stitch." Harry said as he turned to the three. "We are not moving in with Steve."

Despite his ex-wife being there, Danny couldn't help but break down in laughter at the looks of sheer disappointment on Lilo and Stitch's faces. What was worse was the similar look on Steve's face as it was clear he had been working himself into accepting it as inevitable.

Harry just smiled at Danny whilst Rachel, Chin and Kono couldn't believe Danny was losing it so badly.

"No, we are moving into the house next door." Harry took out the brand new house keys and held them out for Lilo who instantly grabbed them and headed out the front door turning right. Harry ran after her and stopped on the top step. "Other way, Lilo!" He called.

Lilo barely missed a step as she spun around and headed to the other side of Steve's house.

"So… you are actually moving in this time?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Steve. I didn't realise it until I saw you exit your house and Danny had his little breakdown, but I bought the house next to yours. It was conveniently vacant, so was the house on the other side."

"Ah… probably because my father was murdered in there." Steve winced as he pointed to the study.

"Yeah, I actually knew that." Harry said sadly. "I just didn't realise this was the house."

"Perhaps we should head over to Harry and Lilo's house and get things started." Rachel offered.

"Right. Steve, Chin, head to my kitchen you'll find all you need to start a barbeque. Danny, Kono, go find the girls and Stitch and supervise them. Rachel, if you'll come with me we can sort out plates and chairs."

What followed was a night of laughter, merriment and local takeout after Steve and Chin managed to burn all the meat. But at least Danny and Rachel managed to avoid World War 3.

Steve turned over in bed as he gradually began to wake up. He was a little confused as he thought Catherine was on board an aircraft carrier somewhere. And he didn't remember her being this fluffy.

At that point Steve's eyes shot open and he was fully awake.

"HARRY!"

Harry was blissfully asleep. He had had a late night and didn't need to be up till nine so he could get to the airport to pick up David and Nani. But even in Morpheus' sweet embrace he couldn't hide from instincts ingrained by years of fighting a war. When someone screams his name he responds.

He grabbed his wand and his gun and dashed out the back door, hopped over the fence and dived through Steve's window sending glass everywhere. He rolled to his feet and dashed up the stairs to find Steve McGarrett glaring at a very content Stitch who was curled up on his bed chewing his left dress shoe in his sleep.

"How the hell did he get in my bed?" Steve demanded.

"Damned if I know. He used to do the same thing to me." Harry muttered as he absently scratched his head with the barrel of his gun. Something that made Steve cringe.

"Harry… stop that!" Steve snapped as he snatched the gun out of his hand. "What's with the stick?"

Harry hadn't actually realised he had grabbed his wand; it was just instinct. During the war he had slept with his wand and his gun. Although he had stopped sleeping with it in his hand after he had apparated to Kings Cross Station in his sleep one morning… it was also why he tended to sleep in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt now.

"I… it's… Ah hell. It's classified." Harry grunted as he couldn't think of a good story.

"Your little stick is classified?" Steve asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Like you wouldn't believe."

After extracting Steve's shoe from Stitch and Stitch from Steve's bed, Harry decided to get ready for the day. He was expecting a large rental car to be delivered that morning so he didn't have to go and pick one up.

Stitch was still asleep, but that was solved with a mild stinging hex. Waking Lilo required more finesse. Threatening not to help her to convince Nani that she should be allowed to visit Grace on weekends seemed to do the trick.

Blackmail and bribery was a currency that people of all ages understood.

As they drove down the highway Harry noticed someone familiar in the rear view mirror. He dialled his hands free phone and waited.

"McGarrett."

"Steve, is this pay back for yesterday?" Harry asked.

"Harry? What are you talking about?"

"Why are you following us?"

"I'm no where near you, I'm on my way to the airport." Steve sighed.

"Yes and we are in the people carrier in front of you."

Lilo and Stitch immediately turned and looked over the back seat, straining their seatbelts.

"Hi Uncle Steve!" Lilo called.

"Erm… Hi. I'm going for my sister, who are you going for?"

"Nani and David." Lilo answered.

"It's a shame we didn't know earlier, we could have car pooled." Harry chuckled.

"Is this gonna be a thing, Harry? You and me doing things together? Because I think you should know, I have a girlfriend." Although he was joking, there was a hint of worry in Steve's voice.

"Probably, but they will likely be work related. We'll catch you when we park."

"NANI!" Once again Steve watched a brunette heat-seeking missile attack another pretty lady. He wondered if all little girls were like this, he couldn't remember Mary doing it but it was a long time ago that their mom had died. And she was blonde.

He watched as Lilo regaled all the newlyweds with tales of all their adventures.

"Harry still can't surf but I think he just enjoys having Kono teach him and Grace is my new friend and her dad is soooo funny and Harry has been doing more work for Aunty Pat and he bought us a new house on the beach but he says we can still go back home and stay there if you say we have to but I really want to stay with Grace and Harry especially as Harry will need Stitch because…"

The little girl went on and on and she really didn't appear to be breathing. But Nani just seemed to smile and nod whilst David looked like he was turning blue in sympathy to the lack of breathing.

"I see an afternoon nap in someone's future." Harry muttered to Steve.

"Yeah, mine. How is she doing that?" Steve just couldn't figure it out.

"She's six." Harry said as though that was all there was to it. "Dave!" Harry whispered loudly to the young man who looked as though he had just fallen out of a tumble dryer.

"Er… Harry. Hi. She has gotten worse, right? It's not just me?" David asked as he walked over to Harry and Steve.

"She has a bigger lung capacity." Harry grinned.

"And I thought Pleakley was bad enough." David sighed before he noticed Steve. "Erm… hi?"

"Ah, David, meet Steve, a colleague from work… when I actually do it, and a new neighbour."

"Hi." Steve said as he shook David's hand.

"Wait… work?" David asked.

"The Governor found someone else to run her taskforce, but she has still managed to lumber me with a liaison position."

"But you'll still be home a lot though, right?"

"Worried you'll have to handle Nani and Lilo on your own?" Harry teased.

"Actually I'm more worried about Stitch and the other… is he cleared?" David trailed off uncertainly.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it."

"Excuse me, Commander McGarrett?"

The three men turned to see an airport police officer standing there.

Steve just sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

The ride back to the new house was interesting, as Steve had asked Harry to take Mary home as he had received a call from the team about a jailbreak. Lilo had split her time between demanding stories of Nani's honeymoon and interrogating Mary about why she broke the law and lecturing her on the perils of smoking.

Even Steve never had this much of an affect on Mary, she looked thoroughly chastised.

Once they had unloaded the car and shown everyone around the new house (including Mary, who Lilo had taken responsibility for teaching respect of the law) they sat down to a simple lunch before Nani and David headed for bed to sleep off the jet lag.

Harry was forced to leave Lilo in Mary's care as Steve had called him to help catch the escapee. Harry had slipped out back with Stitch and his broom and cast a disillusionment charm, as his cloak would just get in the way.

He was patched into a conference call with Kono who was guiding them using traffic cams.

After losing him in a tunnel Steve managed to get his Navy girlfriend to help them through dubious use of military satellites. The good news was they found him; the bad news was he had gone airborne and had hostages.

"Harry, we've got a chopper coming to pick us up. Can you meet us at the airport?" Steve asked over the line.

"Don't worry, I can still follow, you just try and catch up." Harry assured him.

"Har-"

"Classified." Harry answered with an audible smile.

"You know I have a high clearance, right?" Steve asked clearly unhappy.

"Yes, but it's not the right type of clearance." Harry explained. "I have the chopper in sight. I will follow for now."

Twenty minutes later and it was clear that the helicopter had come to the end of the line as the engine began to sputter and was forced into a crash landing. Harry quickly landed and sent Stitch off in pursuit whilst he checked the crash site. He was not pleased when he found the pilot had been shot dead. Steve and Chin soon joined him.

"Pilot's dead." Harry reported. "Stitch is in pursuit."

"He knows that there are innocents there right?" Chin asked; he was having flashbacks to Stitch's method of disarming armed crooks. It had resulted in lots of missing fingers.

"He is just doing recon at the moment and providing us something to follow, if he gets the chance he will take out the gunman."

"We should hurry, these rain forests are not safe for people with no training." Chin advised.

"Follow me then."

Harry had marked Lilo and Stitch with tracking charms long ago, especially after Gantu kidnapped Lilo for a second time.

Tracking the bad man and the helpless family was a simple task for Stitch. They weren't experiments designed to evade detection. They weren't intergalactic bounty hunters or mad scientists with more gadgets and gizmos than blades of grass on the planet.

They were just a bunch of boring humans. As far as Stitch was concerned, Lilo was his favourite human. Harry was a close second. Stitch would do anything Lilo or Harry asked as long as Lilo was safe and happy. So when Harry ordered him to track the bad man, he had followed. Not because it was the right thing to do or because it was exciting, no, he did it because his second most favourite human told him too. Lilo and Harry were Ohana. That was everything to him.

This did have an affect on how Stitch viewed the rest of the world. He knew that both Harry and Lilo took care of others and liked being with other families. So when Stitch saw the bad man hurting another family he had to control himself as Harry had told him to just observe and make sure they weren't badly hurt.

When they went to drink from a local stream Stitch knew he had to act. Lilo had taught him not to drink from certain streams because they were bad for humans and Lilo always considered him her 'human', even if he was introduced as her 'puppy'.

Deciding to sort out both threats he jumped down landing on the gunman's back and knocking the gun out of his hand as he fell to the floor.

"Don't drink water!" Stitch warned in his gargled voice.

Apparently this family wasn't as smart as his family as they took one look at him, screamed and then ran in the opposite direction.

Stitch sighed. Even Pleakley wasn't this much trouble. He grabbed the gun and whacked the downed man over the back of the head before taking to the treetops and getting ahead of the family. He then jumped down in front of them and roared.

The family screamed and changed directions.

Stitch just shrugged and started trotting calmly after them. They were now heading back to the crash site so they should run into Harry.

They didn't just run into Harry. They ran him over like a stampede. They only stopped when they saw Chin with his badge on display and Steve with his gun trained on them.

"We have to run! There's a monster out there!" The mother cried hysterically.

Chin shared a look with Steve. "Would this monster happen to be blue and furry and look a bit like a dog?"

"He ate the gun man!" The boy said frantically.

"I'm perfectly fine down here!" Harry groaned from his position on the ground. One of them, and probably not the boy, had stepped on his stomach. Hard.

There was a rustling behind the family and they instantly dove behind Steve and Chin who trained their guns in that direction just in case.

What emerged caused the woman to scream. This set off the boy, which set off the man.

It also caused Steve and Chin to lower their guns, as it was simply Stitch dragging the convict back.

Chin holstered his gun and went to check and cuff the man.

"Thanks boy." He told Stitch as he patted his head, which caused Stitch to grin, which unfortunately just showed more teeth and set the family off again.

Stitch trotted over to Harry and looked down at him. "Lazy bones." He accused.

"They ran me over!" Harry said defensively.

Stitch looked at the family intently. When he had first arrived on Earth he had been run over by a tanker truck.

"Pansy." He declared before going back to watch Chin work.

"Did your dog just call you a 'pansy'?" Steve asked as he tried to suppress a smile.

"Shut up and give us a hand." Harry snapped.

*Chapter 4*: Chapter 4  
Harry was spread out on the couch with a hot water bottle on his abused stomach. Being a wizard meant that he would be fine by morning, but it still hurt in the meantime. He was also indulging in being waited on hand and foot by Nani.

Steve had left to go and chase down Mary who had left as soon as Nani and David had woken up from their nap.

"Harry, there's a woman here, says her name is Kono?" David informed him.

"Oh, sure, just show her in."

"So you really did get stomped on?" Kono smirked as she shifted Harry's feet and sat at the opposite end of the couch.

"PAAAAAANSY!" Came a garbled wail.

"SHUT UP STITCH! I'LL THROW YOU IN THE OCEAN!" Harry roared back.

Kono just laughed. "So you're not up for lessons today?"

"Nah, I'll be fine tomorrow, just a fair bit tender today. Ungrateful bastards didn't even apologise!" Harry groused.

"Language Harry!" Came the admonishment from the kitchen.

"Sorry Nani."

"Sounds like you've lost all your freedom."

"Please!" Harry scoffed. "Nani is like a day in the park compared to Lilo and Stitch. The past month has been the busiest I've had in a year. Besides, David usually gets into trouble and takes the focus off of me."

"Hey! That is so not true!" David objected from the armchair.

"Shall we start with you being late to your own wedding and work our way back or start with when we first met and you decked me and move forward?" Harry smirked.

"I thought you were kidnapping Lilo back then and it is not my fault I was late, I was kidnapped!"

"I still want to know how you thought I was kidnapping her." Harry said as he gingerly sat up. "She was the one dragging me by the back of the shirt out the door with her puppy."

"If I ask, are you just going to tell me-"

"Classified." David and Harry chimed together.

"But I think she and your team should know. They seem like they've become good friends to you." David advised.

"They have, I suppose." Harry shrugged. But he saw Kono's disappointed look, almost a look of hurt. "It's not you. I do trust you and the others, it's just that I learnt to live with the secrets."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Invite them back home and you can show and tell." David grinned.

Harry considered that for a few seconds before he just shrugged. "Ok, tomorrow we'll round up the gang."

"So, are you staying for dinner Kono?" David asked with a friendly smile.

"No, she's not."

They turned to see Nani standing at the kitchen door with her hands on her hips and a very determined look on her face.

"Nani?" David had never known Nani to be rude to someone before. Sure, she got irritated and angry, but never rude to what was essentially a stranger.

"Harry is going to take her out to dinner."

Harry hated that look. Hell, even David, Lilo and Stitch hated that look. There was no arguing with Nani when she got like this.

"I was actually planning to ask her out after the show and tell." Harry winced.

Kono's head snapped round. She had thought she was going to have to ask him out as he was very friendly and occasionally flirted, but he was also fairly closed off at times and clearly not entirely comfortable about relationships. But she definitely liked him and wanted to see what was possible, relationship wise.

"You were?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Well, yes. You're beautiful and fun, I like spending time with you and… every time we said good night Lilo would kick me in the shins for not asking you out or kissing you goodnight." He winced.

There was a sudden sound of thunder as Lilo and Stitch stormed down the stairs.

"Did he do it? He asked you, yes? You said yes, right? You wouldn't make him sad by saying no! You'll be so good together and maybe he'll learn to surf properly and he can tell you all his secrets! He wanted to tell you his secrets and then ask you out but I told him he should just ask you out anyway. David didn't know our secrets when he asked Nani out and he turned out ok so-"

"Lilo!" Nani finally interrupted. "Ask one question and wait for an answer!" She admonished.

Kono was still trying to work out what Lilo had said or asked.

Lilo now had a look of intense concentration on her face as she tried to decide what to ask first. She then looked up at her hopefully. "Did you say yes?"

Kono smiled at the fact that Lilo was more interested in whether she had said yes to Harry asking her out. "He hasn't actually asked me yet… but I promise I won't say no." She assured her.

Harry was still a little worried and it was written clearly on his face.

"Harry," Nani sighed, "if she has survived you three for a month, which if I heard Lilo right, started off with you breaking Kono's nose, then she'll survive your other secrets and take it all in stride."

"Take her back home tonight." David advised. "Show her all your secrets on your first date. Might make a second date less stressful."

Harry could see Nani nodding in agreement, but Lilo was in her classic arms crossed and glaring at him.

"Fine." Harry sighed before turning to Kono. "What you are about to see and hear is classified. You can tell no one. Not even your family or team, but I will be telling the team soon enough. Do you understand?"

Kono took a second, but she remembered seeing Harry's credentials. He had a diplomatic ID on top of his law enforcement badge that was actually a federal ID. She didn't really doubt him, but seeing is believing.

"I understand." She said seriously.

"What do you know about magic? Real magic, not the stuff stage magicians use." Harry asked as he pulled out a stick from his sleeve that, based on his question, she assumed he would say was a wand.

"Nothing." She didn't want to volunteer information at this point and decided to just listen and learn what she could.

"Well, it's real." Harry pointed his wand at the coffee table and she jumped as it turned into a roaring full sized lion.

Harry waved his wand and the lion returned to being a coffee table. Although she noticed Stitch was licking his lips.

"There is a whole society of magic users. It's hidden from the rest of the world except the governments. I was born into the magical world but when my parents were murdered I was given to my non-magical relatives and raised in the non-magical world. I didn't return to the magical world until I was eleven.

"Any questions?" Harry asked seriously.

"You're a magic user? All of you?" Kono asked the group.

"No, I am and Lilo is a first generation witch. She isn't old enough to have a wand yet, but I am teaching her other forms of magic."

"But Nani isn't a witch?"

"No, sometimes the emergence of a magical, or 'witch' or 'wizard', can be spontaneous in a family, like my mother was."

"How can you tell if you are a magical?"

"Usually it is noted at birth by the magical authorities and they contact you and your family at around age eleven. Some countries do it at birth as it is better. Young children and babies perform accidental magic where they simply bend things to their will."

"And Stitch is what? A magical creature?" She asked as she eyed the blue 'puppy'.

Harry just laughed. "No, Stitch is another secret altogether, which we'll cover after we finish with magic."

"Do all magicals have diplomatic immunity?"

"Nah, I'm different because of my history, I'll tell you about it after we've squared away the basics." Harry assured her.

"Do all magicals take regular jobs? Could I have worked with some in the academy?"

"Possibly." Harry conceded. "Even magicals need to earn money, but they tend to stick to their own communities. Especially back home and in Europe. There are distinct hidden magical communities like shopping centres in America as well, but here in Hawaii, not so much. The magicals just tend to either adopt the native magical culture as their own or they move back to the mainland to enjoy a more in depth magical experience."

"Are these communities for magicals only?"

"Not for magicals only, but they are only accessible by people who know about them. Like parents and families of magicals."

"Do lots of magicals tell their spouses about their magical side?" Kono asked.

"Yes, but they need to get permission from the magical government. If the spouse or prospective spouse doesn't take it well they have the memories removed and the magical can either keep magic a secret from them or break it off."

"So if I don't take it well…?"

"By 'take it well' I mean that if you were to show hostile racist tendencies or appear to be attempting to reveal the magical world to others. If a couple break up the memories aren't affected.

"That said; this is what happens in America. In Europe and Britain you would not be permitted to be told until your first magical child turned eleven."

It was clear that whatever reasons Harry had for living in Hawaii, they had to do with an intense dislike for Europe and his home country.

"Ok, We got the basics of magic down you can always ask us more questions. Now it's time for Stitch's secret." Harry turned to Stitch and Lilo. "Stitch, show Kono your battle form and Lilo can explain."

Kono watched in shock as the little blue 'puppy' not only sprouted antennae but also an extra set of arms.

"My god." She whispered.

Lilo started speaking as if she was an Eastern European professor giving a lecture. "Stitch is experiment 626. Is bullet proof, flame proof, laser proof can-"

"Lilo, I really didn't mean for you to do an impression of Jumba, Kono is going to meet him in a few minutes." Harry laughed. "It was pretty good though. Just tell her how you met Stitch and what you get up to."

Lilo pretended to pout before she grabbed Stitch in a hug around the neck like a teddy bear that caused Kono to wince in sympathy. "I adopted Stitch from an animal shelter. There were these mean people trying to get him but we kicked their-"

"Lilo!" Nani snapped.

"Patookis?"

Nani just rolled her eyes. Stitch could be a role model compared to Jumba and Pleakley at times.

"Carry on." She sighed.

"But all the other experiments were scattered over the island, if they got wet they would wake up, so me and Stitch had to find them all. Harry helped."

"Stitch is an alien experiment?" Kono asked. It was hard to scrounge up too much doubt considering Harry had performed magic and Stitch… was Stitch. But she still needed to clarify. As far as she was concerned this was just a weird dream, maybe she had gone out drinking.

"Come on, we'll take you back home so you can meet some of the other experiments and Jumba and Pleakley, they are real aliens, not experiments." Harry told her as he moved to a nearby cupboard and pulled out a broomstick handle.

"This is a magical transportation device. It's called a Portkey."

Kono just looked at him with narrowed eyes; clearly she wasn't buying it.

"Not the broom itself!" Harry corrected. "There is a charm on the broom, I could have placed it on anything, most magicals use everyday objects like rubbish or socks, rope, I used an old boot once."

"It is a bit like teleportation, but the actual journey from your perspective will be like an amusement park ride… a very wild one." David explained.

"Everyone who's coming grab a hold." Harry instructed.

Lilo and Stitch immediately grabbed on. It was only their familiarity that let her also grab the broom.

"Whatever you do, don't let go." Nani warned.

"Lilo, want to do the honours?" Harry smiled at the little girl.

Lilo just beamed before shouting out: "THE ZOO!"

"Wakey wakey!"

Kono was going to kill whoever was bellowing in her ear. Her head hurt so much. She felt like crap.

"Come on Kono! Harry says you need to get up. Uncle Steve called!"

Harry? What was he doing here? Why was Lilo here?

'Oh yeah, magic and aliens.' She thought. 'And far too much alcohol.'

"I'm coming." She groaned.

"Is she awake yet, Lilo?" Nani called before pushing the door open.

"Where am I?" Kono slurred.

"Harry's bedroom." Lilo informed her.

Kono shot straight up. And immediately regretted it as her head felt like it was about to explode but refused to give her the relief death would provide.

"Did we-"

"No!" Nani answered quickly, she didn't need to explain the facts of life to Lilo again. Lilo had spent the week following The Talk keeping what she considered male experiments away from female experiments. It would have been amusing if she hadn't have refused to sleep in case they escaped their assigned beds.

"Harry slept on the couch."

"What about his stomach?"

"Wizards heal fairly quickly from small things." Nani shrugged. "Here, drink this, it will help your head."

A quick sniff and she nearly tossed what was left of last night's dinner. But she would do anything to get rid of her pounding headache.

She downed the foul concoction.

"Whoa! What is that?" She felt completely human again.

"Hangover Potion." Harry explained as he poked his head round the door. "The Governor has asked me to meet her and Steve at the morgue, so you should probably get ready for a bad day." Harry advised before she heard him heading down the stairs.

"Yesterday does not count as a first date." Kono muttered to herself. No first date, no matter how bad, should result in a major hangover.

"Steve, Harry, Detective. Thank you for coming." The governor, Pat Jameson greeted them as they arrived at the morgue.

"This morning a young girl-"

"Who is it Pat?" Harry interrupted. He could see she was very upset and she wouldn't have called him personally for the average murder.

"Amanda Reeves." She nearly broke but managed to maintain her composure.

Steve and Danny had never seen Harry angry, but they could tell that he was ready to kill.

"Where's Robin?" He demanded.

"Missing."

"What were they doing last as far as you know?"

"They went out partying, like they usually do when they visit."

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about?" Danny interrupted.

"The daughters of Ambassador Reeves, one is dead the other is missing." Harry told him tightly. "The Reeves are friends of ours. Pat is their godmother."

At this Pat did break down and Harry pulled her into a hug. "Go do your thing gentlemen." Harry advised.

"They've never met Max before." Pat warned.

Harry waved the Governor's bodyguard over. "Take her back to the Reeves."

"Yes sir." The man responded be guiding the Governor away.

"And he just obeys you?" Danny asked in amazement as the pair walked away.

"Later Danny." Harry said as he headed in the direction of a piano playing. "Max Bergman is the city coroner. He's a little OCD and has slightly autistic tendencies, but he doesn't have any of them severe enough to be classified as such. He is however a genius." Harry explained as they approached the room with the piano where a man was sat playing enthusiastically.

"Max."

The man continued to play but raised a finger indicating for them to wait.

"Max, it's Harry. Don't make me kick your butt, there is girl in danger."

The man stopped immediately. He quickly spun around and Steve and Danny saw a young man with glasses.

"Harry! I've been meaning to ask you-"

"Later Max, and in private." Harry warned. "Now take us to Amanda and give us the details."

Danny and Steve were able to determine where the girls had been the previous night. They had established the likely kidnapper and that he would be back at Club Zephyr where he was last seen with the girls.

They had apprehended him and interrogated him before he revealed his usual routine for kidnapping girls who he sold to human traffickers. Harry had to admit, he enjoyed Steve's method of interrogation. He was impressed with the use of an air horn.

At the moment they were prepping Kono who was about to go undercover as a kidnapped girl.

"We'll have eyes and ears on you at all times and will only be seconds behind you." Steve assured her.

"Don't worry boss, it's not the first time I've done this." She assured him.

"Let's just make sure it's not the last, either." Danny warned as he handed her an ear bud.

"I'll be in the back of the van with you. They won't know I'm there." Harry said.

"Unless they turn around!" Danny objected.

"Trust me." Harry told him with a grin.

"You think you can just sit in the back of the van and they won't notice you?" Danny asked.

Harry just continued to grin.

"I know what you are!" Steve said suddenly.

"Possibly, just remember, it's-"

"Classified, yes we know." Danny said in annoyance.

"Relax Danny, I was going to tell you this weekend, but we got sidetracked. I'll tell you after we rescue Robin." Harry assured him.

He turned and opened the van to help Kono in before jumping up himself.

"Wait, you're serious?" Danny asked as he realised Harry fully intended to ride with Kono.

"Trust me!" Harry said before closing the doors.

"Come on, Danny. If he really is going to tell you it will blow your mind." Steve said as he grabbed his shoulder and led him off.

Inside the van Kono was frowning at Harry. "You can turn invisible?" She asked.

"There is a spell for that, but it's not very effective for what we are doing. I have a magical cloak; it belonged to my father. It is much more effective but slightly cumbersome." Harry explained as he pulled his cloak out of his backpack.

"Whoa!" She gasped as Harry vanished from sight.

"Cool, huh?" Harry startled her as his face suddenly appeared, floating in mid-air.

"And a little creepy." She said warily.

Harry just laughed. "You should try waking up to find the disembodied head of a five year old hovering over you! Lilo loves playing with this."

"Ok, guys. We have reports of a man approaching the docks." Steve announced over the radio.

"Copy that boss." Kono responded as she began to lie down and feign an unconscious position.

What followed was a nail-biting trip for Kono as the van was driven through the city. Steve gave them updates as Danny provided the more colourful commentary. Harry kept an invisible hand on her ankle to let her know he was still there, but it was still very stressful.

When they arrived, Harry immediately slipped out as the doors were opened and slipped into the building the same way.

What Harry and Kono saw made their blood boil as they witnessed young girls chained to radiators and waiting to be shipped off to potential buyers. Harry had big plans for the monsters working this place.

Harry broke away from following Kono as she was half led and half dragged through the building. He quickly drew his wand silently stunning everyone in each room. He would start with the guards and quickly stun the girls, they were usually too depressed and beaten to realise what had happened but he didn't need them screaming.

He quickly moved to the front door and stunned the guards before unlocking and opening the doors.

"Steve, a majority of the people are out cold, enter quietly and we might be able to do this without a shot fired." He advised over the radio.

"Copy that." Came Steve's reply.

Harry made his way back to Kono where she was being led into an empty room by two goons he quickly stunned them both.

"Kono, how many are left?" He whispered.

"Just the madam and her bodyguard."

"Start collecting weapons and use these to secure them." He said as he tossed her a bag of zip ties. "Steve is coming in now but knows I've taken out most of them, I'll deal with the last two."

As Harry walked out as he put his cloak back on Kono couldn't help but mutter: "I think I'm going to love magic." She quickly got to work.

Through judicious use of a Pomeranian, Kono was able to extract a phone number from the Madam.

In other words: she threatened the miserly old woman's little dog.

They left the clean up in the hands of the HPD and headed back to headquarters to debrief and plan their next move.

"I know we said that Ellison arrived after the kidnapping, but I still don't trust him." Chin stated as they stood around the tabletop monitor.

"Ellison? Who's he?" Harry asked.

Kono brought up the image of Ellison the extra security that the Ambassador had hired.

"That idiot!" Harry snarled. "I will be having serious words with Pat and Michael. Pat knows this guy is no good and Michael should know better as well."

"You know this guy?" Steve asked.

"He specialises in Kidnap and Ransom cases. Problem is that he only has a sixty percent success rate and he lets the bad guys get away."

"What's the police success rate?" Kono asked.

"About eighty percent." Chin answered.

"I have a one hundred percent success rate and the bad guys are always captured or dead." Harry stated.

"Just how many have you handled?" Danny asked.

"Only three, but they were all high profile. Lot's of rich or famous people like to vacation in Hawaii, it has close connections to the Russian and Asian slave rings and people trafficking that it makes it the ideal place to kidnap their loved ones." Harry explained.

"Meet me at the Ambassador's place, I need to grab Stitch." Harry instructed.

They had arrived too late to catch the Ambassador but by this point they had established that he was the actual target and it wasn't about money. Robin had been kidnapped as leverage to get the Ambassador to use his power to kill American soldiers.

Following Steve's directions they tracked the Ambassador's car. Steve and Danny set out to find Ellison whilst Kono and Chin kept track of the perimeter.

Harry was flying low with Stitch under disillusionment. He didn't want to act in case he tripped a warning system so he waited for Steve and Danny to get into position.

He eventually heard Steve contact the Ambassador through their comms and as soon as he had word on Robin's location he dived down and took out her guards.

"Harry?" She asked before crashing into his chest and crying herself out. Harry stunned her and apparated her back to Nani and David with strict instructions to take care of her before apparating back out.

He never noted Mary sitting on the couch.

"So… he's that Harry Potter then." She stated before taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Arriving back with Stitch they quickly, quietly and invisibly made their way into the building, taking up positions to take out the armed kidnappers before they could harm the Ambassador.

Harry gave the word and he and Stitch cleared the room whilst the others handled the guards outside. They successfully disarmed and disabled the gunmen in a matter of seconds.

Harry removed the charms from himself and Stitch making them visible before he stormed up to the Ambassador and punched him in the face.

"You idiot!" Harry snapped angrily. "You already lost one daughter and you nearly lost the other by trusting that fool Ellison!"

"I was desperate Harry!" He pleaded.

"Then you should have called myself or the magical authorities! You not only nearly lost both daughters but you almost got numerous American soldiers killed. There are reasons why the government has a taskforce set up to handle these situations. This wasn't the first high profile kidnapping to occur and it certainly won't be the last."

"Harry? We clear?" Came Steve's voice.

"Yeah Steve. All secure."

"Have Carlos here tied up. I have some people I know who will have him drooling information in no time." Harry instructed the others as he turned and walked away pulling out his phone.

"Lange." Came the voice on the other end.

"I have a present for you!" Harry sang teasingly, his anger dissipating.

"Why Mr. Potter, another one?" Came the equally teasing reply.

"I know, I know. But you have to admit, whilst the actual presents aren't exactly of good quality, they tend to produce outstanding results."

"On that I must whole heartedly agree. Does this 'present' have a name?"

"Carlos Begoyle."

The old female voice on the other end chuckled. "That will make some people very happy."

"Wasn't all me this time. Governor set up a new taskforce."

"Ah yes! The Hawaii Five-0 team led by Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the US Navy Seals."

"Yeah, and Pat lumped me with the liaison position."

"Then the fiftieth state is in good hands. I will await your present. Till next time, Harry."

"Be safe Hetty." Harry returned before hanging up.

"You're just going to hand this slime bag over to some unnamed government agency?" Danny asked as he hobbled over with his cane.

"Not unnamed to me." Harry shrugged. "One of the team is a Navy Seal if it makes you feel any better." He offered to Steve.

"Anyone I know?"

"Possibly, but you know how it is. Seal team identities are classified, his is even more classified due to his current assignments."

Steve just nodded, Seals don't advertise.

"Just hand him over to HPD and warn them that a team from NCIS will be picking them up." Harry advised. "If you will excuse me I need to go and get Robin back to her parents."

Harry made it to the doors of the warehouse before he turned around. "Everyone meet at my house in three hours and I'll explain my secrets. Danny, bring Rachel and Grace, they can know too." He didn't wait for a response as he continued out.

"Bring Rachel and Grace? What does my little girl and ex-wife have to do with secrets of national security?" Danny wondered worriedly.

"Trust me Danny, it's nothing bad. He told me his secrets last night, the rest of you will need a stiff drink but Grace will love it." Kono smirked.

*Chapter 5*: Chapter 5  
Harry had been very embarrassed when he discovered that he had apparated in front of a stranger. Mary had her own secrets though and was present when the others arrived.

"Ok, first of all, I have decided I will not tell you my secret." Harry smiled.

"What! You drag-"

"Instead-" Harry interrupted the irate Danny. "- Mary will tell you."

"I already know this part." Steve smirked.

"I am a witch. Harry is a wizard."

"Is that like some government code name?" Danny asked.

"We do magic, Danny." Harry explained.

"Ah… right, you see I thought we were going to be told a serious story about all these secrets you have and how they affect me and my family." Danny said sarcastically.

"Mary." Harry offered the floor to Steve's sister.

Mary pulled out her wand. "Orchidius!" She incanted as she waved it causing a bunch of flowers to erupt out the end.

"Wow!" Gracie said in awe.

"That's it? A parlour trick?" Danny asked in disgust.

"Yeah, that was pretty weak." Steve conceded.

"Ditto." Kono added.

"So… we have established that Mary has no sense of showmanship." Harry said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out his own wand and turned her into a puppy.

"Whoa!" Steve said as he quickly stood up. "She's never done that before."

The little Jack Russel puppy barked angrily at Harry who just laughed and reversed the spell leaving an irritated blonde glaring at him.

"That is showmanship." Harry gestured widely.

"That will have me kicking your ass Potter! Hero or not." Mary snapped.

"Can I be a puppy?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Sure."

"Whoa! No one is turning my little girl into a puppy!" Danny said stepping in front of his daughter.

Harry just shrugged before waving his wand at Danny leaving a confused cat in place.

"Daddy?" Grace asked. "Daddy!" She squealed before grabbing the cat in a big hug.

"Careful Grace, he's a real cat, you need to be gentle with cats and puppies." Harry warned lightly.

"And this is safe?" Rachel asked nervously. She didn't want to become an animal.

"Perfectly… well, provided it is done by a trained and qualified wizard."

"Which is why I never tried it, I suck at transfiguration."

"You never passed your OWL transfiguration?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"She barely passed any of her courses, magical or mundane." Steve frowned.

"Can you even apparate?"

"No, but I can ride a broom like a pro!" She said proudly.

"Fine, then you can learn with Lilo." Harry said firmly.

"Maybe you should turn Danny back." Chin suggested.

"Aww, but he's so cute!" Kono gushed as she joined Lilo and Grace in stroking him.

"And if he wasn't in heaven right now being stroked by three gorgeous girls he'd be hissing and spitting at me." Harry countered. "Back up girls, Daddy's coming home."

Kono pulled Grace and Lilo back slightly as Harry reversed the spell.

"Ok. I believe it now." Danny admitted as he slumped into a nearby armchair.

"Could Grace be a witch?" Rachel asked apprehensively.

"Easy way to find out." Harry said as he sat forward. "Gracie, come here." He handed the young girl his wand. "Give it a wave."

Instantly the coffee table lit on fire.

"I'm sorry!" Grace said frantically nearly in tears.

"Aguamenti!" Mary said dousing the flames. "Reparo!" The damage quickly repaired itself.

"Congratulations Miss Williams, you are a witch!" Harry beamed and pulled the young girl into a hug.

"YAY!" Lilo squealed. "We can have lessons together!" She joined the hug.

"Oh god… my daughter's a pyromaniac." Danny groaned as he stared at the formerly burning coffee table.

"Danny, don't make me turn you into a gorilla." Harry warned. "It is unusual for a magical child to be missed at birth by the American government, but it does happen."

"Her birthday is September 11th, 2001." Danny said grimly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "Yeah… she was born in New York as well, wasn't she?"

"A lot of things got missed that day." He admitted as memories of his late partner rose in his mind.

"He hasn't told you the other secret yet." Kono said as she picked up a clearly confused Grace to prevent a complete downturn of the mood.

"Other secret?"

"You need to relax, Danny. You'll develop an ulcer." Harry warned.

"Do you know any spells to fix Danny's leg?" Steve asked; his partner had been hobbling around with a walking stick for the better part of a week. "I worked with battle wizards in the SEALs, they usually used first aid spells. I assume you served in the British equivalent."

"Ha!" Mary scoffed. "Harry Potter wouldn't have anything to do with the British Wizarding Government… and neither would the rest of the world!"

"You know him?" Steve asked surprised.

"Everyone in the magical world knows him. He's more famous than Merlin! Although he looks a lot different without the glasses. I'm surprised you haven't heard of him."

"I defeated a dark wizard and his minions when I was 17. The British Ministry of Magic tried to arrest me afterwards so I fled. I came to America and the Americans and the rest of the magical world outside of Europe granted me asylum." Harry explained uncomfortably.

"Why did they try to arrest you?" Rachel asked. She couldn't believe the British government would do something like that.

Harry could see what she was thinking. "It was just the magical government, not the non-magical side. It all comes down to class. European magicals tend to believe they are better than everyone else. If both your parents weren't magicals and you don't come from at least four generations of pure magicals, you are called a 'half-blood'. They treat you as second-class citizens. I'm a half-blood. My dad was a pureblood who could count his family as magicals all the way back to Merlin. But my mum was born to non-magicals, like Lilo, Grace and I'm assuming Mary."

Mary and Steve both nodded.

"When I, a lowly half-blood, defeated Lord Voldemort, a crazed madman who wanted to kill off all those born to non-magicals and enslave all non-magicals to serve the rest, I caused all the other half-bloods and muggleborn, as they were called, to question the current system. As a result the purebloods found themselves on the back foot. They issued an arrest for me, claiming I was instigating treason… so I fled."

"And took all your money with you, crippling the European magical markets and causing mass riots in the magical communities!" Mary finished.

"Not my fault." Harry groused. "I just made sure they didn't kill me."

"You know, he's not really an exile." Mary smirked. Harry could see where this was going and he was begging with his eyes for her not to continue. "The Queen of England herself came over and knighted him and granted him a lordship. What was your full title again?"

Harry just glared at her.

"Sir Lord Harry Potter of Hogwarts." Lilo grinned.

"Traitor!" Harry hissed.

"Hogwarts?" Danny snorted a laugh.

"Might sound funny to you, but she gave him the land that the worlds former most prestigious magical school sits on." Mary said with glee. "What was really rubbing the salt in the wound was she assigned him as an Ambassador of sorts to the US, despite the US granting him citizenship. It was the biggest political mess in centuries and the public was begging for more."

"She made Hermione and Ron a dame and knight." Harry said petulantly as he tried to deflect attention.

"Those were his best friends in school, also very famous."

"Then were did you learn all you know about law enforcement?" Chin asked.

"I got some training and special equipment from the magical divisions of the CIA, FBI and NSA, plus I have some good friends in NCIS."

"Special equipment?" Mary asked eagerly.

Harry smiled and held up his hand pulling down his sleeve. Around it was a leathery bracelet. "This acts as a type of focus, like my wand. I can channel certain spells through them like stunners, even the Killing Curse. But it's a contact only focus."

"Did you use that on me when you punched me?" Kono scowled.

Harry laughed. "No! I just took a quick jab. If I had used these you would have been out cold in a flash. I used it today to take out all the men in the… bad place this morning." He said as he cast a cautious eye at Grace and Lilo.

"Can we move onto the other secret now?" He pleaded.

"Is it as big as magicals amongst us?" Chin asked with a small smile.

"Aliens." Harry said blandly.

"As in… E.T. or xenomorphs?" Danny asked worriedly.

"What's a 'xenomorph'?" Lilo asked.

"I have no idea." Harry shrugged. "I was talking about aliens as in little blue furred puppies."

Several eyes snapped to Lilo and her 'puppy'.

"I told you that wasn't natural!" Danny snapped.

"You were going on about people training monkeys and birds to talk!" Steve countered.

"So Stitch is an alien." Chin said in a slightly raised voice as he tried to derail the pair before they could really get started.

"Alien experiment." Lilo corrected.

"Why don't we take this back home and show them the whole set up." Harry advised as he retrieved his broomstick.

Danny had suddenly found a distinct love of magic, especially as Harry had fixed his torn leg.

"Danny, you have to admit that this is as close to paradise as you can get." Steve insisted as he indicated the setting sun over the horizon. The stars were clearly visible as the blue sky receded.

"It's pretty, but it's not me." Danny shrugged.

"You're an ornery soul, Danny." Steve sighed.

"He's always been like that." Rachel laughed. "If Danny was stranded on a desert island he would spend months trying to find large rocks to build tall pillars so he could feel like he was back home."

"Volley balls not doing it for you?" Chin laughed.

"I miss old castles." Harry shrugged. "Everybody has their own tastes. Some people would say Paris is the best place to live, or Italy. Hermione told me she loved the snowy mountains of France. One man's heaven is another man's hell."

It had been a very exciting evening as Lilo and Stitch dragged them around the house and surrounding lands. When Harry had realised how much trouble the whole alien experiment debacle was causing Nani he had bought up as much as he could and taken over running the house. It was simple for him after all his chores for the Dursleys, and his magic made it fun and easy.

Now they were relaxing on the beach, sipping fruity drinks as they watched Lilo, Grace and Stitch wear themselves out, playing on the beach.

"Harry, does the government know about Stitch and the others?" Steve asked.

Harry laughed. "Agent Cobra Bubbles is our liaison to the US Government. And yes, that is apparently his real name."

"I need to get home. Catherine is probably waiting for me." Steve said as he stood and dusted himself off.

"Yes, it is getting close to Grace's bedtime." Rachel agreed.

"Don't forget boss, I'm off on Wednesday!" Kono smiled broadly.

"Wish I could be there, Kono." He smiled back.

"I'm still trying to convince Harry to enter in the beginners surfing competition." Kono pouted at Harry.

"I've had enough fame in my life. If you want it, go for it. I'll be quite content to be your arm candy."

Harry had gone all out for his first date with Kono and she had to admit she felt like an island princess. What started as a walk down the beach moved to an intimate dinner for two as the sun set and finished with dancing under the moonlight.

When she woke up the following morning she realised that Harry hadn't made any moves on her. He had hugged her and kissed her goodnight… and it had been a beautiful kiss… but he had been a gentleman all the way.

She knew Harry would be away today as he and his family were attending the funeral of Amanda Reeves and he would need some time to grieve. He had told her how the Governor had introduced him to the Ambassador at a function, the second they heard the name 'Harry Potter' and saw the messy black hair, green eyes and lightning bolt scar… the girls were all over their idol and the hero of the wizarding world. The girls and their mother were witches and kept their feet in both worlds like most of the American Wizarding Community.

He had been drafted as their personal tour guide of the island; it was fun, even if he didn't really enjoy clubbing. Lilo was very strict and insisted that they try surfing. Several times Harry had had to step in and deal with over amorous morons, he was fairly certain that Robin specifically tried to attract them just so Harry would have to deal with them.

But now there she was, standing over her sister's grave with her mother and father. Tears streaming down her face as they held each other.

Lilo was ensconced in Nani's arms. She didn't like funerals; it brought back memories of the bad days when her parents had died and before she found Stitch. But Amanda was her friend too.


	2. Chapter 6 - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 6*: Chapter 6  
"AND HERE HE IS! THE MAN BEHIND THE BRAND! IAN ADAMS!"

Harry had to admit it was quite exciting. Lilo had been so disappointed that she couldn't go and see Kono surf at the contest. But Harry was revelling in the experience of being the significant other of a celebrity instead of being the actual celebrity.

Plus Kono looked really hot in her yellow bikini.

He watched as her mentor Ian Adams mounted his board and expertly rode the waves. He was up in a flash as he saw him fall from the board. Despite his need for glasses or contacts, he was able to observe things with great perception, it made him a world class Quidditch player.

He knew that Ian had been shot.

He'd seen people shot before and knew the effect the force of a bullet had. He made his way to the shore with his ID and phone. His wand was disillusioned in its holster on his arm. He quickly dialled Steve and was calling for people to back up away from the shore.

The lifeguards had Ian back on land quickly but Harry had seen enough death to know it was too late. He could see the wound and knew it had been a precise hit.

"IAN!"

Harry spun around and grabbed Kono before she could get to close, he pulled her into his arms. "Easy Kono, it's too late. He's gone." He whispered into her hair as she sobbed.

"You know Gracie's been asking for surfing lessons." Danny commented to Steve.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Never going to happen, my friend." He said with certainty.

"What could you possibly object to about surfing?" Steve demanded.

"Oh, well, let's see: sharks, drowning, falling off the board and there is no way I will let my little girl near anything that requires a bikini."

"Strange, I've never seen Lilo in a bikini and she is also very healthy and uninjured." Harry commented as he walked up.

"Oh it will come my friend. It will come." Danny said with foreboding.

"What do we know?" Steve asked Harry.

"Victim is Ian Adams, rich guy who runs a lot of surf stores and surfing teams. Also a father figure to Kono. He was shot and I believe it came from a sniper somewhere up there." He said as he indicated the ridgeline down the beach. "It was a pro shot."

"Kono maybe you should take the day and leave this to us." Steve said compassionately as the clearly distraught woman walked numbly towards them.

"No, I want this one. I need this one."

"Seriously, Kono-" Danny began.

But Harry interrupted. "Soldiers and cops have a lot in common. When one of their own is injured or killed they find themselves unable to stand aside and let others deal with it. Neither of you two would stand down if it was you or Kono or Chin who was killed."

Danny just shrugged. "When he's right he's right."

"You lot go do your investigating thing. I'll go and rent us some gear to get up to the ridge." He said as he marched off.

An hour later and they had interviewed the occupants of the condo where the surfers and team where staying. Chin and Steve had joined Harry, leaving Kono and Danny to investigate other leads.

"You're not coming with?" Chin asked as he noted only two dirt bikes.

"As much as I love off road riding I figured I would get a different perspective from the air." He explained as he pulled his broom slightly out of his bag.

"Your loss man!" Steve grinned as he mounted one of the bikes.

It wasn't a particularly long trip but it was definitely something the two bikers enjoyed. They quickly split up and surveyed the scene for evidence with Chin and Steve making significant discoveries whilst Harry received a phone call.

"Max, what's up?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it's Officer Kalakaua, she came to the morgue for information on the case, but she seems very distraught, I do not know what to do!" Max seemed pretty distraught himself, he wasn't really used to dealing with pretty girls.

"You've already done it by calling me, I'll be right there."

"Really not the day you were expecting, was it?" Harry commented needlessly as he pulled his crying girlfriend into his arms.

"He was like a father to me." She sobbed. "Even when I blew out my knee, he took care of the surgery, the rehab… even sponsored me to enter the police academy."

"Sounds like a very decent man." Harry noted. "He definitely cared about you, that I could tell from the few moments I spoke to him.

"But you shouldn't be here Kono." He said firmly. She turned and looked at him feeling slightly betrayed. "Think about it, do you really think he would want you of all people to see him looking like that? Lying dead on a table, a hole in his chest with huge stitches there?

"Would you want people seeing you like that?"

Kono could only shake her head.

"Hold on to me, this will be slightly uncomfortable." He said as he pulled her tight against him and apparated them back to the beach where they had their first date. He helped her breathe and get over the nausea before the heartbreak all came rushing back to her.

"I can't believe anyone would do this to him, why?" She practically wailed.

Harry conjured a small sofa and sat her down with him.

"Before I was born there was a seer. Someone who would sometimes see glimpses of the future… prophecies." Harry told her. "She prophesied about someone being born who would be able to defeat the Dark Lord. This Dark Lord was killing and torturing people because he enjoyed it.

"About a year later, I was born. I fulfilled part of the prophecy simply because I was born 'as the seventh month dies'." He said with finger-quotes. "The Dark Lord heard part of the prophecy and knew of my birth. He came to my home and killed my father whilst he tried to give my mother time to get us away… but he just breezed through, killing my dad.

"When he reached my bedroom where my mother was hiding with me, she begged him to leave me be. But he killed her without a thought. Then he tried to kill me."

Harry lifted his fringe to display his scar. "This is all I have left of that night. The curse backfired and destroyed his body and completed another part of the prophecy that said 'he will mark him as his equal'.

"That just left the final part of the prophecy. 'Neither can live whilst the other survives.'

"Now… you could say that it was prophesied and meant to be and blame the whole thing on fate or destiny. But really it boils down to the fact that the Dark Lord was a bastard who should have been strangled at birth. Unfortunately there were no prophecies about him back then.

"I suffered a lot from the time I was fifteen months old until I moved to America a few years ago. Each and every person who inflicted that suffering on me did so for the same reason: Power.

"For some it was monetary power, others, political power. The worst did it because they enjoyed the feeling of power they got from hurting and controlling others.

"The reason I am telling you this story is because Ian was killed for the same reason. Power. It could be the money, the influence he had over young people like you, or it could be that some stupid idiot felt threatened by him and they wanted to take back a non-existent imagined power.

"Ian is gone. It is going to hurt for a bit. But when all is said and done you will be able to look back on the time he spent in your life and the time you spent in his and smile and laugh and tell your friends and family about those good times. But for now, focus on finishing his case and remember to lean on the rest of us."

"Harry, Kono! Danny and I were just about to go and speak to the president of the Kapoo, Ian was a witness at the trial of two of his boys." Steve said as the pair entered the offices.

"You're going to see Kawika? Yeah I'll come! I haven't seen that old dog in months!" Harry said happily. "Wanna come meet a friend of mine?" He asked Kono.

She couldn't help but smile at Harry's exuberance. "Nah, I'm going to try and find Ben Bass, Carlton Bass' son. He was a good friend of mine when I surfed. He was as close to Ian as I was… more so as he grew up with him."

"Alright, you do that and let us know what you find." Steve agreed.

"KAWIKA!" Harry hollered as he saw the man seated at a table in the bar.

"Harry? You crazy haole! What're you doing here?" Kawika grinned as he stood up and they grabbed each other in a hug.

"Nothing good unfortunately, you heard about Ian Adams?"

Kawika's smile instantly vanished and he indicated they should sit. "Very bad. Ian was a friend to the island."

"But not necessarily to all of you." Danny pointed out in his usual tactless manner when dealing with island customs.

"What's the haole talking about?" Kawika asked, pointedly ignoring Danny.

"Might be that two of the Kapoo carried out a hit on Ian." Harry explained as Steve produced two photos of the men.

Kawika shook his head. "They aren't Kapoo, they were thrown out because they were too violent."

"Think you could help us round them up?" Harry asked.

"For you Harry? No problem." Kawika grinned.

Steve, Danny and Harry were waiting on top of a parking garage for Kawika to deliver their suspects, Danny was complaining as usual.

Steve and Harry just ignored him.

"So how are you so tight with the Kapoo?" Steve asked.

"They are a part of the magical community of Hawaii. The original community before the white man arrived. Hawaii doesn't have magical police like the rest of the United States, they enforce the law themselves."

"Kawika is a wizard?" Steve asked.

"Not Kawika, but there are plenty of wizards in the organisation. They coordinate with the police where they can and the governor's office is aware of them. I was dealing with a kidnapping ring when I first came across them. I was caught in a battle with six guys with guns; I didn't want to reveal my magic so I was diving in and out of cover when some Kapoo came to my aid… Kawika was one of them, helped me round them up."

"That why he called you a crazy haole?" Steve laughed.

"Erm… no, that has to do with my inability to surf properly." Harry blushed.

"Where the hell are they?" Danny demanded. "They said they would be here an hour ago."

"Danny relax, when Kawika says he'll do something, he'll do it. Just… in his own time."

"Ah, island time." Steve grinned.

"Yeah, he and the family spent a year trying to get me to relax, not easy for someone who just stepped out of a war."

"Tell me about it." Steve sighed. "Of course I don't think Danny ever left." He whispered to Harry.

"AH! Finally!" Danny crowed as a van pulled onto their level. Two men were chucked out before the driver drove off.

The men were quickly cleared when their alibi checked out, although Harry figured they should have just called the parole officer first instead of spending half the day trying to round them up. Danny explained to him that occasionally parole officers could be a little over zealous and use any minor excuse to violate their parolees.

Harry had just sat down on the sofa that evening when he felt a magical alarm go off at one of his properties he immediately apparated into a scene of fire and destruction as two figures on bikes threw Molotov cocktails at the flimsy tent structures.

He was shocked to see Kono there roundhouse-ing one of them off their bike. He moved to take on the other one when a gunshot was heard and the residents ducked and the bikers fled.

"Put the weapon down." Harry ordered as he pulled his gun and his badge.

"Easy, I was just firing a shot in the air." The man said as he carefully lowered the rifle to the ground.

"Which direction?"

"What?" The man asked as he raised his hands above his head slowly.

"Which direction did you fire in?"

"Straight up." He shrugged, hands still in the air.

"You didn't angle it out to sea slightly?" Harry asked in alarm.

"He angled it inland." Another man offered.

Harry just grimaced.

"What? I wasn't trying to hit anyone!" The shooter argued.

"What goes up must inevitably come down!" Harry snapped. "You just better pray that it doesn't land on anyone."

The man paled severely. "Oh god."

Harry turned to the other man. "Palani, organise a search party to find the rest of our people and check the area you think the bullet might have landed in. Use any means you need." He instructed.

"Who are you?" The shooter asked, his hands still in the air.

"Harry Potter, he's technically a part of Five-0 and my boyfriend." Kono smiled as she came up and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Kono, how did you stumble onto this place?" He asked as he returned the kiss.

"That is Ben Bass, he lives here." She smirked.

"Oh… oh!" Harry realised. "Sorry about your loss today… and you can lower your hands, you'll only be arrested if you actually hurt someone, and even then you have a ton of witnesses and a cop who will confirm it was an accident."

"How did you know what was happening here?" Kono asked.

"I own the land. I have alarms to warn me when they are attacked." Harry smiled.

"This is public land." Ben argued.

"Only because I say it is." Harry shrugged. He turned as he heard a little girl squeal in delight.

"Harry!"

"Hey Kaila!" He grinned.

"You chased the bad men away."

"Actually Ben and Kono did that." He admitted. He then whispered in her ear. "Does Ben know the village secret?"

"He knows all about magic." She said out loud.

"Brilliant, you go make sure your family is ok." He said as he gave her a hug and sent her off.

"You're the Village Chief!" Ben suddenly blurted out.

Harry looked to the sky and rolled his eyes. "I am not the Village Chief."

All three jumped as several villagers who had overheard them stated: "YES YOU ARE!"

"You lot are a real laugh riot. Break out your wands put those fires out." Harry ordered.

There were several happy "yes Chief's" issued as they moved off.

"Alright, who were those jerks on bikes?" He asked turning back to Kono and Ben.

"No idea, but I got a partial plate." Kono answered.

"There have been a few incidents of tagging and vandalism but nothing like this." Ben added.

Harry turned to the people milling about and clearing up. "I can't stop these things if you don't tell me about them, people!" He called out.

"Sorry Chief." A few people mumbled.

"Alright," he sighed turning to Ben. "You need to come in with us and we need your rifle."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You are a known associate of the deceased. The victim was shot at long range and you own a rifle. Standard procedure says we need to take you in for questioning and send your weapon for testing."

"Kono-"

"Don't involve her, that's just not fair." Harry warned. "She is a rookie cop still and I am trying to save her from having to turn a friend over to the cops. It's not something any official should have to do. She won't be the one doing the questioning but if all goes well she'll be the one returning your rifle and sending you home."

"Harry! I can handle this." Kono objected.

"Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should do something." Harry said firmly. "Hopefully if the situation ever arises you will be able to do the same thing for other cops. It would be like asking Danny to bring Gracie in for questioning."

"Are you going to arrest Ben?" Kaila asked as she ran up.

"Not arrest, Kaila. Just ask him some questions. It's like when a stranger comes up to you outside school and says he's a friend of your dad's. What do you do?" He asked expectantly.

Kaila nodded as understanding dawned. "Go to a teacher and ask them to check."

"Exactly. We can believe and trust that Ben is telling the truth, but we have to verify it by asking another adult."

"It's good advice, Kaila." Ben had to agree. "Hopefully I'll be back for breakfast."

"Hopefully you'll be back for bed!" Harry laughed. "I hate pulling all-nighters."

Ben was soon back home as his rifle was cleared and new leads came to light. The two bikers from the previous night were the two ex-Kapoo members. There was also the little bit of information that Ian Adams had been trying to buy the village and its land. Steve and Danny had gone to find the two ex-Kapoo members, Diego and Levi. It involved a long car chase and left Danny with a very dirty car and two ex-cons chained to the tailgate of their own jeep.

"You don't scare us, haole." Diego sneered.

"Who's that?" Levi asked as a huge truck pulled up.

"Someone you are scared of." Steve smirked.

Both Steve and Danny were surprised when both Kawika and Harry emerged from the cab.

"Kawika-" Diego was silenced by a gesture from Kawika.

"You tell the haole cop everything he wants to know, or I'll turn you over to the Chief of the village you torched last night. You might have heard of him. I call him 'Crazy Haole'." He threatened as he gestured to Harry.

The smile on Harry's face could only be described as: hungry. Both men quickly blabbed, though their attitudes were kept in check by Kawika.

What followed was even more heartbreak and betrayal for both Kono and Ben when Carlton Bass was revealed to be behind the murder of Ian and that Ian was actually Ben's real father. A lot of secrets came out that left poor Ben with a severe crisis of identity. Fortunately the village rallied to support him.

"I don't understand; if you own the island what did Ian buy?" Ben asked as they stood on the beach waiting to wade out for the ceremony to honour and say goodbye to Ian.

"He was scammed." Harry shrugged. "You'll get the money back when we've finished tracking it down, but the land is owned by myself and registered as protected with the State."

"You know you didn't have to come today." Kono said.

"Ian was close to you, so I want to be here to support you. But Kawika also asked me to come anyway to represent the Kapoo with him. I invited Kaila here to represent the village. Ian's motives for buying the village were pure and the village respects him for that."

"But you would still have been the Village Chief, right Harry?" Kaila asked worriedly.

"Why do they call you the Village Chief?" Ben asked. "I heard you talked about but never fully understood."

"It's an honorary thing. Kaila here was one of the kidnapping victims I rescued. Whilst I was searching for her I had to contact her family. I met them in the village and got the history of the place. It was actually fairly simple to figure out what had happened. Kaila's grandfather was the real Village Chief, some land developers wanted the village gone so they could buy it up, they kidnapped Kaila as leverage.

"I tracked them down, kicked their butts and took Kaila back home. I then had the Governor sell me the land. When I told the Village Chief what I had done and why, he decided to declare me the new Village Chief; said a true chief should be able to defend his people and that his time had passed."

"So you really are the Village Chief." Kono asserted.

"Those people are my friends, they are good people and I like their community so when they have trouble I help them out." Harry sighed.

"Which is sort of the definition of 'Village Chief'." Ben laughed.

"You're ticked off at me, aren't you?" Harry asked Kono with a shrewd smile as they walked down the beach hand in hand.

Kono sighed. "Yes, but it's hard to be angry with someone when they explain themselves so well."

"The hard part is getting people to listen to the explanations." Harry laughed.

Kono smiled. "It just felt like you were undermining me in some way, like you didn't trust me to do my job."

Harry just kept silent looking at her expectantly.

"Yes, I know you do, but I can't help being slightly irrational about it." She admitted.

"Some day you might need to pull me back off a case or task and take over for me. The key is knowing when to step in. You will also always have the disadvantage of being the junior member on the team."

"Ah, but as your girlfriend I am your superior in every way that matters!" She teased before running off as Harry chased the impertinent young woman.

*Chapter 7*: Chapter 7  
"How is school going, Lilo?" Kono asked as the little girl let her into the house.

Things had changed greatly since Harry had crashed into Kono whilst surfing over a month ago. Lilo now stayed with Harry during the week at his new place in Honolulu whilst she went to school. If Harry was working all night she would Portkey back to Nani and David.

They had all agreed to enrol her in the same school as Grace, which was a huge culture shock for the beach baby.

"School uniforms itch." She groused. "Nobody wears uniforms in Hawaii!"

"Try telling that to Danny." Kono laughed.

"Danny's weird." She shrugged; it was a phrase that seemed to explain everything.

"But you still enjoy it?"

"I guess. Grace and I hang out together, but some of the other kids are real snooty." She said with a wrinkled nose.

"They aren't being mean to you are they?"

"I don't think so." She considered it for a moment. "But they don't really like me. Same as back home." She sighed.

Kono's heart almost broke for the little girl.

"It's because I'm an island girl… that's what they said."

"It's a very expensive prep school." Nani said as she sat down and pulled her baby sister into a hug. "The only reason you can go is because of Harry. All the other children come from families that are corporate executives or government officials. We are just lowly island folk."

There was a few seconds silence before Kono snorted and then began laughing hysterically.

After a good minute of watching Kono laugh she eventually regained her breath and noticed Nani and Lilo glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing 'just lowly' about you." She said still laughing. "You have in your family one of the top law enforcement officials on the combined islands. He is also a village chief, and that doesn't even count the fact that you call the Governor of the State of Hawaii: 'Auntie Pat'.

"You have connections to the public power of the land and the private power of the land."

"She has a point." Harry said as he came downstairs and sat down next to Kono putting an arm around her shoulders. "It shouldn't really matter who you know or are related to, you are one of the best little girls I know. Just how many little girls do you think I have met that can tame a vicious space monster?" He grinned as he held up Stitch by the scruff of the neck.

"Not space monster! Am puppy!" Stitch complained as he dangled in the air.

"Should I just ignore them? Gracie says they won't talk to her either, and they used to." Lilo asked.

"You are very young sweetheart." Harry said. "But these are supposed to be the happiest days of your life. You give me a chance and I'll try and sort something out, ok?"

Lilo nodded and stood up to hug Harry. Stitch was her best friend, but Harry was always the one to make her feel better.

"Harry, thanks for coming." The Governor greeted him as he entered her office.

"Not a problem, Pat. Five-0 is having a slow few days. Kono has actually been doing regular patrolling with Chin!" Harry smirked.

"Yes…" She said cautiously. "Chin Ho Kelly is the reason I wanted to speak to you."

Harry frowned but sat back with his legs crossed and waited for her to continue.

"Are you aware of his history with the police force?"

"You mean the charges of theft and his dishonourable discharge?"

"Yes. Personally, Jack McGarrett's opinion was good enough for me. He believed Kelly was innocent. But I have limited powers to interfere on something like this, I could but it won't remove the suspicion surrounding him."

"It has caused a few problems when working with HPD." Harry admitted.

"Exactly. If the Five-0 task force is to be completely effective it needs to sparkle in the light of day." She stated passionately.

"You have a plan?"

"I have you, Harry." She smirked.

"I'm spoken for Pat." Harry teased back.

"And such a lucky woman she is." Pat said with mock disappointment. "But seriously. I need you to go back over Kelly's file and try and prove his innocence. I spoke with the board that issued his decision, they admitted there seemed like there was something he held back that could have helped him, but their hands were tied by his own refusal to speak."

"I assume you want me to use everything I have at my disposal?" Harry asked.

"Do what you have to and drop my name wherever you please." She told him.

"Fine… but I want something in return." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, what's the deal with me being summoned before the school's board of governors?" Nani was very confused as she read the letter in her hand.

"Huh? Let me see."

He quickly skimmed the letter. "Oh yeah, I asked Rachel and a few of the parents I know to nominate you to join the board."

"You want me to sit in a room of stuffy haoles and do administrative work?" She demanded.

Harry swallowed; Nani was developing that twitch in her eye again. "It's a very part-time thing, like a few evenings a month."

"Why?" She demanded sternly.

"Because they have no classes or… literature that deals with island life. They don't learn anything about the customs of the island. They are taught to be haoles and not Hawaiians." Harry explained.

"And you think they are going to listen to me?" She asked doubtfully.

"Some of them listen to me, and when I say they should listen to you, they tend to just smile and say: 'sure Harry'. Side effect of what I do for them."

"Harrrry-"

"It's for Lilo!" He blurted out.

"Grrrrrrr!" She growled inarticulately before stomping off.

There was the sound of snickering from the corner and Harry saw Stitch had witnessed the whole thing.

"Pansy." The blue furred alien snarked over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Get back here runt!" Harry barked as he pulled his wand causing Stitch to start running.

Lilo looked up with the rest of the class as there was a knock on the door. Visitors or interruptions from outside the class were always a cause for great excitement or just a simple break from boring lessons.

"Come in." Mrs Adams called.

Lilo was so shocked when she saw a man enter the room dressed in a fancy military uniform that she almost didn't recognise him.

"Uncle Steve!" Lilo slapped her hand over her mouth at her own outburst but he simply smiled and sent her a wink. She and Grace shared a confused look.

"Can I help you sir?" Mrs Adams might be a good few decades older than the soldier standing in front of her class but she had to admit… he was a damned fine specimen of a man. She could feel herself getting hotter.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the US Navy Seals, currently on assignment to the Governors Five-0 Task Force." He said as he stood to attention and rattled his identification off. "The Governor sends her apologies but she won't be able to make it to class till Friday, she asked me to come in her stead to give the class a breakdown on the Navy and it's possibilities."

He wasn't just a handsome hunk of beef but he was highly connected! For a fleeting moment she considered invoking her husband's joking mention of a freebie fling. She remembered the children and swallowed as she realised she was suddenly quite parched.

"Please, come in." She turned to the class. "Class, you've heard the Lieutenant Commander introduce himself. I'm sure we would all like to hear what he has to say." She moved to the side of the room to get a better view of the room… and the Commander.

Steve, however, was sweating buckets under his uniform. Send him up against terrorists, gang bangers, enemy soldiers and wild animals… but he was not trained to deal with hordes of children.

"So… how many of you have been on a boat?" He asked.

Steve sat down on a bench in the playground as the school let out for recess. He had survived his toughest mission yet. Harry owed him big time.

"Uncle Steve, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Steve looked up and saw Lilo and Gracie standing there, quite a few of their classmates were standing a few steps behind them.

"Harry only asked me this morning." He admitted. "Aunt Pat was who he had asked but an emergency came up so they both ordered me to come."

"Is Danno going to be coming to talk to us?" Grace asked hopefully.

"Possibly. But you will have to ask Harry. I know he was going to ask Kono to come and talk about being a professional surfer."

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, but he was a little disappointed by the excitement a professional surfer coming to talk to them had caused. He thought he had been pretty good in dealing with the class.

"So do your friends have any more questions?" He asked indicating the kids behind the two girls. Harry had explained that he initially wanted to try and improve Lilo's reputation in the school with her classmates, but it had snowballed into a career week talk.

"You sent G.I. Joe here to talk to a bunch of kids… including my daughter?" Danny was still trying to wrap his head around it. "Am I going to have to send my daughter to therapy as a result?"

"Hey!" Steve objected.

The team was gathered in Steve's house just relaxing and enjoying some down time. Mary was next door with Lilo and Stitch helping with her homework. When they were finished with schoolwork they would move onto magic. Harry had been quite clear that teaching was a great way to learn; his work with the DA was proof of that.

"Don't worry Danny, you and Chin will be heading over on Wednesday to talk about police work." Harry grinned.

"You want to send Mr. Pessimistic into a room full of children?" Steve objected jokingly. "Now there's a recipe for therapy."

"Why do you think I'm sending Chin with him?" Harry smirked.

"I will have you know that I am excellent with children." Danny assured them. "I have genuine credentials."

"Yeah… that 'World's Best Dad' mug you bought yourself doesn't count, Danny." Kono teased.

"Laugh it up sweetheart, you're up tomorrow." Harry countered.

"You volunteered all of us?!" She squeaked.

"He started with the Governor." Steve corrected. "She just couldn't make it till Friday."

"How did you con the Governor into this?" Chin asked with a laugh.

Harry sighed, it wasn't a happy sigh and it gave the team pause and caused them a bit of trepidation. "She asked me to do her a favour. So this is the price."

"What sort of favour changes your mood so quickly?" Danny asked with a hint of worry.

"She asked me to investigate the charges that got you kicked off the force." He said as he looked Chin straight in the eye.

"What!" Danny felt betrayed.

Chin looked like he was resigned to his fate, as though he had been expecting this.

"Harry?" Kono asked, not wanting to believe it.

"Her specific instructions were along the lines of: Steve trusts him, Steve's father trusted him, I don't believe he was guilty, the board members who handed down the punishment had doubts… find out the truth and prove his innocence."

Chin just buried his face in his hands. He had hoped that this was over, it was one of the reasons he was against joining Steve's team in the first place. He couldn't afford the scrutiny.

"If you tell me the truth I can grant you immunity." Harry said softly.

Chin slowly looked up, a defeated look on his face, his eyes shining with tears. He gave a tired smile and a slight shake of his head.

Harry gave a sad smile. "I see, you answered my question."

"Looked more like you were driving him to the edge of despair." Danny growled.

"There were concerns that Chin was being blackmailed into taking the fall." Harry explained. "That someone he couldn't fight was threatening family. But the look on his face was one of self-sacrifice and resignation. Freely given."

"Meaning what?" Danny asked.

Harry looked at Chin steadily. "They won't betray you or your family. My job is to clear your name, not implicate anyone else. Steve trusted you, maybe you should return it."

Chin couldn't deny what Harry said. He did need to return the trust of his team, especially Kono, the only member of his family that had stood by him.

"My Aunt Mele was very sick. She needed a new kidney, Uncle Keako was also a cop, he didn't have the money to pay for a new kidney and he knew there was a whole stash of cash in the evidence lock up. He took what was needed and saved her life."

"And he just let you take the blame!" Kono asked in disbelief. It was bad enough the family had doubted him and abandoned him, but now she found out it was family that framed him, it was almost too much.

"He was framed by an over zealous cop." Harry said. "Bastard even planted evidence."

"Sergeant Cage." Chin sighed.

Harry just nodded.

"How did you find out?"

"The wizarding community in England is tiny, only about three to four thousand magicals. Those of us who were raised in the non-magical world used to play six-degrees of separation." Harry smirked. "I just tend to do the same thing pretty well when I investigate a crime."

"What will you do with the information?" Steve asked.

"That's easy, I'm just going to have Sergeant Cage exposed as a corrupt cop guilty of framing another officer."

"What about Uncle Keako?" Chin asked.

"What's he got to do with you being framed?" Harry asked with a cheeky smile.

"So he gets off scot free?" Kono asked. She was major league pissed with the family and her uncle right now.

"No, he writes a letter of confession and apology. He also pays back the money he stole. If he pays back the money as he confesses. The Governor can convince the board to drop the matter as it clearly wasn't a matter of stealing for greed."

"Uncle is a stubborn man, he'll never agree to that." Kono warned.

"Not if a random haole suggests it, but when the head of the Kapoo and several other island leaders summon him and suggest it, what do you think he will do?"

"How did your speech go?" Harry asked Kono as they sat down for dinner in a local restaurant the following evening.

"Well, Lilo may be having lots of friends over to give them surfing lessons." She smirked.

"That'll please Steve." Harry laughed.

"How did it go with Uncle Keako?" She asked nervously.

"That man ranks up there with the most stubborn I have ever met!" Harry exclaimed. "I swear I thought Kawika was going to pull his knife on him and threaten the man!"

Kono could tell Harry hadn't been worried about the situation and probably found it amusing, so she didn't let it worry her.

"But he agreed?"

"Eventually." Harry sighed. "Peter accused him of being a traitor to the Hawaiian way of life and his family. Threatened to tell his family himself what he had done and cause him to lose all respect."

"That's harsh." Kono gasped. "Who's Peter?"

"A member of the Office of Hawaiian Affairs. He's a frequent visitor to the outer islands and small villages."

"Are you sure they won't have Uncle arrested?" She knew whom Harry was referring to; they were some of the most respected individuals on the island.

"I explained it all to them, they support the Governor and the concept of the taskforce, especially as three of you are Hawaiian born." Harry shrugged.

"How is Uncle going to pay the money back?"

"That is the beauty of the plan." Harry grinned. "Keako has to come clean to the family about what he did. Chin will then call on the family to stand by Keako and support him every way they can as he was only trying to save his wife's life. He will ask every member of the family to donate money to help pay it back.

"Keako will be forever in debt to the family, but it is the right type of debt."

"I don't think the family will be able to raise that much cash. Two hundred thousand is way more than I could make." Kono mused.

"This is a secret that only Chin and I know at the minute, but I'll be making up the deficit of whatever the family raises. Returning the money is more symbolic than anything, for Keako it is about owning up to what he allowed Chin to go through and asking the family for forgiveness."

The following morning saw the whole team assembled at Pearl Harbour as a Navy SEAL suffering from extreme PTSD had taken hostages on board the U.S.S. Missouri after fleeing the scene of his wife's murder.

Steve had declared he was going to board from the water and try and connect with him, SEAL to SEAL.

"You realise I could just waltz in there and knock him out." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that without showing everyone your… skills?" Steve countered.

"Ever seen Men in Black?" Harry grinned. "We have a spell to erase certain memories, we can make them think you took him down in hand to hand."

"And all the surveillance equipment and cameras?"

"You just want to play hero and go swimming." Danny accused.

"What I want is for this to end peacefully and to see that a man who served his country is given a chance to prove his innocence." Steve countered.

"Fine… go swim your heart out but you had better check in every ten minutes Mister or I'm sending Harry in."

"Glad we agree." Steve smirked. "Kono, Graham's daughter was in the house when the attack occurred. Social services has her go see what you can do."

"Is this something that's going to happen a lot because I'm the only woman on the team?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Actually it's because you're the rookie… which is even worse." Danny corrected. "Meanwhile Chin and I will check out the house." He turned to Harry. "You… go do whatever it is you do."

Harry had just grinned at Danny before walking off. He had his broom and cloak in his backpack so he could easily get in and take out the bad guy but it would be tricky with all the witnesses.

He decided he would try and help Kono and the daughter; he headed back to her house and looked for whatever appeared to be her favourite stuffed toy. Lilo considered Stitch hers.

He found a well worn cuddly lion that he grabbed up and headed out the front door with as Danny and Chin walked up the path.

"Hey hey hey! Evidence!" Danny objected.

"I checked Danny, I frisked the lion and it wasn't packing. It's eyes are a little unfocused but I think it has more to do with them being glazed plastic than a drug thing." Harry assured him. "I just need to take him downtown for further questioning."

Danny just watched him go as Chin tried not to laugh.

"What worries me is I think he might be slightly serious." Danny muttered absently.

Harry arrived near Kamekona's Shaved Ice truck only to see the little girl run in terror and be snatched up by men in a van. His gun was instantly out and being only feet from the van he unloaded several bullets into the van's tyres before aiming at the driver as he stood three feet in front of the bumper.

"I have plenty of reasons to shoot you. Try giving me one not to shoot you." Harry threatened. Around him people were running in fear or crouching down to avoid bullets.

The driver raised his hands off the wheel in plain sight.

"Good. Now, send the girl out first on her own. If anyone deviates from my instructions I'll come in there and kill you all."

The driver was beginning to sweat. This was supposed to be a simple job to get the girl and go home. So far there was a murder and now they had this crazy man with a gun pointed at them.

By this point Kono also had her gun trained on the van.

There was obviously a tense conversation going on in the van but it wasn't a language they understood.

"You now have five seconds to comply: 1…"

"You shoot us we kill the girl!" Came a voice from the van. Russian if Harry had to guess.

"And you will still be dead: 2…"

"You won't let girl die."

"I don't deal with scum, you only have two choices, death or surrender, if any of your pals want to survive I suggest they exit the van now: 3…" Harry gestured with his head to the driver who immediately complied.

"There are four men in back one is girl father." He whispered in a heavy accent, hoping to gain some points with the local law enforcement.

Harry just nodded.

The side doors suddenly opened and a man in a grey suit stepped out with the little girl, his gun to her head.

"You let me shoot her in front of all these people?" The man challenged.

"There is no 'let'." Harry snapped. "And she is perfectly safe." Kono chanced a glance at Harry and she saw a sinister smile appear on his face before he fired once.

Her eyes snapped back to the man and girl only to see him keel over backwards. Harry quickly moved forward placing himself between the girl and the body.

"Kono, get her out of here and let Steve and Danny know we might have the killers." He ordered as he turned his gun on the remaining three men in the back of the van.

"You said no leave before girl!" One of them blurted.

Harry just shrugged before indicating they should exit the van.

"What's the story?" Harry asked as he and Kono arrived on the scene at Pearl Harbour. Lily, the daughter, was close by with social services.

"They released one of the hostages who got himself roughed up playing the hero. Steve was locked in a toilet for a while but is now free and on the move again." Danny reported. "You are now going to go in and end this mess before more shots are fired."

"Sir! Yes sir!" Harry snapped off a cheeky salute before he started marching casually towards the ship.

"Does he know that he's not invisible?" Danny asked.

"Not sure he cares at the moment." Kono answered. "He just killed a man and I think he's pretty pissed off."

"Seemed fairly happy to me." Danny frowned.

"We should have a team night at Steve's again." She said with a frown.

"Cool with me." Chin shrugged.

"Don't come any closer!" Graham shouted as Harry approached the area they were hiding in. "I told you I would shoot the hostages if anyone boarded the ship."

Harry kept walking his gun out and aimed in front, he only stopped when he had Graham in his sights. Graham had pulled a woman up as a human shield.

"So this what the 'honourable' SEAL has come to?" Harry mocked. "Taking innocent civilians hostage because he refuses to obey the laws of the country he swore an oath to protect."

"I told you I didn't kill my wife!"

"Who the hell is talking about that? I already killed the man who did that. I'm talking about you; you kidnapped these people, threatened them and injured them. Makes me wonder what little Lily would think of all this."

"You leave my daughter out of this!" He squeezed the gun harder against the woman's head as she sobbed.

"This is a very familiar scenario to me." Harry informed him. "Not one hour ago I was facing a man holding a hostage. Only the man was your wife's killer. The hostage was your daughter. Do you know how that ended?" Harry asked. "Let's just say I gave my friend the coroner a lot of work to do."

"You killed my daughter!?"

There it was, the moment of anger where the enraged father wanted vengeance and the hostage and his own life became meaningless. Harry watched as the woman was thrown out of the way and the gun swung round to face him.

*BANG*

Harry spun with the bullet that tore into his shoulder after passing through Graham's shoulder and being fired from Steve McGarrett's gun.

Steve quickly moved in and secured Graham whilst Harry retrieved the gun.

"Harry, you ok?" Steve asked as he cuffed Graham, he might be injured but he was far too dangerous to leave unsecured.

"Yeah, no big. I've had much worse." Harry sighed as he holstered his weapon and pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder.

Steve pulled out his phone and gave the all clear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologise for the excitement today if you will wait just a few more moments some officers will be here to escort you to shore and make sure you are healthy. Well... healthier than me." Harry sighed.

"Was getting shot part of your plan?" Steve asked as he took a look at Harry's wound.

"No, my plan was to kill if I had to or disarm if I could. But you were behind him and figured you might have a better shot."

"And making him angry? Did you really kill his daughter?"

"Course not, the bastard who kidnapped her had a good few feet in height on the girl, it wasn't much of a challenge to nail him between the eyes and avoid Lily." Harry scoffed. "I just wanted him angry so he would aim at me so I implied his daughter was dead."

"Harry!"

"Hey Kono, fun day, huh?" Harry grinned.

"What happened?"

"Steve shot me."

"Hey! I did not-"

"The bullet in my shoulder came from your gun… how is that not you shooting me?" Harry smirked.

"Wow, at least on my first assignment with him he didn't shoot me directly." Danny commiserated.

"That was not my fault!"

"You insisted on storming the place without proper backup and without casing the place, that is the very definition of 'your fault' my friend!" Danny insisted passionately.

"Come on Harry, I'll drive you to the hospital." Kono said.

"Hospital?" Harry had a very panicked look on his face.

"Do you need a special hospital?" Chin asked discreetly.

"You mean like an insane asylum?" Harry asked.

"I think he means magical." Danny whispered.

"Oh! No, I just really hate hospitals. Just take me to the village and they can sort me out."

*Chapter 8*: Chapter 8  
"Accio bullet!"

"HEEELLLOOO!" Harry shouted in laughing pain as the bullet flew out of the wound.

"I told you to take the pain potion!" Snapped the old witch who was tending to Harry's shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry grinned.

"It saves me a headache when you shout like that in pain."

"Is this some kind of macho thing?" Kono asked.

"No, this some kind of 'I don't like things that take away my control' thing." Harry corrected. "Plus they taste really gross."

"There, you're fixed."

"You're a gem, Alani. A real gem."

"Be gone Harry, and try not to darken my doorstep again!" She snapped.

"What if I bring flowers?"

"Out!"

Kono quickly ushered Harry out as the healer brandished her wand at him.

Outside Harry was just laughing.

"Should you really be getting on her bad side?" Kono asked.

"That was her good side. She's been patching me up ever since I found the village. Normally I can handle small wounds like that myself, but it's difficult to get the bullet out on my own. I'm not that much of a contortionist."

"Harry, Kono, what are you doing here today?" They looked up to see Ben walking over.

"I got shot, Alani was patching me up."

"Is she as grumpy with you as she is with the rest of us?"

"Worse, she thinks I should be setting an example of how not to get hurt." Harry winced. "So how did it go?"

"Excellent. I may have inspired some young minds today." Ben grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Kono asked curiously.

"Harry asked me to speak at a school today."

"Is there anyone you didn't ask?" Kono laughed.

"I did think about asking Alani… but it's not a magical school and she only has magical medical training."

"There are a wide range of professionals here, plenty to choose from." Ben shrugged.

"True, but I might just ask the villagers if they would allow various schools to have field trips here to learn more about Hawaiian culture."

The following few days were nice and quiet with the Five-0 team focusing on their paper work and Chin taking Kono out on standard patrols. The career week also continued.

"Children, today we have Detective Williams and Officer Kelly to talk to us." Mrs. Adams announced before turning the floor over to the two policemen, Danny was in his usual shirt and tie but Chin was in his uniform having been reinstated thanks to Harry.

"Morning kids." Danny greeted them. "I am Detective Williams and this is my friend Officer Kelly. If I remember right, on Monday you met a Navy man, on Tuesday you met a former professional surfer and yesterday you met… who did you meet?" He asked the teacher.

"Ben Bass, an environmentalist." She answered.

"Oh." Danny said with mild surprise. "Well our jobs are closer to the Navy man's job. He protects the country from threats and bad guys from outside and we protect from bad guys on the inside."

"Do you have any rules in the classroom or school?" Chin asked.

There was a general consensus of nods.

"Can someone tell me a rule? Lilo, how about you?"

Lilo looked a little surprised at being picked on, but not as surprised as the rest of the class that both policemen knew her.

"No calling out?" She offered.

"That's a good rule. Does anyone know why you aren't allowed to call out?" He asked the rest of the class.

There was a general reluctance to answer the question, but it was unclear if it was because they didn't know the answer or where just shy.

"Gracie, how about you? Do you know why?" Danny asked.

"Because teacher won't hear us properly and it's rude."

"That's my girl." Danny grinned proudly.

"Every rule has a reason. In class the teacher makes sure you follow the rules, if you break the rules she assigns punishments.

"Outside with the adults, policemen like Detective Williams and myself make sure people follow the rules." Chin explained.

"Heya Monkey, you and Lilo behaving yourselves?" Danny asked as the two girls ran up to the two cops as they sat on a bench in the playground. Behind them there was a large group of classmates, all eager to hear more and get some gossip.

"Of course!" Gracie said with a hint of indignation.

Chin laughed. "So how did we do Lilo?"

"You were ok."

"Only ok?" Danny asked with mock hurt. "Who could possibly be better than us?"

"Ben brought animals to show us." One little boy piped up.

"Of course! Animals!" Danny claimed theatrically.

"You know what this means, Danny." Chin looked to his partner for the day.

"We need to raid the local zoo?"

"Police force has two divisions with animal." Chin pointed out.

Realisation dawned on Danny's face. "We need to get Harry and Mrs. Adams to let us come back with some friends."

"So how did Aunty Pat do with her talk?" Nani asked Lilo the following day. Harry and Kono had brought Lilo back to the outer island after school so she could spend the weekend with Nani and David. There was always a Portkey available to take her back to Honolulu.

"Some of the older kids liked her talk, but Ben was still the best." She said with authority.

"Yeah, Danny and Steve are still crying foul over not being able to bring… well, props I guess." Harry laughed.

"After hearing Ben brought all sorts of animals I have to admit that my surf board sounds a bit dull." Kono admitted.

"Were you wearing your bikini?" Harry grinned.

This earned him a punch on the shoulder.

"Chin is already preparing to one up Ben, Steve… Steve had a look in his eye that scares me… and I faced down some of the worst people this century." Harry shuddered.

"What are they going to do?" Lilo asked excitedly. She had felt lonely at first during school. Grace was a good friend and stayed with her, but she had missed Stitch and her sister. Seeing all of Harry's friends and the familiar faces had helped her get over that.

"That is a secret, and it is not one I will tell!" Harry said teasingly.

"Do you think Ben will retaliate?" Kono asked.

"If he wants to he can do it next year."

The weekend passed peacefully, or as peacefully as was possible when you have creatures like Stitch and Harry Potter within a mile of each other. Kono and Harry went surfing with Nani, David and Lilo whilst Stitch rode around in a special little dinghy that Harry had enchanted to never sink and never take on water.

But Stitch being Lilo's best friend would follow her and help her back on her board when she came off, his main instincts had always been destruction, but when he met Lilo he developed a new overriding set.

Monday's were always a time when Danny was his grumpiest. He would arrive at work highly irritated that he wouldn't get to see his daughter for a week. But this Monday he was positively homicidal.

"It's disgusting! Meca was a good cop, he didn't deserve to go out like that and he damned well doesn't deserve to have his wife and son treated like this!"

"Danny, is there any chance that Meca might have been dirty?" Steve asked trying to see all the angles.

"No!" Danny was hurt. "No way! Meca was so clean he squeaked."

"So we just need to find his killers and let the evidence show us how to prove the rest." Harry shrugged.

"What about his funeral, and the crap accusations?" Danny demanded.

"Think about it. You hear that your partner has been murdered and in such a way that it has to have been a message, and only afterwards do you hear any hint that he was dirty and it had to come from his pleading wife who can only tell you the force is refusing to release his body?

"To me that suggests the allegations and murder are connected. If we find the murderers we might find out who is making the allegations and it will probably be the person who is actually dirty."

"Ok, I can work with that." Steve agreed. "Chin, Kono, talk to the wife, see if you can get any information that might lead to enemies and the like, get his computer, files and everything.

"Danny and I will go and speak to someone we all have reason to hate. Sergeant Cage."

"In that case, I'll go with." Harry grinned; it was not a friendly sight.

The golf club went back in a smooth backswing in preparation for the forward swing and then it came down quickly…

"CAGE!"

… and went flying off down the course, the little white ball sat there smugly.

"Dammit! Don't you have any common courtesy?" Cage demanded angrily as he spun to face the interrupter.

"For you? Not even a little bit."

He hid it well, but he was not happy to see the three men standing there. Williams was the former partner of the subject of his current investigation. McGarrett was just plain trouble and liked to associate with other dirty cops like Kelly. Potter… Potter seemed to be investigating him. Nobody investigates IA, it's just not done.

"What do you want Potter?" Cage snapped.

"You. Fired. Preferably charged and imprisoned." Harry said wistfully. "But for now I'll settle for everything you have on Officer Hanamoa."

"That information is classified, the case is mine. Stay out of it or you'll be under the same microscope."

"Doesn't work that way, Cage. I only answer to the Governor, and only because I want to. My team and I are cleared to see any and all information we need as related to the cases we work. We're working this case, so quit whining and hand it over."

"Well I don't answer to you. Until my bosses tell me otherwise this is my case and my jurisdiction." Cage countered. "Keep pushing and I'll consider you and the rest of your team suspects in this case."

"Fine, be like that." Harry said as he moved away from all three and pulled out his phone.

"You should have just given him the information." Steve told him.

"Yeah, god knows what he's gonna pull out his ass now." Danny smirked.

Cage just sneered at Danny. "Hmm, maybe I need to reopen Officer Kelly's case. Might lead to some interesting conclusions about you considering you have been seen colluding with two officers under investigation. Maybe they are just lackeys and you're the ring leader."

"Did he just threaten me?" Danny asked Steve indignantly.

"I believe he did, Danny." Steve frowned.

"I have this intense desire right now to retrieve his club and use his testicles for swing practice."

"Walk away gentlemen." Cage said as he turned his back on them dismissively. "Whilst you still can, I doubt your ex-wife would appreciate having to have uniformed officers sitting on her house or following her and your daughter around."

Danny's fist was moving before Steve even realised it. What shocked him even more was the fact that Harry appeared instantly and managed to intercept it in his palm.

"Detective Williams. You wish to make a formal complaint against Sergeant Cage?" Harry asked sternly.

"What I wish is to-"

"Detective." Harry warned with narrowed eyes. "Do you wish to make a formal complaint?"

Steve knew how much of a hot head Danny could be. He himself was a cold and heartless bastard, but he was methodical and controlled. Danny would just give into his more passionate side. He nudged his partner's shoulder and gave a sharp nod.

"Fine." Danny sneered. "I am making a formal complaint. This man threatened my daughter and my family and friends."

Harry's face suddenly lit up with a brilliant smile before he spun around and grabbed Cage's shoulder before sticking a leg out and tripping him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing Potter?"

"Placing you under arrest for threatening a detective and his family." Harry grinned happily.

"This will never stick Potter! It's your word against mine and they know you are trying to clear your friend's name."

Harry had him cuffed and hoisted him to his feet. All around them the other golfers had stopped to watch the entertainment.

"Hmm, maybe I need to reopen Officer Kelly's case. Might lead to some interesting conclusions about you considering you have been seen colluding with two officers under investigation. Maybe they are just lackeys and you're the ring leader."

Cage looked at Harry over his shoulder, his eyes wide.

"I love these new phones. Not only can they calculate my taxes and let me talk to my family face-to-face, but they also let me record things. Complete with video!" Harry smiled as he showed Cage the paused image of himself threatening Danny.

"You'll never get away with this!" Cage ranted.

"What are you? A cartoon villain?" Danny asked in disgust. "Even Gracie and Lilo could come up with something better."

Whilst Harry was booking Cage at the station, Steve and Danny went to the squad room to search for more evidence as well as gather Meca's stuff. They were met with a cold shoulder from the rest of the cops simply because Meca had been under investigation.

They did manage to get a lead when one detective, Kaleo, offered to meet them discreetly.

Harry had another appointment that afternoon so he left the team and headed off.

"Class, today we have a very interesting guest speaker." Mrs. Adams said with an excited smile. "May I introduce Sir Lord Harry James Potter."

The classroom door opened and in stepped Harry resplendent in a suit, a sash across his chest and a sword at his hip.

"Good afternoon class." Harry smiled.

"Good afternoon sir." Mrs. Adams was surprised; none of the other guests had that response.

"I am Sir Lord Harry James Potter and as you can probably tell from my accent, I am British!" He said happily. "Those of you who are smart enough will have figured out that I am a close friend of Lilo and Grace. I could stand up here and tell you what little I do know about being a Knight or Lord but instead I want to talk to you about why I set up these talks.

"You see, a few days after Lilo started coming to class here I discovered that most of you were ignoring her and that you were ignoring Gracie because she was her friend."

There were a few embarrassed and guilty faces; Mrs. Adams had a frown on her face. This wasn't the talk she was expecting and she was a little disappointed to see Lord Potter might actually be correct.

"You assumed that she was a nobody. Someone who wasn't worth getting to know because she was just a girl from a poor background, that she didn't have the right connections because she was a native Hawaiian." Harry wasn't speaking angrily or aggressively, he was quietly talking to them, explaining and teaching.

"Now… I am going to do something your teacher definitely won't approve of, I am going to teach you something that has a swear word in it. But we won't be using it on other people."

Mrs. Adams had a very worried look on her face, how does someone tell a Knight and Lord not to do something.

Harry picked up the rag and wiped off the blackboard, he then picked up the chalk and wrote 'ASSUME' up there.

"This was the mistake you made." He told them with a smile. His smile was mainly in response to Mrs. Adams smile as she realised where he was going with this, she decided to sit back and see just how he did.

"HAARRRY!"

Harry just held out his arms as Lilo ploughed into him happily.

"How did I do?" He asked with a grin.

"You taught us a swear word." Gracie giggled. "Mommy is going to be so mad!"

"Nah, you already knew the swear word, I just gave it a new meaning." Harry denied as he sat down on the bench that had been used by all the previous speakers.

"Aren't we going home now?" Lilo asked.

The end of school had arrived as Harry had held his audience captive as they giggled at his teaching why you should never assume. It was a lesson that Mrs. Adams was sure the children would remember for as long as they lived and she intended to have him come back and teach it to other classes.

"We are, but I figured we would keep Grace company whilst we wait for her pick up." Harry suggested. "Maybe your friends have some questions about what I talked about?"

Once again their classmates had followed for the 'post-talk talk'. This time, being the end of school, there were a number of slightly irritated parents following who would rather be heading home.

After teaching the class about 'assuming' he had given a brief overview of what a Lord was and where his lands where.

"Is your sword real?" One boy asked.

"This is a ceremonial sword." He said as he withdrew the blade and held it out across his hands. "It is very sharp and very real."

It was a replica of the sword of Gryffindor, but that was safely locked away in his Fidelius vault, the basilisk-imbued blade was too dangerous to have around Lilo and the experiments.

"Have you ever stabbed anyone with it?" A slightly older boy asked.

After seeing the beautiful Kono and handsome Steve, a lot of the other years had started to congregate with Lilo's class as they continued their talks on the playground.

"Not with this sword, no." He didn't think he could come up with a suitable story for stabbing a basilisk.

"Did you ever rescue a princess?" One of Lilo's female classmates asked with a blush.

"Every girl is a princess, and I have rescued a few of them, including Lilo." He grinned, causing his favourite little girl look mortified.

"You! How dare you teach my child a swear word!" Headed his way was a very irritated mother with one of Lilo's classmates. She was an attractive woman in her mid thirties with dark hair and a sophisticated business suit.

"I very much doubt I taught him the word, I think the truth is I taught him the meaning of the word. I also taught him about using it in polite company."

"Beth? What is the matter?" Harry was quite relieved to hear Rachel's voice.

"This… man taught our children swear words!" Beth ranted angrily.

Rachel tried to hide a laugh but a smile still escaped. "Lord Potter, what did you do?" She asked as sternly as is possible when trying to hold ones humour.

"Gracie, please tell you mother the phrase I taught your class."

Gracie looked very worried as she looked to her mother; she was exceptionally relieved by her mother's response.

"Go on, if Harry said you could, it's ok."

Gracie swallowed nervously but spoke clearly. "You should never assume. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me."

A small laugh escaped Rachel but it was much louder from the other assembled parents, there were a few irritated glares though.

"And what is an 'ass'?" Harry asked her to clarify.

"A silly person or a fool or idiot. Someone who does things like speaking and not knowing what they are talking about." Grace answered.

"Mommy, does that make you an ass?"

There was a stunned silence.

The question was so innocent and it was clear that Beth's little boy was only asking what he thought was an innocent question.

Then the laughter started amongst the children, the adults having only slightly more control.

"You see what you've done!" Beth hissed.

"Yes, kind of sad really when a child asks the pertinent questions and the adults don't give the answers." Harry said with a small smile. He had never expected this kind of fall out from his lesson.

"You irresponsible little man, I'll see your life ruined for this!"

"Leave Harry alone!" Lilo ordered angrily.

"Lilo, stay out of this one for me, ok?" Harry requested softly.

Lilo reluctantly took a step back next to a worried Grace. Harry never stifled her or held her back when she had experiments to rescue, he was always there even if it was on the periphery but she was always aware that he was protecting her like Stitch. She had developed a lot of faith and trust in Harry.

"I see your child is just as insolent."

"Any chance you're related to a family named 'Malfoy'?" Harry asked curiously. He noticed some raised eyebrows amongst the parents. There was always a few magicals who sent their children to regular schools as well as magical schools.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about." Beth sneered. "I do know, however, that the Governor herself was here last week talking to my son's class. My husband is very highly placed in her administration, I'm sure a few words from him and she will see to it you get what's coming to you."

At this, Lilo and Rachel both broke down in hysterics.

"Rachel! This is a serious matter." Beth admonished.

Harry pulled out his phone and started swiping through the photos until he found the one he wanted.

"She's probably laughing because of this." He smiled as he held up the image.

Beth's eyes widened in a slight panic. The picture contained the little girl who stood up to her being hugged by the Governor as they smiled and waved at the camera.

By this point Rachel had regained her control although she was still smiling. "Harry was owed a favour by the Governor, he called it in by having her come and talk to Lilo and Grace's class."

Harry turned to Beth's son. "Why don't you go and play with Lilo and Grace for a few minutes whilst Mummy and I have a chat?"

Harry was a little disappointed when the boy just nodded. Grace did check with her mum first.

Beth, meanwhile, had turned quite pale.

"So, Beth, have you learned the lesson your son has?" Harry asked pointedly.

Elisabeth Markham was a smart woman. She was a high priced lawyer who had moved to a part time position with the arrival of her son. But she was also a prideful woman. Her pride was based on her having everything she wanted and achieving it through her own skills. But to have some English kid talk down to her was the breaking point.

"I don't care who you think you are or who you know." She seethed. "I am friends with the Attorney General as well as various other members of the judicial system, I'll have you deported for this."

"Beth!" Rachel exclaimed in shock. She knew the woman was a proud and motivated lawyer but this was too much.

But Beth wasn't in the mood to be sensible. "That girl and her entire family will never find jobs on this island again."

That one evaporated Harry's easy-going attitude. He didn't bother answering he simply reached into his suit pocket and withdrew his ID. "Congratulations, you are now a hair's breadth from an International Incident." He said as he tossed the wallet to Rachel.

Rachel was very disappointed in the woman. Passion was well and good in the courtroom when arguing your clients case but it was a straight road to disaster in other cases. She started flicking through the various credentials in Harry's wallet, even she was a little shocked at some of them, she knew he was a Knight, a Lord and a member of the Governor's Taskforce but she was not expecting to see the MI6 ID and the diplomatic pass. She decided to stick with that one and not frighten the rest of them with the fact that they were standing in front of James Bond's younger brother.

"Beth, here." She said as she showed her the card.

Harry laughed as he watched Beth examine the card frantically for any sign that it was a fake, almost desperately.

"Now, here is the deal, My Dear." Harry spoke condescendingly as he stood, the ice in his voice sent a terrifying chill down the assembled adults spines. "You will stay away from my family, you will stay away from me. If you are unable to arrange an alternative pickup from school for your son then you will make sure that you stay as far away from Lilo and myself as possible. If you fail to adhere to these conditions I will bring down the full force of every official I know and have you deported from the islands.

"Are we clear?"

Rachel finally had the answer to the question that had been bugging her since she met Harry Potter. Why would the Governor ask this happy and fun loving young man to handle dangerous situations.

The way he spoke and dealt with Beth was an obvious example. She hated to think what would happen if something happened to Lilo, she doubted there was a force on the island that could stop him.

Beth felt it too, but her pride was still just as strong, she threw the wallet at Harry's chest and stormed off calling for her son.

Harry stared angrily at her retreating back before turning to the rest of the assembled parents. "If any of you are friends with her I suggest you warn her that I was not joking or bluffing. If she comes after my family I will bury her.

"Rachel, would you mind taking Lilo tonight? I believe I will be working."

Rachel just nodded as Harry marched off to say goodbye to his little sister.

"Will you relax?" Kono prodded as she leaned into Harry.

It was later that evening and the team was all glammed up to attend an art showing. It was apparently a front for a drug smuggling ring that may have had a connection to Meca.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. I'm still a little riled over that woman this afternoon." He groused, but he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Harry thought Kono was stunningly beautiful, she had a love of life that he hadn't really experienced in his own life. Even Lilo was haunted at times by the loss of her parents and the stress of dealing with the experiments. But Kono took it in stride and made him enjoy himself.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" He told her with a smile.

"No, but maybe later you can tell me how beautiful I look out of it." She told him with a saucy smirk.

At this point Harry's brain shut down. They hadn't actually gotten to that stage of their relationship although they had definitely been pushing the boundaries.

"Cuz, I really don't need to hear that." Chin muttered as he walked by. "Plus it's a really bad idea to break a team member when on a case."

"Aw, but he's so cute when he's flustered." She whined jokingly.

"Come on, let's look at the art." Chin laughed.

"I thought I was?" Harry grinned as he gazed at a blushing Kono.

"Move it love birds!"

Steve and Danny had successfully attained a meeting with Bastille, the man behind the art gallery front and smuggling ring. This was the lead that Kaleo had given them to get to the truth behind Meca's murder.

Things had quickly gone to pot when they requested a meeting with their primary target Emillio Ochoa and the rest of the team had to barge in and provide support.

"Come on! Where is Ochoa?" Danny demanded as he held the man roughly over a grand piano.

"He'll kill me!" Bastille whined.

Harry was still a little wound up from the afternoon. "Death should be the least of your worries." He smirked as he walked in to his line of sight. He took out his weapon removed the magazine and placed both on the piano in his line of sight.

"This is my Glock. It has 17 bullets in that magazine at the moment. Each one of these bullets can kill you or severely damage you. If I shoot you in the right place the damage is irreparable. That's 17 shots of pain and suffering."

Harry then pulled something from behind his back.

"Of course this magazine has 33 bullets. That's a grand total of 50; lots of bullets!" By this point Bastille was sweating and Harry was talking as though he was even more excited.

"Are those even legal?" Kono asked Chin quietly, referring to the extended 33 round magazine.

Chin sighed. "I watched Steve hang a guy upside down off the top of a hotel building, Five-0 doesn't exactly follow all of the rules."

Kono was stunned, she was finally realising just how powerful and dangerous the taskforce was.

"So," Harry continued, unaware of the conversation between his girlfriend and her cousin, "I was thinking that I could start with shooting off your toes and work my way up." Harry picked up Bastille and tossed him on to the floor as Danny held him down. "Steve, can you get his shoes off?" He asked casually as he began checking his gun.

"Wait! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Bastille cried hysterically.

Harry had a look of disappointment on his face. "Are you sure? I haven't fired my weapon all week."

"I think he's sure." Danny assured him, the smell of urine was very convincing.

"Well that was bracing!" Harry commented with a smile as they assembled in the main office. Bastille was currently stashed in the interrogation room for the night.

"Do you often threaten suspects with bodily harm? I only ask because we already have one insane nut job on the team." Danny snarked.

"Nah, usually I stuff them full of truth potion and then alter their memories so they think they voluntarily confessed."

"And you didn't do that because…"

"I was still pissed with that Beth woman. Needed to vent and Bastille deserved it." Harry shrugged.

"Well tomorrow we will be doing the meet with Ochoa." Steve started. "Danny and I will be going as Bastille's muscle the rest of you will be following and hiding in support."

"I'll handle aerial support on my broom. I've also developed a special charm for Stitch." Harry grinned. "Anyone who doesn't know the truth will assume he is a simple police dog. It's a variation of a notice-me-not charm used for magical sentients."

"Magical sentients?" Danny asked.

"Goblins, elves, centaurs, anything capable of navigating the human world but can't do so because of their appearance."

"I suppose unicorns and dragons are real." Danny scoffed.

"As well as mer-people and ghosts and various other magical creatures." Harry nodded.

Whilst Danny was struck speechless Kono decided it was a good time to break.

"We'll see you tomorrow." She said as she grabbed Harry's arm and began dragging him off.

After exiting the building Kono practically demanded Harry take her home. They stumbled through the house as Kono frantically tried to get Harry out of his clothes her own dress lying just inside the front door.

"Kono… can we talk about this for a second?" Harry asked between kisses.

Kono was a little annoyed. "What now Harry? I'm standing here in front of you in nothing but my panties and you want to talk!"

"It's just… I…"

"Oh god… are you gay?" She asked in horror.

"No! Not gay… but I haven't ever… you know…"

"You're a virgin?" She asked in disbelief.

Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"But you're famous! A celebrity and a hot James Bond agent… how?" She asked unable to vocalise.

"I grew up in a war and by the time I got here I was trying to get over it and decided to enjoy my life with Lilo and Stitch. It just never came up." This was highly embarrassing for Harry and he was very scared it would turn Kono away. He had fallen hard in love with her.

Kono sat down heavily on the bed as she tried to contemplate this. Harry was having a very difficult time standing as Kono, beautiful woman that she was, was sitting there topless. Things were getting very… tight.

"I do want this, Kono." Harry assured her. "I just don't really have any experience."

"Yeah… me neither." She sighed absently.

"What? But… you were just trying to strip me naked!" Harry said incredulously.

"You aren't the only one who wanted this!" She laughed as she stood up and resumed undressing Harry, albeit much more slowly. "I guess we've just been responding to each other. But… the truth is… I love you Harry." Kono winced. She heard all the stories and saw all the TV shows where a woman declared her love and the man ran off.

"I love you too." Harry smiled as he leaned in to kiss her.

Danny was confused. Usually he was the grumpy one in the mornings. But today Steve looked ready to bite someone's head off.

"Did you wake up with Stitch again?" He asked as they walked into the office.

"No." Steve growled.

"Lose your favourite grenade?"

"No."

"Mary lose the remote again?"

"No!"

The sound of the doors opening behind them caused Steve to spin around and see Kono and Harry walk in with huge smiles.

"You!" Steve declared pointing a finger at the two of them. "I have two words for the both of you: Sound Proofing!"

There was a moment of confusion before Kono blushed heavily. Harry was still a little confused. "What about it?"

"Use it or get a motel room! By the way, Mary said, and I quote: 'About frickin' time.'"

The light bulb went off over Harry's head and he joined Kono with blushing. "I am so sorry." He said contritely. "I'll do you one better and set up a silencing charm."

Harry was just glad that Lilo wasn't staying at the house that night.

"You'd better or I'll be over with a bucket of ice water." Steve warned.

"What did I miss?" Chin asked as he walked in and felt the tension.

"Apparently Harry here, defiled your lovely cousin last night and Steve had front row seats." Danny explained with glee.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as Kono buried her head in his shoulder in embarrassment.

"Huh." Chin muttered. "Took them long enough."

Kono's head shot up. "Wait! You were the one always chaperoning me with guys, making sure I didn't do anything!" She accused.

"Of course. Other than physical gratification you wouldn't have gotten anything from those encounters. Last night with Harry would not have been as special." Chin shrugged.

Kono wanted to argue but she really couldn't. Last night had been the best night of her life.

"Can we move off this topic please?" Harry squeaked nervously.

"Fine, but I reserve the right to revisit it later." Danny smirked.

"Anyone have any new ideas for today?" Steve asked.

"Yeah Danny should switch out for Kono. If we make sure she is dressed right she might help throw Ochoa and his men off their game." Harry suggested.

"How?" Chin asked.

"My guess is that any muscle he brings will be slightly delayed in reactions due to facing a girl. If Ochoa holds to the standard bad guy form he will underestimate her and spend too much time making insinuations that will require Chin and I to spend some quality time with him." Harry smiled humourlessly.

"Three guesses as to what gave him this idea." Danny smirked.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kono asked.

"No Rookie, you don't." Danny said happily before his expression dropped to a scowl. "And I get first dibs on quality time with this bastard. If he's responsible for killing Meca I want to know about it." He added heatedly.

"Sure, Danny is the main course and if necessary, Chin and I can provide dessert."

"We might have a problem with you flying above us Harry. Kaleo wants in on the op." Steve warned.

"Lovely." Harry drawled. "You trust him?"

"No reason not to. He was the only one to talk to us about Meca." Danny answered.

Harry sighed and paced for a few seconds. "I don't like this, we shouldn't have anyone from the regular force on this. But I'll follow your lead if you think it's worth it."

"Why no one from the regular force?" Kono asked.

Harry pulled up a chair and took a seat as he explained. "If there is one thing Meca's murder should have told us, it is that there is something rotten in HPD."

"Meca was a-"

"Danny!" Harry barked.

Danny was so taken aback by the force of Harry's rebuke that he actually took a step back, Chin and Steve too.

"I said 'something', I believe you one hundred percent about Meca's innocence." He told him, but it was clear he wasn't pleased with Danny's interruption. "That said; Cage had to have a reason to target Meca. He had a reason to target Chin."

The team took a moment to consider that for a second.

"We did find the plane ticket and off shore accounts." Chin agreed.

"Maybe Meca was tracking down the owner." Danny said defensively.

"Exactly!" Harry said pointing a finger at Danny. "But we don't know who that someone was. We just know that it got a cop killed and the only people we can trust didn't do it is this team."

"He's got a point." Danny told Steve.

"Yeah, he does." Steve sighed; he was annoyed that this had to be pointed out to him.

"So we just tell Kaleo that the op happens tomorrow and when it's done we say it was changed last minute but kept classified." Kono suggested with an easy shrug.

"Probably better than inadvertently tipping our hand by saying he's not allowed to come." Harry agreed.

"I don't like change. But give me some time with the girl and I'll let this pass."

'Yep, Chin and I will be spending some quality time with Ochoa.' Harry thought to himself as he hovered above the scene below.

Kono cocked her gun and aimed straight at Ochoa. "Try it and the first thing you lose will be your head." She growled; her gun was by no means aimed at his cranium. She was supposed to be muscle for this job. Not some meek little girl looking for help and willing to do anything to get it.

"Oh ho! Fiesty! Take her gun and send her over." Ochoa grinned eagerly.

Bastille didn't really know how to handle this.

Harry had taken it out of his hands though; he had landed and stashed his broom and cloak.

Ochoa suddenly felt the cool metal of a gun barrel at his neck. "That's my girlfriend. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tie you up and let her have some fun with you? She's exquisite with a knife in her hands." Harry snarled.

At this Ochoa's men snapped their weapons to Harry. "Bad move boys." Harry laughed as he raised his hand revealing a flash grenade with the pin pulled.

*BANG*

By the time Harry's eyesight returned he noticed Steve and Danny standing guard over a thoroughly hog-tied Ochoa and his men. Chin was handling the weapons whilst Kono was trying to communicate with him.

"Kono, I have no idea what you are saying but I can see a bit better now. Just a bit blurry."

As the blurriness cleared he noticed that Kono was very angry and the guys were smirking.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" Harry called out, his hearing still blown.

Steve and Danny just nodded with insufferably smug grins.

"We had them out gunned and dead to rights! What was the point of detonating a flash bang?" Kono demanded as she paced angrily in the main office.

"Intimidation." Harry grinned.

"This ought to be good." Danny smirked.

Steve was just glad he wasn't on the end of one of Danny's rants. Although he had to admit he couldn't see the point of detonating the grenade when they were nearly free and clear.

"Do you know how much a flash bang hurts at point blank range?" Harry asked the assembled group.

"I do." Chin admitted as the others shook their heads. "I had a headache for days, most of the others who were hit were the same and had to take a day off."

"Do you really think Ochoa is going to want me to set off another one of those in that interrogation room? Or do you think he will be more inclined to talk?"

"I could do the same thing with an air-horn." Steve argued.

"No, you really couldn't." Chin grimaced.

"It may work, it may not work." Harry said. "It was a harmless stunt that ended the standoff and may provide a technique for interrogation."

"I'm still pissed." Kono snapped.

Harry stood up and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's like you have no sense of self-preservation." She didn't hug him back but she couldn't help but relax into his embrace.

"Friend of mine said I have a saving people thing. It's part of the reason why I am in exile from Magical Britain. I saved the wrong person when I should have let them die."

Sneaking into the Five-0 offices wasn't hard; it was a fairly simple matter of using a purloined pass from another officer to enter the building. He only had one objective in mind. Kill Ochoa.

He couldn't risk the drug dealer talking and blowing his cover.

Fortunately the news of Ochoa's capture had been huge and spread through the force like wildfire. Apparently they had hit him with a flash bang at close range and wasn't able to answer questions, which was good news for him.

He came up to the cell where Five-0 held their interrogations. A badly lit room with no mirrors or windows and only single chair.

He opened the viewing port.

He expected to see Ochoa tied to the chair, but he was not expecting the large dog.

He paused for only a moment before steeling himself and opening the door. He quickly raised his gun and fired at the dog as it rose.

*BANG*

His gun shifted quickly to Ochoa.

*BANG*

A bullet tore through his right shoulder spinning him round and sending his gun flying as he cried in pain.

"I knew there was a dirty cop involved." A voice spoke from the shadows. "And I also knew it wasn't Meca."

"Who are you?! You just shot a cop!"

"I know. I have it all on tape." The voice said.

There was the sound of a radio channel being opened. "All clear, you can come in now."

He looked for his gun frantically. He still had a chance to run, his cover was blown but he would still be free.

But he was too late as the owner of the voice melted from the shadows with his own gun in hand.

"Potter?"

"Kaleo?" Harry retorted mockingly. "Danny is wanting a few words with you." He sneered. "Come on Stitch, we're done."

To Kaleo's surprise the dog he shot stood up and followed Harry out. He didn't get a chance to question the existence of a bulletproof dog as the rest of Five-0 entered the room.

"Kaleo!" Danny growled. "You bastard."

The funeral for Meca had been a sombre affair, as any funeral would be. Amy and her son had lost a huge part of their lives, even if her young son didn't fully understand it.

Through it all, Danny had stood by her. First defending Meca's reputation and then simply staying by her side through the funeral. She was pleased to see his team had come. They were the only members of the force who hadn't treated her like a pariah.

"Danny, I know the man in the Navy uniform is your partner Steve, but who's the man with the sash and sword?" She asked as she watched them enter the house for the wake.

Danny just smiled softly. "Come on I'll introduce you." He said as he took her arm and led her over.

"Guys, this is Meca's wife, Amy and her son, Luke. Amy, Luke, may I introduce Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Officer Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kama-something-or-other and Sir Lord Harry Potter."

"Kalakaua, Danny. It's not that hard!" Kono glared.

"Try and ignore him." Amy smiled. "He still can't say my name, he always calls me 'Mrs. Meca'."

Steve rolled his eyes and stepped forward offering a hand. "Mrs. Hanamoa, I'd like to offer our deepest sympathies for your loss on behalf of myself and my team."

She gave a small smile. "Thank you, and please, call me Amy."

"You may or may not have been told but your husband has been cleared of all suspicions." Harry said seriously. "We have the actual guilty persons in custody, we caught one of them red handed. If you have any problems with the Force call Danny or any member of Five-0 and we will aid you as best we can."

"Thank you… erm… Sir Lord Potter?" She said uncertainly.

Harry chuckled. "Just Harry is fine."

"Forgive me, but how does an English Lord wind up working in Hawaiian law enforcement?" She asked.

"Err-"

"One too many heroic acts that couldn't be hidden from the Governor's Office." Said a female voice from behind them.

"Governor!" Amy gasped.

"Mrs. Hanamoa, I was so sorry to hear about your loss and the subsequent framing perpetrated on your late husband. I wanted to come and pay my respects personally."

"Thank you ma'am." Amy curtsied.

"Hey! How come you get a curtsy? I didn't even get a bow!" Harry whined.

"Quiet Harry, go mingle." Pat ordered.

"Fine, but first I want to give you this Amy." He said handing her a business card. "That is the number of an influential member of a nearby village. It's a small community but if you need help or support they will be happy to help." He grasped her hand before moving off with the others.

"What Harry didn't say is that he is the Village Chief." Pat told her as they watched the team move away. "The person who owns that phone is probably waiting for your call."

"A member of law enforcement who is a 'Sir Lord' and a Hawaiian Village Chief? He sounds very complicated." Amy muttered slightly awed.

"He sounds complicated, but he enjoys the simple life and still hasn't really forgiven me for dragging him into the Five-0 taskforce." She chuckled.

*Chapter 9*: Chapter 9  
"Harry, thank you for coming." Pat stood and shook Harry's hand as he entered her office a few days later.

"I'm assuming you are going to be owing me more favours?" Harry asked with a wry smile.

She returned the smile somewhat sheepishly. "Unfortunately, yes, but if the favour is anything like the last one it should be fun."

"Nothing planned yet." Harry assured her. "So what do you need?"

Pat sighed. "Nasty business is coming to the island, but its all State Department sanctioned and I don't get a say." She told him, she clearly didn't approve.

"We have a General Pak coming over to Hawaii for a diplomatic visit. Except he's accused of heinous acts against humanity."

"I assume you don't want me to assassinate him." Harry smirked.

"Not every 'dark lord' needs to be killed." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"But it works so well!" Harry whined mockingly.

"Harry, I asked you here as I would like you to accompany the General as a covert form of bodyguard. No foreign diplomat has ever been killed on US soil and I'd really like to avoid it happening on my watch."

"You want me to spend time with this creep?!" Harry asked incredulously. "This is gonna cost you one hell of a favour!"

"Please Harry." She practically begged.

"Fine, when is the jerk arriving?" Harry sighed in disgust. "And why the hell is the US Government allowing the bastard on their soil? They refused Mugabe. They would never have allowed Hussein."

"I don't know. I'm just not high enough up the food chain to have access to that information." She admitted. "It's not like I want him here."

"Well I do need to know. I might know who to ask, when is he arriving?"

"Tomorrow, with his wife and son."

"Alright, I need to go, this type of thing is best spoken about in person so I have to cancel my date with Kono."

Having spoken with the team and begged on his knees to Kono for forgiveness from an amused girlfriend, he grabbed a portkey back to Los Angeles to meet with the one person he thought could get him the information.

His contact was sitting on the veranda of a local coffee shop. He had to laugh at that as he knew for a fact that she wouldn't touch the stuff, preferring instead a decent tea.

"Did you smuggle in a flask of tea?" He asked with a smirk as he sat down at her table.

"Harry! You scoundrel! How do you always manage to find me?" She laughed.

"You just have to ask the right people, Hetty." He smiled.

"Do I have to have a word Mr. Beale?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but Callen could probably use a stern glance."

"What brings you from paradise to… this?"

"I need information on something and the governor is apparently not high enough to know the details." Harry admitted. "General Pak?"

Hetty had a look of realisation. "Ah. I can't imagine she would be too pleased to be hosting that monster."

"She's not. But at the same time she doesn't want him killed on US soil, so she called me in. But I need to know the real reason he is here."

"Harry, how many times have I told you to exploit your clearance and read the information on current events!" She scolded.

"I've had enough trouble in my life, Hetty, I have no intention of looking for more!"

"Nobody said you need to act on it." She told him.

"Fine, I promise to send in a request for the latest data packets and to read them regularly." Harry acquiesced with a laugh.

"I will be checking, young man." She wagged a finger at him. "Now, General Pak is seeking political asylum, he intends to confess his crimes and take the punishment whilst testifying against his Chairman."

Harry looked mildly impressed. "Huh, so he's actually going to do something useful with his life."

"So it would seem." She agreed as she took a sip of her tea.

Harry knocked on the door of the hotel room where he was told the planning was happening for the General's visit.

"Can I help you?" An older man with greying hair asked.

"Sir Lord Harry Potter, I was requested by the Governor's office to assist in the up coming event." Harry said sternly as he held up his identification.

The man grimaced slightly. "Yes, we were informed." He said as he opened the door. "I'm Tom Matthews with the State Department, this is Nick Taylor, his company has been hired to provide security." He introduced as he closed the door.

"Mr. Taylor, this is Sir Lord Harry Potter, sent by the Governor's Office."

"Hi. What's a Brit doing working for the Hawaiian Governor's office?"

"I live here, did some… unique community work and the Governor refuses to let me enjoy paradise." Harry grinned.

"I assume you have experience in protection?" Matthews asked, it was clear he didn't approve of him, but it wasn't clear if it was because he was a Limey, young or an outsider to his team.

"Sure, I've decimated many a protection detail." Harry smiled happily as he took a seat at the table where a map was laid out.

Matthews and Taylor shared a look of pure doubt but there was a subtle agreement to humour him.

"So, what's your current plan?" Harry asked. "In broad terms."

Nick Taylor shrugged. "The General and his family land at a local airfield, we then escort them in a motorcade to the embassy."

Harry looked at the planned route on the map. It was very circuitous and not easy to predict. A good route that would hopefully help them avoid ambushes and traffic.

"First, I'll handle escort of the wife and son separately."

"Our mandate is to transport them together." Tom objected.

"Which means that in the event of an attack we have to worry about a woman and child who have no experience in combat. I will have them transported separately."

"I can't approve that." Tom stated firmly.

"You don't have to, I'm approving it. Call up your bosses if you want."

Tom turned away pulling out his phone and making the call.

Harry continued to explain his plan to Nick. "Guarding one high priority target is easier than guarding three, especially when the other two are potential leverage against the primary."

"But we'll be splitting out resources." Nick pointed out.

"Nope, like I said, I'll handle the wife and son. You focus all your resources on the General."

"It's been approved." Tom stated grumpily as he returned. "Apparently whatever Sir Lord Harry Potter orders, goes."

"Shall we continue, gentlemen?" Harry asked smugly.

When Harry woke the next morning he felt a distinct loneliness as Kono was absent from his bed.

"Where's Kono?" Lilo asked at breakfast.

"She stayed at her place, she needed to do some laundry. She might be over tonight though."

Lilo frowned thoughtfully. "Why doesn't she just stay here and bring all her stuff here?"

Harry had been thinking the same thing himself. "You think we should ask her to move in with us?"

"Of course! She's a silly! She never brings enough clothes and has to go back to get new ones. You never stay at her place."

Harry smiled at her and kissed her head. "We'll ask her the next time she stays over." He told her.

"Why don't you ask her today?" She asked.

"If I see her and get the chance I will. But I have a different job today. Now, eat up, Mary will be over soon to take you to school."

With Mary having nothing to do and Harry consistently working nights and odd hours, he had hired her as a semi permanent babysitter. It gave her some income and relieved Steve of worrying about what trouble his baby sister was getting into.

So far the arrangement was working well. Lilo had Mary wrapped around her little finger.

Harry's journey to the hotel to meet Nick and Tom was redirected to another hotel to investigate a murder that may compromise the whole day.

Harry was surprised at what he found there.

"Steve, Danny!" Harry called out.

"Harry? I thought you were on special assignment?" Steve said surprised.

"I am, but your murder victim might be a fly in my ointment."

"I need to remind you, Lord Potter, that the details of this operation are top secret." Tom pointed out sternly.

"And I need to remind you who is in charge." Harry countered pointedly. "Tell me who the victim is and I'll decide what to tell Five-0." Harry said as he led Tom to a quiet corner, leaving Steve to introduce Danny to Nick.

"David was an advanced scout. He reported directly to me. He was responsible for mapping out all possible routes and finding any possible safety issues for the General's arrival. He called to meet with me last night but he never turned up." Tom explained.

Harry frowned. "Did he know the true nature of the General's visit?"

"He did."

"Damn." Harry swore. "Then we need to assume he was compromised. Five-0 will need to know the details in order to be able to properly chase all leads."

"They are not cleared, they need to be read in." Tom objected.

"Then read them in." Harry ordered. "We have six hours till the General lands, if we don't find the killer before then, then we will be seriously screwed."

Tom sighed. Harry was right, even though he didn't want to admit it. He just nodded resignedly.

"Steve, Danny, where are Chin and Kono?"

"Walking the scene." Danny answered.

"Take me to them."

Danny frowned; Harry was unusually serious.

"Everyone out, Kono, Chin, stay put." Harry ordered as they entered the crime scene. "Tom, Nick, watch the exits, we'll try and keep this as secure as possible."

"Harry? What are you doi-"

"We'll talk later Kono, unfortunately we only have six hours to wrap this up."

"Six hours?!" Danny exclaimed.

"In six hours a ruthless bastard named General Pak will be landing in Hawaii. What is truly classified about this visit and must remain so, is that he is here to confess his crimes at a war tribunal and testify against his Chairman.

"The problem is that the man who was killed here was the advanced scout preparing the security for the arrival. He had called Tom for a surprise meeting last night but never showed. We need to know if he was compromised before the General lands and all hell breaks lose."

"Understood." Steve stated crisply in military fashion. "Let's get to work people."

As Harry stood with the rest of Five-0 on the tarmac as the plane taxied to a stop he continued to run through the possibilities in his head. With a situation like this, paranoia was a soldier's best friend.

The assassin had been discovered but subsequently killed. Harry couldn't believe she had been hit by a bus in a freak accident whilst running from Steve and the team. If he had more time he would investigate further, especially as Steve said he spotted her on the phone before he was made.

"General Pak, I am Sir Lord Harry Potter, I have been tasked with your security and that of your family." Harry introduced himself. "In order to reduce risks, I am having your wife and son transported to the embassy separately. If you would please go with Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and Detective Williams they will escort you to your car whilst I escort your wife and son to their transportation."

"My family stays with me." The General scowled.

"Not if you want them to survive this unharmed. You are now on US soil and you will follow instructions or I will shove you back on that plane. And we both know what that means." Harry snarled.

The General couldn't believe this little upstart was ordering him around.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way involves me knocking you out and dragging your sorry arse to the car." Harry warned quietly.

The General looked like he wanted to rant and rave, but he held his tongue, turned and nodded to his wife and son before walking over to Steve and Danny.

Harry sighed as he relaxed the tension. He then smiled kindly at Mrs. Pak and her son. "Follow me, we have a treat for you both."

"I will be filing a complaint with your State Department." Pak snarled at Tom. "That boy, Potter. Most rude!"

"I understand completely, General." The man said congenially.

Danny wanted to be sick. He couldn't believe this man was within five feet of Five-0 and still breathing. He would shower twice before he went anywhere near Gracie after this.

"At least he's not the one murdering innocent civilians for sport." Danny spat.

"Danny. Focus on the job." Steve reminded him quietly. It wasn't as if he wanted to be there either.

"Where is he taking my wife and son?" Pak demanded.

"None of us knows." Tom answered, this part irritated him. "Lord Potter refused to tell us citing operational security."

"Right, your wife and son are en route and should arrive in about ten minutes." Harry stated briskly as he returned. His hair was even messier than normal.

"Where are they?" Pak demanded angrily.

"See that helicopter?" Harry pointed to a tiny speck in the sky. "That's them flying away now. They are getting a great view of the islands." Harry smirked.

"Why couldn't we have flown?" Danny asked.

"Because it is too easy to shoot them down, I would have to have revealed my plans for the General to everyone, but for his family I could do it all on my own."

"Who's flying them?" Steve asked.

"I'll tell you later." Harry assured them.

Half way through their drive, Kono received a phone call revealing that Nick Taylor was behind the assassin from the murder that night. When Steve was told he attempted to take control from the driver who attempted to draw his gun, this alerted Nick who blew up the lead car using a remote detonator.

"Chin, park the car across the street as a blockade and bail out, we can use it to provide some cover for escape." Harry ordered from the back of the car behind Steve's.

"Copy that!" Chin answered as he spun the car with the handbrake. "Everybody out!"

Harry quickly opened the boot of the General's car and gestured for Kono to get in. "Chin, take the seat by the General. Steve, get us out of here!" Harry shouted as bullets rained down on them.

Harry smashed the back window. "Kono, shoot for the gas tank of our abandoned car."

It took them both half a clip each but the car eventually went up providing a decent distraction as they escaped.

"What's the damage?" Harry called out as he kept his eyes on the rear as they sped away.

"Danny's been shot, flesh wound but he's still out of the fight and could use a hospital." Steve reported.

"I'll live, I've stopped the bleeding." Danny answered with agitated annoyance. "Great friends you have there, Steve."

Steve just ignored him.

"Why did you bring us here?" Harry asked as they pulled up in front of their homes.

"It's the safest place I know and Nick doesn't know about it." Steve answered.

"Fine, but follow me." Harry ordered as he led them to the house next to Steve's on the opposite side to his and Lilo's.

"Harry, we can't just break in!" Kono objected.

Harry just grinned. "We're not. I bought this house as well. I learnt it always pays to have a decoy. According to all records Lilo and I live here."

"God you're a paranoid son of a bitch!" Danny exclaimed.

"You would be too if this tactic had saved your life seven times." Harry retorted. "Danny, Kono and Pak, follow me. Chin, Steve, begin fortifications and call for reinforcements."

Steve and Chin began looking around the windows and furniture as Harry led the others out.

Harry popped his head back in. "Check the basement!" He grinned before vanishing again.

Chin and Steve shared a look before heading to the basement.

"Ho-ly!" Chin laughed.

"How the hell did he smuggle this in?" Steve asked in disbelieving awe.

Chin snorted. "I think we both know the answer to that."

The entire basement was lined with walls of gun racks and weapons racks. Hand guns, sub machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles and even a few grenade launchers.

"I'd hate to have been there the seven times a decoy house like this saved his life." Chin commented.

Steve could only agree.

Harry led his troupe to a nearby manhole cover that he pulled up with difficulty. "Kono, take the General down there and head out towards sea. You will come to a door with a key code lock. Enter the code 6-2-4-4-2 and lock yourselves in. I'll be down when it's clear to let you out."

"Wait, your sending me to run and hide?" She asked highly insulted.

"No, I'm ordering you to stay with the General and watch his back. Read the manual down there just in case you need to leave."

"But-"

"Rookie! Follow orders." Danny snapped.

Kono grunted with displeasure but went down, the General following after.

Once Harry had replaced the manhole cover he led Danny back to his house.

"Lilo, Stitch, Mary!" Harry called out.

The urgency in Harry's voice had them thundering down the stairs.

"Time for an emergency evacuation." He told them as he rummaged through the closet for the Portkey broomstick.

"What's going on? Is Steve alright?" Mary demanded as she walked over to check Danny's arm.

"He's fine, we got some bad guys coming to the decoy house and I want you out of here. You are going to take Danny to the village so Alani can fix him up." Harry ordered. "Stitch, you stay with me, I could use your help."

Stitch snapped off a salute.

"Kono? Kono, can you hear me?"

Kono quickly searched around the tiny bunker Harry had directed her to take the General to. It was filled with monitors showing the neighbourhood. One day she would get Harry to open up and tell her what happened to him to make so paranoid.

She soon found the headset on the desk with an array of buttons and controls.

"Harry? What's going on?" She asked.

"Was hoping you could tell me. Chin and Steve are on this frequency and you should have a pretty good view of the neighbourhood."

"Yes, but it's very dark and I can't see much."

"Check the controls, it's touch screen, click the button that says layout and you will see a map of the area, the camera icons are clickable with various modes from normal to thermal."

She managed to quickly find her team.

"Jeeze Harry, how much did this cost?" Kono gasped.

"If it saves our necks today, enough." Harry replied.

"This is most impressive." General Pak commented, but his comment went unheeded.

"Kono, have you got a cell signal? Harry and Chin don't have one but I do." Came Steve's voice.

She pulled out her phone to check.

"It's very weak but there." She reported.

"We've got company." Chin interrupted.

Kono quickly pulled up the cameras to get eyes on the new arrivals. She frowned. "Boss, those are HPD cars, but their wearing tactical gear complete with night vision goggles." She warned.

"My phone!" Steve exclaimed. "That bastard must have cloned my phone, I wasn't talking to HPD, I was talking to his people."

"Kono, you have a secure line there. Call in HPD but warn them to hold the perimeter. Then call Hetty Lang, her number is in the contacts. Tell her the situation and tell her I'm asking for a little air support from over the sea."

Kono quickly got to work. The call to HPD was simple enough but she had no idea who Hetty Lang was.

"This is Lang." Came the older female voice

"Erm… Miss Lang, this is Kona Kalakaua, I'm a member of the Hawaiian Special Taskfor-"

"I know who you are Miss Kalakaua." Hetty interrupted. "I can only assume from the fact you are calling my secure line from the secure line of Harry Potter, that he has gotten into a spot of trouble and is looking for aid?" There was a hint of amusement.

"Yes ma'am. I have General Pak with me in the bunker but Harry and the rest of the team are holed up about to come under siege from armed mercenaries."

"Yes, so I see."

Kono was surprised. "You do?" She thought this would be harder.

"My dear, who do you think helped Mr. Potter acquire that bunker and all the technology you are surrounded by?" Hetty laughed. "I have access to the same cameras you do and can see the trouble he is in. Do your best to aid them from where you are and I will arrange for a care package of sorts."

"Thank you ma'am." She said respectfully.

"Not at all dear."

The line went dead.

Harry hadn't entered the decoy house after seeing Danny and the others off. He had crossed the street to lay in wait. The darkness meant he could use a simple disillusionment charm to avoid detection along with a notice me not charm.

"Ok Stitch, these guys are really bad. They would kill everyone we love just to get paid. So, killing them is absolutely fine by me. But just do it quietly so we can avoid a fire fight."

The grin that split Stitch's face was almost as creepy as his eyes glowing red as he activated his natural night vision.

Harry shook his head and headed off into the night after applying the same charms to Stitch.

Steve and Chin hadn't been so lucky in the house. Nick had called to try and talk Steve into turning the General over and nearly had his head blown off. That shot had led to the armed mercs advancing on the house.

First step was to level the playing field, so they tossed out some of Harry's favourites: flash bangs.

This successfully allowed them to take out two of the attackers before they reached the house. They now had the advantage as Kono guided them to two more using the cameras.

Harry and Stitch had taken out four between them. This left two others and Nick Taylor.

Kono was able to guide Harry and Chin to the last two but Nick proved to be slippery and Steve tracked him outside where he confronted him out back on the beach.

"Give it up Nick. There is nowhere to run." Steve warned as he kept the sub-machine gun trained on him. Nick was holding a handgun, he only had a few shots left.

"We could have been millionaires!" Nick shouted angrily. "But no! You had to be all Mr. High-and-Mighty and save the god-damned war criminal!"

"Like you're any better? You were willing to kill his innocent wife and kid! How about all my neighbours and the bodyguards you killed? They were Americans too." Steve retorted.

"One final job! One last job where we scored big and retired." Nick argued. "I was-"

"Put the gun down before I put you down." Came the ice-cold tones of Harry Potter along with the feel of the ice-cold metal of the gun barrel at his neck.

"You and what army?" Nick sneered.

"No Army… just a Navy." Harry replied. "Light us up boys." Harry said.

The beach was suddenly flooded with artificial light revealing a hovering helicopter some fifty metres out at sea.

"You really think they're going to fire at that distance whilst you are standing so close to me?" Nick laughed.

There was no warning as Nick spun around knocking the gun out of Harry's hand.

*BANG*

Nick froze. A look of surprise on his face as he looked down.

There in Harry's left hand was a second gun held at waist level.

Harry just smirked as the man fell to his knees. Harry kicked the gun away.

"You don't get off that easily." Harry told him quietly before turning to the helicopter. "Boys, can you land that thing closer? I want this piece of crap alive so he can truly suffer for his crimes."

"Copy that, Bolt One. We will land fifty metres down the beach." Came the reply.

The rest of the night had gone fairly smoothly. The General was moved easily to the embassy when it appeared Hetty had sent four armoured humvees filled with Marines to escort them.

After checking in with Danny, Mary and Lilo they discovered that Rachel had offered to put Lilo up for the night and handle school the next day. Danny was a little sore, but bullet free.

Harry dragged Kono back to her place to pick up her things. He had decided she was moving in and warned her if she said no he would set Lilo and Stitch on her.

She didn't have any objections, but she acted suitably miffed.

The following day there was nothing planned. Kono was adding some personal touches to her and Harry's bedroom and Harry was picking out a suitable thank you gift for Hetty.

That's when they heard the loud swearing coming from Steve's house.

"You're lucky Lilo isn't home." Harry warned him as he entered the house with Kono.

"Yeah, I got such a lecturing when I stubbed my toe and swore." Kono laughed in memory.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Some stray bullets came through the houses and I am trying to patch up the damage before the weather goes bad and it deteriorates. But somebody sold me dodgy timber." Steve glared at an unrepentant Kamekona who was sitting nearby and watching.

"Yo bro, I told you my boys would handle this for you." Kamekona shrugged.

"And I told you I don't trust your boys."

"Why don't you let me handle it?" Harry suggested, hinting at his magical abilities.

"Thanks, but I just want to do it myself, I actually enjoy this type of thing."

Harry just nodded, he understood that type of urge.

"How's Lilo?" Steve asked Kono as Harry went to answer his phone.

"Angry." Kono laughed. "Harry got a phone call telling him off for not calling to let her know he was ok."

"Yeah, she is a force of nature." Steve smiled fondly.

"Steve, where's your phone?" Harry asked as he came back.

"I… it was over here somewhere." He said as he put down his tools and started routing around near Kamekona.

Kamekona however suddenly had a look of realisation as he reached under his butt and retrieved the missing phone.

"Didn't you feel that vibrating?" Steve asked.

"Oh, that's what that was." He said offering the phone back.

"Why don't you keep that?" Steve grimaced.

"Sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Kono desperately tried not to laugh.

"Come on you two, Danny called. We've got a case." Harry sighed as he headed out.

Having checked the scene of the crime where two members of an armoured car security detail were killed and a third was sent to the hospital with a bullet in the head, Kono was assigned to track down the missing van.

"Any cameras down there?" Harry asked as the team surveyed the dock where Kono had tracked the GPS signal from the stolen money van too.

"No, why?" Chin asked.

"There are no witnesses so I'll go down with Kono and Steve and we will use a bubblehead charm. I can also clean and dry us on the return."

"Plus you get to ogle your girlfriend." Steve pointed out.

"Always a plus." Harry nodded eagerly.

"Couldn't you just… I dunno, lift the thing out? Go all Yoda on us?" Danny asked.

"I could, but we then need to explain how we got the van out of the river in our reports." Harry pointed out.

By the time they resurfaced both Steve and Kono were planning the weekends activities, which would involve diving off the coast of where Nani and David lived with the rest of the team and the girls.

The investigation continued when the van was officially fished out of the river. Chin focused on the van's Black Box whilst Steve and Danny ran down a lead on one of the painters that had been nearby who was a known criminal and they talked to the injured guards wife.

Harry and Kono enjoyed mindless data retrieval and putting the pieces together to see what could be determined. Most of this was Kono's work as Harry was not the best with computers.

Kono was able to determine that similar heists occurred in cities with triathlons. This led to a lead at a chiropractors office.

Meanwhile someone had tried to kill the guard again in the hospital, but Honolulu's best doctors were on the job and he pulled through.

Follow up leads from the chiropractors office led to the name 'Sabrina', Kono cross-referenced the name against the list of registered triathlon competitors and scored an address.

"Oh god, Danny is gonna love this." Harry snorted sarcastically.

"Why?"

Harry just grinned and started dialling; whilst it rang he placed it on speakerphone so Kono could hear.

"McGarrett."

"Hey guys its Harry and Kono. Kono just managed to get an address on a Sabrina who is registered for the race tomorrow."

"Well that's great, give us the address and we'll set up a stakeout." Steve said enthusiastically.

"Yeah… just tell Danny to ask Rachel to let you use her bedroom. Stan's out of town for a few days anyway."

"That's not funny, Harry." Danny snapped.

"I dunno, sounds pretty funny to me. Tell Rachel to take Grace to my place and the pair of them can take Lilo and Mary back to Nani's for a sleepover. God knows Lilo's been harping on about it."

"Wait… you're serious?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, actually I'll head over to Rachel's and tell her myself. Might as well avoid another session of 'Rachel versus Danny'."

"Why don't you and Kono handle the surveillance. Danny and I will cover the armoured car route and see if we can't learn anything new." Steve suggested. Anything to try and keep Danny and Rachel away from each other. Danny's lawyer was right, they did 'activate' each other.

This was the most surreal stakeout Kono had ever been on. She was literally metres away from the suspects and Harry was constantly talking to her. He had cast numerous charms on them turning them invisible like the Predators from the movies and one he said would make them not notice them. He literally called it the 'notice-me-not-charm'. Then he had tossed that cloak of his over them.

"It used to be that we had to creep around and try to be very quiet when using this cloak, I got fed up of that and did some investigating, turns out someone had turned off the sound dampening charms." Harry explained. "It's the same thing I applied to our bedroom walls."

Despite Harry's matter-of-fact explanation, she couldn't help but blush at that. She never would have imagined she would be a screamer. It had its good points though, the more she screamed the more… vigorous Harry became.

They did learn a lot about the four criminals. Nothing about the planned heist, but they did get their fingerprints, DNA, and real names. As well as plenty of info on the race. Kono also managed to find a flash drive.

When the suspects left that night they handed off surveillance to Danny and Steve who would trail them by car with Chin.

This left Harry and Kono to investigate the flash drive she found.

"It looks like they are planning on hitting this diamond joint." Harry informed the other three over the conference call, sending an image to their phones.

"So we just lie in wait and get them when they arrive?" Kono shrugged.

"Which leaves us with four prisoners and no evidence to charge them with." Chin pointed out.

"We're going to have to let them rob the place and catch them as they escape with the goods and with them on tape." Harry stated with finality.

"I'll arrange for a SWAT team to help us." Steve told them.

The four triathlon/murderers/diamond thieves ran out of the huge hole they had blown in the side of the diamond store only to come face to face with an entire array of assault rifles pointed at them.

"These gentlemen… and lady… have orders to shoot you if you so much as deviate from my instructions or theirs by even a hair." Harry informed them calmly as he stood behind the SWAT team. "So I recommend you lie down on the floor with your arms and legs spread or you may as well consider yourselves at the end of your life's finish line."

They may enjoy the rush of the heist and the kill, but they weren't foolish enough to try and take on what was essentially a firing squad. They very carefully complied as Five-0 moved in and cuffed them whilst the SWAT team barely blinked.

Harry just smiled broadly. "I love it when a plan comes together."

This caused one of the SWAT members to lose his cool and laugh. Which in turn gained him a glare from his commander.

"Hannibal Smith you are not." The SWAT leader commented dryly.

Steve was exhausted. When he had first started his home repairs he had expected it to take a few hours. But he had started late in the afternoon and Lilo had decided to be his assistant. Between frantically keeping an eye on her to make sure she didn't try and go near his power tools and watching to make sure Stitch didn't try to reassemble the power tools into weapons of mass destruction… he barely got anything done.

He was doomed to live in a bullet-riddled house it seemed.

It really annoyed him that Mary just sat on the couch and watched the whole thing like it was a form of entertainment.

Eventually his saviour arrived.

"Steve? Is Lilo here?" He heard Harry call out from the front door.

"In here Harry." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Lilo? Have you done your homework?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as he spied the little girl with a hammer in one hand a nail in the other and look of innocence on her face.

"I was helping Uncle Steve fix his house. It's only math." She half whined.

"Only math?" Harry riposted mockingly. "Math is exactly what you need when doing home repairs!"

Lilo stared at him; she clearly didn't believe him.

"You see this piece of wood that Steve has here?" He said gesturing her to come and see. "This piece of wood is seventy centimetres long." He said as he measured it with a nearby tape measure. "It's thirteen centimetres high and ten centimetres in depth.

"Now… can you tell me how many centimetres this piece of wood will fill so that Uncle Steve knows where he can use it?"

Lilo's little brow furrowed in concentration as Stitch jumped up and down excitedly behind her with his paw in the air. "I know! I know! I know!" He chanted.

"Of course you know! You have super-computer for a brain!" Harry said in exasperation. "Lilo?"

Lilo sighed in defeat. "I don't know."

"Because you haven't learnt the math yet, so you and Mary can go and do your homework so you will be ready to calculate the volume of a piece of wood."

"Come on kiddo." Mary smiled as she led the defeated little girl out.

Harry just smiled fondly at his adopted baby sister. Then he noticed Steve just staring at him.

"What?"

"I can't believe you lied to her like that." Steve said, clearly disappointed.

"How exactly did I lie?" Harry asked imperiously as he crossed his arms.

"When is she ever going to need to calculate the volume of a piece of wood? Do you even know how to calculate it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I do, thank you very much." Harry said smugly. "And if she ever decides to lay a foundation or build a pool she will be glad she learnt how to calculate a volume."

"You're a devious little man, Harry." Steve said dryly. "So, tell me, how did a decoy house like next door save your life?"

Harry snorted in amusement. "Ok, first thing you have to understand is that European wizards are not the brightest bunch of people. They still live in Victorian conditions because they refuse to believe that electricity is more than a passing fad."

"Yeah, we were warned to never visit the magical side and always travel as mundanes. If we went there." Steve agreed.

"Exactly. Back during the war, the government had been taken over by the Dark Lord. It wasn't overt but most people accepted it as fact, they were just a bunch of pansies and refused to do anything about it.

"After I killed the Dark Lord I decided to rest, but the minions were still in government and still in control.

"I knew I was going to be targeted so I bought a small farm through the mundane world. Then I realised that they were stupid idiots and decided to buy the farm next door as well, which was much bigger, and then go and pay some people at the ministry to hide the paperwork and keep it quiet.

"Considering that most Ministry workers were corrupt, I knew that the minions would have the information by dinner time.

"I set up various alarms and wards around the farm house but nothing around the one I was living at. The decoy farm was like Fort Knox. It was like a beacon to the idiots saying: 'Here I am! Attack me!'

"Every time it was attacked I would sneak out with my cloak and special silenced sniper rifle and take them out.

"The idiots made seven raids on my decoy house and never once tried the farm next door."

Steve hadn't moved since Harry started. He just stared at him. "Wow."

"Strangely enough, I never really had any moral qualms about killing them. Put me in a pitched battle and I would get the post battle shakes. Stick me with my sniper rifle and when I was done I was hungry."

That made Steve think of something else. "How has Kono been doing? We've been pretty negligent with her. We literally threw her in the deep end by sending her undercover and not making sure she was mentally coping afterwards." It was something that Steve felt pretty guilty about.

"She's doing ok, she has the help if she needs it as I have been talking to her about it. I can't tell you anything more without breaking her confidence. But as her boss you really should talk to her." Harry warned.

Steve could only nod. He knew he had shirked his responsibilities when it came to Kono. She handled herself so well on cases despite her natural naivety of being a rookie cop.

"I will." Steve promised.

Steve got back to work neither man spoke for a while.

"Are the reports of how you killed the Dark Lord accurate?" Steve asked. He had read the same magical papers Mary had and it all seemed so sensational. So sensational that he hadn't recognised Harry when they first met, it was like reading a novel. That and he was trying out contacts and all the pictures of him were wearing glasses.

Harry stayed silent for a while and Steve just waited as he worked, he knew Harry would answer one way or another.

"There is a lot missing from the reports." He admitted heavily. "Like the fact I died, willingly, before coming back to life and defeating Voldemort. Like the… tools I used, and the months spent before hand trying to undo his immortality."

Steve stopped and stared at him. "You died." He stated dumbly.

"Took a killing curse. Spoke with someone on the other side then came back. Voldemort thought I was dead so I played dead until I could make my move."

"You died." Came the repeated statement. "Does Kono know?"

"Other than yourself only three individuals know I died and came back. Everyone else thinks I was knocked unconscious by a poorly sent curse."

"Who else knows?" Steve asked, his work long abandoned.

"Hagrid, who was there when it happened an FBI shrink who was assigned to me and Stitch, sometimes he and I just talk." Harry shrugged.

"Is that what your nightmares are about?"

Steve spun around to see Kono standing behind him with tears running down her face.

Harry just nodded as she came over and wrapped herself around him, caring for him.

Harry returned it, although it was with a common numbness that always came when he spoke about his death.

"If you ever need to talk Harry, I'm willing to listen." Steve told him seriously. "I haven't had the experience you have had, but I have been clinically dead before, hazards of being a soldier." He shrugged at Kono's shocked look.

Steve looked at the bullet-ridden ceiling. "Do me a favour Harry, magic this repaired please." He sighed.

Harry just laughed, took out his wand and waved it at the ceiling making it return to it's former state.

"I really love magic." Kono smiled through the tears.

*Chapter 10*: Chapter 10  
"The warden threw a party in the-"

Harry grabbed his phone as it began to play.

"The island had damned well better be under attack." Harry growled into the phone as he rolled over to check the time. Two in the blessed AM. Someone was going to die!

"Harry, it's Kawika, we have a werewolf attack."

Harry instantly shot out of bed startling Kono.

"Details, now." Harry barked.

"Harry, what's u-" Kono was instantly silenced by a look from Harry.

"Honuaula Forest Reserve. A four year old girl was found with a single bite by her mother, she's not a witch."

"Do we know if there are any werewolves on the islands?"

"No registered ones."

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the reserve." Harry said as he shut his phone and began to get ready.

"Harry. What's going on?" Kono demanded.

"A werewolf has landed on the island and bitten someone. I'll explain more later but for now I need you to take care of Lilo for me. Go get Steve and Mary, then go straight to Nani's. I'll need Stitch with me."

She wanted to argue but knew that magic was out of her area of expertise. Fortunately Lilo wasn't so she could do this for Harry.

Harry put in his hands-free earpiece and dialled his phone as he headed to Lilo's room.

"Stitch, your with me. Werewolf. Lilo, go with Kono and Steve to Nani's. You know the drill."

Stitch and Lilo immediately went into action. It was clear to Kono that they had done this before.

"Pat? Yeah, someone is definitely going to die. We have a werewolf attack."

"…"

"Kawika called me and I am headed out now with Stitch."

"…"

"I'll let him know. Bye."

Harry flew on his broom with Stitch as fast as he could to find Kawika and the crime scene. Time was of the essence when dealing with werewolf attacks. If you couldn't find them before the moon set then you would have to wait till the next full moon to catch them.

When Harry reached the reserve it was easy to find Kawika due to the lights surrounding the area as the Kapoo worked to find evidence that would lead them to the werewolf.

"Harry." Kawika greeted him with a brief hug. "We have the traps set and the fresh meat is hanging."

"How's the girl?" Harry asked.

"Very upset. Her parents have no idea about magic and at the moment we are letting them believe it was an animal attack."

"Ok, I'll stick to finding the bastard." Harry scowled. "Stitch, found anything?" He called to his blue furred friend. This wasn't their first time dealing with a werewolf attack.

"Need to see girl." Stitch told him.

"Ok, but you are going to have to play up the cute blue puppy angle." Harry warned. He had dropped the charms that made him look like a regular dog so as not to scare the victim.

Stitch just dropped to all fours and looked up at him, his eyes widening impossibly as they practically glistened.

"Bloody adorable." Harry muttered as he marched over to a nearby tent. It was one he was familiar with as it was a Kapoo medical tent.

"Hello?" Harry called out cheerfully as he poked his head in. He immediately saw the little girl with dark brown skin and silky black locks snuggled into what he assumed was her mother's lap, she was still sobbing occasionally and flinched when Harry approached.

"Hi there. I'm Harry and I've been called in to find the big bad dog and catch him and tell him off." He told the little girl. "What's your name?"

The little girl just shied away, burrowing deeper into her mother.

"This is Kelly, I'm her mommy Michelle and this is her daddy Jonathon." She said soothingly.

Jonathon, a white male with dark brown hair and brown eyes reached forward to shake Harry's hand, which Harry accepted.

"Well Kelly. I need your help to find the big bad dog. But all you need to do to help me is sit there in your mummy's lap and let a friend of mine sniff you. Do you think you could help me like that?"

Kelly didn't seem to be interested in helping anyone and her desire to apparently dig into her mother to return to the safety of the womb was distressing her parents.

"Maybe I should introduce you to my friend. He's a little puppy. He's also blue." Harry turned back to the front of the tent and reached outside to pick up Stitch and cradle him in his arms.

Kelly immediately began to panic and hyperventilate.

"I think you should take the dog outside." Jonathon warned as he stepped between his family and Harry.

Harry placed Stitch back outside the tent flap and walked up to Kelly who was still hyperventilating.

His hand darted forward cupping the back of her head and she fell asleep as he channelled a light stunner through his hands.

Harry was suddenly thrown against the second bed and held there by an angry father.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"I just made her rest and sleep. She will wake up feeling refreshed, I was called in because I have experience dealing with these types of attacks and the victims. It is very important that we catch the dog in question, we need to make sure it wasn't carrying a disease." Harry explained as calmly as he could from his position bent over backwards.

Reluctantly, Jonathon released Harry.

"Stitch, it's clear, come and do your thing."

Stitch cautiously stuck his head in, checking the room. He then pranced in and jumped onto the bed causing Michelle to scoot back in shock.

"I have never seen a dog like that." She said with wide eyes.

"He's unique, I found him on a remote island, the vets think he might be a throw back from prehistoric times." It was a crappy cover story but it tended to work when the listener had bigger things to worry about.

"Stitch is just going to sniff Kelly to get her scent and the scent of the dog if he can."

Stitch began sniffing the air around mother and daughter, slowly moving in. He already had a good whiff of the parents and the fear scent the girl was emitting was very potent. It sang to his instincts as a predator.

He had to filter through the smells of the doctors and the bandages matching them to his surroundings before finding the one that was completely out of place. Not the sweet smell of her dessert or the peach smell of the soap she washed her hands with... there! The smell of dead flesh and strange dog.

Without a backward glance at the parents or Harry he shot out of the tent.

"If you'll excuse me I have one dog to follow and another to catch." Harry sketched a little bow before hurrying out to find Stitch.

As Harry flew through the forest on his broom he once again thought about trying to get Lilo and Stitch to change Stitch's name to 'Snitch'. Whenever they had to deal with a search and rescue like this Stitch would tear off on the hunt leaving Harry as the only person on the islands capable of catching him.

No one else could handle a broom like him, flying through the trees after a fast blue alien was nothing compared to flying through wooden beams, moving players and balls to catch a tiny golden ball a fraction of the size of Stitch.

Even the dark didn't really hinder him as he had a powerful flashlight mounted on his broom and one on his helmet.

Eventually Stitch came to a stop and Harry dismounted.

"You found it?" He asked quietly.

Stitch nodded and pointed. "Eating." He whispered.

Harry quickly rummaged through his ever-present backpack to find his night-vision goggles. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the werewolf eating a boar. It hadn't managed to find another human to munch on.

Harry carefully reached into his bag and pulled out the tranquiliser rifle he had grabbed from the decoy house. It was loaded with a special magical sedative used by the magical division of the FBI to catch rogue werewolves. It was instantaneous in its effect.

Harry aimed down the sights controlling his breathing; the rifle was mounted with a thermal scope for night vision and terrains like this. He fired.

The werewolf collapsed, a piece of boar hanging from its jaws.

The first time he had hunted a werewolf he had forgotten about it's sense of smell. He had never been so glad to have Stitch with him as the little alien tossed the werewolf around like a football. Now he used special hunter's charms to completely mask his presence.

"Come on Stitch, let's wrap this one up and get back to Kawika.

It was only 4:30 am when they arrived back at the camp. The werewolf was still snoring away.

"Can always count on you Crazy Haole." Kawika smiled as he patted Harry hard on the back.

"This one was easy. Stitch tracked him easily enough and we took him down with a single shot. He never even knew we were there."

They watched as two wizards worked to levitate the werewolf into a large cage, the cage was then loaded onto the back of a pickup truck and driven away under a tarp.

"The Governor would like to see you first thing to get a report on tonight's attack." Harry informed Kawika.

Kawika just sighed. "This is why I hate being in charge. Damned politics and paperwork."

Harry just laughed. "When was the last time you picked up a pen?"

Kawika just glared back. "Come on, we still need to deal with the family."

"Let's try something different." Harry suggested.

Kawika looked at him expectantly.

"Let's take them home to rest and talk to them after they've had some sleep. These aren't magicals and I think they will be too exhausted to believe anything we tell them."

Kawika thought about and had to agree, it would be easier, plus it would give them a chance to rest themselves.

"Harry! Harry!" Stitch called as he came bounding up. "Lost girl in woods!"

"Another victim?" Kawika asked.

Stitch just shrugged.

"Are they far away?" Harry asked.

Stitch shook his head.

"Take me to them." He ordered.

Erica Harris. That was the name of the girl Stitch had led Harry to. She was scrambling through the forest in a white nightgown with friction burns on her wrists and ankles from where she had been bound.

She had been completely distraught and disorientated when Harry and Stitch found her. He quickly carried her back to the camp and Kawika called in an ambulance.

Five-0 had a new case.

"What do we know?" Steve asked as he and Danny arrived at the hospital.

"Stitch and I found her in the forest in her nightie. She was semi-delirious and showed signs of being bound. I had her transported here and the docs are currently running tests. She has no memory of being kidnapped or of what happened."

"Sounds suspicious." Steve frowned.

"Well of course it does!" Danny remarked. "What is not suspicious about a barely dressed woman running delirious through the woods?"

"I meant that she didn't remember anything." Steve explained.

"She has temporary amnesia brought on by trauma. She might remember what happened eventually." Harry explained.

"Your positive?" Steve asked, still suspicious.

"I've seen it enough to recognise it."

"What about sexual assault?" Danny asked.

"Docs found no evidence."

"She could still be a suspect." Steve said.

"True, but it's too early to narrow it down to her. We need to evaluate the whole story and see if there are any other likely suspects." Harry warned.

"Who is Chin talking to?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged as they marched up to the very irate woman who was nearly ranting at Chin.

"Is there a problem here Detective Kelly?" Harry asked formally.

"This is a private matter, thank you very much." The lady snapped angrily.

Most people heard Harry's accent and assumed he was a nosy tourist.

"Which Detective Kelly will tell me about one way or another as I am his superior." Harry returned as he held up his Five-0 ID.

"Oh… excellent, then as I was telling this detective, I want that woman arrested for what ever she did to my son!"

"And you are?" Danny asked.

"Nancy Harris. Jake's mother."

"And how do you know that Erica is responsible?" Steve asked.

"My son is second partner to a prestigious law firm. They have only known each other for six months. She has debts and she is using my son for his money!" She said angrily.

"How do you know about these debts?" Harry asked.

She looked at him imperiously. "I did my homework. I had them investigated."

"Well, if it turns out she is responsible we will take action, until then she is scared young lady who has been through a traumatic experience and may have lost her husband." Harry said sternly.

"I want to see her." She demanded.

"Why?" Harry laughed humourlessly. "So you can shout at her? Hit her? To what end? You don't even know for sure she did anything."

"I told you about the evidence! She even refused to sign a pre-nup!"

"Well how about I take you into custody? You could also be a suspect." Harry snarked.

"How dare you!"

"I have evidence!" Harry retorted. "You have confessed that you don't like her and think she was taking your son and his money away from you. You had her investigated, which suggests stalking, and now you are here not hours after she has been brought into hospital. My evidence holds far more water than yours."

Harry's little rant had several effects. Steve was running it through his head and trying to figure out if what Harry said was true and if the woman was a suspect.

Danny was simply reaching for his cuffs.

Chin had turned and walked off before he burst out laughing.

Nancy Harris had turned a lovely shade of pale. "I- I- I-"

"-Had better have a damned good explanation and will report to HPD to answer questions." Harry finished as he spun and stormed off leaving Danny brandishing his cuffs with a hungry look.

"Just this once, you couldn't say it just this once?" Danny frowned at Steve as Nancy shuffled off quickly.

"Say what?" Steve asked curiously, he hadn't finished running through Harry's rant. "Hey, where'd she go? Weren't you gonna book her?" He asked.

Danny clenched his fists at Steve and growled inarticulately before storming off after Harry and Chin.

Steve followed soon after.

"Harry, weren't we going to take her in for questioning?" Steve asked as he caught up with them.

Harry just laughed, "No, she just pissed me off. I want more information before I start accusing people. Besides, do you really think she is strong enough to move her six foot son and his wife on her own?"

"She could have had help." Danny pointed out.

"True, but we still need to have more evidence or we won't have anything to question her with."

"What about all that stuff you just said?" Steve asked.

"If I hadn't rounded on her like that and caught her off guard she would have thought it through and given us the answers that would have cleared her. She was just too flustered and scared to think."

"I don't care, next jerk I have to deal with and I'm calling you in bro." Chin laughed as he clapped Harry on the shoulders.

"I'll leave you guys to this and join you later, I need to go to a meeting with Kawika and Pat about last night."

"Do we have an ID on the werewolf?" Harry asked as he and Kawika joined Pat in her office.

"Another damned Englishman." Kawika snarled. "I swear you have to be the only good thing to come out of that messed up island."

Harry just nodded sadly. "Maybe one day I'll be able to take you there, show you just how different it is from this paradise."

"It's only the magical side that is spoilt." Pat assured him. "The non-magical side has it's own specialness, like our home here."

"We'll see, maybe." Kawika grunted.

"So, this wolf, anyone we know?" Harry asked.

"Marcus Belby."

Harry frowned. "I know that name."

"He was the nephew of Damocles Belby who invented the Wolfsbane Potion." Kawika explained as he reviewed the file.

"Of course! He was a member of the Slug Club. He was a Pureblood, how did he get bitten?" Harry asked.

"He was a Death Eater, has the Mark. Says he willingly got bitten by Greyback."

"Ah shit."

"Harry?" Pat asked worriedly.

"Was the bastard sent to find me?" He asked Kawika, ignoring Pat for the moment.

"He's one of several Death Eaters, but not all of them are marked, some are very new." Kawika confirmed. "We need to send out an alert."

"I'll do that." Harry assured them.

"Do we have a hole in our security?" Pat asked.

"The usual one. We can't stop people on brooms. This one was smart, he took a cruise ship to the island but jumped overboard on his broom when he got close enough."

"Why wasn't he caught leaving port?" Pat asked.

"No idea, we'll need to coordinate with the mainland to answer that."

Pat sighed. This was Harry's biggest fear, that England would learn his location and begin sending wizards to try and bring him back so they could parade him around before executing him.

"Kawika, I think we can both agree that Harry is too important to us and the island to take any risks. I know you don't like bringing in the government agencies but I really think we should." Pat said seriously.

Kawika scowled. But she was right. Harry was a large part of island life even if he didn't realise it and even if the island didn't realise it. It was a personal secret between Kawika and the Governor, but when she had broached the topic of a taskforce, he had been adamant that if Harry was not in charge then the Kapoo would not support it.

It was also the reason that Pat had forced the role of liaison on him.

"Do it." He growled reluctantly.

"I need to speak with some people, I'll need to speak to Her Majesty as well." Harry knew this was going to be a major headache.

Harry was currently speeding above a road as he attempted to overtake the serial killer responsible for kidnapping Erica and killing her husband and numerous other couples before them. Danny had called and requested his aerial support as the killer had taken a hostage in broad daylight.

He was currently thirty feet up and over the killer's car, which skidded to a halt at a dead end. He watched as the killer dragged his female hostage out of the car and towards a cliff edge as Steve and Danny pulled up.

When Danny and Steve had his attention he flew down behind them with his wand out and sent a stunner at the man and then a banisher keeping them on the ledge. Not wanting to draw attention to his presence on a broom he sped off.

"Hi again. Guys this is Jonathan, Michelle and Kelly, I'm afraid I never got a last name." Harry greeted them cheerfully as he led Five-0 to the hotel room the family had been put up in.

"It's Thomas." Jonathan offered warily.

"Ah, then let me introduce you to Hawaii's premiere law enforcement team, Five-0, this is their fearless and often insane leader Commander Steve McGarrett, his partner the loveable yet grumpy grizzly bear, Detective Danny Williams, the only sane member of the team, Detective Chin Ho Kelly and finally the enchanting siren of Five-0 who definitely snagged me, Officer Kono Kalakaua."

"Are you saying I'm not sane?" Kono asked with a raised eyebrow and suppressed smile.

"Of course not Miss-I-Like-To-Go-Undercover-And-Put-Myself-In-Great-Danger!" Harry said mockingly.

"Is there a problem?" Michelle asked, there couldn't be a good reason for a team of law enforcement officials coming to see them about a dog attack.

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately there is." He sat down with Kono on a nearby two seater as the others found seats in the room around them.

"That was not an ordinary dog that attacked Kelly last night. To be blunt, it was a werewolf and now your daughter is a werewolf."

There were a few moments silence before Jonathan's face clouded with anger.

"How dare you come in here and make jokes about our-"

Jonathan's voice suddenly vanished and he grasped his throat in shock as Harry sat there with his wand.

"Magic is very real." Harry turned the coffee table into a small kitten before turning it back into a coffee table. "Werewolves are a part of the magical world, a world that is carefully hidden from non-magicals. I am a wizard, my friends are non-magicals. Although Steve's sister and Danny's daughter are both witches."

Harry waved his wand at Jonathan, restoring his voice.

"Is Kelly a witch?" Michelle asked worriedly as she held her awe struck daughter closer.

"No, she's a non-magical, she was just unlucky enough to be found by that werewolf."

"Why the hell was it allowed to run around free?!" Jonathan demanded.

"It wasn't 'allowed'." Harry said pointedly. "There are currently only two werewolves on the islands. Kelly and the one from last night. By tonight there will only be Kelly.

"Hawaii has very strict rules on werewolves. They are to register on entry to the island and they are to report to a secure facility on the day of the full moon so that they aren't a threat to anyone. Any werewolf wanting to apply for citizenship has to pass a rigorous screening and approval process to ensure they're trustworthy enough to live here and not endanger the citizens"

"So we'll be deported?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Unlikely. You will have a witch or wizard assigned to you who will take you to the secure facility on the day of the full moon. Kelly is young enough to learn what it means to be a werewolf and for it just to be a fun night she spends as a puppy."

"Will she ever have a normal life?" Michelle asked tearfully.

"Define normal?" Harry shrugged. "Other than having a free pass to the magical world and having to spend one night a month in a cage, nothing has to change."

"Will she become like that… monster, that bit her?" Jonathon asked.

"She isn't going to become a bad person because she is a werewolf, but on the full moon she will be very dangerous, hence the cage. Actually, there is a potion called 'Wolfsbane' that will let her keep her mind. She will be herself as a little puppy, the only important thing to remember is: No Biting!"

"This is a lot to take in." Jonathon sighed.

"Kelly, do you have any questions?" Harry asked softly.

Kelly just shook her head before hiding back in mummy's side.

"Ok, well. Here are my contact details. Call if you have questions. Don't try and deny the facts or leave the island without checking in with us. Kelly needs to be registered where ever she goes in America, Australia, Canada or Japan."

"What about the rest of the world?" Jonathon asked.

"Never leave those four countries." Harry said sternly. "Werewolves are either persecuted, enslaved or hunted in the rest of the world. She'd be like a Jew in Nazi Germany or a black man in fifties America."

Michelle's eyes widened in horror that such a thing were possible for her baby. "Would they ever come here?"

"Not officially, but occasionally someone tries to sneak in. It's the same with all paedophile rings and people traffickers."

Jonathon looked at the rest of the team, slightly confused. "Why are the police here then?"

"To learn. Werewolf attacks are rare. This is only the third attack since I've lived here, and I've been here for about three years. Kelly is unfortunately the first victim; werewolves who purposefully attack humans and plan it in human form usually attack witches and wizards. They can more easily defend themselves than non-magicals and children. But those types of evil werewolves consider non-magicals beneath their notice so they wouldn't even consider attacking one."

They sat there for about a minute in silence. Just contemplating these facts. Little Kelly, oblivious to the drastic changes in her life, played with the buttons on her mother's blouse.

"Magic is real?" Jonathon asked, they could hear the pleading in his voice for them to tell him it was all a bad joke.

"Avis." A flock of small birds flew from the tip of Harry's wand causing Kelly to laugh in joy before they vanished.

"My daughter is a werewolf?"

"Yes, but that only really matters once a month."

"Oh god." Jonathon muttered.


	3. Chapter 11 - Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 11*: Chapter 11  
"Wow… he is very dead."

"What gave it away?"

"Lack of movement, no heartbeat… and I guess the fact that he's lying on Max's table with his chest open might be a hint." Harry offered to Chin as they stared at the corpse.

"If you are quite finished, I will give you the preliminaries of my report." Max said with a hint of irritation.

"The victim is a male, approximately thirty-five years of age. Has been dead for nearly 48 hours. Despite being found in the water his cause of death was due to the two gunshot wounds to the back of the cranium."

"Wonder who he pissed off." Harry grimaced.

"Indeed, a classic execution style killing." Max agreed.

"Anything else you can tell us?" Chin asked.

"There are some anomalies, but I am still working on those. I will let you know as soon as I find out more."

"Ok, thanks Max." Chin said as he and Harry walked out.

"Steve! Check out our new case." Harry called out as they met Danny and Steve entering the Five-0 building. He showed him the image on his phone.

"Whoa, whoa… Luther Magianas?"

"You know him?" Chin asked.

"Of him. He's a major arms dealer, supplies to people like Al Qaeda."

"Huh… glad he's dead." Harry shrugged.

"I like the way you think." Danny smiled as he opened the doors to the office.

"God you always look so damn beautiful." Harry grinned as he walked up and kissed Kono.

"Thanks, I prefer butch, myself." Danny said as he flexed his muscles and plucked at his shirt.

"It worries me that you think he was talking about you." Steve said.

"If you boys are finished?" Kono reprimanded with a smile. "I managed to pinpoint the location of where the body would have entered the water. The Ekalani Resort."

"Any surveillance-"

"Not my first day, Boss." Kono smirked as she pulled up a video of the victim.

"No, but it is your first year." Danny smirked back.

"Stop! Freeze it and zoom in on his partner." Steve snapped.

"Oh god." Harry groaned.

"Victor Hesse." Steve said emotionlessly before he pulled his phone and began calling the governor.

Whilst Danny, Steve and Chin were tracking down leads Harry was on the phone with various agencies to see if there had been any word on Hesse's re-emergence.

"I told you to read the data packets!"

"I know, I know. I have been reading them, honest, but I get a little caught up at times. We had a werewolf attack over here. Poor little girl is gonna be having a super bad night once a month."

Hetty sighed. "As sad as that is, you must stay on top of these things. Now, as for Victor Hesse. We have the same videos you have but nothing more. The local NCIS and FBI offices might have started surveillance but you have to remember that Hawaii is an ideal place for Asia to get into the US. So they already have their hands full."

"So we're the first team on the case." Harry sighed.

"Unfortunately. But I am sure you will do a good job."

"Don't we always?" Harry said cheekily.

Hetty just laughed. "Goodbye Harry."

"Harry, where are you?"

"Steve? Headquarters, why?"

"We were tailing Hesse, Sang Min stole our car and drove off with Hesse."

Harry just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Steve and Danny did the stupidest of things. "Next time hand him over to me, or HPD for return him to prison then go after your target!"

"NEXT TIME! There will be no next time!" Danny screeched.

"Harry, Chin is en route to the docks as he's closer, Sang Min has a tracking anklet, any chance you can apparate over?"

"Sure, but warn Chin that neither Min or Hesse is dumb enough to let you track them by that." Harry warned.

"Steve, I have Chin's bike, phone and Sang Min's tracking anklet but no Chin, Hesse or Min."

"Chin is missing?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, hold on, I'll patch Kono through."

"Harry, did you find him?"

"No, Kono. Chin is missing with Hesse and Min. Are there any surveillance cameras on the docks?"

"No! I've been looking but couldn't find anything." She answered worriedly.

"What the hell is with you Chin? Flashy bikes and now flashy bombs?" Harry joked lamely as he joined Steve and Danny with the bomb-strapped Chin outside Five-0 headquarters. They had searched all night but this morning Chin Ho Kelly was found and it wasn't due to their efforts.

Chin was wearing a neck-tie bomb that had mercury sensors and was remotely controlled. He couldn't move without setting it off and only the person with the remote could disarm it.

"Player's gotta have style Brah." Chin returned weakly.

"Harry, can't you get this thing off?" Danny asked.

"Not with my talents." Harry shook his head. "Magic doesn't react too well to electronics. I have a special phone that is very insulated. I mess with this thing and it'll be the last thing I do."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Not about the bomb, but I can make Chin more comfortable. I need to get a tape measure." Harry said as he marched off.

He returned a few minutes later with a tape measure. He started measuring Chin and the device and various other aspects before heading back into headquarters as Kono arrived.

He returned again a few minutes later.

"What are those?" Kono asked, eyeing the metal stands he was carrying.

"I transfigured these to grip the bomb and hold it in place, it will take some of the strain off Chin and reduce the risk of him moving and setting it off." He explained as he set about arranging them.

"Ok Chin. If you need to move you can. These stands have a sticking charm and stabilising charm on them so you can't move them and the neck brace is clamped securely onto the bomb."

"Thanks Harry, do you think you can help me move my legs out so I can sit?" He asked.

Steve and Danny instantly moved forward to help him.

"Kono, go to the offices and get some cushions."

"We got a phone call whilst you were working." Steve told him as they waited for Kono.

"Hesse wants ten million in cash and safe passage off the island." Danny finished.

"Why would he want the cash?" Harry asked.

"It's a ransom demand and he's a psychopath, does it really matter?" Danny asked, the whole situation made him irritable.

"Yes, it does. Hesse has to have untold resources. We never seized anything of his after Steve shot him. He's been up and about for several months now. If he wanted to he could just jump in a boat and sail off to Asia and set up shop there."

"He has a point." Chin commented.

"How about the more immediate point which is him blowing the bomb and killing Chin if he doesn't get what he wants!" Danny pointed out.

Harry had to agree with that. Steve and Danny began moving Chin as Kono returned and used the cushions to make up the height loss from Chin no longer being on his knees.

"Ok, I can get ten million but I doubt I can get the cash in time. Pat might-"

"'We do not negotiate with terrorists, Daniel.'" Danny quoted sullenly.

"Really? Well that is bad. There is a difference between negotiating and stringing along."

"Hey! What's with the looks?" Steve snapped at Kono and Chin. "If you know something…"

"There's a place where HPD stores all the seized cash and drugs."

"Hetty, do you know where I can get ten million in cash in Hawaii within three hours without abusing my diplomatic immunity?"

"Can I ask the purpose?"

"That bastard Hesse rigged Chin with an explosive neck tie and is demanding cash."

"You realise the United States does not deal with terrorists?"

"Of course, but they regularly engage in sting operations." Harry countered easily.

"Ah! Very good Harry." Hetty said approvingly. "But alas, I can't get that amount in that time. Just avoid acts of war and you will be fine. Especially if you can get Hesse."

"I can get him, he just might not be alive." Harry warned.

"I'm sure I'll get over it. Good luck Harry." The phone went dead.

"I'm on my own for this one. I'll go in and get the cash and then we'll drive off." He told them as they stood around the blueprints for the secret warehouse.

"We should come in with you." Steve warned.

"Nah, just watch my back. Magic can get me in."

"That was the most boring robbery I've ever done." Harry moaned as he climbed in the back of the white van. Kono who had been on lookout jumped into the front passenger seat.

"You done a lot of these?" Steve laughed.

"Remind me to tell you about the time me, Hermione and Ron robbed the goblins and escaped on dragon back." He grinned.

Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ten million dollars worth of stolen cash that was meant to help save Chin Ho Kelly's life was burning away.

"Why would you do that? You wanted the money! You got the money! Release Chin!"

Victor just laughed. "It was never about the money. It was about honour! About knowing how it felt to see someone you were responsible for die. Well now you'll find out."

Victor raised the detonator and Steve moved his head to speak into his mic but a flash of silver appeared and Victor's arm fell to the floor.

Victor looked from his shoulder to his arm in shock before he was suddenly shoved away and Harry appeared out of thin air.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about." Harry hissed as he held his sword at Victor's throat. "You have no idea what honour is." Harry quickly reached down charging his fist with a stunner and punching him across the face knocking him out. He quickly drew his wand and cauterised the wound.

"Steve! The detonator!" Harry shouted as he saw a stunned McGarrett just staring at him.

Steve quickly got a hold of himself and rushed to disarm it.

"Oh god! What are we going to do?" Kono asked as she arrived and saw the burning money.

"Nothing." Harry shrugged. "I took the money and I am protected. It was dirty money used for a dirty purpose. If certain people ask me to replace it, I will."

"Is Victor dead?" She asked.

"No, he'll live, I'll warn him that if he crosses me again, I'll remove the rest of his limbs. Hell, I'll sever his spinal column as well."

"That's a little blood thirsty." Steve said worriedly.

"Compared to what he does for a living and what he has done to Chin and your father?" Harry retorted.

"But doesn't your sword kill?" Kono asked. Harry had told her about his Sword of Gryffindor.

"No, this is a different sword. This was presented to me by Her Majesty from her own armoury. I didn't want to kill him in case it set off the bomb."

"Kono, you go with Steve and help him with Victor, I'll take Danny's car to the cleaners."

The group cleared up but not before Harry shocked them by having them take photos of him with the severed arm, he told them it would be useful later.

Kono was watching out the window of their home as Harry worked on resizing Danny's Santa Claus costume. Mary was currently bringing Lilo, Grace and Stitch over from Rachel's and Kono was playing look out.

"Are you sure you don't want the beard, Danny?" Harry offered.

"Nah, I tried it once, but the beard scared her."

"Good job she won't ever meet my old headmaster." Harry laughed.

"Here they come! They're here!" Kono said excitedly.

Harry watched the Christmas scene unfold happily. He had never experienced a traditional western Christmas before. He had never really understood or celebrated it until he met Lilo. He had exchanged presents with his friends and shared they're traditions, but he'd always lacked the family element. Something that Lilo had given him. Which is why he knew he had chosen the right present for Danny and Grace.

"Come on, I have a present for you two." He told them as Danny finished handing presents to the two girls.

Curiously the group followed Harry out on to the street as he turned left away from Steve's house and stopped in front of the house next door.

"Here. Happy Christmas, Mr. and Miss. Williams." Harry said as he handed over the deed for the house to Danny and keys to Grace.

"You gave us a house?" Danny asked in disbelief. The deed had his name on it. "Who gives a house as a Christmas present?" He asked sceptically.

Harry chuckled. "The house isn't really the present, it's just a means to give you the present." He told him to the curious looks of the others.

He turned to Grace. "What do you do after school these days?"

"Mommy brings me and Lilo to our house to do homework."

"Right. But I spoke to Rachel, this year you will be coming to our house to do homework and begin magic training with Mary. Which means what, Danny?"

Danny stared at him trying to figure out the answer.

Then it hit him.

"I get to see Grace every day!" He shouted happily as he picked up his daughter and spun her around.

"She'll be here everyday until between five and six. Then you or Mary can take her back to Rachel's."

Harry reached down and picked up his own little girl. "Lilo and I both know what it is like to not have a daddy or a mummy. We won't let a friend of ours suffer the same thing." He said sadly.

Danny had tears in his eyes as he just stepped forward and pulled Harry into a hug with him and Grace. This was the best day of his life since he reached the island.

Maybe Hawaii wasn't so bad after all, with people like Harry around.

"I am very disappointed in you Pat." Harry said heatedly as he sat down opposite the Governor in her office. "You would really let Chin Ho Kelly die?"

"I don't set these policies, Harry. But I am forced to abide by them as are all the other states." Pat returned angrily. "If it was Lilo sitting there with a bomb strapped to her then I still would have no choice."

"Yes, but you could have authorised the money as part of a sting. Nobody had to know we had used the money. All they had to be told was we caught the bastard."

"And if you had failed they would have told others that we capitulated!"

"They would do that anyway! These aren't good people, Pat. They lie like we breathe air."

"It's done Harry. Let it lie." Pat said tiredly. "Just know that I haven't slept well in the past few days. I had to sit here and wait and find out whether my orders got a good man killed."

Harry just sighed.

"Has there been any word from Her Majesty?" Pat asked changing the subject.

"There have been several attempts on the Royal Family. But the magicals are stupid and haven't been able to break past the defences. They don't seem to realise that non-magicals have had certain methods for detecting them for decades now." Harry smirked. "She wants to come over and talk in person."

"And the governments stance?"

"Apparently I am still in high demand. Magical Britain has been making demands on the US to hand me over. Most of Magical Europe is behind them. Of course they believe the rest of the world are little more than backward barbarians. Japan is supporting me still, along with the entire American continent and Australia. The rest of Asia as well as Africa are staying out of it. They have no real love for either side."

"And the US Government is refusing to hand you over?" She asked.

Harry smirked. "Didn't you know, Pat? The United States of America doesn't negotiate with terrorists."

*Chapter 12*: Chapter 12  
If there was one way Harry liked waking up in the mornings it was by the feeling of Kono caressing his body with her soft hands. He would soon be reciprocating as his own hands explored her sensuous curves and his mouth tasted her delicious mounds.

Waking up to the sound of squealing tyres was not how he liked waking up.

"I've got Lilo." Kono assured him as they both sprang out of bed and reached for their guns.

Harry was instantly out the front door but not quick enough to get a plate. A quick check of the street and he saw Steve's door hanging open and Danny out in his boxers with his gun out as well.

"You good?" Danny called out.

"Yeah, think they came from Steve's."

The two men quickly entered the house to find an unconscious Steve lying on the floor.

"He's been tazered, but that seems to be about it." Harry announced.

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning."

"Lilo's off with Stitch, I sent them both back to Nani's." Kono told them as she arrived.

"Better call Chin as well. Someone has delivered Five-0's next case in person." Harry commented.

"What were these goons looking for?" Harry asked as Danny brought some ice for Steve.

"Is anything missing?" Kono added.

"The only thing they took was my dad's toolbox."

"DIY thieves?" Harry asked sceptically.

"It contains the evidence and notes of the last case my father was working on. Including my mother's murder." Steve said irately.

"Must be one hell of a case if three guys are hired to break in and steal it."

"How do you know they are hired?" Danny asked.

"Just a guess, but considering they had Steve dead to rights and he's still breathing… I'd say they were hired by someone very powerful or work for someone very powerful. Otherwise they would have killed Steve, taken and destroyed the evidence and razed the house to the ground."

"He's right." Chin added. "I've seen the photos in there and there was a lot of death. There has to be something bigger at play."

"Then we need to figure out who these guys are." Danny stated.

"There are no signs of forced entry, and they hacked your alarm system, it was as if you disabled it yourself." Chin said.

"Then how did they get in? Magic? Harry doesn't have a key and doesn't need one." Steve asked. Then it hit him. "Mary! She has a key."

Steve grabbed his phone and began dialling as he and Danny exited the house to head over to Mary's place.

"I'm going to get Stitch. We might need his talents." Harry said before kissing Kono and vanishing.

It was about thirty minutes later and Stitch and Harry were speeding through the air on his broom. Mary, who was trussed up in the boot of a car, had managed to call Steve and they had a lead on her route. Steve and Danny were also airborne in a helicopter.

"Boys, I have the car in sight, I'm going to disable it and move in with Stitch." He informed them over the comms.

Harry flew low over the car and fired the impedimentia charm at full blast. When used on cars it had the strange effect of making the car slow but not the wheels or engine. It was as if the universe decided that this particular object should not move any further forward, but the wheels kept spinning. Depending on the terrain the car would either begin to kick up dirt or blow out the tyres. Occasionally the blow out would cause the car to flip over… in slow motion.

In this event, it was a dirt road. The wheels quickly dug into the ground. Harry rolled over on his broom and fired a couple of stunners through the windows. He then landed and cut the engine, taking the keys and opening the boot.

"So… have you given any thought to moving back in with Steve?" Harry asked with a grin. As Mary blinked in the sunlight.

"Harry!" She cried as she desperately struggled to escape her mobile prison.

Harry quickly cut her bonds with his wand and found himself with an arm full of sobbing blonde.

Steve and Danny arrived quickly and Harry was able to hand her off and do some first aid on her head whilst Danny and Stitch dealt with the kidnappers.

"So this is where the Yakuza hang out?" Danny mused as the group stared up at the building with an array of motorcycles outside.

Mary had saved the day by taking photos of all the evidence her father had left Steve, this had led them to the Yakuza and their current hang out.

"I've always wanted to try one of these." Steve grinned as grabbed the nearest bike and hopped on.

They watched as Steve did a few donuts before driving through the door and up the stairs.

"I like his style." Harry grinned as he followed after.

"Both of you are insane!" Danny called out.

"You realise Steve is sane compared to Harry?" Kono remarked as she patted Danny's shoulder and walked past.

Harry found Steve still seated on his pilfered bike with his gun trained on several rough looking young men.

"Steve, you made one mistake." Harry said as he began patting the men down.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you didn't have any backup and left yourself vulnerable. You were lucky that your shock and awe tactic worked so well. If just one of these guys wasn't so easily spooked you would have been shot straight off your bike." Harry said pointedly.

"These boys are wannabe Yakuza. Bottom of the ladder, they aren't even on the ladder." Steve countered. "They aren't smart enough to react in time."

"Guys, start processing their weapons and IDs." Harry instructed the other three as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Alright gentlemen, one of you reprobates knows something about the attack on my friend Steve here and his sister." Harry addressed the zip tied crooks. "That is a big problem, you see, I consider them family… Ohana. Do you want to know what I did to the last person who threatened my family?" Harry asked with a nasty smile.

Harry took out his phone and showed them a picture.

"What's he showing them?" Danny asked Kono quietly.

Kono had a sudden look of realisation. "Oh! That's why he made me take those."

"Sex pictures?"

Kono just punched him in the arm. "He made me take pictures of him with Victor Hesse's severed arm and Hesse. He said they would be useful later."

"Those two need some serious therapy." Danny sighed.

A few of the Yakuza were looking quite pale.

"So, who wants to save a limb and fess up?" No one knew how it happened, but Harry was standing there with his sword.

"You can't hurt us. You're cops." One of them spat.

"No, no, no! I'm not a cop, they are. Me? I'm an agent of MI6 and I'm covered by diplomatic immunity! What that means is I can parade your limbless body up and down the beach and the government won't touch me."

"It was him! He did it!" One of them suddenly snapped in a panic.

Steve moved over to the indicated thug. "That's a nasty bruise. That's the type of bruise that will knock out a tooth!"

"Well, Kono, Chin, help me escort these gentlemen outside for HPD. I'm sure Steve would like to discuss his sister with the young man." Harry instructed.

"Unless you are my date, that seat is taken." Hiro Nushimori commented without looking up from his menu.

Steve had finally cracked the code in his dad's notes and combined with the numbers dialled from the Yakuza's phone they had arrived at this man. Hiro Nushimori.

Nushimori was a wealthy and influential man. They tracked him to a fine dining restaurant where he was having lunch.

Steve wanted first crack at him.

"I know you ordered my sister kidnapped and the break in at my house." Steve said coldly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hiro said patronizingly. Danny and Harry had taken up positions next to Hiro's bodyguards behind him, their guns and badges prominently displayed.

"Really… you see this?" He pulled out a phone. "This is the phone from one of the kidnappers. How about we see what happens when I dial the last number called?"

After a moment's waiting Hiro's phone began to ring.

"Wrong number." Hiro smirked as he checked his phone.

"I'm afraid you are under arrest Mr. Nushimori." Harry said joyfully as he clamped a hand down on the man's shoulder.

"I believe my date might have something to say about that." He retorted as he smiled at someone behind Steve.

"Steve? What are you doing here?"

"Governor!"

"Pat, please tell me you aren't actually intending to sit down with this disgusting piece of garbage and consume food with it." Harry asked with mock horror.

Hiro growled angrily. "Governor, perhaps you can clear this up, these officers seem to have over stepped their boundaries and I would very much like to lodge a formal complaint."

"What is going on?" Pat's query was coated with equal parts annoyance and confusion.

"This bastard ordered Steve's house to be broken into, he also ordered Mary to be kidnapped. We had to rescue her this morning."

"Is this true, Hiro?" She gasped.

"Of course not, Pat." Hiro said defensively.

"Oh? Then why was it that when Steve redialled the last number on the kidnapper's phone, yours rang… and why did your phone have the kidnapper's name on it?"

Hiro had a look of surprise slip across his face.

"What? You didn't think I was standing behind you to keep your bodyguards in check did you?" Harry smirked.

"You do have more proof than that though, right?" Pat asked, this lunch date was a disaster.

"Not yet, but we will. In the meantime I am exercising my rights to take him in for holding for seventy-two hours, just so he doesn't do anything stupid, and so we can continue our thrilling conversation."

Pat could only stare at Harry. She was sure he was growing more and more eccentric. She turned to Hiro.

"I'm sorry, but this is out of my hands."

"Governor!"

"Keep me informed, Commander." She said to Steve as she walked off stiffly.

"Governor? You wanted to see me?" Kono was very nervous. She had received a phone call from Laura Hill, the Governor's Assistant requesting her presence at the Governor's office. She was worried that the heist to save Chin had come back to haunt them, especially after having to deal with the little old lady who clearly thought they were up to no good.

"Kono, come in, relax." Pat said as she led Kono to a couch at the side of the room.

Kono cautiously sat down on the couch, observing the Governor. Pat Jameson seemed weary, maybe even worried or resigned to something. It definitely didn't instil confidence in the rookie cop.

"Kono, have you noticed any changes in Harry recently?" Pat asked.

"Changes?" A ray of hope hit her, maybe she wasn't in trouble.

"Is he becoming more… excitable, reckless… let me explain." She sighed. "When I first met Harry, he was a very withdrawn person. He had just ended a war in which he was the tip of the spear and he had to kill various people. He had spent the past two years on the run whilst performing various missions designed to bring a final conflict closer.

"Harry had, and probably still has PTSD. When he met Lilo, he began to smile, he began to enjoy life. For as many times as he helped save Lilo and her friend, Lilo has literally saved his soul.

"Without her, Harry would be an empty husk."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kono asked.

"A very good thing, especially since you and he got together.

"But I saw him today when he arrested Hiro Nushimoru. There was this look in his eyes… it was almost… manic. I'm just worried that his PTSD is turning into something else. Does he ever talk to you about his time in England?"

"Not willingly… but he has told us some really bad stuff that happened to him." Kono confirmed without giving details.

"At home… he seems fine?" Pat asked.

"Perfectly normal." Kono nodded with assurance.

Pat just sat there in contemplation for a few seconds. "I need you to take Harry away on vacation. Take him back to Washington or somewhere. He has friends there I believe."

"You think he's that bad?" Kono asked worriedly.

"No, I think Harry is too special to take the risk that he will get that bad." Pat assured her. "Consider this a preventative measure. Just take him away for a few weeks."

"Maybe I should try and get Nani to let Lilo and Stitch come. Like you said, Lilo is what Harry lives for."

Pat smiled. "True, but don't underestimate his love for you." She chided gently causing Kono to blush.

After a few moments a thought occurred to Kono. "I don't think I can afford that."

Pat just laughed. "Don't worry, I will talk to Kawika, he will need to know Harry is going away and that he needs to cover for him. He also has access to a fund that Harry set up. He can use the money from that, Harry will top it up anyway."

"So he was guilty?" Pat asked as she joined Five-0 in their headquarters.

"His prints were all over my father's toolbox. The kidnapper pointed to him as the man behind it all." Steve nodded.

"Urgh! I feel so… dirty." Pat shuddered.

"You weren't the one shoved in the trunk of a car!" Marry objected lightly.

"Too true." Pat sighed. "Very well, I am sure I will be called upon to testify at his trial."

"What about Koji?" Danny asked. "We know he was responsible for Steve's mom's death."

Koji was Hiro's brother and apparently a serial bomber.

"But can you prove it?" Pat asked.

"We can bring him in and question him." Harry suggested. "He may have more experience with car bombs than just Steve's mum. Maybe we can link him to the others now that we know who he is."

"Let's do it." Steve nodded. "Danny and I will go pick him up, Chin, Kono, start cross-referencing the car bombs with Koji's known locations."

"I'll go with you guys." Harry offered.

"There he is." Danny pointed to the tall Asian man exiting a house and heading for his car.

"Park next to him Steve, no point letting him get away." Harry instructed.

"Koji Nushimori, you are under arrest for the suspected murder of Mrs. Ann McGarrett." Harry had stepped past Steve and Danny to unceremoniously slam Koji against the car and cuff him. "Detective Williams, please read the man his rights." He ordered as he handed Koji over.

"Why didn't you let me-"

"Do you want the scum bag convicted?" Harry interrupted Steve's angry demand.

"Of course I do!"

"Then that's why. What do you think a defence attorney is going to do when he finds out he was arrested by the man whose mother was murdered? He'd have him out by dinner!"

Steve just fumed on the spot. He knew Harry was right, but he didn't have to like it.

"Come on, let's get the bastard turned in."

There was a screech of tyres and all four men turned to see a black town car barrelling down on their position, they all saw the windows down and the gun pointing out. Harry didn't hesitate as he dived for Danny and Koji.

But he wasn't quick enough as a stream of bullets tore into his back.

Steve had his gun out and firing at the retreating vehicle.

"Steve! Harry's down!"

Steve quickly ran to where Danny was leaning over Harry trying to stop the bleeding.

"Isn't he wearing a vest?" Steve asked. Unlike Danny and Steve, Harry's vest wasn't visible; he wore it under his shirt. "There's blood coming from his front!"

They quickly turned him but couldn't find any holes. Steve ripped open Harry's shirt revealing the bulletproof vest.

"Where the hell are the holes?" Danny exclaimed.

"Oh shit!" Steve began unbuckling the vest revealing the holes in Harry's chest and bullets imbedded on the inside of the vest. "Bastards were packing armour piercing rounds."

"Ah ha!" Danny cried in triumph as he pulled out Harry's phone.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he checked Harry's pulse, it was getting weaker.

"Kawika? It's Danny Williams, Five-0, Harry has been shot, he needs help, its really bad."

"…"

"Ambulance won't get here in time, he was shot through the chest three times by armour piercing rounds."

"…"

"Great, we'll try and keep him stable."

"Alani?" Steve asked referring to the village healer Kono had told them about.

"Or better." Danny started un-cuffing Koji. "Put your hands here and apply pressure. This man just saved your life, he dies and the Kapoo will kill you personally."

There was a sudden pop and a man with a wand appeared.

"God dammit, I didn't want to see him ever again." The man muttered as he began running his wand over Harry.

Koji was looking pale. The man had appeared from nowhere.

"Ok, he won't get any worse but I need to move him." The man said. "Kawika will be in touch."

The man placed a large coin on Harry's blood drenched chest and they vanished.

Koji began muttering fearfully in Japanese.

"Yeah, the man who saved your life is a wizard. The man who saved him is a wizard." Steve confirmed.

"Of course, you won't remember that part because someone is going to wipe your memory." Danny pointed out. "But you will remember that Harry saved your life and that someone tried to kill you. Must be nice to have family like that." He smirked.

Steve and Danny decided not to risk Koji through normal channels. Instead, Danny called Kawika back and asked the Kapoo to take him until they could arrange federal aid.

This left them with the unenviable task of informing not only Pat and Kono about Harry, but also Lilo and Nani.

"But he's not dead?" Nani asked carefully.

Kono was pale as a sheet, but Nani and Lilo looked mildly concerned.

"No, but he is seriously injured… hanging on by a thread." Steve warned, he didn't want to give them false hope.

"Ok, tell me when he wakes up." Nani said before heading to the kitchen to make some lunch.

"Nani!" Kono cried in shock.

"Oh! Kono, I'm so sorry!" Nani said apologetically as she rushed back in and sat next to the distraught woman. "I forgot you aren't used to this. Harry has been at death's door far too many times. When he wakes up… he'll probably have a message from our parents or his family… come to think of it, he might even have a message from your mom or dad, Steve."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked, he wasn't sure he was hearing this right. "Messages from beyond the grave?"

"Harry has an unusual connection with death. He doesn't have a bright light to head towards at the end of the tunnel, according to him, he just sits around talking to his friends and family till he gets to come back."

"Are you saying he's… immortal?" Steve asked.

"No, he says he can be killed easily enough, he says it's all too confusing to explain… so he doesn't." Nani shrugged.

Nani quickly stood up to answer the now ringing phone.

"Harry makes the world weirder and weirder." Danny sighed.

"At least he won't die." Steve shrugged.

"Is Gracie coming over today?" Lilo asked.

"I told her mother to keep her at home in case we need to work late and you need to visit Harry." Danny answered.

"But she needs to do her magic homework!" The little girl protested.

"Mary's not going to be up for that today, she had a rough day." Kono said.

"Did she get shot too?" Lilo asked as she threw her hands up in exasperation causing the two men to smile.

"No, but she did get kidnapped." Danny told her.

"Kidnapped? Kidnapped? That's no reason to slack off! I had to do all my homework after I got kidnapped."

"Lilo, not everyone is as tough as you and Harry." Danny told her as Steve fought his laughter, he never would have guessed having a little girl for a neighbour would make his life so much brighter.

"Fine." She sighed. "Let's go and see Harry."

"Yeah… we don't know where he is, Kawika sent someone to get him." Danny admitted.

"You didn't even get their name?" A thunderstorm was brewing on her face.

"We… we…"

Danny looked to Steve for help who looked to Kono… Kono had a tropical storm brewing on her face.

"Whoever it was was sent by Kawika." Steve tried.

"We will be discussing this later." She wagged a finger at them before marching off to the phone and dialling a number from memory.

"Hello? Nani?"

"It's Lilo. WHERE'S HARRY!" She screamed down the phone.

"Lilo! Why are you shouting?" Nani demanded as she ran in from the kitchen.

"Don't worry, its just Kawika." She assured her big sister.

To the surprise of Danny and Steve, she just rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"That was just Nani, now where is Harry?"

"Didn't McGarrett or the haole cop tell you?"

"Don't call him that, it's rude." Lilo admonished. "And no, they forgot to get his name." The look of disgust she sent their way made them feel utterly chastised.

"Archer is taking care of him. And haole is not swear word." Kawika said defensively.

"It is when you say it, I can hear it. Harry always says, it's not what you say, but how you say it." She lectured. Steve and Danny shared a look before nodding in agreement. "Here's Kono, give her the address so we can go and get him."

Kono jumped in surprise as the phone was shoved in her direction.

"For the love of Merlin, Pup, don't you have any sense of self-preservation?"

"Oh, hi Sirius. Is it my time?" Harry looked around the very familiar setting of Kings Cross Station. Considering it was deserted, he knew he was either dead or nearly dead.

"No, it's not your time! Why do you keep doing this?" Sirius demanded.

"Didn't have much of a choice. I don't really care about Koji, but Danny is a friend and was in danger." Harry shrugged.

"You need to take better care of yourself. Especially now that you have that gorgeous woman in your life." Sirius admonished.

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "Have you been spying at appropriate times?"

Sirius just grinned… but then it turned into a pout. "We aren't allowed to view things like that. Everything goes blurry and we can't see anything or hear anything if we try."

"Good… otherwise I'd have to kick your butt."

"My point still stands. Lilo and Nani might be used to your acts of stupidity, but Kono isn't. You need to be mindful of other people's feelings."

"Yeah… I'll make it up to her. Got something big planned." Harry grinned.

"Yes, we know. James and Lily approve… although Tonks wanted to be the one to come meet you so she could kick your butt for taking so long."

The station began to pulse, as though reality itself was bending as the walls and air seemed to flex.

"Looks like it's time." Harry sighed. "Any messages?"

Harry knew exactly who was trying to wake him, they were being very persistent, the poking was annoying too.

"Lilo… please stop."

"Then wake up lazy bones!" The poking continued.

"Where am I?"

"In my clinic." Came the annoyed reply.

"Archer?" Harry's eyes shot open.

"I told you I never wanted to see you again! Every time you come here I have to drag you back from the brink of death."

"Can't be that hard, Death doesn't want me yet."

"Well you seemed to be trying damned hard- ow!"

"Don't swear!" Lilo admonished the sandy haired man.

"I didn't swear!"

"You said the 'd' word."

"'Damn' is- ow! Cut that out!"

"Then stop swearing!"

"Lilo, leave him alone." David admonished with a laugh.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kono asked as she stepped forward.

"I'll have you know that I do exceptional work!" Archer was clearly deeply offended.

"Leave her alone!" Lilo snapped.

"Maybe we should leave before Lilo and Archer move onto fisticuffs." David sighed as he helped Harry up.

"Honestly, if I was going to die I would at least say goodbye first." Harry assured a quietly crying Kono as they sat on their bed.

"Don't joke about this Harry!"

"I'm not, it's something very specific about me. Because of what I have done and experienced, Death has promised that I will get at least twenty-four hours warning before he comes for me so I can say goodbye to my loved ones."

Kono held him at arms length. "You're serious!" She gasped.

"Unfortunately." Harry nodded. "I've been told I have a fairly long life ahead of me, at least one hundred years."

"And what? You're immortal till then?"

"Erm… I can be hurt and severely injured. Like today." He shrugged.

"But you'll get fair warning if you're going to die?"

"What can I say? Death likes me." Harry grinned.

*Chapter 13*: Chapter 13  
"But I'm fine!" Harry whined once again. He'd been moaning on and off all the way to the Portkey station at the airport.

"Look at it this way, it just gives you an opportunity to defile my cousin in a different city."

"CHIN!" Came the outraged screeches from Nani and Kono.

"You have such a way with words, my friend." Danny smirked, his hands clamped securely over Lilo's ears.

"What can I say, I have my moments."

"What the… what is wrong with you?" Kono demanded as she carefully censored her words.

"Nothing Cuz. Now go get on that Portkey… or… whatever it is you do with a Portkey. Enjoy D.C." He pulled her in and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye guys." She said as she hugged Danny and Steve before heading out the door.

As Harry was moving off behind Nani and Lilo, Chin grabbed his arm. "Remember, I am not happy."

Harry rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket before showing what he retrieved to Chin. "I had it a month ago. Bad things kept happening though."

"Oh." Chin said awkwardly. "Forget I said anything."

"Don't do it near the Washington Monument… cause that's just wrong." Danny advised.

"If you will excuse us gentlemen, my brother-in-law is need of some state ordered vacation time." David grinned happily as he dragged Harry off.

"Do you think we can handle this island on our own?" Danny asked.

"Sure Brah! We got Stitch!" Chin laughed as he patted the little blue alien on the head.

"Yeah… just stay out of my closet and out of my bed!" Steve warned as he pulled out his phone and dialled. "It's done. The package is away." He then hung up and put it away.

"What the hell was that?"

"Language!" Stitch growled. He was summarily ignored.

"The governor wanted to know if Harry got away ok."

"And you couldn't tell her like a normal person?" Danny demanded.

"Come on Stitch, those two will be at it for a while." Chin sighed as he walked off.

"Tony!"

"No!" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't even need to look up to know who it was. "Absolutely not, you are not coming in here." He said as he spun on his heel and began storming towards the messy haired young man.

"Aw… come on Gibbs, I came escorted!"

Gibbs suddenly found himself face to face with a little girl.

"Be nice!" Lilo ordered from her position being held several feet off the floor by Harry who appeared to be using her as a human shield.

"Come on Boss! You know none of that was Harry's fault." Tony grinned as he came round and shook Harry's hand.

"He not only screwed my investigation, he started it, then he caused me to jump through so much red tape and so many different agencies… they weren't even American ones!"

"I thought MI6 was quite polite and helpful." Ziva commented. She was suddenly the recipient of a Gibbs Glare™ and she quickly found some files to look at on her desk.

"Boss, I hate to say this… but if Ducky or Abby find out you tried to toss him from the building… it won't be good." Tim offered very hesitantly.

"No it won't, Agent McGee." Came the deep voice of Leon Vance.

"Director Vance! Good to see you again." Harry said respectfully.

"Sir Lord Harry Potter. A pleasure to see you again." Vance said as he reached the bottom of the stairs from MTAC and shook his hand before grinning and pulling him into a hug.

"Ah." Harry winced. "I take it you heard about that." He hadn't told his friends in the capital about his titles.

"An alert was put out warning us that you would arriving here, your full name was on it." Vance stated before turning to Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, your team is effective immediately assigned to diplomatic protection detail for Lord Potter and his family."

"That's really not necessary."

"Are you serious Leon? That's a job for State department."

"Agent Gibbs!" Leon said loudly and sternly. "There are various threats against Lord Potter. Due to our experience with his Lordship, the State Department passed on a request from The President that we handle this."

Gibbs just growled impotently.

Leon stared at Gibbs for a few seconds before nodding sharply and walking back up the stairs to his office.

"I just want to say, I had nothing to do with this." Harry said firmly. "And if that isn't good enough… I blame Lilo."

"Hey!"

"Come on Lilo, your too cute for him to try anything on you, me on the other hand…"

"Don't worry Harry, I'll protect you." Kono smirked as she kissed his cheek.

"Whoa! His highness has a hottie!" Tony laughed. "Details! Det- Nevermind." He said hastily as he saw the look sent by both Kono and Gibbs. "I'll just be over here… putting my vest on."

"So, do we need to refer to you by any special names?" Tim asked as he came over.

"Yes: Harry." Harry grinned.

"Are you going to introduce us, Harry?" David asked.

"Oh right, guys this is my family, Nani and her husband David. Nani's little sister Lilo and my girlfriend, Kono.

"Family, this is the NCIS team. They're fearless leader Agent Gibbs. His loyal puppy, Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, the brains of the outfit, Timothy McGee and last but not least the lovely Officer Ziva David… the team's ninja."

"Loyal Puppy?" Tony asked with a hurt look.

"I've seen the way you whine when he whacks you on the back of the head."

"You're right, he does look like a punched puppy when that happens." Ziva grinned.

"Kicked Puppy, Ziva." Tony corrected absently.

"Would you relax, Gibbs!" Harry groaned with exasperation. They were sitting at a table in a nice restaurant. Harry had invited the team to dinner; Gibbs refused to act as if he was not on duty.

"Sorry sir, I have a job to do."

"Ok, now you're just being rude." Harry glared. "So, Tony, how are things? Managed to drag Tim to any clubs of ill repute?"

"Clubs of ill repute?" Ziva asked.

Tim leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Strip clubs."

"Oh." Then she noticed Lilo. "Oh!"

"What's 'repute'?" Lilo asked innocently.

"Code word for something you don't need to know about." Harry grinned.

"Icky adult stuff?"

"Yep."

"I don't know if I would call them 'icky'… but no, I have not managed to drag Tim to any, I haven't been to one since you were here." Tony answered.

"There was that time a few months back-"

"That was a case, McGee. Doesn't count."

"You were bucking for that assignment pretty hard, I'd argue it did count." Tim countered.

"Tim? How about you? Tony's still breathing so I assume he learnt a few things about computers."

"More than you." Tim laughed.

"I learnt plenty! It was not my fault they kept breaking down." Harry argued.

"I still say you snuck in a powerful magnet."

"Actually he just lets me handle all the computer work." Kono chimed in.

"Really? What do you do?" Ziva asked.

"We're part of the Hawaiian Special Taskforce, known as Five-0. We handle major crime cases on the island." She explained.

"You're a cop?" Tony asked in surprise.

"Nearly a year out of the academy." Harry said proudly.

"Both of you?" Tim asked.

"No, just Kono, I've been doing some freelance work for the Governor, she finally found someone to lead her taskforce and roped me in as well." Harry corrected.

"Which is strange, a lot of the time Harry seems to take charge." Kono mused.

"So! Ziva!" Harry said quickly. "What's new with you?"

"I am now an official US citizen and NCIS Agent." She said proudly.

"Well congratulations! Guess that makes you and me proud members of the immigrants club."

"You took the test as well?" Ziva asked with interest.

"No, I was awarded citizenship. Long, complicated and unfortunately… classified story." Harry smiled apologetically.

There was a slightly awkward silence until Tim cleared his throat.

"So, you know the President?"

"Me? No." Harry frowned.

"But the request for us to protect you came down from him."

"He may know of me. Again, probably due to that classified crap."

"Language!"

"Sorry Lilo."

"Just how much danger are you in?" Ziva asked.

"We can discuss that later." Gibbs said sternly with a pointed nod at Lilo causing Ziva to grimace slightly at her slip.

"I wouldn't worry, Lilo even knows the classified stuff, she's been in as much classified trouble as me before."

"Hey!"

"Harry, we've only known each other for the better part of a year… no one gets into as much trouble as you." Kono frowned.

"Bu-"

"How many people get shot in the back with a sub machine gun with armour piercing rounds?" David asked the table with a smirk.

There was a stunned silence.

"In my defence, if I hadn't done that, then Danny could raise his hand. At least I was wearing a bullet proof vest."

"All that did was stop them hitting Danny!" Kono countered.

"Who was shooting at you?" Ziva asked.

"Still don't know, we think they were Yakuza trying to kill the guy we were arresting."

"So how did you meet Harry?" David asked. "And why does Agent Gibbs seem to hate him."

"Ah! A tale of mystery, intrigue, action and romance!" Tony declared. "For details see Deep Six: The British Fugitive."

"The mystery book?" David asked.

"Written by our one and only Mr. Thom E. Gemcity." Tony said slapping an embarrassed Tim on the back.

"You know, I write under a pseudonym for a reason, Tony."

"Who was the romance?" Kono enquired with a smirk and pointed look at Harry.

"Don't look at me, I never read the book, I also never knew any females other than Ziva and Abby." Harry shrugged. "Not well, at least."

"Allow me to tell you the grand story of L.J. Tibbs and the hunt for Harvey Pointer…"

Several Years previous, Washington D.C.

A Eighteen-year-old Harry Potter sat staring out at the calm ocean off the east coast of the United States just before dawn. Just yesterday he had stepped off the plane as he fled England and the corrupt Ministry of Magic who wanted him dead.

It had been six months since he had killed Voldemort in the battle for Hogwarts. Five months since he realised he wasn't capable of having a romantic relationship, especially with Ginny Weasley.

It was four months and two weeks since he realised he still held animosity towards Ron for abandoning him and Hermione during their horcrux hunt. He had been alone for all that time. Dodging Aurors, Hit Wizards and Death Eaters who all, for one reason or another, wanted him dead.

So he had gone muggle. He had money from his accounts in Gringotts, taken and stashed away before what would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had dodged various attacks and ambushes as they kept closing in on him, he had spent several months in the countryside picking off Death Eaters that walked into his traps.

But now he had had enough and decided to flee the country by plane.

This caused major problems for him. Harry Potter did not exist in the muggle world. He had no birth certificate, no driver's license and no passport. So he had to resort to various confundus spells to trick people into letting him get through customs and the such.

So here he was, with only ten thousand dollars in cash and no home. He couldn't be bothered to get a hotel room. He just wasn't even sure he wanted to live anymore. There didn't seem to be any point to going on.

As Harry watched the sun rise he felt a stinging pain in his chest before he new no more.

"What have we got?" Gibbs barked as he stormed into the bullpen.

"Three victims of gunshots. 1st Lieutenant Patrick Moorhouse, US Navy, stationed at the Pentagon as an aide, dead. Seaman Neil Gordon, just off from deployment with the fleet in the Middle East, dead. And finally, our unknown John Doe who appears to be an innocent bystander, currently unconscious in the ICU."

"An innocent bystander who has no form of identification?" Gibbs frowned at Tim.

"He might not be American." Ziva added. "He had a plane ticket from London, Heathrow and British money. Along with nearly ten thousand US cash."

"The docs say he was severely malnourished and had numerous scars, likely from childhood abuse." Tony added.

"DiNozzo, stay on the John Doe. David, McGee, find out who the shooter was. I'll be with Ducky."

Harry was in a lot of pain; breathing was an issue. Every inhale was a breath of ice-cold knives, every exhale was torrent of fire in his lungs.

And that didn't even take into account the incessant beeping.

He cracked an eyelid.

He saw white walls and privacy curtains. It screamed one word: Hospital.

Madam Pomphrey would not be surprised.

"Morning there sleeping beauty!"

Harry looked to his right and saw a tallish man with a somewhat cheeky smile… considering he was a big blur, he assumed it was a smile.

"Wha' happen'?"

"Well… you got shot… we were kinda hoping you could fill in the blanks, kid."

"Don' call me 'kid'." Harry growled a little more coherently.

"What should I call you? You don't exactly have any ID."

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"Well, I am Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS. And for the record it's 'Potter. Harry Potter'." Tony said in a near perfect Sean Connery voice.

"So, Harry. What were you doing at the beach last night?"

"Thinking."

Harry gingerly tested his arms out, moving was not something he enjoyed at the moment.

"Glasses?"

Tony frowned before he noticed the specs on the side table. He quickly grabbed them and handed them over.

"Can you be more specific than just 'thinking'?" Tony asked.

"You want me to list my thoughts?" Harry asked dryly. "That is quite personal."

"Sorry, lets try something else. You're not American and you had a plane ticket from Heathrow, London. Can you tell me why you are in D.C.?"

Harry shrugged apologetically. "Not really."

"You must have had a reason to leave London."

"Lots of them." Harry smiled sadly.

"Are you running?" Tony asked.

Harry didn't know why, but he just couldn't be bothered to lie anymore. His thoughts from the previous night were still fresh.

"People are trying to kill me. Tell your government if you want. I've had enough, they can kill me if they want."

"The US Government isn't known for just executing people… unless we go to Texas… but that's another story." Tony joked, inwardly he was shocked at the fatalism the boy was showing.

"Don't all governments help each other? My godfather was hunted down all over the world just because the British Ministry said he was guilty." Harry sighed as he shuffled under the covers. He was tired, physically and emotionally. If these were his last few hours alive, he would spend them relaxing.

"McGee, run the name Harry James Potter through the databases." Tony barked as he hurried into the bullpen.

"Who's that?" Ziva asked.

"The John Doe at the hospital. He woke up and he is convinced that our government is going to kill him or turn him over to the British Government to have him killed."

"Maybe he is delusional. The British do not have the death penalty." She offered.

"No, a delusional would fight or run, this kid… he had given up. Plus those scars on his body… some are fresh."

All of a sudden alarms started going off as Tim backed away from his computer.

"McGee, what did you do?!" Tony demanded.

"I entered that name, Harry James Potter, the files were marked classified, I tried to access them and my computer locked up."

Tony and Ziva leaned round to see the monitor with the message:

UNAUTHORISED ACCESS: CODE 6-2-4-4-2

Please wait by your computer for an authorised agent.

"Whoa… who is this kid?"

"Agent McGee, step away from your computer." Came the order from Director Vance. "You too David, DiNozzo."

"Sir, I was jus-"

"I know, McGee. You seem to have stumbled upon a highly classified file." Vance said as he took Tim's seat and began typing. After a few seconds the alarms deactivated.

"In a few minutes some agents from the Secret Service will be coming to sanitize your computer and any other references to the individual you were searching for. Call Gibbs and be in my office once the agents are finished with you." Vance ordered.

"Leon, why is the Secret Service interrogating my agents?" Gibbs demanded as he stormed into the Director's office.

"Jethro, there are some things that are classified and will stay that way. The details behind your John Doe, a.k.a. Harry Potter, are some of those things."

"Leon-"

"This is one time where there will be no give. I can assure you without a doubt that Mr. Potter had nothing to do with your shooting."

"But there is something about him." Gibbs countered.

"Of course. Otherwise he wouldn't be throwing up red flags. Lets just say that he is in the system for all the right reasons and please… drop it."

"A teenage kid is throwing up red flags and bringing down the Secret Service on us and you want me to drop it." Gibbs stated dryly.

"This is one of those Need To Know situations. You have absolutely no need to know. I know the details and I can assure you there is nothing untoward going on. He's just a kid that needs a hand and-"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Director, Boss." Tony greeted as he entered the room with McGee and Ziva.

"Agents, as I was telling Agent Gibbs, you are to drop the Potter case immediately. Forget you ever heard of him if you have to."

"Sir?" Tony asked. "Are you seriously turning him over to the Secret Service? The kid is certain we're gonna kill him!"

That one seemed to shock Leon. "What did you do, Gibbs?" He accused his top agent.

"Me? I haven't seen him; he was already at the hospital by the time I arrived on the scene. DiNozzo's the only one to have seen him."

Leon sighed and sank into his chair. "Agent DiNozzo, did you manage to build a rapport with Mr. Potter?"

"I tried, he seemed willing to talk and… I get the impression he felt sorry for me."

"Sorry for you?" Gibbs queried.

"Hard to explain… as if I was a naive agent not realising what his bosses were up to."

"You got all that from an impression?" Tim smirked.

Tony got a little annoyed at that. "You do this job long enough, Probie, and you develop the instinct."

"DiNozzo, go back to the hospital and try and make him feel safe. Be his friend if you have to. He may try to take off."

"He might find that a little hard, sir. He has a through and through in his chest." Tony pointed out.

"That will barely slow him down. Take Ziva with you, maybe a woman's touch will help."

"Erm… sir… Ziva's touches usually end in pain, blood and explosions… did I mention the pain?"

"That's an order DiNozzo." Vance said sternly. "And remember, you are not to question him but answer any questions he has."

"Is it time?" Harry asked wearily as Tony and Ziva entered the hospital room.

"Time for what?" Ziva asked.

"For the end, for you to take me off to die. Will it be in America or Britain… if I get a choice, I'd prefer here, I don't want the bastards to have the pleasure." Harry frowned… but there wasn't much effort in it. "Could you do it for me?"

Ziva was simply astounded. Tony's assertions about the man's mental state were clearly understated.

"You want me to kill you?" Tony asked calmly as he sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Soon as you can, the waiting is quite… painful."

"We are not here to kill you! We are here to protect you!" Ziva said, she was quite upset at Harry's behaviour, it was very distressing.

"Harry, this is Ziva David, she works with me at NCIS."

"What is NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, we deal with crimes against the Navy."

Harry looked as if he had finally caught on. "And I as I was by the water this makes me your problem."

"Actually, you were an innocent victim caught in the crossfire when two navy personnel were killed." Tony smiled. "It's pure chance we found you and got involved."

"How long do I have to wait?" Harry asked.

"For what?" Ziva asked, but Tony just sighed.

"If I have anything to say about it, at least 60 years."

"How can you possibly think we are here to kill you?!" Ziva demanded angrily as she realised what was being asked. "We do not even have our guns drawn!"

"I assumed you would take me somewhere… more private."

Tony took out his gun. "This is my weapon, Harry. I have had occasion to kill people before… but they were trying to kill me. I promise you, this weapon… my weapon, will only ever be used in your presence to defend you."

"Who do you believe is trying to kill you?" Ziva asked.

"The British Ministry."

"Which one?"

"Which one?" Tony parroted back at Ziva unsure what she meant.

"The British Government is made up of various departments like your American one. But they call them Ministries." Ziva explained.

Harry sighed. He could tell them, but then they would likely be obliviated. He couldn't take that risk. "I can't say, I doubt it is one you have heard of."

"MI6." Ziva asked.

"Who are they?"

"You don't know MI6? James Bond? 007?" Tony asked in mock horror.

Harry just shook his head.

"How can you be English and not know who James Bond is?"

"I'm Welsh." Harry explained. Having learned of where he was raised by his parents he had decided to embrace his true heritage, even going so far as moving there to live.

"I believe we are getting off track." Ziva interrupted. "Our orders are to protect you and make you comfortable. It would be much easier to do that if we knew who was after you."

"I can't say." He told them apologetically. "If your job really is to protect me then you are in a lot of danger, it would be better if you just let me vanish."

"Not happening." Tony stated firmly.

"This is a public hospital?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ziva responded.

"You did some investigating about me… asked the British Government for answers?"

"We tried but where quickly shut down."

"Damn it." Harry grumped as he tried to sit up through the burning pain in his chest.

"Whoa, where do you think you are going?" Tony asked as he tried to gently push Harry back down.

"They will know I am here, they will send people to get me and they will kill anyone who stands in their way, including all the innocents in this hospital." Harry said as he brushed away Tony's hand.

"You realise you have a hole through your chest?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but there is more chance of the innocent patients dying than the hole killing me." Harry winced.

"Where will you go?" Ziva asked heatedly. She couldn't believe this boy was being so obtuse.

"I'll get my stuff and start moving again. I have enough cash to last me a few months." Harry looked around. "Where's my stuff?"

"In evidence back at the labs." Tony answered.

"I need my stuff! Take me to it." Harry ordered.

"Alright, get dressed." Tony conceded as he led a protesting Ziva out the door.

"Tony, what are you doing?" She demanded.

"He's gonna bolt the second he can. We take him to interrogation and let Ducky check him over. We will have a better chance of holding him and protecting him there."

"And if he collapses because of his injuries?"

"We have plenty of medics on base."

"Alright, I need to tell the receptionists I have gone, might save a few lives." Harry said as he exited the room.

"Gibbs, this is Ambassador John Covington of the United Kingdom." Vance introduced Gibbs to the elderly grey haired man.

"Agent Gibbs, I hear you have found our lost hero." The man smiled grandly.

"From the way he tells it he expects to be executed by you." Gibbs frowned. He wasn't going to let his guard down on this one. It took a lot for Tony to be this worried about a victim and his libido not come into play.

The Ambassador scowled. "Yes, unfortunately I can believe that. Hopefully we can sort things out and put his mind at ease."

"So you can take him back to England where he will 'disappear'?"

"Gibbs." Vance said warningly.

"No, it is far too dangerous for Mr. Potter to return to England. We have already had to move his two friends and his godson's family out of the country."

"So… he's an exile?"

"Unfortunately, at least until we can sort things out back home."

Vance had to answer his phone at that point and so the Ambassador moved a little closer to Gibbs to give him some privacy.

"Mr. Potter is alone right now. He is likely suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and is unlikely to be very trusting."

"One of my agents seems to have gotten through to him." Gibbs countered.

"Then you will likely find his time taken up with trying to ease Mr. Potter back into civilian life."

"Civilian life? You make him sound like a soldier." Gibbs scoffed. "Kid can't be more than 19 years old."

"He's eighteen, he won't be nineteen till July. And yes, he was a soldier, a lone soldier sent out into a war with little back up and no one to give him orders."

"And you just sent a child out to do that?" Gibbs snarled angrily.

"No, we didn't. We have spent the past year trying to find him to protect him. We failed, but now that you have found him, we can start to make amends."

"Apparently Mr. Potter has signed himself against medical advice." Vance interrupted. "DiNozzo and David are bringing him here so he can claim his belongings. I've ordered them to bring him straight up here."

"Ah, it would be best if I was not present at this time." Covington frowned. "He will be highly untrusting of any one from Britain. If you want his trust, Director, make sure his bag is sitting on the table for him to access."

"That's evidence!" Gibbs objected.

"Agent Gibbs, Mr. Potter has been extended diplomatic immunity, his possessions are covered by that." Covington warned.

Gibbs was now silently fuming.

"Gibbs, show the Ambassador to the break room for now."

"Not necessary, Director. I believe I will wait for Harry to contact me. It will be better that way. You have all the information you need." Covington said as he made his farewells.

"Mr. Potter, you have had a lot of people worried about you." Leon said as Harry was ushered in by Tony.

There was a hint of a smile around his lips, but only people who knew him would see it, people like Tony. But Harry wasn't even looking at the Director.

"I haven't told anyone any secrets. Tony only knows whatever you told him and my name." Harry said wearily. "Can we just get this over with?"

"You truly believe we intend to either kill you or hand you over to be killed." Leon frowned.

"Very few people don't want me dead."

"Agent DiNozzo, would you step outside please."

Tony was always a bit of a comedian. Loved a good practical joke and making fun of people. But he had a good heart and an understanding of people, even if he didn't put it into practice. He knew Harry was at the end of the road, and he couldn't in good conscience leave Harry with another stranger, not after the promises he had made.

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe I should stay." He said with a pointed look at Harry.

Leon knew he had to be absolutely frank and open with Harry Potter to gain his trust. But that meant discussing classified material. On the other hand, Tony had proven himself time and again at covert ops and keeping secrets.

"Very well, but I warn you, what you are about to hear is highly classified. You can't even hint that you heard us mention that there was classified material available."

"No!" Harry said quickly. "He doesn't need to be involved. Tony, just go wait outside… it'll be fine."

'It'll be fine.' Not 'I'll be fine'. It said volumes to both Leon and Tony.

"Agent DiNozzo is one of my most trusted and respected agents, Mr. Potter. Neither of you will be in any danger." Leon said as he led an unresisting Potter to the conference table.

Leon reached beneath the table and pushed a button causing the shutters to snap shut and various alarms to go off briefly, all of which caused Harry to panic.

"Relax Mr. Potter. This is now a secure room. We can talk about magic freely now and no one can hear us."

Tony's eyebrow rose in amusement but he held his peace.

Leon placed a rucksack on the table and pushed it towards Harry. "We were advised that you might feel safer with your belongings." He commented.

"I have a final request-"

"Which you can put in your will." Leon interrupted. "Mr. Potter… Harry." Leon sighed. "The Ambassador of Great Britain, non-magical Great Britain, was in my office twenty minutes ago. He told me that you had been granted diplomatic immunity in the United States."

"What's that?"

"You don't know what diplomatic immunity is?" Tony asked surprised.

"Harry grew up in an insular society… like the Amish. The modern world is very foreign to him." Leon explained.

"Harry, you could rob a bank and all the cops could do is shake your hand and wish you a safe journey." Tony snorted. "Not that I am suggesting you rob a bank." He added hastily at Leon's glare.

"I believe once was enough." Harry mused with a small smile.

Leon had to laugh at that surprising Tony further. "At least you don't have to worry about dragons and goblins in America."

"Good to know." Harry nodded.

"Here." Leon slid a piece of A4 paper across the table.

"That's a lot of commas." Harry remarked. "Is that all the damage I caused back… home?"

"No, that's the size of your bank account."

Harry's head shot up. "Hermione said wizards were poor compared to the rest of the world." He muttered.

"And she was right. About European wizards. They rely on the goblins who hate humans in general and cheat them. One galleon is worth about five British pounds. But if you melt the galleon down into pure gold, it is worth three times that much… usually, the gold market is usually very strong and you were sitting on several tons worth of gold."

Tony thought he might start hyperventilating. "Tons?" He asked weakly.

But he was ignored for now.

"But I can't touch my accounts. The goblins are vying for first place to kill me. I believe they want to publicly torture me first."

"Which is why we do not even allow goblins to have a diplomatic embassy in the United States. The British non-magical government sent in some agents to retrieve your money and heirlooms."

"So I'm not the only one to break into Gringotts." Harry said with a pointed smile that very nearly reached his eyes and gave both Leon and Tony hope for Harry.

"It wasn't too hard considering the large hole you left in their roof." Leon leaned forward. "Harry, the United States Government, both magical and non-magical, wants to protect you. We have been fully briefed on what happened in Britain over the past decade. The non-magical government, the Queen herself, has requested that we protect and care for you as one of our own as they are unable to."

"So I truly can't go home." Harry said sadly.

"Not yet. But we are working with Her Majesty's government to change that. Her Majesty intends to come and see you herself, you have been declared a national hero."

Harry's head hit the table at this point. "I just want to be left alone." Harry sobbed.

Tony was getting very worried. This kid had the eyes of a seasoned vet, but at the same time he responded like an abused little boy. He was quite grateful that Leon rounded the table to kneel in front of Harry and look him in the eye.

"Harry, that is the point of all these National Hero and diplomatic immunity declarations. They are to make you untouchable so you can go and find a nice secluded place to relax and be left alone by people who know nothing about you."

"Sir, I think he needs to rest." Tony spoke up quietly.

"Agreed." Leon lifted Harry to his feet and guided him to a couch in the corner. "You are completely authorised to perform magic. We'd ask that you stick to the Statute of Secrecy, but there are no traces on you. Transfigure the couch to how you want it. This room is apparition and portkey safe. Either Agent DiNozzo or I will be here when you wake up."

Harry looked at Leon and then back at Tony.

"Whilst you are asleep I will be explaining magic to Agent DiNozzo… a demonstration might speed things up."

Tony watched in complete shock as the couch transformed in to a simple bed with a privacy curtain. It couldn't have been a simple slight of hand.

"Agent DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped as he felt a hand on his arm. "Director!" Tony looked around and couldn't see Harry, just how long had he been staring.

"Take a seat and I'll bring you up to speed about the magical world."

Without a doubt, Tony's world would never be the same again.

Present Day: Washington D.C.

"Ok, so what's the real story?" Tim asked. He couldn't believe that he had sat there and listened to Tony go on and on about magic.

"That was the real story, Tim." Harry smirked.

"If there were witches and wizards there would be evidence of them. So I think we can rule that out." Tim returned.

"There is evidence. All of it highly classified, Agent McGee." Came the Scottish brogue of Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

"Ducky! Abs!" Harry said as he stood and hugged them both.

"Did you tell them everything?" Abby asked nervously.

"Just my secrets… well, Tony told them my secrets." He said with glare.

"Hey, you called and said we were going to tell the team, I just added my own special narrative."

"You're just lucky I put up a privacy charm before you began." Harry retorted as he pulled out a seat for Abby before returning to his own seat by Kono.

"And you expect us to just believe all this magic stuff?" Gibbs asked with a deceptive calm. The team could tell there was a burning anger beneath it.

"Expect it? Nope. But we told you the truth. As long as you don't go blabbing about it to anyone not at this table or who doesn't already know, you can believe what you want." Harry shrugged. "But I would warn you not to be overly cruel and rude when you dismiss it or you might hurt someone you love."

Gibbs' eyes immediately shot to Tony.

"Subtle Harry." Abby sighed. "Gibbs, Tony is probably very flattered that you looked to him as the first person when Harry said someone you loved, but he was talking about me. I'm a witch."

Whilst Tony was looking a mite green at Abby's allusion, Gibbs was just staring at Abby, trying to figure out what was going on.

"The privacy charm will keep anyone from seeing if you want to prove it." Harry said quietly.

Gibbs, for all that he had seen and experienced, could not hide his astonishment as his Abs suddenly morphed into a raven and hopped onto the table.

"Wow." Tim gasped. Unfortunately his inquisitive side took over and he poked the raven. "OW!"

"Serves you right Timmy!" Abby snapped lightly as she transformed back.

"You really did that? How? The laws of physics state that-"

"Magic Timothy, magic!" Ducky interrupted passionately. "It is a world that defies the known laws of physics, it doesn't disprove them but simply ignores them. If you value your sanity you would do well not to delve too deeply, my boy."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked, clearly hurt.

"There are laws. US and International laws that prevents them from telling people who are not related." David explained, he could see that Gibbs response was hurting Abby.

"But you're not related to Potter."

"No, but Lilo is a witch and I am her tutor." Harry explained.

"I think the more important question is why none of this surprises our lovely Miss David." Ducky said with a wry smile.

"I can not say." She said, but the look she sent Harry was one of pure pleading.

"Mossad said you couldn't say?" Harry asked.

Ziva just nodded.

"Remind me to send your bastard of a father a gift of some dog shit." Harry snarled.

"Harry!" Came the chorus from Nani, Lilo and Ducky.

"Really my boy, I'm none to fond of the man myself but remember, there are ladies present." Ducky smiled and kissed Kono's hand across the table.

"Harry, I might have to trade you in for a classic model." Kono managed to quip through her blush.

"I want to hear about Ziva, I know parts but not all." Tony stated firmly. "Ziva might be bound by certain oaths, but Harry isn't."

Harry looked around the table and saw a set of very determined looks. "David, Lilo, could you…?" He asked with a head jerk to the restaurant door.

"Sure Harry, come on little sister. Adult time for them means fun time for us. Half an hour?" He added to Harry.

"Should be fine. I'll send a message to Lilo otherwise."

Harry waited until they were out the door. "How many of you have been raped?"

"God Harry, you need to stop hanging out with Steve and Danny, your tact has been eradicated." Nani sighed in disgust.

"Well, the reason none of you put your hands up is because I was there for Ziva." Harry stated firmly.

"We came as soon as we could find her." Tim argued.

"Yes, but Tony sent me in before you had even left your hotel in Israel." Harry countered.

This of course caused all heads to snap to Tony.

"She's ours." Tony said defiantly. "I didn't trust Mossad, I didn't trust Ziva as a Mossad agent, I trusted her as our agent. I didn't trust them to keep her safe and help her as she needed."

"So he sent me in. Of course Tony didn't know that by that time I had been given credentials and backing of MI6."

"You had?" Tony asked.

Harry just grinned and handed him his ID. "Considering that I was only going to go in and shadow Ziva and her team and watch their backs, they were happy to support me. I was able to put a tracking charm on her but got held up in a damned sand storm. I am never flying on a broomstick through the desert again!"

"Broomstick?"

"Focus McWizard."

"Anyway, that delay cost Ziva most of her team. I managed to get one out but Ziva was captured. Using magic I was able to get into Ziva… getting her out was the problem."

Several years prior: Somalia

"Harry?!" Ziva exclaimed as Harry appeared to emerge from thin air as though he was parting it like a cloth.

"Hey Ziva." Harry grimaced. "Welcome to your rescue."

At this point Harry keeled over, the cause was obvious considering the amount of blood pouring down his leg.

"Harry! What happened?" Ziva demanded as she applied pressure, there was a lot of blood, the thigh bone was broken and huge chunks of flesh were missing from the whole leg.

"Landmine." Harry grunted through the pain as he rummaged through his rucksack.

"Harry, there is too much blood."

"Yeah, one second."

Ziva was confused as he pulled out a stick and began waving it over his leg causing the bleeding to stop.

"That'll keep me from dying, but I'm afraid I am out of action."

"What is that?" Ziva asked pointing at the stick.

"Short story, it's my wand. I can do magic and I just did some to stop my bleeding." Saying that he then took a swig out of a container. "That was a blood replenishing potion to make sure I don't pass out from the blood loss."

"Why did you come here?" She hissed angrily.

"Tony said you were about to do something monumentally stupid. So I decided to use all my knowledge and contacts and try and give you some backup. Sorry I was too late to save the others."

"And now we are both stuck here." She said throwing her blood covered hands up.

"Yes, but all we have to do is sit in this room and wait for the rescue." Harry grinned.

Despite the seriousness of the situation she couldn't help but smile. Hearing Harry sound confident and seeing him smile was a big thing considering the defeated young man she had met nearly a year ago.

"Harry, when they come to get me… they will torture us… they will do unspeakable things to us." She warned him hesitantly.

Harry just laughed. "Why, exactly, did you think I came after you! As long as I am here, me and my magic will keep us safe."

"You truly believe we will be rescued?"

"You truly doubt Tony? Or Gibbs. Hell Tim and Abby will come on their own if they have to. You're their family, Tony says family is important. Despite the less than nice things he has to say about his father."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door unlocking. Harry quickly threw his cloak over his body and vanished causing Ziva to gasp.

The door slammed open with a bang as two men stalked in with lecherous grins that made Ziva's stomach sink in despair as she knew what was coming next.

"Obliviate!"

Both men just stood there unmoving… unblinking.

"Ziva, can you speak their language?" Harry hissed from under his cloak.

Ziva searched the area where she logically knew Harry was with her eyes, but he was completely invisible.

"Ziva!"

"Oh… yes, I speak their language."

"Then tell them the following: You came in here had your way with the woman and left her a crying and broken mess."

Ziva just stared at the empty space.

"Ziva!"

She quickly relayed the information and the two men left with grins on their faces. When the door slammed shut she could hear them talking as they bragged about what they thought they had done.

"Thank you." She told the empty space.

Harry pulled down his cloak. "Your welcome. I just hope Tony gets a move on. If they start becoming a problem I might have to resort to… some nasty spells." He said with a disgusted look.

"Could your spells be any worse than what they planned to do to me?" She asked.

"I suppose not. It would actually be more humane."

Over the next few months they waited, Harry grew stronger and was eventually able to hobble around and managed to follow Ziva as they interrogated her. He protected her from the worst of it and healed her afterwards but it was useful for gathering information.

Then came the rescue… although seeing Tony tied to a chair and having to listen to him ramble on was an interesting approach. Harry was particularly impressed with Tim's impression of a useless lump.

When they were finally left alone Harry stepped forward whispered in Ziva's ear.

"I have my own way out. Go with them and I will meet you back home."

Ziva wanted to say something, to argue. But she and Harry had spoken a lot over the past months and she knew just how important this was. But if he didn't turn up after a week she was mounting her own rescue mission.

Harry then moved to Tony and whispered three words. "About bloody time."

Present time: Washington D.C.

"How did you escape?" Tim asked.

"Personal Emergency Portkey. A magical device that will transport a person to a set location. Unfortunately this one was pre-programmed to only take me. First thing I did when I landed back here was demand lessons on how to make my own."

"And I made sure they taught you the metal detector spell." Came Leon's voice as he joined them. "Sorry I'm late, had some last minute business to clear up."

"They sent me to this lovely lady who taught me everything I now know about being a covert magical operative." Harry grinned.

"Hetty?" Kono asked.

"You've met Hetty Lang?" Leon asked slightly surprised.

"No, but I have spoken to her. She arranged for some air support a few months back."

"Ah yes, the General Pak incident." Leon nodded.

"Harry, are we done? Can we call my husband and sister back now?" Nani asked. She desperately needed her husband after that story.

Harry took out his wand and sent his Patronus to Lilo.

"Wow." Kono gasped.

"No matter how many times I see it, that is still one magnificent stag." Abby said happily.

"What stag?" Tim asked.

"It's a magical thing, Elf Lord. We non-magicals are incapable of seeing it." Tony said slapping Tim's shoulder.

"Unless someone gives you one of these." Ducky added holding up a rather gaudy looking chain and pendant, the pendant was silver coin with a bald eagle holding a wand in its talons. It was also at least three centimetres in diameter.

"Like I said, we non-magicals are incapable of seeing it." Tony said somewhat earnestly.

"Don't worry, I learnt the charm in Hawaii and can make you something a little more inconspicuous." Harry laughed. "I'll charm you all a few things, just make sure you keep them safe when not wearing them."

"And don't worry when you start seeing people wandering down the street casting magic in full view of the public." Said a voice from behind Harry.

Harry just grinned before jumping up and hugging the tall, broad shouldered man.

"I was wondering when you would come back here." The man said as he slapped Harry's back lightly. He had an English accent like Harry. "I found these two wandering down the street and thought you had ditched them." He indicated Lilo and David standing behind him.

"Dudley." Harry said happily. "Guys, this is Dudley Dursley, the last of my family."

"Evans, Harry. Dudley Evans." The man scowled.

"You changed it?"

"I hated being reminded of what I was and who my parents were, Aunt Lily was supposed to be the nicest person you could meet. She was family and I know she would have treated me much better than we treated you."

Harry just nodded sadly.

As Dudley moved to the last empty seat he gave Nani a hug and Tony and Abby a wave.

Harry took a moment to introduce Dudley and the others.

"Why haven't I met you yet?" Kono asked curiously.

"I have only just finished my first tour of duty in the Marines." Dudley grinned. "I just got back from Iraq a month ago and had to deal with a mess of paperwork for Harry. I'm his financial manager."

"You're not in the British Military?" She asked.

"I was, but I only managed a month before the MOD pulled me from training and said I had to leave the country for my own safety. I told them to find Harry and send me to him. Three months later and I was granted US citizenship and helping Tony with Harry whilst I applied to the Marine Corps. A shame really, I was planning on trying out for the SAS."

"I've managed to pull some strings." Leon said. "You'll be receiving a posting to Pearl Harbour soon."

"Thank you very much, sir." Dudley said respectfully. "I have been getting far too many letters from David and Lilo about Harry getting shot."

"It was not my fault!" Harry whined.

*Chapter 14*: Chapter 14  
As the sun set, casting a long shadow down the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and across the reflecting pool, Harry and Kono sat with their arms around each other as they watched the Washington Monument bathed in an orange glow.

Harry eased himself out of Kono's arms and knelt on the step below and pulled out a ring box.

"Kono, please marry me." Harry said, his eyes literally begging her to say 'yes', he had no intention of requesting, he was on his knees because he wanted this and he wanted to make it clear that his heart was on the line.

Kono, however, had been in love with Harry for a few months now and had no intention of ever being apart from him if possible.

"Yes." She said with a tear filled smile as she threw her arms around him.

When they parted he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Woohoo!" They jumped as someone began whistling and clapping. "Who would have thought Harry Potter would finally get hitched!"

"Seeley? Is that you?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Who else." The tall, well-built man grinned. "We sometimes come here for dinner, wasn't expecting a show as well." He said causing Kono to blush.

"It was a very moving moment. A true expression of modern man's-"

"Stick with 'moving moment', Bones." Seeley interrupted. "Temperance Brennan, meet Harry Potter. Harry this is my partner."

Harry leaned forward and shook her hand. "Hi, this is my… fiancée I guess, Kono Kalakaua, Kono this is… obviously Temperance Brennan and her partner Seeley Booth. Seeley was the one who handled my firearms proficiency tests and basic training. He's FBI."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled as she shook their hands.

"You're in town and you didn't call? Sweets is gonna be pouting all week." Seeley warned.

Harry grimaced. "Is he still dating Daisy?"

Seeley just nodded, mirroring Harry's expression.

"Remind me to bring plenty of salt to counter the sugar." Harry muttered before turning to Kono. "Lance Sweets is an FBI shrink, he helped me when I came to America. He actually recommended I move towards law enforcement."

"And yet you refused to join up." Seeley said slightly put out.

"I wanted to relax!"

"That really worked out well for you then, Mr. Hawaiian Cop." Kono snarked good-naturedly.

"You're a police officer?" Brennan asked with interest.

"Not exactly, I carry a gun and badge but I am part of a special State Law Enforcement Taskforce set up by the Governor."

"You two in DC alone?" Booth asked.

"We came with a family, Nani, her husband David and her little sister Lilo… who has adopted me. Of course we have our own shadows. Behind the column over there are Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David and if you look over there, the two guys on the bench are Special Agent Timothy McGee and their boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs of NCIS."

"I don't think you were supposed to point them out." Brennan leaned over and whispered.

"I don't think they are supposed to be spying on our private moment." Harry stage whispered back. "But they better have at least gotten pictures."

A hand suddenly poked out from behind the column and flashed a thumbs-up.

Kono just laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Look, we'll be in town for a few weeks, I'll call you and we'll get together for a meal." Harry assured them.

The following week consisted of sight seeing and window-shopping for the up coming wedding. The shopping was usually when Harry and David would sneak off with Tony and Tim leaving Ziva to connect with the other women and Gibbs… to suffer.

Harry and Kono also managed a meal with Brennan and Booth and also Sweets and Daisy, Kono soon discovered why Harry felt the need for salt. Daisy was… an acquired taste.

Their holiday was interrupted by a call from Steve.

"Kono, we're needed back home. Steve and Chin are running solo with Stitch to track and protect a witness and there have been two attacks on Rachel and Gracie. You back up the team I'll handle Danny and his problem." Harry ordered as he walked back to his family where they were admiring wedding dresses.

"Take Ziva and Tony, Harry. I'll call Gibbs and McGee and have them come and pick up protection." Dudley advised, he briefly flashed his gun to show he could handle things in the meantime.

"Sure, come on." Harry ordered as he headed down an empty ally.

Harry Portkeyed them back to their house before Kono sped off in her car with Tony and Ziva and Harry apparated to the police station where he had told Danny to keep Rachel and Grace. Only Danny wasn't there.

"Ok, take this Portkey, it will drop you in our bedroom in DC. Call Nani and have her come to the room, my cousin Dudley is with them and some federal agents so protection is covered. Now, before you go, where is Danny?"

"I think he went to confront Stan at the airport. He's very angry." Rachel said worriedly.

"Me too." Harry said firmly. "I may end up kicking both their butts though."

"Danny!" Harry called out as he spied his friend standing by the taxi waiting area.

"I've got this Harry." Danny said firmly.

"Would you honestly let me do something like this alone if Lilo was involved?" Harry argued. "Besides, it might not be Stan's fault."

"How can it not be his fault?" Danny cried in annoyance as he began pacing angrily. "This was a message that they could get to Grace and Rachel. Otherwise they would just…" He couldn't finish the thought as it was too horrible for the loving father to contemplate.

"I know this Danny. But you have forgotten one very important fact."

Danny looked at him. "What?"

"You're a cop, and a damned good one. You don't think you might have more enemies than Stan? How many crooks have you chased and/or put away that might want a little payback or have gangs willing to do the same?"

Danny's face went ashen as he stumbled and Harry eased him over to a nearby bench for waiting customers.

"My god… what if I did this?" Danny muttered.

"Now that right there is wrong. You do not get to take the blame for the faults of others." Harry admonished, he then grinned. "Besides, you have more than enough faults you already refuse to claim."

"Harry? Danny? What are you doing here?"

The two men turned to see a confused Stan standing there.

"We need to have a little talk." Harry said as he took Stan's bags and headed off towards Danny's waiting car.

"So this guy is taking bribes and whatnot?" Harry asked as he sat in the backseat, Stan having explained the trouble he was in.

"He knows I have him on tape and that must be why he targeted Rachel and Grace."

"Alright, give me the tapes."

Stan opened his briefcase and handed over a flash drive.

"I thought you said tape."

"Audio recording then." Stan sighed. He'd met the Five-0 team a few times and his impression of Harry and Steve was that they were fairly high-strung like Danny, despite their oft laid back appearance.

"Harry, if we arrest him then Stan will go down as well which will be hell for Rachel and Gracie." Danny argued as he held Harry back from going in to arrest the guy.

"Nah, didn't you hear? Stan Edwards came to us and gave us a recording of what he believed was a crime."

"You're turning him into a witness? What if they still come after my daughter?" He hissed.

"I guess we just need to convince him that it would be a bad idea." Harry grinned as he pushed open the restaurant doors and marched in.

Danny was torn between disbelief over Harry's methods and actually pulling his gun and shooting the bastard in the knees.

"Bruce Hoffman, you are being charged for soliciting bribes, real estate fraud, conspiracy to commit assault, conspiracy to commit car jacking and conspiracy to commit burglary."

Harry now had the full attention of the rest of the patrons, most of who appeared to be enraptured by the exciting scene.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. If you don't mind I would like to finish my meal in peace." Hoffman snapped.

"I'm sure it will come back to you when you hear the audio recordings. Book 'em Danno."

"What is it with you and Steve?" Danny griped as he viciously hoisted Hoffman to his feet. "Taking my daughters pet name for me." He slammed him onto the table sending food everywhere. "Making a mockery of it." He began slapping the cuffs on.

"Danny… Miranda now, moaning later." Harry interrupted.

"Huh? Oh. You have the right to remain silent, but I hope you scream your lungs out for what you put my baby girl through…"

"Danny, Harry, thanks. I know you would have done it regardless for Rachel and Grace, but thanks for helping me out of trouble too." Stan said as he shook their hands, his arm around Rachel.

"An unhappy Rachel means an unhappy Grace which means an unhappy Danny and Lilo which makes an unhapp-"

"I think they get it Harry." Danny stopped him.

"Really? Because I had a long list."

"Thank you both." Rachel laughed. "Especially you, Harry. I know you are supposed to be enjoying your vacation right now."

"You came all the way back from DC to help out?" Stan asked. He had been given the truth about magic due to his relationship with Rachel and Grace, but it was still a big thing for someone to do.

"Well… Rachel and Grace were in trouble which meant Danny was seconds away from a killing spree, which also meant Steve and Chin were stuck without a third hand so-"

"Again! Harry! I think they've got it." Danny jumped in.

"You should go and find Kono and finish up so you can head back." Rachel suggested.

"Definitely, clearly you haven't been relaxing enough." Danny rolled his eyes.

"We are going to have a traditional Hawaiian beach wedding, right?" Harry asked as they wandered around a high scale store looking at wedding features. David, Nani and Lilo had gone back to Hawaii so Lilo didn't miss too much school, also because they were getting homesick.

"Of course."

"I've never seen a Hawaiian wedding with fine china place settings." Harry remarked in amusement.

"And just how many Hawaiian weddings have you been to?" Kono demanded with her hands planted on her hips and a smirk.

"Three… I officiated two of them, perk of being the Village Chief I guess."

"But you hate that kind of attention." Kono pointed out.

"Nah, I get to stand there and make sure everyone is focused on the couple. Best job I ever had." He told her with a grin. "I'm hoping that Tony and Ziva will ask me to officiate their wedding." He added loudly.

"Harry!" Came the annoyed comment from their nearby chaperones.

"I still say you are idiots." Harry returned. "You love each other so why fight it, you only make yourselves unhappy by being apart and jealous when you try to start a relationship with others."

"Wait, they aren't together?" Kono asked.

"There are rules, now drop it." Tony hissed as Ziva just blushed.

"No there aren't. I checked. Leon even confirmed it."

"Gibbs' rules, Harry. Gibbs' rules."

"Gibbs is an idiot."

"You do know he can hear you, yes?" Ziva asked as she pointed to her ear where her ear-bud was planted. Gibbs and Tim were outside for backup.

"Good. Your rule doesn't apply to Tony and Ziva. Every possible scenario you can come up with that would make their relationship a liability has already come to pass and they have proven that it doesn't affect their job but only improves their working relationship." Harry spun around and headed for the door.

"We should follow." Kono warned. "Last time he got like this he had the Governor giving children's talks at Lilo's school as a result."

They quickly headed off after Harry to see an angry Gibbs exiting the black sedan with a very nervous Tim.

"You do not undermine my authority in front of my agents." Gibbs hissed.

"No, I don't. But you have exceeded your authority in this case." Harry returned. "Your rules are an infringement on their rights and freedoms as US citizens, something you are duty bound to protect."

"Relationships between agents leads to problems." Came the argument.

"Yes, they do." Harry conceded.

Gibbs' expression relaxed and he gave a sharp nod and moved to turn away but Harry stopped him.

"Does that mean you are going to disband your team?"

Gibbs frowned. "What?"

"You have a close personal relationship with your team. You treat them like family. Tony, Abby, Leon and Ducky have all told me stories. What do you think Ziva and I talked about during her captivity?"

"That's differ-"

"Hypocrite!" Harry snapped. "You treat Abby like a daughter. You hug her, kiss her head… when she is attacked or kidnapped you and the rest of your team… who also love her… acted appropriately although with slightly more vigour and emotion.

"Ducky, one of your oldest friends, still has nightmares about being strapped to a morticians table as his blood drained away, and yet you still managed to do your job.

"How about you? The worst example. You abandoned everyone because the higher ups made a decision you didn't like. Tony gets your job but he gives it up without any bad feelings when you come back."

Gibbs' innate stubbornness was warring with his common sense and reason. Behind him Tim was looking more and more disturbed as he realised Harry was right.

"But lets focus on Tony and Ziva. They have both had other relationships and not had problems with each other. Ziva was captured and for all you knew was being tortured or killed, but you carried on.

"Tony shot and killed Ziva's boyfriend… but there they stand, just as good as they always have been.

"So tell me Gibbs, why does your rule apply, considering you have had various relationships with people related to your work? You fucking hypocrite."

Harry's snarled curse was punctuated by gasps from all of them that so shocked them that they didn't even respond when Harry whipped out his gun and fired a shot into the air behind Gibbs.

All around them was suddenly in panic as the crowds began screaming and running.

Harry pulled out his badge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please relax. The threat has been taken care of."

*SQUISH*

The sound of a meaty thud across the road caused Harry to wince and the crowds to begin screaming and running again. In short order the street was clear leaving Harry, Kono and the NCIS team just standing there.

"Tim, you need to go and find the weapon, it might still be on the roof of that building. Tony, Ziva, you might want to investigate the sniper that just landed over there. Kono and I will go and tell Ducky to come out before I inform Leon."

Harry took a quick look around the street before noticing all the cameras.

"Dammit. Come on Kono, we need to find an alley or something." He said before grabbing her hand and dragging his still stunned fiancée away.

"Damn it Harry, why does carnage and mayhem have to follow you everywhere?" Seeley Booth ranted as he paced back and forth in Leon Vance's office.

With no true Navy connection, the case was handed to the FBI and Seeley Booth as one of the few people with the clearance to handle any 'Harry Related Cases'.

"Universe likes to keep me on my toes?"

"I want to know how the hell you made that shot!" Leon was in awe, he had seen the crime scene photographs and Harry had fired a single shot with a hand gun. According to Gibbs he hadn't even hesitated to aim.

"Wasn't too hard. Seeley could probably manage it. Kono probably could too, just not with the same confidence."

"Not that shot, I couldn't." Kono argued.

"You have the talent. Seeley has it too, we all have near perfect hand-eye coordination. You just need a bit more experience and training to build your confidence levels so you can pull off a quick fire draw."

"Where did you get your experience and training?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"Sniping Death Eaters who were attacking my decoy house."

"Sniping them in the dark!" Seeley added. "With a silencer."

"Impressive." Gibbs allowed grudgingly. He was still pissed over how Harry had talked to him.

"Any leads on the sniper, Agent Booth?" Leon asked, redirecting the conversation.

"No, he had no ID and his prints and face aren't in the databases." Booth reported professionally. "The area is surrounded by CCTV-"

"Yeah, took ten minutes to find a place to apparate from." Harry groused.

"-we are trying to back track his movements." Booth finished.

"You're M.E. has taken possession of the body?" Leon checked.

"Doctor Mallard drove it straight to the Jeffersonian and is working with Doctor Saroyan, be warned, he's playing with some very expensive toys."

"I'll be sure to remind him of his budget." Leon smirked.

"Bones is pissed as she doesn't have anything to do." Booth frowned. "We don't have any leads in the field so she has no reason to leave the lab."

"Bones?" Kono asked.

"My partner, Temperance, she works with bones so I call her… Bones." He said uncomfortably as he realised the last part was self-explanatory.

"Well, we are off to the White House." Harry said as he stood up dragging Kono with him.

"You have a meeting with the President? Why wasn't I told?" Gibbs asked as Harry's security detail was his responsibility.

"It's the White House public tour, it was on the list of places we wanted to see." Harry pointed out.

*Chapter 15*: Chapter 15  
"Sir Lord Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. If you and Miss Kalakaua will follow me we have arranged for a private tour." A man in a black suit with earwig greeted them.

"Who arranged this tour?" Gibbs asked stepping between them.

"The White House Head of security."

"Gibbs, I'm a high profile target, they have to make it private or I am a risk to the other tourists and the staff." Harry pointed out. "It's the only reason I told them I was planning on taking the tour."

"Oh, I was hoping to see the tour properly." Kono said in disappointment.

"Not to worry, ma'am, you will take most of the main route but your tour will be staggered so you won't be meeting up with the other tourists. Miss Janice Danfour will be your tour guide and my agents will simply be following discreetly." He said as he ushered a middle-aged woman forward.

Despite the tour being well presented and filled with interesting historical facts, it was ultimately, a little boring. Especially after a morning filled with gunfire and dead bodies.

"Harry, Kono, I didn't know you were coming today." Temperance 'Bones' Brennan greeted the couple as they entered the main area of her workspace at the Jeffersonian. Behind them were Tony and Tim, their chaperones for the morning.

"Yeah, unfortunately I need to stay in the loop on this case. I was the likely target and I have some pretty dangerous enemies." Harry explained.

"Oh… well, Doctor Saroyan is through here." Brennan indicated as she led the way.

"Wow they have so many cool gadgets!" Tony said with glee.

"Makes me miss LA." Tim mourned.

"Doctor Saroyan, this is Sir Lord Harry Potter and his fiancée, Kono Kalakaua."

"Wow! I've never met a Sir Lord before… do I curtsy…?"

"Ordinarily we shake hands… I think we'll skip it this time." Harry said indicating her gloved and gore-covered hands.

"Oh god! I am so sorry! Let me-"

"Doctor, we're here about the case. I'm your subjects target and his killer. And call me Harry." He smiled.

"Should you be here then?"

"It's fine Cam." Booth assured her as he walked in. "This is a special circumstances case."

"If you say so Seeley." She said, although it was clear she was brushing her hands of it all.

"Here, maybe this will help." Harry said showing his ID and flipping through.

Cam just glared at him. "How will knowing you're MI6 and have diplomatic immunity help? It really makes me feel better knowing you can kill us all and walk away scot free." She said sarcastically

"Thought it might help to take the red tape and bureaucratic pressure off." Harry shrugged. "No one can say you shouldn't fill me in."

"Fine, but I'm still blaming Seeley." She said. "Ok, your sniper is a male, late thirties. Eastern European and with far too many scars. Doctor Hodgins is working on the particulates from the scene and I believe Angela has a mock up of the shooting. Speak of the devil." She smiled as she noticed a pregnant Angela walking in.

"Ok this has to be impossible. There is no way that anyone can have made that shot. It was noon and the sun was in the shooters eyes and how the hell would they have hit the scope!" She ranted.

"If it helps, I wasn't aiming for the scope, that was a fluke. I was just shooting at his head." Harry shrugged.

"Oh… well hi there." Angela smirked flirtatiously at the handsome young man with the posh British accent.

"Ahem, Angela?" Cam interrupted Angela's stare. "Meet Sir Lord Harry Potter and his fiancée, Kono Kalakaua… and might I remind you that you are heavily pregnant with your husbands baby."

"Sir Lord?" Angela turned to Kono with a smirk. "Honey, you have got to come tell me the story of how you nabbed this one."

"Short story… I crashed her wave." Harry shrugged.

"Longer story… he punched me in the nose." Kono glared.

"Longer story… she hit me first."

"We should stop before we wind up sounding like Lilo and Stitch." Kono warned.

"Really? Because I want to know how this story continues." Tony asked eagerly.

"Who are you gentlemen?" Cam asked.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony said suavely as he took Cam's now de-gloved and clean hand. "And my loyal house boy, McGeek."

Tim just rolled his eyes but moved forward to shake hands. "Special Agent Timothy McGee, we are the assigned protection detail for Harry and Kono from NCIS."

"Protection detail?" Angela queried.

"They really don't like it when I go around shooting bad guys willy nilly." Harry whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh we like it." Booth corrected. "We just hate the paperwork that we have to fill in for you."

"Can we see that mock up you made, ma'am?" Tim asked Angela. "I'd really like to see how Harry made that shot."

"Sure, you finished Cam?"

"I am, and now I will join you as I am curious too." She said pulling off her apron.

"That is impossible." Cam stated as she watched the simulation play out.

"It's really not." Harry responded. "I saw the movement, drew my gun aimed down the sights and fired."

"Harry, you did it in less than two seconds." Kono pointed out.

"Tony is just as fast on the quick draw and accuracy over short range, so is Seeley. Both Seeley, Gibbs and yourself could do it with a few more seconds." Harry argued.

"Harry you made a shot with a hand gun that would be extremely hard with a sniper rifle. Face it, you just have this uncanny knack." Seeley sighed.

"If only you could use it to dodge bullets." Kono commented dryly.

"I keep telling you, if I had, Danny would be dead."

"Ange', babe, you throwing a party without me?" Came a new voice.

"Jack, honey, come meet a real live English Lord." Angela said as she waddled over to her husband.

"Sir Lord Harry Potter, Kono Kalakaua, meet Doctor Jack Hodgens, our… bug and slime guy." Cam introduced.

"Rather you than me." Harry grinned as he shook Hodgens' hand.

Kono moved to shake his hand but Hodgens was focused like a laser on Harry, more specifically his scar.

"Oh. My. God." He suddenly began backing Angela away.

"Jack! What are you doing?" She squawked.

"That is a master assassin, they call him the Master of Death!" Jack was quite pale.

"I told you that shouldn't go in my file." Harry whispered loudly at Booth.

"I want to know how Hodgens knows that. Harry's file is highly classified. You just committed a huge crime by even speaking about it." Booth snapped angrily as he stalked up to Hodgens.

"I- I- I-" Hodgens stuttered.

"Do you have a fun little stick?" Kono asked with a smirk.

"Hey, there is nothing little about my man's stick." Angela said offendedly.

"That's really not what she was referring to." Tony grimaced.

"Oh… then what?"

"Yes! I have a… fun little stick." Hodgens said frantically.

"Seriously? 'Fun little stick'?" Harry asked Kono.

"I couldn't think of a good code word." She shrugged.

"I would know if he had one." Booth argued, then cringed. "Thank you so much Kono."

"I'm confused." Brennan commented. "If 'fun little stick' isn't a euphemism for Doctor Hodgens' penis then what is it referring to."

"Bones! You can't just go around saying things like that!" Booth pleaded.

"What? Kono started it."

"I'm so glad Lilo isn't here." Harry muttered.

"Alright Hodgens, how did you hear the name 'Master of Death'? And don't bother trying to invoke your right to silence, this is one instance where you have no rights." Booth warned.

It had taken a lot of fast-talking by Booth and Tony to convince Brennan that she wasn't cleared to be party to this and Angela that she would have the father of her baby back in one piece.

They still wound up sitting in Booth's office with Tony, Kono and Tim whilst Harry and Booth interrogated Doctor Jack Hodgens.

"The Statute of Secrecy is irrelevant in this room as well, Doctor." Harry warned. "Agent Booth knows all about the magical world."

"You know?!" Hodgens exclaimed, he honestly felt slightly betrayed.

"Of course I know! I run a fairly elite team, we deal with all sorts of weird crap and I need to know when that crap is someone else's problem." Booth said angrily. "Now how did you get past the FBI screening without being flagged as a wizard?"

Hodgens just looked very guilty but refused to speak up.

"Let me guess, money." Harry spat.

"So sue me! I hate being treated different because I'm rich and I refuse to be used just because I can do magic." He retorted.

"Does Angela know?" Booth asked.

"No. I don't practice magic. I don't need magic." Hodgens spoke as though he was trying not to fall back into addiction.

"And if your child is a magical?" Harry asked. "What then?"

"He won't be magical."

"You don't know that." Harry said softly. "Why do you hate magic so much?"

"Because I've seen what it can do to people. The pain and suffering." He suddenly looked up and glared at Harry. "And yes, I've seen the magical photographs of you killing innocent civilians on the streets of London. I know the government suppresses it in favour of the non-magical government but I've seen the truth."

Harry didn't respond. He just walked out of the interrogation room numbly.

"Fucking murderer." Hodgens muttered.

*THWACK*

Hodgens found himself flying backwards with his nose broken and his head spinning.

"Don't you ever talk about Harry like that!" Booth hissed as he hoisted Hodgens up and pinned him against the wall. He suddenly dropped him and pulled out his phone.

"Sweets, get to my office, Harry's there. Might need you." He snapped before hanging up.

"You ever heard of glamours? Charms? How about Polyjuice?" Booth snapped. "Well let me tell you something Jack! Harry was with me when those attacks occurred. He was undergoing numerous psychological treatments for PTSD and various other disorders for all the shit he had to deal with back in Britain. When he wasn't with me he was with another federal agent, all because he was FUCKING SUICIDAL!" Booth roared with rage.

"You can have your own personal little vendettas and conspiracy theories but don't you ever throw them around at my friends."

Doctor Jack Hodgens could only watch as Agent Seeley Booth stormed out slamming the door behind him.

"It was my worst nightmare come true. Someone believing I actually did those things and calling me a murderer." Harry said quietly.

He and Kono were in bed as Kono cradled Harry's head in her lap. Hodgens' fate was to be left in the hands of the FBI. Booth had been so pissed he had stormed into his office to find Harry gone and a very distraught Kono. Brennan and Angela where trying to assure her that Dr. Sweets would be able to help him.

The resulting situation led to Booth ranting and ultimately telling Brennan and Angela about magic. This had helped Kono as it gave her something else to focus on.

"But you know they probably say it anyway back in England." Kono pointed out. It was something that they had discussed as it was one of the reasons Harry couldn't go back.

"I know… but an American accused me here… this was supposed to be my sanctuary, Tony and Seeley… they spent ages showing me around. Getting me comfortable with American life. Seeley taught me sports Tony taught me movies… neither managed to teach me driving, Ducky did that." He chuckled.

"Do you want to go home?" Kono asked gently.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I miss the guys and the girls. Even Stitch."

"We'll head back tomorrow, Seeley can handle the sniper and Doctor Hodgens, well, if Angela is finished with him. We can say goodbye in the morning and catch a Portkey in the evening."

"What about your wedding shopping?" Harry asked sitting up.

Kono smiled and shrugged. "I tried… I really did… but I just couldn't imagine a Hawaiian beach wedding with a china dinner set."


	4. Chapter 16 - Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 16*: Chapter 16  
"Hello boys! We're baaaack!" Kono sang out as they walked into the Five-0 office the following day.

"Kono, Harry!" Steve called out happily. "How was DC?"

"Ok… caught up with some old friends, proposed to Kono, shot a sniper, got a private tour of the White House, was accused of being a mass murderer." Harry rattled off.

The three men just stared at him.

"Harry, I told you not to break them." Kono admonished teasingly.

"Pansies." Came the gurgled comment from Stitch.

"You shot a sniper?" Steve asked.

"Mass murderer?" Danny queried.

"What did you expect when the man went back to Haole Central." Chin laughed. "Now, show me the ring, need to make sure it is big enough."

"It was big enough for my mother, my grandmother, great grandmother… etcetera." Harry said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they were haoles." Chin joked dismissively as he grabbed Kono's hand. "I take it back, this is some stone." He said seeming quite impressed.

"I love it." Kono said snatching her hand back. "And I love my fiancée." She said kissing Harry's cheek.

"Do we have a case?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around Kono's waist.

"We do." Danny confirmed. "A Judge's daughter was murdered, it seems it was either a message or revenge. It was done right in front of the judge whilst he was on the phone with the killer."

"Right in front of him? A sniper?" Kono asked.

"No, she was taking a zip line across a valley. The other end was rigged with a remote controlled explosive and the killer blew it when she was half way across." Chin explained as he pulled up pictures of the valley.

"Sadistic little bastard." Harry muttered. "Leads?"

"We have tire tracks from the killer's car as a late model SUV." Chin said as he threw the image of the car onto one of the monitors. "The bomb was detonated using a radio controller for a toy plane."

"I'll work on getting a list of the Judge's cases." Kono said as she headed to her office.

"I'm about to go and canvas some shops to see if I can track down who sold the bomb parts or the controllers." Chin said heading off.

"I… am off to pick up my little girl from my little brother who is in town for a few days." Danny grinned. "You boys want to come with?"

"You two go, I'll help Kono with the Judge's cases." Harry said.

Danny was a hairs breadth from losing it. Two FBI guys had been spotted by Danny and Steve spying on Danny's brother, they were refusing to give any information on why they were looking into him.

"Why don't I just call the Governor then." Steve said as he pulled out his phone.

"No, wait… call Harry." Danny countered with a slightly vicious smirk.

Steve returned his smirk.

"Oh, like you really have the Governor on speed dial." One of the agents scoffed.

"He does. If you had done your homework you would know that. But he's not calling the Governor, he's calling someone else." Danny said as he bounced lightly on his toes. He was going to enjoy this.

"Steve! You rang?" Harry called out in a poor imitation of Lurch as he walked into the lobby minutes later.

"Yeah, these two are staking out Danny's brother, Matt. They refuse to tell us why."

"Gentlemen, I am Sir Lord Harry James Potter." He told them formally.

"Oh, Sir Lord Harry James Potter!" One of them mocked sarcastically.

"Hate to break it to you but this is America, and we definitely don't deal with tourists." The other said snidely.

"Wow… you really don't like your job, do you?" Danny commented.

"Call your boss and tell him to look me up." Harry stated as he held up his MI6 ID.

"This is a United States case, you don't have any jurisdiction here." The first agent said with a frown, although he was a bit more respectful.

"Have your boss confirm it, or would you like me to make some calls?"

"Make all the calls you like, it won't change anything." He shrugged.

Harry sighed and pulled out his phone and dialled.

"Seeley? It's Harry."

"Miss me already?" Harry could hear him smirking.

"Absolutely, I spend my nights lying awake thinking of you, longing for your touch." Harry said dryly.

Steve and Danny shared a look of raised eyebrows.

"And now I'm uncomfortable. What can I do for you?"

"I have two idiots claiming to be FBI agents, they are tailing a member of the team's brother and are refusing to explain the situation."

"You flashed your badge?"

"I even told them to call their boss."

There was a hint of panic in Seeley's voice. "Jeeze Harry! Do you know how many alerts go off when your name is run through a database without authorisation? The FBI's Magical Sector goes nuts and I get screamed at by their director!"

"Yes, but my favourite part is where the parties involved are instructed to stay exactly where they are until Agents from the Secret Service arrive." Harry grinned happily. "And these two jerks deserve it."

"Fine, put them on."

"It's for you." Harry grinned.

The second agent took the phone with a derisive snort. "Hello? Seeley was it?" He asked patronizingly.

"That's Special Agent Booth to you. I was considering trying to talk Sir Lord Potter down from ruining your lives, but now… I'm actually going to help him. You are going to hand the phone back to Sir Lord Harry Potter and then take out your own phone, call your supervisor and have him run his Lordship through the database. Then you are going to tell him everything he wants to know. Do you understand me?" Seeley said angrily.

"On whose authority?" The Agent demanded.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, Badge Number: 22705."

The phone went dead.

"Wow… he was really pissed, we heard every word." Danny remarked, all of them were wincing at the volume and vehemence.

"Better make that call." Harry bobbed his eyebrows and took back his phone.

"Sir, this is Agent Kipton. We have a… Sir Lord Harry Potter demanding access to our current case."

"What is he, a Brit?" Came the voice of their director.

"Sounds like it. He seems to know a Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Booth has a solid rep, well respected. You spoke to him?"

"Potter called him and I spoke to him. He gave his badge number as: 22705."

"Ok, I can confirm that's Booth, he also seems to have flagged you for insubordination, Kipton. What did you do?" The Director asked warily.

"Nothing sir, just responding as required."

"You better had, Booth's word carries a lot of weight, you don't- dammit!"

"Sir?"

"God dammit Kipton! You idiot! Give Potter whatever the hell he wants, then stay right where you are and wait for Secret Service agents to come and debrief you. You are not to move from the room you are currently in, do you understand?"

"Sir? What's going on?" Kipton asked worriedly.

"You stepped in a huge pile of shit boy. My computer has locked up and alarms are going off all over the place. Give the man what he wants and do not ask any questions, you do that and you might save your career. Report back when you have been cleared by Secret Service."

"Sir? Sir? Sir!"

"He only had enough time to give you instructions before his phone line was locked down. You'll probably find that your phones don't work either." Harry shrugged.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Classified. Now, tell me why you are following Danny's brother around." Harry demanded firmly.

"Dammit Matty! How could you do this?" Danny asked despairingly.

"You think I did this on purpose, Danny?" Matt was just as distraught. "Everything I've been doing has been to try and put this right!"

"What happens now?" Steve asked.

"Danny and I will take Matt back to New York and try and cut a deal with the FBI." Harry said calmly.

"Harry we can handle-"

"Ohana, Danny. Ohana." Harry interrupted him. "Kono and Steve can handle Lilo and school. We shouldn't be gone more than a day or two."

"God. This is going to devastate the family." Danny sighed as he rested his face in the palm of his hands.

"Go pack, Danny. I have to call Kono and the airlines. Not to mention Seeley to find out who in New York we need to speak to."

The ride up to the 21st floor of the New York FBI office was tense. Matt was like a mouse being taken through a pack of cats, he nearly squeaked when the lift chimed and the doors opened.

"Hi, I'm looking for Peter Burke's office?" Harry asked the man at the desk nearest the glass doors to the floor.

"Sure, he's just up there, I'll take you." He said.

"Anything to get out of paperwork?" Harry smirked.

"Comes with the territory." The man sighed.

"Peter, some people here looking for you."

"Ah, you must be Lord Potter." The man smiled as he rounded the desk and shook Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet you Agent Burke. This is Danny Williams and his brother Matt."

"Welcome, please follow me and we'll use the conference room."

Harry was a little surprised when the man who had guided them took a seat with them, he thought he was just a junior agent.

"This is my consultant, Neal Caffrey." Burke introduced the man who smiled and nodded.

"Consultant for what?" Danny asked.

"A range of things that involve the investigations we run." Burke said evasively. "Now, we are willing to take into account the fact that Mr. Williams is turning himself in, but there will be jail time involved." Burke explained. "Thirty million is a lot of money and a lot of people will be affected by this."

"The money will be returned with apologies. A cursory glance by our people confirms that the actions Mr. Williams took were in an effort to fix things even if some of them were illegal. We were hoping that due to these facts his sentence could be taken down to community service for however long his sentence would be." Harry explained.

Danny was quite impressed with the mannerisms Harry was displaying. It was everything he would expect from a diplomat.

"We can look into that." Burke conceded hesitantly. "We will need to run our own investigation and see the records but we can discuss sentencing with the prosecutors."

"Anything you need, my life is an open book." Matt said hastily. It was clear that the thought of jail terrified him.

"You could always give him the same deal as I have, put him to use on forensic accounting." Neal offered.

"Are you offering to give up your anklet and go back to jail so he can have your job?" Peter smirked.

Neal went to back pedal at that.

"Anklet?" Harry queried.

"Show them." Peter instructed.

Neal sighed before pushing his chair back and placing his leg on the table and pulling up his trouser leg.

"That is a tracking anklet. Neal is a convicted felon. In lieu of prison time he is permitted to live in New York. He has a two mile radius he can roam in unless he is on a case with me or with another agent."

"Two miles in New York? That's pretty generous." Danny noted.

"Please, don't give him ideas." Neal pleaded. Peter often threatened him with tightening his leash.

"I think I could handle that." Matt breathed.

"It won't be that simple Mr. Williams." Peter warned. "You will still be a convicted felon which affects the rest of your life from where you live to jobs you can get. The work you do for the FBI is the only work you do. You can't do other jobs and get paid for them."

"That still sounds a lot better than jail. I can still visit my family and they can visit me?"

"As long as you don't leave your zone and don't make contact with other criminals."

"I'll take it!" Matt said hastily.

Peter laughed while Neal looked amused. Danny was still reeling from the fact that his little brother was a crook. He would need some time to adjust.

"Matt's all settled then?" Kono asked as she slipped under the covers of their bed that night.

They may have needed to take Matt by non-magical means to New York, but once done they were free to return via Portkey.

"Yeah, his Dad made it to the FBI office and agreed to take responsibility for him. He's got his leg monitor on, he just needs to sign the papers for his confession tomorrow."

"What about those two agents who were following him?"

"No idea, Peter didn't have any word on them and I haven't called Seeley. Maybe I'll call tomorrow.

"How about the bomber? Did that go down alright?"

"He managed to kill someone else, but we caught him before he got his third and final victim. That signal scrambler came in real handy, remember to thank Hetty for it." She smiled.

"A bottle of fine wine or some unique teas." Harry suggested.

"Potter."

"Hey Harry, it's Steve, can you come in to the office?"

"Kono and I were about to head out, we need to drop Lilo off at school." Harry explained. Mary was back in LA for a few weeks.

"I've got a CIA agent demanding all my work on my mother's case and my dad's files. She also has my father's recordings."

"Fine, but this better not wind up with me on the red eye again!"

"Right, Agent…"

"Kaye, CIA." The young woman supplied. She was surprised to be confronted by an Englishman.

"Right, why do you want Steve's files and why do you have his father's recordings?" Harry asked bluntly as he took Steve's seat behind his desk. Steve was sitting calmly on the couch in his office waiting for answers.

"I'm afraid that's classified Mr…?

"Potter, Sir Lord Harry Potter."

Steve felt a jolt of sadistic pleasure when he saw Agent Kaye's face pale.

"Ah, you've heard of me. So I won't need to go through the trouble of warning you of my clearance and what happens if you don't cooperate." Harry smiled, it was not at all happy though.

"I have my orders sir. I can't-"

"Agent, you are supposed to be a professional. You know the rules as well as I do. Don't try to bullshit me or I will happily ruin your life just for ruining my morning." Harry warned.

"I- I- I- "

Harry looked at her with a curious frown. "You're not authorised to be here, are you?"

"What?" Steve asked joining the conversation.

"Any agent who is aware of me knows that they have to comply with my orders. A professional, even a rookie CIA agent would have either complied or called their handler for instructions.

"She's done neither."

"My clearance is pretty high too." Steve noted. "It would explain why she refused to cooperate with me."

"Agent Kaye, I suggest you leave for now. Try spending the day considering your options. You can either cooperate completely with Commander McGarrett or I can end your career. Cooperate and I will leave your fate in the hands of the Commander."

"Guys, hate to interrupt, but we have a case." Danny said as he poked his head in.

Steve gave Danny a nod but Harry ignored him maintaining a laser like stare on Agent Kaye. "Good day, Agent Kaye." He said pointedly.

Kaye quickly rushed out the door causing Danny to step back quickly.

"Just how much power do you have, Harry?" Steve asked in awe.

"Not that much really. My abilities and clearance mean that I am considered an asset wherever I am for any situation. That's the reason why various agencies are required to give me full disclosure, because I might be able to aid them.

"If an agent calls their superior, they might find that they are prohibited from telling me because of two words: Operational Security."

"Ok, I'll ask the obvious question: Was he trying to fly?" Harry mused as they stood around the deceased costumed man who had fallen from several stories up.

"He landed too close to the building." Steve suggested as he gazed up at the balconies. "If he really thought he could fly he would have pushed off much further."

"Thought about this often?" Danny teased.

"Comes from base jumping, Danny. Or jumping out the back of aeroplanes."

"It is likely that he was here for the Spectacu-Con that is currently in town." Max offered as he continued his examination.

"And he ran into his arch-nemesis?" Danny snarked.

"Possible… but highly unlikely. His arch-nemesis would not last long surrounded by various superheroes."

Harry turned to Steve and stage whispered. "At this point I can't tell if either of them are joking."

"This place is cool. And kind of creepy." Harry commented as they rode the escalator in the convention centre.

"What's up dog?" Danny quipped to patron in a full-body dog-suit. Danny was insufferably smug at his joke.

"Wonder what superheroes Lilo and Grace like." Harry mused.

"Or Stitch." Danny added.

"Elvis Presley for Stitch." Harry said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Elvis Presley?"

"Blame Lilo, as a result my phone's ring tones are all set Presley songs."

"What's my ring tone?" Danny asked.

"Heartbreak Hotel."

"Why-?"

"Ask Stitch." Harry interrupted.

"What's mine?" Steve asked.

"A Little Less Conversation."

"Talk about on the nose." Danny snorted. "And Kono's?"

Harry just grinned. "Rock-A-Hula Baby."

Steve and Danny just laughed.

"Hey! Captain Kirk." Danny called out to a conventioneer in a Star Trek uniform.

"It's Sisko." The black man retorted mildly annoyed.

"What?"

"Captain Sisko, you know of any other black men on Star Trek?"

"Uhura?" Steve offered.

"She was a woman… and she answered the phone."

"Geordi LaForge." Harry suggested.

"A damned mechanic."

"Tuvok."

"An alien."

"Travis… May-something or other."

"Always driving around Miss Daisy."

"There was the Admiral in the fourth film, he was in a few others too."

"I know the one, he turned out to be a traitor."

"Wow… you just can't be pleased." Harry sighed. "Here, meet Danny, I think you'll get along famously."

Steve just broke down laughing.

They were currently running down the ex-husband of the semi-girlfriend of the deceased man. And by 'they' we mean Steve. And by 'running' we literally mean he was pelting down the beach as Trevor (the ex-husband) tried to escape.

Steve hated running in sand. It gave way in unexpected ways and that meant a risk of spraining something. He was pretty annoyed when an ATV pulled up next to him and matched his pace.

"Need a lift?" Danny called out smugly.

Steve managed to send Danny a nasty look so Danny just began to pull ahead.

That's when he saw Harry perched on the back and waving at him.

He heard snickering and then noticed Stitch keeping pace next to him before pulling ahead as well.

As Danny and Harry pulled closer to Trevor, Harry pulled out a rope and began swinging it above his head like a cowboy. The rope flew true and fell down around Trevor trapping his feet. Stitch pounced and began to hog-tie the man.

"Steven. Nice of you to join us." Danny commented with a straight face.

Steve just bent over panting. "I… *gasp*… hate you guys." He breathed heavily as he caught his breath.

"You want us to let him go so you can catch him yourself?" Harry offered.

Steve managed to send a death glare at Harry.

In a surprise twist Five-0 solved two cases. The first victim was killed because he was mistaken for another man who was a thief and had stolen something that contained incriminating evidence.

This had led them to solving the case of a murdered local girl. A fairly productive few days for Hawaii's premiere law enforcement team.

*Chapter 17*: Chapter 17  
Harry grabbed his phone as the first few bars of 'A Little Less Conversation' started up. It was mid evening and Lilo was prepping her school backpack for the following day with Kono's help.

"Hey Steve."

"Harry, the man behind this whole conspiracy thing with my Dad is called Wo Fat." Steve said without preamble. It was clear he was a bit stressed.

"As in 'Whoa dude! He's fat!'?"

"No, as in it's his name. W-O F-A-T." Steve spelt out.

"How did you learn this?"

"Jenna Kaye, the CIA agent. She decided to play ball. The thing is, I'm sitting in a restaurant waiting for Jenna and Wo Fat actually comes and sits down at my table."

Harry sat forward sharply. "Is he still there?"

"No, but he did make mild and immediate threats against Jenna so I wasn't able to take action. He warned me from following this case."

"Alright, I'll follow up on some contacts and see what I can find. Check for tails and taps from now on. I'll warn the others to do the same."

"I'm going to take Jenna back to my place. I don't want to discuss this in the open."

"We don't know her so use the decoy house for now."

"Understood."

As Steve hung up Harry dialled his primary source of covert intelligence.

"I'm sorry. The number you have dialled is no longer connected."

Harry hung up and frowned. Hetty's line was secure. A government issued line. It didn't get 'disconnected'. He decided to call Callen.

Callen's phone was disconnected too.

It was time to go to the source.

"Leon, it's Harry Potter. Is something wrong at the LA office?"

He heard Leon sigh. "Hetty has gone off the grid and Callen and his team have gone off the reservation to find her."

"Why would she do that?"

There was a pause, the reason for which was clear when Leon quietly spoke into the phone: "Comescu."

"Crap. Does Callen know?"

"He knows the file is to do with him, but I don't know the details myself and Hetty has erased the file."

"So they have no idea what they are dealing with, do they?"

"They're trained agents, Harry. They will handle whatever comes at them."

"Where are they tracking her? Romania?"

"So it seems. I don't have any means of contacting them at the moment and without the file I don't know where Hetty might be heading."

"Fine, leave it to me. My team will go in and back them up."

"Harry, you can't take Americans into a for-"

"I won't tell if you don't, isn't that the whole point of covert ops?" Harry countered. "Trust me Leon."

Harry didn't wait for a response he just hung up.

"Kono, call the team, have them meet at the office now. It's an emergency." He ordered. "Lilo, you and Gracie are having a sleep over tonight, I'll need Stitch with me."

It didn't take much convincing for the Five-0 team to sign up for a trip to Romania. They quickly returned to the decoy house to stock up on weapons and equipment before Harry created a Portkey.

They landed in a quiet warehouse district where Harry quickly cast several glamours on himself giving him blonde hair and grey eyes.

"What's with the disguise?" Danny asked.

"Remember how I'm a wanted man in Europe?" Harry asked. "Welcome to Europe." He said blandly as he hoisted a bag onto his shoulder and started walking.

He led them out of the warehouses until they came to the sea. When they reached the beach Harry started walking right along the footpath next to the beach.

"Ah ha!" Harry grinned. "Guys wait here for me." Harry said as he walked towards a young couple taking photos.

"Marty! No Monty?"

"What? Who are you?" The man asked as the woman came up behind him, her right side hidden behind his back. Harry knew her gun was out.

"Relax Kensie. It's just your favourite Brit."

"Harry?" She asked warily.

"In the flesh. Sorry about not looking like me, but I'm not exactly well liked in Europe."

Kensie smiled and made to move forward but Deeks held out a hand to hold her back. "Prove it."

"Erm… I know about Monty, I'm here about Hetty. Director Vance told me about the situation… are you two dating yet?"

"That's Harry." Deeks said dropping his hand.

"Nobody else likes to stir up the relationship hornets nest like he does." Kensie agreed as she smiled and darted forward to hug him.

Harry waved the rest of his team over and made the introductions. "Where are Sam and Callen?"

"We set up base in a local warehouse." Kensie told them.

"You guys go. I'll stay here and continue surveillance." Deeks offered.

"Stitch, keep him company and play up the man and his dog act." Harry ordered.

"Sam, Callen, look what I found wandering along the beach!" Kensie said cheerfully.

"Harry?" Callen said in surprise. Harry had dropped his glamours once they reached the cover of the warehouses.

Sam broke into a wide grin as he stepped forward and pulled the smaller man into an embrace. "Harry, what you doing here?"

"Heard Hetty had gone off the reservation and dragged the lot of you with her. So I decided to try and save Leon the ulcer and lend a hand."

"Well the Director refuses to read us in on the Comescu file, despite it relating directly to me. But I won't say no to your help." Callen said shaking Harry's hand.

"Leon doesn't know the contents of the file. Only three people do. Hetty, an agent assigned to the case… and me."

"You know what's in the file?" Sam frowned.

Harry nodded. "I'm the backup. In the event that Hetty becomes incapacitated in some way I was authorised to reveal the contents of the file." Harry suddenly grinned. "Considering Hetty is now MIA, I consider her incapacitated.

"Want to know what this is all about?"

"About time." Sam commented.

"Help us set up the equipment. Let me introduce my team. Guys, meet Five-0, Hawaii's top cops. Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, the team leader, Detectives Danny Williams and Chin Ho Kelly and Officer Kono Kalakaua. Stitch is with Marty on surveillance.

"Five-0, meet G Callen, Sam Hana and Kensie Bly. They are NCIS based out of LA."

"They know about your fun little stick?" Kono asked cautiously.

"Fun little stick? Please don't let Deeks hear that!" Kensie pleaded.

"Yes, they know. Marty Deeks, the man from the beach, he's a wizard as well as an LA cop, he's the LAPD liaison to NCIS."

"Sam Hana? Chief Hana?" Steve asked.

"Yes sir." Sam said as he subconsciously straightened.

"An honour to meet you Chief." Steve said offering his hand.

Sam just smiled softly. "Its just Agent, Commander."

"Call me Steve. None of us are technically here." Steve commented.

"Yeah, well only G and I have prices on our heads." Harry said as he hoisted his bag onto a table.

"I do?" Callen asked.

"Yep. The Comescu family is a crime family who has an on going feud with your family since the war. You are the last of your family."

"You know about my family? Who were they?" Callen asked eagerly.

"Ask me when we get back to LA. The story isn't important to this mission beyond the fact that they really want you dead and Hetty was probably trying to cut a deal. Which is impossible. These people don't do deals on these issues. They either kill you or die trying."

"Personally, I'm all for them dying." Sam said as he picked up an assault rifle. "Aw man. You brought the good stuff." He grinned.

"Well it wasn't like you could bring it on the plane."

"So what's the plan?" Kono asked.

"I say I go in and do my sneaky stuff with Stitch, try and secure Hetty, then you guys come in with shock and awe and kill the lot of them."

"Kill them? No prisoners?" Danny interrupted hastily.

"No. These people are disgusting. They may have families and livelihoods, but they take great pleasure in trading innocent humans as commodities." Harry then paused and put down his pistol, turning to the Five-0 team. "You won't be part of the entry team. The entry team is going in with the sole goal of eradicating any one in the building. Your job is surveillance and backup."

"Guys! We've got incoming!" Deeks shouted as he came barrelling through the doors with Stitch.

As Deeks skidded behind Sam and Callen who were furthest from the doors, the others instantly had their weapons out and aimed at the entrance as Harry, Danny and Chin moved to one knee to give those behind them a clear line of sight.

Seconds later three men came charging in with guns out.

No words were needed as they slowly put their weapons on the ground.

"Danny, Chin, their weapons please." Harry said calmly. "Steve, Kono, restraints."

"Harry, Callen, we have a problem." Deeks said quietly.

The two men left Sam and Kensie to cover Five-0 as they moved to talk with Deeks.

"Check it out." Deeks said as he flicked through the photos he had just taken.

"Agent Hunter." Callen practically growled.

"She's the agent assigned to the file." Harry shrugged. "Hetty trusts her as much as she trusts you."

"Something seems off about her." Kensie commented as Steve and Kono finished tying up the men.

"Remember, she has been undercover with the Comescu family for a long time. This case has been her whole life for several years. She will likely do anything to ensure a successful close." Harry warned.

"What about Hetty?" Callen asked.

Harry sighed. "Everything Hetty has done for this case was for you Callen. She feels she has a debt to pay. Like the Comescu and their vendetta against your family, she will die for her cause."

"I don't like people dying for me." Callen scowled.

"Everyone here would agree with you. Of course everyone here including yourself would gladly die for everyone else here." Harry pointed out.

"Do we have a plan? Does this Agent Hunter compromise things?" Chin asked.

"Plan is still the same. I go in, NCIS follows and Five-0 watches our backs. Callen, see what you can get out of those three men whilst I call Leon and update him."

Callen was able to get a few strategic bits of information out of the three men and Leon assured Harry that only he knew about Five-0's presence in Romania and that Hunter was unaware and simply continuing her mission.

"Ok gang, line up over here." Harry called them over.

The two teams made their way over.

"I am about to provide you with an emergency extraction portkey. It is timed for two hours and will automatically activate, if this op takes more two hours we probably screwed it up anyway."

"Not password activated?" Danny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Ok, I'll add in a password." Harry quickly glanced back at the three tied up goons.

"Oh, don't worry. Their just taking a little power nap. When they wake up they will discover the urge to head to France and confess all their crimes." Deeks smirked.

"Why France?" Kono asked.

"If the Comescu are as big as Harry makes them out to be then they probably own local law enforcement, but their crimes are international." Deeks explained.

"Right, the password is 'titanic'."

"As in 'this mission is a titanic disaster'?" Chin asked with a smirk.

"More like 'titanic' was the first random word to pop into my head and I think we can all remember it and not use it in casual conversation." Harry returned absently. "Ladies, two steps back turn around and lift up your tops. Deeks, no peaking, one of these women is my fiancée!"

"Tease!"

"Why do we need to raise our tops?" Kensie asked with a small smile, she thought maybe Harry was having them on.

"I'm going to turn your bra into the Portkey. I trust you won't lose it in the course of the mission?" He asked teasingly.

Kensie rolled her eyes and lifted her top.

When he moved to Kono she couldn't resist teasing. "And what if I wasn't wearing a bra?"

Harry just waggled his eyebrows. "You'd have to show me your knickers."

"And if we were going commando?" Kensie joined in.

"My fantasies would be fulfilled!" Deeks called out.

"Sam!"

"Ow!"

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem, Kens'."

"Ok ladies, you are done. You can carry on with pre-mission prep." Harry dismissed them.

"Ok boys… this is not going to be half as much fun for me as it was for me with the ladies. Drop your trousers so I can apply it to your underwear."

There were a few smirks and shuffles of embarrassment until Harry came to the end of the line and Deeks who was standing there with his trousers up.

"Marty?"

"This would be a bad day to go commando then?"

Sam reached forward and slapped Harry on the shoulder. "Your on your own." He grinned before turning around and heading to the girls and the weapons, the others were quick to follow.

"God damn you Marty! What am I supposed to do? Turn your dick into a Portkey?" Harry demanded in exasperation.

Deeks just lifted up his trouser leg. "How about that?"

"Guess that will work." Harry groused as he knelt down and applied it to his ankle holster. "You better not lose that and make me come in and get you."

"Mission goes to hell and I'll apparate here." He promised.

"And what if you're injured?" Harry asked.

Deeks smiled innocently. "Save me?"

Henrietta Lang sat at the Comescu kitchen table opposite the head of the Comescu family with a gun pointed at her. She had planned for this to be her final mission. The last effort to atone for her failure to protect Callen's mother and his sister.

She had failed. Her lies had been destroyed when Callen and his team where caught on camera as they arrived in the country. Now she would die, her mission a failure.

*THUD*

Hetty was surprised to see Alexa Comescu collapse in her seat, her head smashing onto the table.

She then seemed to slide off the chair and fall to the floor in a heap.

Hetty's heart nearly stopped when Harry removed his cloak revealing himself.

"Harry James Potter! What are you doing here?" She hissed.

"I needed some information, you weren't answering your phone so I figured I come see you in person. Aside from the natives, Romania is pretty nice." He said with a smile.

"You know you have a price on your head!" She admonished.

"So does Callen, but lets face it, we really don't care."

"I assume Mr. Callen is nearby with the rest of his team?" She asked pointedly.

"Along with Five-0 as well."

"You brought civilians on your mission?!" She demanded.

"What mission? We're not even here." Harry said dismissively. "Now, shall we continue with our conversation here or move to nicer accommodations, like Hawaii?"

Hetty sighed and moved to stand. "I assume you brought me a suitable weapon?"

Harry smiled widely and pulled out a standard NCIS issue Sig Sauer.

Hetty expertly checked it and the additional magazines, she rolled her eyes as Harry switched out his Glock's standard magazine for the extended version.

"Shall we, Mr. Potter?" Hetty asked.

"Yep… oh, wait." He quickly grabbed a saltshaker off the table and turned it into a Portkey before placing it on Alexa Comescu causing her to vanish. "We can have a chat with her later." Harry explained.

He then touched his ear. "Ok guys, I have Hetty and we are making our ex-filtration." Harry stated. "We are armed and weapons hot."

The pair quickly made their way out of the building shooting armed men they came across and leaving very little for the rest of the NCIS team to deal with.

"G, why do you have Hunter at gun point?" Harry sighed as he and Hetty made it to the beach.

"I wanted to confirm she wasn't a double agent."

"She must really have pissed you off." Harry smirked.

"Hetty, would you please call him off?" Hunter requested from her position on her knees with her hands tied behind her back.

"Agent Callen?"

"Sorry Hetty, I quit when they wouldn't share the information about me or authorise us to come help you." Callen said unrepentantly.

"Actually, you're on paid vacation." Harry interjected.

"Anyway, as Harry is technically the only person here capable of acting in an official capacity he's the one who has to make the decisions."

"Well, I say we let her go. She's not exactly very important in the grand scheme of things." Harry shrugged causing Hunter to look highly insulted. "We did manage to take out the head of the Comescu family and the heirs and all she did was get captured. We have more important things to do like getting your beach gear and heading back to Hawaii."

"Harry-"

"Your family is invited too." He assured Sam. "Lilo and Grace would love a new friend and classmate for… special studies." He said cryptically, Hunter wasn't in on that particular secret.

"Fine, but you still owe me that talk." Callen said pointing at Harry.

"Which we can enjoy on the beaches of Hawaii instead of the battlefields of Romania.

"Hunter, get lost. Go report back to Leon. Callen and his team will be back to work with Hetty in a few weeks."

"Callen's team are under my authority and are needed for certain missions." Hunter argued as Sam cut the zip tie restraining her.

"Then you should have been nicer to them. If you have complaints, take them up with Leon. Now get."

"Ow my head."

"This is why I put the Portkeys on the underwear, how did it feel being flung around by your ankle?" Harry smirked down at the groaning Marty Deeks.

"Ask me when the blood finishes rushing out of my head." He groaned.

"Why are we at Hetty's place?" Kensie asked.

"It's the only place I knew in LA that I could safely Portkey to." Harry shrugged. "You lot head off and get packed. Five-0 and I will wait for you here whilst Hetty packs."

"Why would I be packing?" Hetty asked.

"Vacation, Hetty. You are taking one whether you like it or not. Or should I have Lilo come here to convince you?"

Hetty sighed. "Very well, I will go and pack a suitcase."

*Chapter 18*: Chapter 18  
"Come on Danny, you have to admit this is almost perfect." Steve insisted as they stood looking out at the beautiful vista of the hills and valleys of Hawaii.

"I'll admit, it has its charms, all of which can be seen on a postcard."

"Come now Detective! You can't breathe in that fresh clean air through a postcard!" Hetty admonished.

"I… can't… breathe… period!" Deeks gasped as he stumbled towards them.

"Marty, I know for a fact you run further than this back home every morning." Harry said through narrowed eyes.

"Air… is… thinner."

"Pansy."

"Gotta agree with Stitch on this one." Sam laughed.

"Should have stayed with the girls then, Deeks." Callen smirked.

Deeks sat down exhausted. "Did you hear what they were planning? I'll pass." He took a long swig from his water bottle.

"Afraid they were going to drag you to the beauty parlour?" Danny teased.

"No Brah, they were gearing up for a full on sparring match." Steve smirked

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I could be back home ogling my beautiful fiancée fighting and wrestling with another beautiful woman and instead I'm here… with you lot? And Hetty." He added as an after thought.

"They said I could only stay if I fought the winner." Deeks explained.

"So…" Callen started, "… what you are really saying is that you turned down the chance to get full body contact with one of two stunning females just so you could go hiking with us."

Deeks sat there running this fact through his head. "Harry, any chance for a Portkey?" He asked eagerly.

"You want to go back you can either run or apparate." Harry smirked. "Besides, I'll be sparring with you all at some point."

"Even Hetty?" Danny asked.

"Definitely, need to make sure my sword play is up to par, right?"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter. Now, if you poor excuses for the male of the species are finished lazing about, shall we continue? I am very interested in the cave drawings." Hetty mocked.

"Harry, I think your team is about to go back on the clock." Deeks commented as he leaned over the edge of the cliff.

"What did you do now Marty?" Harry asked as he made his way over.

"Not me. Him." He said pointing at a dead body lying on a ledge several metres down.

"How the hell did he get there?"

"Language Harry."

"Sorry Hetty."

"Although I agree with your sentiment."

"Stitch, is he alive?" Harry asked.

Stitch quickly scaled down the wall using his spider like abilities. He began sniffing and touching the corpse carefully.

"Dead!" He called back up.

"Alright, I'm coming down."

"I've got a rope." Steve said as he began opening his rucksack.

"And Harry has magic." Danny countered as Harry and Deeks both vanished.

Sam patted Steve's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, I was thinking the same thing. Deeks doesn't use magic on our cases though."

"If Harry uses it then we have to lie in our reports. But I really can't say I feel bad about that for some reason." Danny explained.

Sam suddenly found himself with Deeks gripping his shirt tightly. "SNAKE! SNAKE! IT BIT ME!" Deeks screamed.

"Whoa what kind of snake?" Chin asked quickly.

"Long, brown… mean!" He said point at the bite marks on his ankle. "I'm going to die!"

"Relax, sounds like a Brown Tree Snake, their bite isn't dangerous to adult humans, chances are no venom actually entered you."

"Venom!" Deeks screeched.

"Marty, you are such a wuss." Harry laughed as he reappeared back up the ledge with Stitch on his shoulder. "Ok, dead guy was shot. The snake says he fell from the sky but not from the ledge."

"The snake said?" Danny asked wide eyed.

"Didn't I mention I can talk to snakes?" Harry frowned.

There was a unanimous round of head shaking from the male contingent of Five-0.

"Oh, well, I can."

"You see what I mean?" Danny asked Sam. "There is no way we can say we know the guy fell from the sky because a snake told us!"

"Can we focus on this dying male!" Deeks said agitatedly.

"Detective Deeks, stop acting like a child!" Hetty admonished. "Harry, could you cleanse the wound?"

Harry just laughed. "By the way, here's your wand." He smirked as he handed the Fun Little Stick back to Deeks.

"Alright, someone needs to call Kono and have her send David out with my chopper and Max so we can move the body. Also, need to call Kawika, the snake is going to lead me to other snakes it knows so we can move them to a more appropriate area."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"Brown Tree Snakes aren't native to the islands, they can destroy the ecosystem." Chin explained.

"There's no cell signal here, I'll make a run for the summit." Steve offered.

"Commander, here, you can use my satellite phone." Hetty said producing the device.

"Thanks." Steve said with a bit of hesitation.

"You were all set to play the hero and run for help, weren't you?" Danny teased causing the rest to snicker and Steve's cheeks reddened slightly.

"I blame you Harry!" Kono called out as Five-0 entered their offices. NCIS had headed to the beach leaving Harry and his team to solve their case and cutting into Kono's vacation time.

"Yes dear. Sorry dear." Harry said contritely. Not that anyone believed him.

"What do we have?" Steve began.

"Your vic was one Jack Leung, owns a fishing boat with his son Sean. His sheet was clean until three days ago when he attacked a fellow fisherman: Sal Groves."

"Ah, suspect number one." Danny said sagely.

"When does that ever turn out to be true for us?" Harry countered.

"I'm holding onto hope."

"I told you so."

"Shut up Harry."

"Absolutely not! I was right, you were wrong. I am fully entitled to point this out and gloat over the fact."

"Do you think you could do it when we aren't trying to find the real culprit?" Steve interrupted the bickering of his teammates. They had tracked the possible killer to a large mansion like house. It was late at night and they were about to attempt a forced entry.

"Yes, please."

"Sore loser."

Steve was about to kick the door in when he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. Right. Magic.

They were quickly in and clearing the house room by room before converging back at the front door.

"Doors and windows are all shut and locked from the inside. He's still here." Steve whispered. "Wait here."

Danny quickly started checking his vest and gun.

"He's not that bad." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"First day I met him he had a gun pointed at me. Second day he got me shot… forgive me if I seem cautious." Danny retorted.

Steve suddenly returned with what looked like a futuristic gun of some sort.

"See!"

"Danny, that's a thermal camera." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh. Well… carry on then."

Steve just shook his head as he began scanning the walls, floors and any large containers. They eventually tracked him to a hidden trapdoor and panic room.

"Hey, Harry. Can you do that invisible thing?" Steve asked.

"You want me to go down and take him out silently?"

"Better than a standoff." Danny muttered.

"See you in a few." Harry said before tapping his head with his wand and vanishing mostly from view.

"No cloak?" Danny mused.

"Doesn't need it in these poor visibility scenarios." Steve explained.

Unfortunately Danny tripped on a loose rug and dropped his flashlight and it flipped on.

*THUD*

*BANG*

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Steve and Danny winced as they heard Harry's angry shout follow the gunshot.

*SMACK*

*THUD*

"All clear!"

Steve and Danny quickly made their way down the stairs to find the owner and suspect, Donald Rutherford, lying unconscious on the floor with Harry sitting on a nearby cot holding his left arm.

"Which one of you two idiots dropped their flash lights?" Harry demanded.

Steve quickly and very blatantly began pointing at Danny.

"It slipped!" Danny protested.

"Yeah, well so did his self-control and now I have another bullet wound. You get to explain this to Kono."

Detective Danny Williams was sure he was going to die. Just standing in the presence of these pissed off females was likely to kill him.

"Would it help if we super-glued your gun and flashlight to your hand, Detective?" Hetty asked mockingly.

"I- "

"Maybe he needs to wear one of those headband flash lights." Kono glared.

"Well…"

Danny couldn't argue… especially with Lilo and Gracie glaring up at him.

"It was an accident!" He whined.

"How long till Harry gets back?" Sam asked with an amused smile. He kinda liked the grumpy former Jersey Detective, he seemed very down to earth.

"Shouldn't be long, Alani is fixing him up."

"Witch?" Callen asked.

"Yeah."

"Cute?" Deeks enquired salaciously. He had been milking his snakebite as much as possible.

Not that anyone actually bought his act; Lilo and Gracie had taken after Stitch by calling him a 'pansy' whenever they walked by, much to Kensie's amusement.

"Scary." Danny said with a hint of fear. "I swear she would just as soon as kill me than cure me."

"It's just her way of trying to discourage us from becoming repeat customers." Came Harry's voice as he walked in the front door. "Of course, considering this is your fault, she may decide to pay you a house visit."

Eventually the NCIS team went home. Callen, Hetty and Harry had a long talk about Callen's family, even if his first name was still a mystery. Hunter seemed to be failing at her current mission, despite having Eric, Nell and a whole team of agents at her beck and call.

Harry received a three-worded message from Gibbs: 'DAMN YOU POTTER!'

It was actually a phrase that usually lifted his spirits as it meant he had done some good. It surprised him though as Gibbs seemed to be lightening up towards him. He called Abby to find out what the problem was.

"You bought Tim that interactive monitor! What did you think was going to happen?"

"That it might improve productivity?"

"Sure, it did that, it also gave Tony new ways to screw around! He found the photo-editing program and started messing with everyone's ID photos. Tim went to load it for a case and Gibbs finds himself staring at his own face with a grin worse than the Joker's!

"Tony then discovered several built in demo games, like table top hockey and whack-a-mole."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Tony found out you can change all the pictures of the moles. So he put our pictures on there."

"Again, doesn't sound too bad."

"It's addictive Harry. Gibbs must have stumbled across it and we all came in one morning to find him smashing away at your face! He was so embarrassed he was grouchy for a week."

"He's always grouchy, how bad could it have been?"

"He didn't bring me a Caff-Pow all week!"

"I'm sure you gave him what for."

"True, but then he found Tony had managed to use a presentation program, Gibbs accidentally ran the file only to have us all walk in on him again as Tony's voice asks Ziva to go on a date with him."

"A date? That's bad."

"I know! Gibbs was trying not to burst a blood vessel but you know how he feels about these things."

"Actually, I was referring to Tony and Ziva on a date."

"I thought you were the one who fought for them?"

"Yeah, but they've been friends for so long, if they go on a date they will sit there in awkward silence trying to think of something to talk about. Tell 'em to start snogging and go from there. Build on what they have, don't try and create something new."

"What are you? A relationship guru?"

"Nah, just seen it happen before, especially with Ron and Hermione, it was so awkward it was embarrassing.

"Look, I'll make it up to Gibbs, promise."

"You better, at this point Tony has a mild concussion."

Harry's solution was to send Gibbs a letter promising to use all his contacts to find information if he came across a situation where people were stonewalling him. Abby sent him a gift basket of baked goods after that.

He also sent Tony and Ziva a package deal at a fancy hotel with instructions to get to know each other physically as that was the last line for them to cross and establish their relationship beyond work.

"OW! What was that for?" He rubbed his head as Kono nonchalantly continued to set the breakfast table. Harry was currently reading the latest intelligence packets that had become part of his morning routine.

"I don't know. I received an email over night from Ziva instructing me to, and I quote: 'Gibbs slap you'."

She then leaned down and kissed him soundly as she sank into his lap, the highly classified papers falling in his cereal, forgotten.

"Wow… and that was for?"

"She sent an email this morning with instructions to snog the stuffing out of you, as you would say." She smirked.

"Oh… ok." Harry shrugged, though it was clear he was confused about what was going on.

Kono got off his lap just in time for Lilo to come barrelling down the stairs with Stitch.

"I saw that! No kissy face at the table!" She said sternly.

"Yes. Absolutely. Kissy face is very bad." Harry agreed. Lilo was family, his little girl. If he could fend off the boys like this, he would.

Of course he was getting the sneaking suspicion that he was acting like someone he knew. He shook it off to focus on breakfast.

The team received a call that a gunfight had occurred at a house and that there were bodies in the front yard, they quickly mobilised and were on the scene.

Danny and Harry flanked Steve as they entered the house, Stitch trailing behind examining everything he could. The man outside had said his son was still here along with two others.

"This ones still alive." Steve reported as he came across a man in a shirt and tie and a lot of blood. One man by the back door was dead, as was the young woman near the sitting room.

"Down stairs is clear." Danny reported quietly.

The three made their way upstairs where they found the son of the man outside. Harry slipped outside to call for another EMS team for the man they found alive inside.

The man found outside the house had already been moved by trained officers and the first EMS was just arriving. Harry went to the injured man.

"Can you give me any more information, about what happened, or even something to make your son more comfortable?" Harry asked.

"We were betrayed." The man said through gritted teeth.

Harry frowned. "Maybe we should start from the beginning, I'm Harry Potter, part of the Hawaiian Law Enforcement Special Taskforce. We received reports of gunfire from your home and you on the front lawn. Can you tell me your name?"

"Reggie Williams, NYPD."

"Wow, you're enemies came all the way to Hawaii to kill you?" Harry said.

"I'm undercover for the FBI. My target came to Hawaii and the FBI arranged for me to see my family in secret. FBI betrayed me." He hissed through anger and pain.

"Alright, my team will protect your son and bring him to see you. We'll also find out who the traitor is. I'll see you at the hospital shortly."

Harry then stepped back out of the ambulance and headed back to the house as it pulled away.

Steve had deposited Kevin Williams with a member of HPD, it seemed his time with Lilo and Gracie had improved his children skills.

"Thought you might be interested in these." Chin said as he handed over two sets of identity badges.

"Feds? What the hell was going on here?" Danny asked.

"They were a protection detail for Reggie Williams, the man we found outside. He's an NYPD cop undercover for the Bureau and his target was in Hawaii, they arranged for him to meet his wife and son. Unfortunately one of them betrayed him." Harry explained.

"Who was his target?" Steve asked.

"Didn't ask, we can get the details from the FBI." Harry shrugged.

"Looks like you're about to get your chance, Harry." Kono smiled as she indicated the woman in the black pant suit approaching.

"Agent Allison Marsh, FBI. These were my men. What can you tell me about what happened?" She asked briskly.

Steve went to answer but Harry beat him to it. "Lord Harry Potter of the Governors Special Taskforce. And I am afraid that due to the circumstances surrounding this case we can't tell you anything. We will need you to come with us for questioning." He said sternly.

Steve wanted to roll his eyes. It was as if Harry had never heard of inter-agency cooperation.

"I am a Federal Agent. I don't answer to local State officials."

"When you are a suspect in the killing of an Agent you do. Commander McGarrett, please take her into custody for questioning." Harry ordered.

"Yes sir." Steve answered instinctively, for some reason Harry's whole demeanour screamed superior officer when he took charge and Steve felt the need to respond. Of course it was only thanks to Seeley that he had that ability as he had trained him for it.

"You can't do this!" Marsh exclaimed.

"Lady, you're about to find out there is very little Harry can't do." Danny sighed. Both Steve and Harry were as subtle as drunken sailor in a strip club, they both tended to go in guns blazing and he was sure they were going to give him an ulcer.

"Why did you have her taken in?" Kono asked curiously.

"Remember how I didn't want Kaleo on that op? Same deal. Reggie says the FBI betrayed him, so we don't trust anyone we don't know in the Bureau. She said they were her men, which makes her our first suspect."

"So, Agent Marsh. Would you like to explain how it is that my team managed to get to the safe house before you? That just reeks of bad planning or betrayal." Harry asked as he began his interrogation of the FBI agent.

Marsh just sat there staring at him silently.

Harry sighed. "You know that you screwed up. Your lax operation got two people killed and two people injured. I just need to know whether that was your intent or if it was something else."

"My daughter was sick. I needed to take care of her." She said simply.

Harry just stared at her. It wasn't clear if she was telling the truth or not. "Ok, I will be checking on that. If you are lying, in any way, you will be charged with a minimum of obstructing an investigation and lying to an officer."

Marsh blanched at that. "Fine. My ex-husband was about to leave the country with my daughter and steal her away from me. I needed to stop him. I called in some favours and had him charged with a misdemeanour."

"That's it? Why didn't you have someone cover for you?" Harry demanded.

"Only three people in the FBI knew about Reggie Williams. Me and the two other agents. We couldn't risk exposing him." She explained, she was beginning to sound a little desperate.

"Alright, again, I'll be checking that out. If it turns out to be true… well, we just need to deal with you and your ex. But we'll sort it out afterwards." Harry said as he turned and left the interrogation room.

Confirming Agent Marsh's story was fairly easy, her career was over as her actions had killed two people. Harry refused to let her take part in the investigation stating that although she was cleared she was still a person of interest in the case. He had her placed in an HPD holding cell pending the conclusion of the case or until she could be transported back to her superiors in New York.

"Reggie's gone." Steve reported as Harry and Stitch arrived at the hospital.

"Kidnapped or done a runner?" Harry asked.

"He incapacitated his guards." Danny said.

"Right, Stitch, can you track him?"

"Stinky hospitals." He said with a shake of his head.

"Ok, if we can trace him to somewhere else Stitch can keep up with him." Harry explained. "So, any ideas where he might have gone?"

"Well, he's a cop, so where would you go Danny?" Steve asked.

"Scene of the crime."

"Hands behind your head, Reggie."

Reggie Williams threw down the radio in disgust. He had new leads and knew he could find the bastard who killed his wife. But the damned Brit had tracked him down.

He slowly placed his hands behind his head.

"I didn't kill him." Reggie grumbled, referring to the new dead body that had been announced over the police radio.

"Probably not, but you are screwing with an official investigation. What's worse is you pretty much abandoned your son in the process." Harry said calmly as he began cuffing the man.

"Kevin was with your people, you telling me they aren't trust worthy?"

"It's not his physical safety you should worry about, it's the fact that he just lost his mother, saw his father get shot and then run off after someone else leaving him behind. Does nasty things to a kids state of mind. Take it from someone who's lived through it."

They were soon joined by Danny and Steve who loaded Reggie into their car to take him back to Five-0.

"Daddy!"

Steve had removed the cuffs before they entered the office knowing that Kevin was there, he didn't need to see his father in chains.

"Baby!" Kevin said affectionately as he pulled his son into a hug.

He pushed him back and asked him with a smile: "You been good for the nice people."

Kevin suddenly looked guilty.

Kono realised what the problem was. "He told us you said he wasn't allowed to talk to police, so I assured him I was a special kind of police who finds bad people who hurt mommies."

Reggie understood the problem. "Good boy." He said planting a kiss on Kevin's forehead and pulling him into a hug.

"What happens now?" Reggie asked as he picked Kevin up and stood.

"Kevin goes to some friends of mine. Completely trustworthy and great with kids. He gets to sleep over in a nice big house with my little sister and Danny's daughter. Then the rest of us start work on tracking down the bad men. Sound good Kev'?" Harry asked the small boy with a smile.

"And later today, Uncle Steve will take my car in for repairs after he pulled another one of his crazy stunts!" Danny added.

"What did he do? And why didn't you invite me?"

"He drove through a gate just so we could speak with Jimmy Cannon."

"Meh, boring. Call me when it gets interesting." Harry said dismissively. "Now, I will go take Kevin to Rachel. She is being joined by Nani and David for babysitting duties, you guys carry on and I will catch up later."

With assurances from Kono and Reggie, Kevin left with Harry for Kono's car to head to his sleep over.

It had been a simple and painless procedure to complete the investigations into the remaining FBI agents where they discovered the surviving agent had received a payoff and had orchestrated the whole thing, which included making sure the bullets weren't lethal to himself. Harry had him turned over to the local FBI field office.

Reggie Williams and his son were given a send off with a traditional Hawaiian roasted pig that Kamekona cooked himself.

Rachel had just put Grace to bed when the doorbell rang. She cautiously went to check the door using the cctv monitors Harry and Stan had had installed and saw Harry himself standing at the front door. Which made sense as very few people could get past the front gate.

"Harry, is something wrong?" She asked having seen him literally minutes before at Steve's place to say goodbye to Reggie and Kevin.

"Yes and no." Harry sighed as he stepped past her and went to the sitting room.

Rachel followed slightly worried.

"Stan's out of town?"

"Yes."

"Gracie's in bed?"

"Hopefully sleeping."

Harry poured a drink for them both then sat in the armchair indicating for Rachel to sit opposite.

"I saw something that could be… potentially wonderful. But current circumstances mean it could spell disaster."

Rachel was very worried, Harry wouldn't come to her like this for anything but an emergency, she hoped nothing had happened to Kono.

"I saw you kissing Danny." He declared before swigging his drink.

Rachel paled. The whole thing with her and Danny starting up was new and had only begun after his brother was arrested.

She didn't respond other than to take a nervous sip from her own drink.

"Why did you two get divorced?" Harry asked as he poured himself another drink, regular alcohol had little effect on magicals, he could drink all night and the only thing Kono could complain about was his breath.

"We were beginning to fight too much." Rachel said quietly with a slight croak in her voice. "I didn't like his job, it was too dangerous."

"Did you have any family in New York or Jersey?"

She shook her head. "My mother lives in Manchester."

"Why did you marry Stan?"

Rachel blew an errant hair from her face and shrugged. "I don't know. He was sweet, kind-"

"Safe?"

"I suppose. He was everything Danny wasn't without being a woman."

"I think we can keep that bit from both of them." Harry snorted. "You know why I'm concerned, right?"

Rachel looked at him and smiled sadly. "Because you are a good and honourable man who tries to make sure his friends are the same?

"I know… I'm married to another man and I am cheating on him with my ex but… " She took another nervous sip. "Stan and I… our marriage has been failing for sometime. I think I made a mistake marrying him- not that he's a bad man or anything." She added hastily. "I just think I married him for the wrong reasons."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Rachel trusted her daughter with Harry and knew he would never try to hurt them in anyway. If she didn't still love Danny she might have fallen for Harry.

"Please. I don't know what to do." She said, a solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

"Go back to Manchester or somewhere you can be alone with friends or family. Take a few weeks to relax and examine your life and figure out where your heart is taking you. The longer you stay here the more you will be torn between Danny and Stan and the more the three of you will get hurt.

"And we haven't even begun to talk about Grace."

"I can't just take Grace away from school."

"She has a perfectly good father who has an excellent support system. You know we will take good care of her."

"Can I leave her in your care, Harry? I trust Danny, but-"

"How about I have Nani and David come stay over and we have them take care of the kids? They are the only family I have and we are supposed to be doing some wedding planning this week."

Rachel's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh god! Kono! What must she think? You coming here at night?"

Harry just laughed. "Relax, she knows exactly why I am here. First rule of marriage, be as honest as you can with each other or at least have a damned good reason for secrets."

Rachel stood up and walked to the staircase, she stood there gazing up to where she knew her daughter was sleeping peacefully. She knew Harry was right. She needed to get away and figure things out. At this moment in time she held the lives and happiness of three people in her hands, they deserved her best.

*Chapter 19*: Chapter 19  
"Arson… always personal unless it's a pyromaniac or insurance scam." Harry mused as the team surveyed the scene at the beach.

They had been called to a photo shoot where the photographer was burned alive in his own trailer. Kono could already be seen directing the forensics teams.

"Let's go see what your girl's got for us." Steve said as they headed towards the carnage.

"Seriously, with your cheek and collar bones-"

"Seriously! I will have you arrested."

"Ahem." Harry coughed making the rather pushy modelling agent jump. "Hi, I'm her fiancé. The only person she models for."

Seeing Harry glaring at him whilst flanked by Steve and Danny… the modelling agent did the smart thing and left… hastily.

"So… "

"Shut up Danny." Kono decided to stop him before he started.

"Yeah, we already have one murder victim." Steve joked as Harry moved off to answer his phone.

Harry had hopped a portkey straight to Washington as soon as Booth called. One of their own had been killed by a sniper bullet meant for Booth and he was swallowing his pride and calling for the only other person he trusted to handle this.

That and Sweets threatened he'd call if Seeley didn't.

This left Five-0 on their own for a few days.

It was a few days where the whole world turned against them and Steve went off the deep end. They thought they had tracked down Wo Fat, but it turned out to be Sang Min which had led to Danny to being exposed to Sarin nerve gas and being hospitalised in a highly unlikely series of events. The threat of a Sarin terrorist attack derailed the chase for Sang Min and Wo Fat but was resolved quickly enough.

Then the doo-doo really hit the fan.

The first problem occurred with Laura Hills.

Stitch was with Kono, heading into the office when he got a whiff of something from Laura Hills' car. The bomb squad was called in and Laura was taken into protective custody.

"We know it was you sending me the packages of evidence from my father's tool box. We found the envelopes and had your handwriting checked. Where is the rest of it and why did you steal it?" Steve demanded.

Laura was currently cuffed to the solitary chair in the interrogation room.

"I need protection." Laura said nervously.

"From who?"

"Get me protection. Federal protection from the mainland and I'll tell you."

"Wait, you don't trust the local cops?" Danny asked.

"Get me protection and don't include Potter or his fiancée." She said more firmly.

Danny ushered Steve out of the room.

"She is definitely scared." Danny said. "But why not trust Harry?"

"I don't know Danny, but we need her to talk. I hate to say it but the only thing she is currently guilty of is stealing from me."

"Actually she is either working with or stealing from the Yakuza or Wo Fat." Danny pointed out.

"Who do we know in the FBI that doesn't know Harry?" Steve asked.

"Why does that matter?" Danny demanded. "Harry wouldn't hurt her. He wouldn't hurt anyone unless they were a threat to others."

"You saw her Danny. Scared! She was adamant we not involve Harry."

"I could try the New York agent handling my brother." Danny suggested reluctantly.

"Alright, you call him. I'll go and keep Kono and Chin busy."

"I've called in an agent from the FBI, he's sending one of his men over to collect you and take you back to New York. Now tell us why you don't trust the cops or Harry." Danny demanded.

Laura was clearly thinking about holding back but she knew this was important.

"I didn't steal the evidence. I was just returning it."

"Then who has it?" Steve asked.

She swallowed nervously. "Governor Jameson."

Steve and Danny just stared at her.

"The Governor? Of Hawaii? Most popular and highest ranking official on the islands, Pat Jameson?" Danny asked sceptically.

"Which is why I don't trust the cops." She looked at Steve. "I'm only trusting you because I know what the evidence means to you. I'm sure you can understand why I don't want Potter involved either."

"Harry wouldn't have anything to do with this." Danny said immediately.

"You don't find it strange that he was assigned to your team? That he frequently meets with the Governor? He's good friends with the Governor. I've seen reports from him that… they just wind up vanishing."

Danny just laughed and turned to Steve, but he was shocked at his partner's expression. "You can't seriously be considering this? Harry would die before he betrayed us."

"Danny, you have to consider it. Harry has far too much power for some British kid in exile."

"What about the director of NCIS, Agent Booth and the LA guys? They all trust him." Danny argued.

"I've seen good guys go bad before." Steve said quietly. "Remember Nick?"

"Nick was an asshole! I hated Nick from the moment I met him."

"He just happened to stumble across us on a beach?"

"How would he even know we were going to be there? We only met Chin that morning, we didn't think about Kono till lunch!"

"Ok, so maybe that was stretching it."

"Potter does the dirty work for the Governor. Him and the Kapoo." Laura interrupted. "They meet all the time and I don't know about what."

"That doesn't mean anything. Harry has a ton of classified things he does, Kawika is involved in a few as well." Danny countered.

"Look, it won't hurt if we just keep this quiet. Just the two of us. Agent Jones will be here in the morning and Laura will go with him. You and I can present our findings to the Governor and see how she reacts."

Kono and Chin, with Stitch's help, had tracked down the seller of the claymore that had been rigged to kill Laura Hills. They had hit a complication when he implicated Steve as the buyer but eventually flipped and told the truth when Steve used the man's brother, a soldier, to convince him otherwise through emotional blackmail.

What was worse was the fact that Steve's fingerprints were found all over Laura's house.

"You've never been there before?"

"First time was with you Danny and we were both wearing gloves, besides, take away the fact that I would never do this, you know what I am capable of. I've been investigating crimes on the islands for a year now, do you honestly think I would be dumb enough to leave my prints anywhere?"

There wasn't much of an argument for that.

All that was left for them to do was present their findings to the Governor.

"Steve, don't do anything stupid. Let's call Harry and confront him."

"How Danny? You've seen what he can do. Do you honestly think we could take him down without help? He could just remove our memories… how do we know he hasn't done so already?"

"Then call the Director of NCIS, or that Gibbs guy Kono mentioned. He seemed to have it out for Harry."

Steve and Danny were at odds with regards to trusting Harry Potter. He was good friends with the Governor and was implicated in various plots according to Laura Hills. But Danny was adamant that Harry wouldn't do things like this.

Danny thought they had left the argument at that but the next day there was an arrest warrant out for Steve and Five-0 was now under investigation. Steve had seen the proof that Laura was not guilty and the Governor was.

Steve decided to run whilst the rest of the team wiped the drives of all the evidence that Steve had found in the Governor's residence from his father and about Laura. Chin decided that Laura needed to be moved off the islands quickly and drove her straight to the airport, she and Agent Jones went back to New York.

This left Danny, Kono and Agent Kaye being questioned by HPD… then Internal Affairs came along.

"Officer Kalakaua, you've been implicated in a theft."

"What? From where?" Danny demanded.

"HPD Evidence and Seizure lockup. We have an eye witness."

"That's bull." Danny argued.

"I'm afraid I need to take you in now or I'll have to arrest you."

"Screw this." Danny snarled. "Kono, go with them and say nothing. I've had it, I'm calling in the big guns."

Kono nodded in understanding as she shakily followed the IA cops.

"Did she really do it?" Kaye asked.

Danny sighed. "Yeah, but if she didn't then Cho would no longer have a head."

Kaye nodded in understanding. "Who's the big gun?"

"Harry."

"Potter? I thought we didn't trust him."

"Steve doesn't trust him, but his judgement is clearly compromised."

By the time Harry returned it was all too late. He had managed to help Seeley track down the sniper who was Seeley's mentor, Jacob Broadskey, but Kono was suspended and Steve was arrested under suspicion of murder of the Governor.

"I go away for a few days and the island goes to pot… what the hell happened?" Harry demanded of Danny.

"The Governors Aid, Laura Hill, you remember her?"

"Yeah, nice enough lady, seemed a bit cold though."

"Turns out she knew the Governor was dirty, you kept having private meetings with her and it made her suspect you were involved."

Harry winced. "She wasn't clued in on the magical side of things, we couldn't tell her."

"That's what I figured. But then Steve went off all gung ho and got suspicious of you and refused to let us call you. He even kept Chin and Kono out of the loop."

"He suspected me?" Harry was hurt, he liked Steve a lot.

"He just found out the Governor was dirty… his ability to trust got reduced to me and only because he could prove I arrived on the island weeks before him."

"Alright, I might be able to forgive him. Go grab Kono and Chin. I'm going to call in some outside help."

"Kono was suspended and Chin took up HPD's offer, he's now a lieutenant." Danny said with disgust.

"Kono was suspended from HPD, not Five-0. You and Kono were the only real cops on the team.

"And for the record, I'm the one who got Chin the promotion."

Harry moved off and dialled a number.

"Lange."

"I hope you don't have any cases because I have one for you."

"That sounds ominous."

"I have a Navy Seal involved shooting of a high ranking State official. I believe he is being framed."

"Can you handle things till the team arrives or should I arrange speedier transportation?"

"I can handle things, but I'll be using my Federal Credentials."

"I will alert Director Vance."

"Might want to alert Abby as well. The entire local government might be compromised so I might be sending her some stuff."

"Understood, keep me posted."

Harry marched into HPD with Danny by his side and Kono and Chin behind them.

"Duke, get me the prisoner transfer papers, Commander McGarrett is being released into my custody." Harry ordered.

The older officer stalled for a moment. "I'll need to call the chief in for this one. It's a very high profile case."

"No problem Duke."

They were soon approached by an angry man in a suit. Chief of Police Darwin Matthews.

"Five-0 is disbanded, you have no authority here and I wouldn't let you have McGarrett even if you were still official, Potter." He spat.

"I am the only person authorised to disband Five-0. Furthermore I am here under Federal Credentials on behalf of NCIS. This crime involved Navy personnel and it falls under their jurisdiction." He countered as he displayed his FBI badge. Director Vance and Hetty wanted him as NCIS but Seeley had argued he'd have a wider purview with the FBI.

Matthews grabbed the badge and ID and grinned nastily. "I'm going to have to call the local offices and possibly Washington to confirm this. No telling how long this will take."

"Not very long." Came a new voice.

"Who are you?"

"Agent Seeley, Booth. I just got in from Washington. You can consider me the vanguard for the shit storm of Federal crap coming your way." Booth stated as he and Bones stalked up.

"Seeley?"

"What, you think I wouldn't hear about this?" He asked Harry. "You helped us, this is the least we can do. Especially if we get a holiday out of it."

"Yes. Even more so as I won't be able to fly in six months." Bones added helpfully.

"Oh! Congratulations." Danny smiled.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"She's pregnant."

"You got that from can't fly in six months?" Chin laughed.

"Pregnant women can't fly during the third trimester. It's a well documented fact." Bones confirmed.

"Ok… congratulations. How did you hear about this?" Harry asked.

"Tony called." Booth explained.

"Ah."

"They're over at the Governor's residence right now processing the scene."

"WHAT!" Matthews exploded. "This is a local matter and will be dealt with by local police."

"Actually, it's not. As was explained to you, NCIS has jurisdiction. And we are cooperating with the FBI." Came an older female voice.

"Hetty? I thought you were going to be… later." Harry was shocked.

"Director Vance suggested we… make haste."

Harry looked shocked.

Hetty just laughed. "You didn't think we would just sit back whilst a friend and comrade was rail-roaded? He came to our aid in our time of need, the least we could do was come to his."

"Sorry, you know how it is for me." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"I do not appreciate the implication that we are framing McGarrett." Matthews said heatedly.

"Who's implying? I'm out and out stating it." Booth said. "Now, stay the hell out of our way and pray we don't find you had anything to do with it."

"Danny? Harry?" Came the surprised voice of Steve McGarrett.

"Steve, you and I will be having a long talk about you doubting me." Harry told the cuffed Seal as he was brought from holding.

"Do we really need the cuffs?" Booth asked slightly annoyed. "The man's a Navy Seal, if he wanted to escape he would have done so by now."

"No, no!" Danny interrupted. "I, for one, would prefer him tied up. That way I know he won't run of and do anything STUPID!"

"He has a point." Harry agreed.

"I agree."

Steve never felt more thoroughly chastised than when he was put in his place by the steely-eyed gaze of Henrietta Lange.

Matthews was not about to give up without some sort of win. "Kalakaua can't be here. She is under investigation by IA."

"Officer Kalakaua is a member of Five-0. According to the Governor's mandate, Five-0 has immunity. She can't be under investigation. When I find the idiot who tried I will be hard pressed to decide whether to have at him as her fiancé or her superior."

"Kono, get Harry out of here before he draws his gun and starts shooting people." Danny ordered.

It was a large crowd that arrived in Five-0's headquarters. Harry had torn down the evidence tape with disgust as the two NCIS teams along with Brennan and Booth joined Five-0 around the table.

"Steve, tell us what happened." Harry ordered.

Steve went to stand before he remembered he was still shackled, so he stayed seated.

"I was being hunted by HPD for the attempted murder of Laura Hills. I knew the Governor had the evidence from my father's toolbox because I had already broken in earlier that day. I wanted answers, I wanted her to confess so I went to her home and tried to make her confess. I was tazered from behind and the next thing I knew Chin was arresting me."

"Hills is safe?" Harry asked.

"Currently with the New York FBI office." Chin answered. "I put her and Agent Jones on the plane myself."

"I called Peter Burke and asked for his help as the Lone Ranger here, refused to ask anyone directly connected to you for help." Danny explained, his annoyance clear.

"Why wouldn't you trust Harry, Commander?" Hetty enquired.

"Hills implicated Harry as the Governor's accomplice. We all knew how close he was to her."

"You really think that if I knew she was a heartless killer I would have let her anywhere near Lilo?" Harry asked. "The Pat Jameson I knew was a wonderful woman. I have a hard time believing she did these things, but I'll hold my peace till I am presented with evidence."

"She told me plainly, she arranged for Laura to be killed because she was disloyal by sending me the evidence." Steve admitted quietly.

"Then we need to find the evidence."

"Why do you believe I didn't kill her?" Steve asked.

"You've met my friend Chief Hanna?" Sam just gave a small wave and a smile. "Let's just say he taught me a lot about Seals."

Steve just nodded.

"Gibbs, what did your team discover?" Harry asked.

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs snapped.

"We've collected evidence of all the fingerprints and footprints in the office." DiNozzo reported. "Unfortunately, HPD hasn't heard of preserving a crime scene so they stormed in like sailors at a bar on liberty."

"Bad news for finding the killer, good news for Steve." Harry shrugged.

"How is that good news?" Kono asked.

"It means he can have the evidence thrown out and claim the HPD botched the investigation if he goes to trial." Deeks answered.

"You sent the prints to Abby?" Harry asked.

"Director Vance authorised us to use Portkey Pouches." Hetty informed them. "Miss Sciuto has the evidence and will call if she finds anything."

"McGee." Gibbs barked.

"Yes Boss." Tim acknowledged as he began his report. "We actually arrived just in time as HPD was about to dismantle and remove the computer. It was rigged with electromagnets to wipe the drive if someone tampered with it.

"I managed to bypass the safety measures and have cloned the drive. I just need somewhere to work on it."

"You can use my office Tim, Harry made sure I had a powerful computer." Kono offered.

"Thank you Kono." Tim then headed off.

"Anyone else have anything to report?"

"I questioned the guards but they were all out cold thanks to the Commander." Gibbs said with a mild glare at Steve who was cuffed up the back of the head by Danny.

"I have a question." Kensie piped up. "How did the police know to get to the Governor's residence?"

"I was sure I disabled all the systems." Steve frowned.

"I just heard the call come in from dispatch as I drove back from the airport." Chin shrugged.

"Miss Bly, Detective Deeks…"

"We will go and check with dispatch and track down where the alert came from." Kensie finished for Hetty as they moved to leave.

"Seeley, can you check in with Agent Burke and see if Miss Hills has anything new to say?" Harry asked.

"On it. Come on Bones."

"I should stay here, I might be able to offer some help."

"Can't hurt." Harry shrugged.

"Just make sure she takes care of herself, that's my baby in there."

"Hey! It's me!"

"Exactly!" Booth called back as he headed out.

"He's right, considering the second time we met you had foiled an assassination attempt on yourself." Bones stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey!"

"In his defence, he will gladly throw himself in front of bullets for you." Danny offered.

"Well… not 'gladly'." Harry objected weakly.

The rest of the team split up with Chin and Kono following the money and Tony and Ziva checking call logs and travel itineraries.

This left Sam and Callen to go and chase down any leads they could on Wo Fat.

The Lieutenant Governor, Sam Denning, soon approached Harry in the office.

"How can I help you?" Harry asked politely, like Laura Hills he was always cold to Harry, probably because of all the meetings he was not privy to.

"I heard disturbing tales of you ignoring the orders for Five-0 to be disbanded and interfering in official police matters."

Harry just shrugged. "Only the governor or myself can disband Five-0 and I was acting on behalf of NCIS who have jurisdiction in this case, Commander McGarrett is Navy after all."

"Five-0 was a State Taskforce answerable to the Governor. You were only the liaison."

"Actually, I had nominal command of the Taskforce. They operated under me. Also, there is no Governor, so it can't be disbanded."

"As Lieutenant Governor that duty falls to me." Denning stated drawing himself up to his full imposing height.

"There are some things you have to be cleared for, Lieutenant Governor." Seeley interjected. "Until that happens you still have limited powers."

Denning had never heard this before. "What things?"

"Classified things."

Harry decided to try end the standoff peacefully. "Look Sam, you're a good man, level headed and will hopefully be an effective governor. Just let us do our job, if you are cleared to be governor then hopefully you will understand and accept just how important people like Kawika and myself are to island stability."

Seeley had more news. "For the record, the Director of the FBI is considering offering Five-0 Federal status. Harry is already Federal and the Bureau is looking to use Five-0 as a template for similar taskforces in other states."

Denning just turned and left. He'd lost this battle, but he'd rally for the next.

"Ok people, what do we have?" Harry asked as the large group re-assembled that evening. "Tony, Ziva?"

Tony started. "Lot's of calls to known Yakuza bosses in Tokyo. A few to LA as well. Doesn't seem like she had connections beyond the Yakuza though. There are a lot of calls to private untraceable numbers as well. Those ones had a huge increase the past few days."

"Governor Jameson made standard visits to DC as well as Tokyo." Ziva continued. "There is no record of who, in Japan, she was visiting."

"Ok, so basically fuel for our suspicions but nothing for our case." Harry sighed. "Marty, Kensie?"

"The call came into dispatch at 9:55." Marty reported.

"9:55? I was one of the first on scene. We arrived with lights and sirens." Chin mused.

"You have thoughts?" Danny enquired.

"Steve's a trained and seasoned Navy Seal. He should have been out of the mansion in under thirty seconds, right?" He asked the two Seals in the room.

"Sounds right." Sam nodded. "If he had control of the situation then firing the shots would have been the last thing he did as he exited the door."

"Right, so why didn't he leave straight away, why was he there two minutes later when I rolled up?"

"Because I was just waking up from being tazered."

Danny cuffed him again. "You wouldn't be in this mess if you had just listened to me!"

"Moving swiftly on- by the way, the couples counsellor has offered to make a home visit due to your current status-" Harry teased. "So we have more evidence that Steve was a victim, possibly a patsy."

"It also lends to the theory as the Commander managed to incapacitate all the personnel on site." Gibbs added. "No one there was awake to make the call."

"Do we have a copy of the call?" Harry asked.

"They refused to release it." Kensie sulked.

"Agent Booth, would you care to join me?" Hetty asked Seeley.

"Always wanted to see a legend in action." He grinned as he followed Hetty out the door.

"Right, so whilst they go and put the fear of the Federal Government into the local PD, let's talk computers. Tim?"

"Ah… yes, I managed to crack the encryption and found a secret partition, there was an address book along with dossiers on some very influential people including this one…"

He flung a file from the table top to the monitors.

"Still loving the touch screen Tim?" Sam laughed.

"Harry got us one for the office." Tim smiled.

There was a distinct growl.

"Anyway." Tim began quickly. "As you can see we have plenty of information on Wo Fat."

"That'll make Agent Kaye happy." Danny remarked.

"Anything that might help with the current case, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"If we are going with the assumption that Wo Fat is responsible for murdering the Governor, then we have a list of his known residences and associates."

"We can use this to find and arrest Wo Fat." Steve said eagerly.

"For what, Steve?" Danny asked. "We have no evidence he was involved."

"No, but we can bring him in as a person of interest." Harry said.

"Is that all you got, Tim?" Gibbs asked.

"Everything I could find that was related to this case."

"Ok, lets go to the evidence." Harry said as he began dialling on the computer.

They were soon answered by the 'Happiest Goth on Earth'™.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Abs." Came the united response.

"What you got for us Abs?" Gibbs requested.

"Ok, so… I ran all the prints and I found two unknowns. One was Harry's and I only know that because I have Harry's prints and did a straight match. Couldn't find a match for the other one."

"What about known ones?" Harry asked.

"Pat Jameson, Sam Denning, Laura Hills, Steve McGarrett, Daniel Williams, Darwin Matthews… the expected prints."

"I hear a 'but' in there somewhere." Callen frowned.

"Right you are Mr. Agent G Callen." Abby smiled. "But it's so damned confusing!" She said as she sent a file across.

"Where the hell did you find this one?" Harry asked as they all stared at the image John McGarrett, Steve's father.

"According to the evidence logs they were found on a clock on some sort of dresser."

"You dusted everything?" Harry asked Tony and Ziva with an amused smile.

"It is an official's office." Ziva shrugged. "I assumed it was bugged, Mossad wanted me to bug our Director's offices."

"There goes my faith in our leaders." Deeks quipped.

"Why didn't you?" Tony asked.

"Because Jenny was my friend and I did not agree with it in the first place. Of course my father was not pleased I had placed the bugs in his office." She smirked.

"As funny as that is, we should focus on these prints." Danny smiled with the others.

"Yeah, ok." Harry sighed. "Obviously the clock hasn't been touched in a year or more otherwise the prints would have been destroyed. But why touch the clock in the first place, I assume Pat knew how to change the batteries."

"Maybe we should get the clock and take a closer look." Tim suggested.

"Tim, Ziva, go get the clock."

"Actually Gibbs, I need Ziva here. Sam, can you go with Tim?" Harry asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"You have a special mission in mind?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, we need eyes on Wo Fat, or until we find him; his minions." Harry explained.

"So a standard surveillance setup?"

"No, Wo Fat will pick you out easily enough. You need a better method of blending in. Temperance, you up for enjoying Hawaii whilst you do some work?"

Surveillance was done in various couples or groups. It started out with Kensie and Deeks going out and actually tracking down one of Wo Fat's people. This led them to a white male who appeared to be involved in a sale with Wo Fat.

Deeks then swapped out with Temperance, Ziva and Kono who continued their surveillance under the guise of showing Temperance around and looking for wedding features for Kono.

Harry and the others had managed to figure out what was so special about the clock in the Governor's office. There was a small camera inside.

"Dammit! We can't see his face!" Steve swore.

"We don't need to." Tim shrugged. "We can match his voice, if we can bring him in or get a sample then we have all we need."

"See! This is how things work when you don't use violence." Danny said.

"I don't think you really get to say that." Chin commented.

"What? Why?"

"I think he's talking about the fact that you were intent on smashing the clock when we had no idea what was in it." Tony smirked.

"Can we at least remove the chains?" Steve asked.

"I, for one, would like them to remain. He's much easier to handle like this." Danny said cheerfully.

"Fine, you try them." Steve said handing the cuffs over that he had somehow picked.

"Can you copy this McGee?" Booth asked. "I'll see to it that all alerts are cancelled."

"Take out the sound." Harry said suddenly.

"What? Why?" Tim asked.

He was answered by a new male voice. "Because it gives you an advantage over the killer." They turned to see an older, tall, balding, white man who stood there confidently in military camouflaged fatigues.

"Sir!" Steve said before standing up to attention.

"At ease son." The man smiled. "I came as soon as I heard but it seems you have plenty of help. I'm Lieutenant Commander Joe White, I trained Steve here and was a friend of his father's."

"Good to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, essentially the one in charge of Steve's team here." Harry went on to introduce the rest of the assembled law enforcement officers.

"FBI, NCIS, that's quite the cavalry you've got backing you, son." Joe laughed. "Makes me wonder if I needed to make the trip."

"That depends, how well did you know John McGarrett?" Harry asked.

"We served together. I helped him when his wife was murdered, we were best friends."

"He confided in you?"

"He did."

"Danny, take Steve and Joe over to Kaye's place, have him sit down and go over your dad's stuff, see if he can't decipher anything." Harry ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" Danny said in a respectful yet mocking manner.

"And Danny?"

Danny stopped as they reached the door.

"If you need to, shoot Steve in the leg."

"Yes sir!" Danny said happily as Steve scowled.

"So you are this Wo Fat? You don't seem all that impressive to me." Ziva shrugged. She and the other three women were bound and standing on the deck of a boat. Their cover had been blown when Kono was recognised.

"Do I know you?" Wo Fat asked emotionlessly.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not." He conceded. "I have your ID's and guns. I can find out who you are from my contacts. Take them and get rid of them."

"Wait! I'm pregnant!"

"My condolences."

"You thought that would work?" Kensie asked as they were roughly manhandled away.

"I am pregnant." Temperance protested. "I thought as an alpha male he would seek to protect a child bearing mother."

"Yeah, works in nature… welcome to civilisation." Kensie said snappishly.

"Well, this is cosy."

"If anyone tells Deeks about this… I will kill them."

"Same for Tony."

"Why wouldn't we tell them?"

"Temperance, you do remember that howling noise Deeks made as we left the office together?" Kensie asked in the cramped and dark space they were stuck in.

They had been forced into the boot of a car and were being driven away.

"I thought that was his way of saying we were attractive. Many times I have walked down the street and men have made that noise and whistled. Although Booth didn't seem to like it, sometimes he pulled his badge."

"No, that was his way of saying 'Hi! I'm a male pig.'" Kensie was in a really bad mood.

After a few moments silence…

"This is a really nice boot. I had been thinking about getting a different car. Mine doesn't seat more than two people and with the baby on the-"

"Temperance, are you seriously basing your decision on whether or not to buy this type of car on your kidnapping experience in it?" Kono asked.

"I'm just trying to be objective and make the best of the situation." She said slightly defensive. "Besides, it's not as bad as the time I was buried alive in a car with Doctor Hodgens."

"Wow, and I thought my life was full of danger." Kensie quipped.

"I believe we all have had our moments of danger." Ziva commented. "Perhaps we should use this time to plan our escape?"

"You three can all fight, right?" Kono asked. She received three affirmatives. "Then I'll hang back and to the side so they focus on me then you three can take them out. They only seem to know about me and will probably know I can fight in hand-to-hand."

"Temperance should hang back as well." Kensie suggested.

"Why? I'm a very proficient fighter and have never been bested." She said indignantly.

"And we don't doubt it, but one good kick to the stomach and it's… Bye Bye Baby." She explained.

Temperance considered that. "Oh, well thank you for your concern, but I'll just make sure they don't hit me there."

"Gotta love that confidence." Kono laughed.

Later that afternoon the girls called in with a frantic message about where Wo Fat was, it appeared the two men sent to take them for 'disposal' were no match for four women with martial arts training. Even if they were tied up.

The whole team arrived at the pier where Kono spotted the buyer and she and the girls headed off with Joe and Seeley whilst the rest 'acquired' a few speedboats. Once they were far enough out to sea Harry took off on his broom as it was faster.

They managed to recover the money but Wo Fat was not on board, they also had several prisoners as Harry had moved through the boat disillusioned and stunned the crew. They were all handed over to Hetty and NCIS along with the chemical weapons they found with the European white male they had spotted earlier.

"How did you manage that shot?" Ziva asked Kono in amazement.

They were gathered in the office with the whole team having finished their various reports. Kono had managed to shoot the gun from the man's hand with only a single shot which left NCIS with the added bonus of the buyer to question.

"Harry said I could do it. I spent hours practicing, I can only do it with my own gun though." She explained.

"It's all about knowing the exact recoil to expect, understanding how the bullet travels from your gun to the target over varying distances and trajectories, eventually you can learn to compensate and becomes seconds nature." Harry lectured.

"It also helps if you have the natural talent." Seeley added.

"Ok, so we can assume Wo Fat is in the wind." Harry announced. "Fortunately we managed to stop the current illegal sale and Steve is free and clear."

"I guess our work here is done." Callen said pushing off from the wall he was leaning against.

"Indeed Mr. Callen. We have Portkeys awaiting us courtesy of Harry, we leave from his house where David and Nani are expecting us." Hetty informed her team.

"That goes the same for the rest of you guys too." Harry added. "Just remember to be back here in two weeks for the wedding. B.Y.O.G!"

"I am not familiar with that acronym." Ziva said.

"Bring Your Own Gun." Sam smirked.

"Ah, of course." She smiled back. "I will pack my special knives as well."

*Chapter 20*: Chapter 20  
As a matter of principle, none of Five-0 felt it would be right to attend the funeral of Pat Jameson.

This left Nani, David and the rest of Five-0 to try and explain to Lilo and Gracie why Aunty Pat had died and why she was actually a bad person.

"But she was nice to us." Gracie argued.

"Because you are children." David explained. "Even bad people are sometimes nice to children and other people. It doesn't mean that everyone is bad. It just means that some people are very good liars."

"But why would she be bad? She didn't have to be bad."

"Yes, but she obviously didn't have the right type of friends." Danny said. "You have Lilo and Stitch and all these guys to help make sure you know what is right and what is wrong. We help keep each other good. Aunty Pat must have not had enough good friends."

"Could we have helped her be good again?" Lilo asked hopefully.

"Sure, look at Jumba. Or even Stitch. They used to be bad and now they have you as a friend and they are good as gold." Harry assured them.

Lilo considered this for a few moments. "We need to make sure the new Governor has lots of good friends."

The adults could only smile proudly as Grace nodded vigorously.

At Joe's insistence, Steve brought Harry up to speed on his father's case. Harry already knew about the toolbox and it's contents but he had never pried. Joe had taken Steve and Harry to meet an old friend of John McGarretts. A former World War II Japanese pilot who whilst paying homage to the soldiers who died when his country attacked Pearl Harbour had met John and personally apologised for his part in his father's death. The man had hired John to help investigate and clean up corruption in the island.

Danny had the unenviable task of revealing an old video on the hidden camera from the governor's office which showed John in a meeting with Wo Fat and the Governor. Joe had been adamant that Steve not jump to conclusions.

"Remember Mecca?" Harry said. "He was suspected and wrongly so. Remember Erica who was kidnapped and suspected by her mother-in-law of killing him? Do not judge a person before the evidence is in. I don't care whether it's admissible in a court of law or not, we don't start accusing people until we have some form of proof. The least you can do is extend the same courtesy to your father."

"He's in a meeting with Wo Fat! He shook the man's hand." Steve argued.

"Prove to me that your father knew Wo Fat was bad." Harry challenged. "Show me in your father's notes one reference to him. You heard Jenna, Wo Fat was a Chinese spy. We don't know how deep his cover here was."

"He's right boss." Jenna piped up. "He sat down at your restaurant table and you had no idea who he was. We could argue that you are in cahoots with him."

Steve just slumped down on a nearby stall. "I hear you… I hear you." He said tiredly. "But after the governor and all these secrets… I don't think I can handle anymore family betrayals."

Kono could only stare at the TV in mute horror.

"Officer Kono Kalakaua has been suspended pending an investigation into the theft from the HPD Forfeiture and Seizure Lockup. She is also suspended from The State's Special Taskforce, Five-0."

She had received a letter that morning whilst Five-0 was taking some much needed downtime, it was only midday, Harry was out running with Steve and Stitch whilst she looked through some more wedding details.

"I don't care if the whole damned island can see you, get your asses back here now!"

Kono didn't even move as Danny came barging in on his phone.

"Did you know about this Kono?" Danny demanded. "Tell me you didn't because I have a full magazine and a strong desire to empty it!"

Strange as it seemed, Danny was often the mother hen of the team. The harried voice of reason trying to reign in Harry and Steve's wild ways. If she had been able to think she would have been touched by his actions.

There was popping sound as Harry, Steve and Stitch apparated into the living room.

"What's the emergency?" Harry asked in full combat mode.

Danny just grabbed the remote and hit the Live TV rewind so he could see the news conference he had just missed.

"What the hell!" Steve demanded.

There was a sudden rush of air as David and Nani arrived by Portkey.

"Harry, I thought this was being dealt with?" Nani said as she moved to pull a still stunned Kono into a hug.

"It was, and it shall be again." Harry growled. He moved to kneel in front of Kono. "Sweetheart, You know I'll fix this, but I have to ask, do you really want to work for those clearly corrupt assholes?"

"Kono? Sweetie?" Nani prodded.

Tears finally streamed down Kono's face. "All I ever wanted was to be HPD. Just like my family."

"Then considering that's what you've earned, that's what you'll get." Harry stated. "Steve, you want in?"

"Damn straight, let me get my vest and gun."

"Oh god, wait for me!" Danny groaned as he chased after Butch and Sundance.

"Come on Sweetie, let's go for a walk." Nani insisted as she led her to the back door and the beach with David and Stitch following. Stitch felt his duty was to protect his and Lilo's family. Kono needed it the most at the moment.

It was a nice walk where Kono eventually accepted that she shouldn't worry as Harry and the team would sort it out. It had just hurt to see her name on the TV being slandered so badly and hurtfully.

Halfway back home they all froze.

"That's the forced entry ward on the house being tripped." David stated.

All of the properties were warded by Harry. All residents had a charmed object that vibrated if the wards were tripped. It was something he had adopted from Hermione's work with the Protean Charm. The object displayed the type of ward tripped and the location.

Harry and Kono's house had been broken into. They quickly broke into a run, Kono regretting not picking up her gun before leaving. At least they had Stitch.

Kono and Stitch quietly entered the front door as Nani and David kept an eye on the back door.

What they saw was a tall broad shouldered man in a suit going through her yearbook. Kono quietly retrieved her gun from the drawer near the front door, it was charmed so that only she and Harry could open it.

"Put your hands up and turn around slowly." Kono ordered. She had to wonder where Harry was.

She was taken aback when the man didn't move other than to raise a finger indicating for her to wait.

Stitch took offense to that and started growling.

The man slowly turned around and drew his gun, his badge in hand.

"Call off the dog, we have a lot to talk about." He said, his gun aimed at Stitch.

"Put your weapon and badge on the floor and kick them over." Kono instructed.

"You can see my badge and you probably already know who I am, so why play games. Call off your dog or I'll shoot it."

*BANG*

*BANG*

"MOTHERFUCKER!" The man screamed as he fell to the ground with a bullet in each thigh.

"Language!" Harry admonished as he stepped around from the corner he had been hiding.

"Potter!" The man spat. "You've done it now! Shot a cop." He hissed through the pain.

"Yes, shot a cop who broke into my home which just so happens to be British Soil. I'm ever so worried." Harry said mockingly as he moved to sit down.

"You just gonna let me bleed to death?"

"Please, I didn't go anywhere near veins or arteries. I figured you might want to have the talk you told Kono you wanted."

The front door was suddenly kicked in as Steve, Danny and Chin came barrelling in. They skidded to a stop as they saw Harry sitting calmly with a bleeding and groaning man on the floor and Kono still covering him with her gun.

"No cause for concern, just Harry." Danny called out the front door to where they had run past Nani.

"Tell him to clean up the blood!" Came the reply.

"Will do!"

"So, who are you?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I assume we are avoiding calling the cops or the paramedics?" Danny asked.

"Yep. This bastard was after Kono. You know how I get about people threatening my family. Besides, this address is classified. I want to know how he found it."

"I'll see you all arrested!" The man shouted angrily still clutching his thighs.

"That's Captain Fryer of Internal Affairs." Chin said angrily.

"Not anymore it's not. He'll be lucky if he gets to be Officer Fryer walking a beat." Harry snarled.

"Harry, Lilo and Grace will be here soon." Danny pointed out.

Harry sighed. "Fine. Call the paramedics. I have to go and call the embassy and Seeley anyway."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would settle down we will begin." Came the announcement.

Harry had wanted the whole island to hear the truth so he had called in some favours and set up a press conference. In attendance were members of the press from all mediums and all stations.

Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono were on the panel. Harry had to point out that he was already too well known and he didn't want to invite trouble from Europe.

Steve was the public face of Five-0 and he was the acknowledged leader. He began to address the media.

"I have a prepared statement which I will read from. Afterwards we will take a few pertinent questions.

"On March the 3rd of this year, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly who was then a Detective, was abducted by a known terrorist. He was bound and placed in front of Five-0 headquarters with a bag over his head and a bomb strapped to his neck.

"I was contacted by the terrorist who demanded ten million dollars and safe passage off the island. The Governor, Pat Jameson, refused to supply the ten million dollars, which left Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly to die.

"It is important to note that I have spent a substantial amount of time tracking this man and know for a fact that he does not bluff. He even killed my father whilst talking to me on the phone.

"I am a Navy Seal. Navy Seals do not leave people behind. My team does not leave people behind. Another member of our team and Officer Kalakaua used knowledge of a police holding facility which held drug money that we could use to pay the ransom.

"Another important thing to note, we knew the terrorist would never let Chin go.

"Myself, Officer Kalakaua and another member of the team took the money to the ransom drop where we successfully caught the terrorist and freed Lieutenant Kelly.

"The theft of the money is what Officer Kalakaua was being investigated for. That investigation was illegal as the Five-0 taskforce was granted full means and immunity to handle crime on the islands as we saw fit.

"Officer Kalakaua can not be charged for what she did and Captain Fryer does not have the right to attempt to charge or investigate her for her actions in Five-0.

Steve put down his prepared speech, something that Harry said stuck in Steve's mind.

"Legally, Officer Kalakaua is untouchable. We don't have any worries about that side of things. She is a member of Five-0 and an officer in the islands police force. She will continue that way until she decides it is time for her to move on or Five-0 decides to terminate her services.

"What we are appalled by is the way she was branded a criminal on State television by officials before the investigation and despite her immunity. We want the people of Hawaii to understand that what Officer Kono Kalakaua did, she did for the people of Hawaii and with the blessing of Hawaii.

"I'll take your questions now."

"John Harmon, KITV News. Are you saying that you condone theft?"

"Condone theft? Are you listening to what I just said?" He asked agitatedly. "We stop crime, we might have to break a rule here or there but we don't break anything we can't fix. We took the money with the full intent to return it. Next question."

"Diane Swift, Channel Five. So Officer Kalakaua will receive no punishment for her actions?"

"Let me get this one boss." Kono said placing a hand on Steve's arm. "Diane, you were told the answer to that question in Commander McGarrett's statement. But the real question you need to ask yourself and your viewers is this: If you were the one with a bomb tied to your neck and the man with his finger on the button was demanding ten million dollars… would you want me to steal the money to save you or stand there staring at you waiting to see you die?"

"I believe the more pertinent question as relates to Officer Kalakaua is, what would you do if it was your loved one? A son, daughter, husband or wife." Chin added.

"Next Question." Steve said.

"Mark Dacko, Hawaiian Sun. Who is the member of the team you alluded to but didn't name in your statement? The one who helped Officer Kalakaua steal the money."

"That is classified."

"By whom?"

"Everybody from Five-0 up. Next Question."


	5. Chapter 21 - Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 21*: Chapter 21  
Steve and Harry were called into the Governor's office the next morning. Sam Denning had been promoted and this was likely the usual assertion of power.

They spent a good half an hour in the waiting room before Harry had enough.

"Come on Steve. Gloria, tell Sam that the next time he schedules a meeting he either keeps it or reschedules it if something comes up. We do have things to do." He told the secretary.

"Sure Harry."

Gloria had worked as the Governor's assistant for three different Governors. She knew Harry and Lilo quite well having often babysat Lilo whilst Harry was in meetings.

"Hi, I'm here for my appointment with the Governor." Said a blonde haired young woman as they turned to leave.

"I'd reschedule if I were you." Harry snorted.

"Weston, Potter, McGarrett, get in here." Came the order from behind them.

"Excuse me?" Harry said in outrage. "You had damned well better start showing some respect Sam or we are going to have a problem." He said as he stormed into the office leaving a shocked Weston and Steve and an angry Denning.

As they all sat down Denning began to speak, but Harry jumped in first.

"Let me guess, you want Miss Weston here to be assigned to Five-0 as a form of liaison or babysitter."

"I-"

"That's fine by me as long as she understands that Steve's orders are the ones to be followed. She can't be serving two masters when people's lives are on the line. She can report to you as much as she wants, but whose orders she follows is non-negotiable."

"If you-"

"Miss Weston, do you understand and agree?"

Lori Weston was shocked. She just sat there, her eyes darting between the Governor and this strange man. The third man was trying to look inconspicuous.

"I… is that… Governor?" She eventually turned to who she could confirm was the highest ranking official in the room.

"Mr Potter-"

"Sir Lord Potter, Governor. Get it right." Harry admonished firmly.

Denning grimaced. "Sir Lord Potter is essentially correct. I want you to make sure that Five-0 doesn't break any laws. Their immunity has been revoked."

"What?!" Steve demanded.

"Relax, so you can't break a few laws. I still have that luxury and so will Kono in a week or two."

"I suggest you don't or I will have your diplomatic immunity revoked." Denning warned.

Harry just scoffed. "Yeah, you try that, you definitely have a death wish for your career."

Steve's phone suddenly went off along with Harry's.

"Looks like we have a case." He said as he saw it was Chin calling. "See you around Sam. Come on Weston." Harry ordered as he walked out.

Weston just sat there as the other two men left.

"We'll talk more later." Denning said waving her out.

"Guys, this is Lori Weston, she's been assigned by the Governor as his new spy on Five-0. Lori meet Danny, Chin and Kono. Kono, congratulations you are no longer the rookie on the team." Harry said with a grin.

"I do have several years of experience." Lori objected.

"Not with Five-0, that makes you the rookie." Danny agreed.

"And you have one foot out the door already considering your clearly divided loyalties." Harry added.

That one offended Lori. "I give my all to any case I work."

"Five-0 isn't about cases. It's about the team, a team who gives their all to each other and their cases. When you can assure us that you are giving your all to the team, then we can talk."

"What do we have?" Steve asked trying to get back to the case.

Kono stepped up. "Fifteen year old Jen Hassley was abducted from the paddle board changing rooms. Her mother saw her being driven away whilst she was smashing the back windows and screaming so we know it wasn't voluntary."

"What's worse is that Jen has a heart condition and if she doesn't get her medication she will die." Chin added.

"Steve, I'm going to get Stitch, see if we can't at least pick up her scent. I want you to speak to Jen's doctor and find out how best to deal with her condition in an emergency." Harry said before walking off.

"The mother got a partial plate and a description so I'm going to go and run that down." Chin said.

"I'll start investigating her online social profiles, see if she was being stalked." Kono added.

Lori was not pleased when she was summarily lumped with babysitting the Hassleys. But McGarrett and Potter had made it clear she was the rookie on the team. She did find herself being useful through utilising her skills as a profiler to provide insights into the girl herself.

Chin found the car used in the kidnapping but also discovered it filled with blood, they tracked down the apartment belonging to the owner of the car only to discover photos of lots of girls, it was as if the man, Matt Porter, was stalking these girls.

Harry and Stitch finally reached the end of Jen Hassley's scent trail. A makeshift runway.

"I don't suppose you could track it if we flew after them?"

Stitch just stared at him.

"Fine, let's call the FAA and see if there are any flight plans listed."

That turned out to be a bust. So they needed radar readings for the past day, possibly two days. Fortunately he had a new source available.

"Joe, it's Harry Potter."

"Has Steve gotten arrested again?" Joe White joked.

"No, but the governor assigned him a babysitter." Harry returned.

"Ouch! What can I do for you Harry?"

"I've got a kidnapped girl I've tracked her to a small runway but the FAA doesn't have any flight plans listed. I was hoping you could get some radar readings or at least the name and number of someone who can."

"I can handle that. Can you give me the name of the runway?"

"Kahuku Army Airfield."

"Ok, give me half an hour and I'll get back to you."

"Thanks Joe."

"Guys and girls, what do we have?" Harry asked as he and Stitch entered the office.

"We found the car, but there was a lot of blood in the trunk. Turns out it's not Jen's but belongs to a man called Matt Porter. Max discovered the body had already been found dead and listed as a John Doe, he had a lot of stalker photos in his apartment." Chin reported.

"He was due to meet someone tomorrow so we are going to try and catch them see if they can give us some more leads." Danny added.

"You don't know who this person is?"

"Julie Nells, she was meeting Porter tomorrow at 9:30am. We were planning on being there."

"That's not soon enough. Track her down and interrogate her, Jen's life is ebbing away and we don't have time to wait on a stakeout."

"Harry, I found it." Joe announced as he came in.

"Brilliant Joe." He then explained to the others. "Stitch and I tracked Jen to an abandoned airfield. No flight plans were registered so I asked Joe if he could track down radar data for the islands so we could track it."

"How did you track her to the airfield?" Lori asked.

"Sorry, classified." Harry said.

"I have clearance."

"Not this type, ma'am." Joe warned.

Lori thought that was unlikely but held her peace.

"Only one plane took off from that airfield all day and it was after the time of the abduction. The plane flew to a makeshift airstrip on Lanai."

"Ok, Stitch and I will head over to the landing strip. See if we can't find a scent to track."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to come." Joe said respectfully.

"Me too."

"Sorry Miss Weston, Joe and I will be engaged in classified manoeuvres. If we find our target he will likely have to hang back as he won't have authorisation to act." Harry said, but he was sincere.

"The rest of you track down leads on this island. Find that woman and any intel you can on what we could be going up against." He said as he and Joe headed out the door.

"Portkey?" Joe asked as they got geared up.

"Thank god. I thought I was going to have to call David for the chopper." Harry breathed.

Joe just laughed. "I'm a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy Seals. Have been for decades, I not only know about magic but also read your file, well most of it. Some parts were redacted even with my clearance."

"You think that's bad? Even I don't have clearance to read all of it!" Harry said with annoyance. "Apparently, some idiot at the Pentagon thought I wasn't allowed to know my date of birth and middle name but I was cleared to read my kill count."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I requested a copy for Kono, I felt she deserved to know all she could about me. It was a shock to see they blacked that out but included the fact that I was a virgin till I met Kono."

Joe just laughed. "By the way, I know about Stitch. I've worked with Agent Bubbles a few times on dealing with various experiments that got off the island."

"I always wondered who dealt with those." Harry mused as he pulled out a long wooden stick and began to enchant it to become a Portkey. "Where are they now?"

"You and your little girl have them. Due to diplomatic pressure from the Council Woman, we had to leave them in Lilo's care. So we would catch them and leave them on the island for Lilo to find. We would have passed them along personally, but… it was all classified.

"Did you know Steve was supposed to join my team before his Dad was killed." Joe said conversationally.

"Really? Doesn't really seem like his style."

"I figured he could do with a break. He has an amazing record but he could do with a few more… redacted missions." Joe smirked.

Joe and Harry grabbed the Portkey and landed on the island of Lanai. Stitch immediately went to work sniffing the nearby plane and locating Jen's scent. And then they were off.

"Cult?"

"Cult." Joe agreed.

"A little less conversation a-"

"Hey Steve."

"Presley?" Joe chuckled.

"Harry, we think Jen Hassley was taken by a cult."

"That was our guess too." Harry said.

The suspicion was ripe in Steve's voice. "You've already found her haven't you."

"We found the cult's compound, we were just scouting the place and deciding on a plan of action."

"Can you wait for us before moving in?"

"How quick can you get here before Jen runs out of time?"

"About an hour."

"I'm going to head in. Joe and Stitch will be waiting for you at the airstrip." He didn't wait for a response before he hung up and switched his phone to mute.

Harry reached into his backpack and pulled out his cloak. "I need to get Jen her meds. There's no telling what damage she could suffer in the long term the longer she goes without it."

"Fine by me. I assume you're going to wait until you hear the bullets flying?"

"Depends on how bad Jen is. OW!" Harry rubbed his head where Stitch had hit him.

"Portkey!"

"Statute of Secrecy!" Harry countered.

"Dying!"

"I think he's got you beat there." Joe laughed.

"Fine, I will attempt to stabilise her and then Portkey her to Alani."

"Healer?"

"With a temper."

"Nothing new there, kid." Joe commiserated.

Whilst Joe and Stitch waited for the rest of Five-0 to arrive by chopper Harry slipped into the compound and began searching for Jen Hassley. Eventually he found her locked in a dismal looking room and shaking like a leaf.

"Jen Hassley, I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to rescue you… and yes, I know I am a little short to be a Stormtrooper." He teased with a serious face.

This got a weak laugh from the dying young girl.

"Here, I've got your meds. Take what you need now and then we will try and get you out of here." Harry was constantly looking towards the door and listening for footsteps whilst Jen swallowed her tablets.

"What now?" She asked.

"Now we break a few laws and get you out of here." Harry grinned.

"I'm not strong enough." She said sadly.

"You don't have to do anything but relax." Harry assured her. He took her blanket and turned it into a Portkey. "Hold on to me as tight as you can." He said as he put his arms around her waist and held the Portkey against her back.

"See you on the other side." He said with a smile before Jen Hassley was dragged from her prison by magic.

"Where's Harry?" Danny asked as they moved away from the helicopter.

"He headed in to get the girl out. He just called to say she's safe and receiving treatment."

"He did that without getting caught?" Lori asked. "How."

"Sorry, classified." Steve said, although he wasn't really.

"So what's the plan?" Kono asked.

"Well, without Jen as a hostage we could just go in and take them all down." Steve considered.

"Why not just approach them openly and arrest them?" Lori suggested.

"Because they will gladly shoot us if they think we are threatening their freedom." Joe explained.

"Ok, three teams. Me and Chin, Danny and Kono. We head in and start tying them up as quietly as possible. If we go to guns then Joe and Lori are our backup and can out flank the cultists." Steve ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Joe said quickly when he saw Lori about to protest.

"Do you think they would carry their guns everywhere?" Lori asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, the ground and foliage are pretty dry. What if we set fire to an empty building. Then whilst they are all in one place trying to put it out we can take them all at gun point."

"Joe, you see any possible targets?" Steve asked.

The take down of the cult was relatively successful. Danny complained it was a disaster considering Steve managed to kill three of the cultists. Granted they had been about to shoot Danny, but that didn't seem to matter to him.

Danny voiced his opinion that Lori should partner with Steve considering she too seemed to have a penchant for destruction.

Lori quickly arranged a meeting with the Governor. She needed answers.

"How was your first assignment?" Denning asked politely.

"Interesting… and confusing." She admitted. "The team appeared to work well together, they utilised various outside sources. Potter seems overly attached and reliant on his dog though, I'll admit it is highly trained but he takes it nearly everywhere. There were many things that Harry Potter… achieved but when I asked how they were achieved they said it was classified."

Denning's face grimaced for half a second. He wasn't authorised to inform Lori about magic or even Stitch. Technically, assigning Lori Weston was beyond his authority, but he needed some control over McGarrett and Potter, they were volatile loose canons.

"I am aware of the likely methods used by Mr. Potter and his attachment to that… dog." Denning said carefully. "Unfortunately I am not allowed to divulge this information either. You will simply have to make do with the knowledge you do have."

"Yes Governor." Lori said somewhat disappointedly.

"Of the methods you were privy to, were there any issues you noted?"

"Not that I saw. I am still unfamiliar with the exact structure of the taskforce so I am unsure how much they can do, considering they involved a second Navy Seal and a CIA analyst. But as they rescued the girl without excessive bloodshed I would have to say the case was handled well."

"Without bloodshed? The report I read said McGarrett killed three people."

"That was after the rescue and when we were arresting the cult members. Several cultists tried to sneak behind us and nearly managed to kill Detective Williams. Commander McGarrett managed to spot them and neutralise them without the situation escalating."

"Escalating? Just what is your definition of 'escalation'?" Denning asked slightly amused.

"Each cultist was taken down with a single shot and in a very short window of time which prevented the remaining cultists from taking action or the whole thing devolving into a gun battle."

"Very well. Stay alert and keep me informed." Denning ordered.

*Chapter 22*: Chapter 22  
"Mommy!"

Harry, Kono and Lilo watched as Grace Williams barrelled into her mother's arms. Rachel had arrived at the airport after a soul-searching vacation and the first order of business was hugs from her daughter.

"Oh I've missed you sweetheart." She crooned into her daughter's hair.

"I missed you too mommy." The little girl said tearfully.

"Did you have fun whilst I was away?" She asked as she held her daughter at arms length and smiled brightly at her.

Gracie returned the smile and nodded vigorously as she began recounting all her adventures with Lilo and Stitch and the other experiments when she stayed on the other islands.

"What's up little sister?" Kono asked a rather subdued Lilo.

"Nothing." She said with a slightly petulant shrug.

"Are you missing your time with Grace already?" Kono gently suggested.

Harry moved off slightly to allow the two girls to talk privately. He knew that Lilo would have talked to him, but he was inordinately pleased that Lilo and Kono got on so well. It probably helped that he often referred to them as his 'Two Island Princesses'.

He approached Rachel and Grace slowly, smiling as he heard Grace was still going. She stopped when she noticed Harry was alone.

"Where's Lilo?" She asked worriedly.

"She's just talking to Kono for a moment."

"Maybe Lilo would like to stay over tonight?" Rachel offered knowingly. "In fact, why not let her stay over for a few days. I can bring her over for her lessons and you will have free time for the wedding."

"Sounds good to me. Let me clear it with Nani." He said as he stepped off and dialled.

"Potter!"

Harry froze mid-dial. This was not a voice he was expecting to hear for a few more days. He slowly turned.

"Gibbs? What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he saw the entire NCIS Major Case Response Unit walking down the concourse towards them. Abby and Ducky were also present.

"We are your protection detail for the wedding." He grunted.

Harry couldn't help but notice that he seemed a whole lot less hostile towards him. Still, he needed a bit more information.

"Tony?"

"Vance put us on special assignment. It was the only way to ensure we would be free for the wedding. He will be travelling down the day before." Tony smiled as he dropped his bags and leaned in for a hug totally bypassing Harry and grabbing a stunned Kono.

"Good to see you Harry." He smiled widely as he stepped back and looked Kono straight in the face.

Kono was completely confused. "Do you have cabin sickness?"

"No, I just think you're much nicer to hug and look at then his Highness over there."

"Ahem!"

Tony's neck quickly turned to look behind him. Kono winced as she was sure she heard something snap.

"Not that I don't prefer looking at you, Ziva, love of my life, jewel of my eye, she who will likely to do very bad things to me." He said with a grimace. "You have to admit, she is much nicer than Harry."

"Tony, put the fiancée down and back away." Tim sighed. "I'd prefer not to have to start this trip by processing your murder."

Tony did as he was told and calmly walked back towards Ziva and Tim. "Those are some pretty big balls you have there, McGruff. Might want to- OOOF" Tony began to squeak as he keeled over from Ziva's fist to his gut.

"McGee's balls are not the ones you should be worried about, Tony." She said calmly before walking up to Kono and giving her a smile and a hug.

Kono couldn't help but laugh as she heard Ziva whisper in her ear. "He is right though, you are nicer to hug than Harry."

Harry chuckled to himself before turning serious and walking up to Gibbs. "You do know that we are on the clock until Friday. We only have Saturday off before the wedding on Sunday. Any protecting will have to be done whilst we run whatever case crops up."

Gibbs nodded. "We were informed. Leon had quite the row on the phone with Governor Denning about that."

"Sam." Harry sighed. "He feels threatened by the magic I think. He also doesn't like the amount of power I wield. He keeps making these heavy handed power plays."

"We can cope. Leon said you had a safe house or something nearby we could crash in?"

"Yeah, full of plenty of toys to examine. McGarrett, Williams and I all live next door to each other, which is convenient considering that just before I was last in Washington Steve was the victim of a burglary and assault and Danny and I had to back him up."

"As long as you don't have someone trying to blow your house up like Ziva." He smirked.

"Yeah, she told me about that. Speaking of which, I will need to show you which buttons not to push in the house. Don't want you blowing yourselves up."

Gibbs frowned at him… he'd heard stories.

They hadn't arrived back long when the doorbell rang.

"I've got it!" Harry called out.

He opened the door to find a very irate Kensie Bly standing there.

"You bastards! You left me standing there screaming and yelling for your attention! I looked like a complete idiot!" She snapped at a now very worried Harry.

"You were at the airport?"

"Didn't you hear me screaming: 'Harry! Harry Potter!'"

"Can't say I did… why didn't you just call my cell phone?"

Kensie actually blushed and looked very sheepish. "Ran out of power."

"And the reason you don't have a quick charger or didn't think to call me before you got on the plane is… ?"

Kensie's mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to think of an answer. The truth was she was on vacation and this was a surprise.

Kensie suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Shut up! You left me stranded at the airport." She growled as she barged past him.

Harry just grinned knowing he won the argument even though she refused to admit it.

"Where's Kono and Lilo?" She asked as she put her bags down.

"Decoy house, they are showing Gibbs and his team the features."

"What is Gibbs doing here?"

"Protection detail for the wedding." Harry shrugged.

"Ah, well I did bring my gun. You'll need to provide backup weapons though as I couldn't smuggle my assault gear on the plane."

"You do realise you will probably be roped into wedding preparation duties? Especially as I just got a call from Steve and he has a case he wants us on."

"That is why I came early." She smiled.

"Well, come on. I need to grab Lilo and pack her off to Rachel's, then Kono and I are off on the case."

"I'll use the Portkey to head over to Nani's then." She offered.

"Cool, take Ducky and Abby with you."

Lilo was considered part of Harry's family so Ziva and Tim accompanied her, Nani and David as part of their protection detail. Gibbs and Tony accompanied Stitch, Harry and Kono to the Medical Examiner's office where Steve was waiting for them with Joe White, a dead body and a very nervous Max.

"What's the story Steve?" Harry asked.

"This is Max Garcia, Navy Seal. His death has been ruled suicide. Joe and I don't agree; we want a second autopsy." Steve said firmly as he indicated the corpse and not the ME.

"Talk about putting Max on the spot." Harry grimaced as he nodded to the nervous ME.

"Harry, Navy Seal, Navy case." Kono whispered as she nodded to Gibbs.

"Oh yeah. Nice catch Sweetheart." He smiled proudly. "Agent Gibbs, as an official of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service I officially offer this case to you and your agency and offer the help of the Five-0 taskforce."

"Ducky is going to be pissed that you interrupted his vacation." Tony remarked.

"I can give you Ducky and Abs but this team's priority is your protection." Gibbs frowned. "Agent Bly however could be recalled for this situation along with her team."

"Kensie is going to be pissed because you brought Deeks here early." Kono giggled as she pulled out her phone and began arranging for Chin to pick Kensie up from their home.

Ducky was soon brought up to speed and Abby quickly jumped on the bandwagon by having Kono introduce her to Charlie Fong their local forensics expert. This left Tim and Ziva with Lilo and Grace as Rachel took advantage of their presence to head out and run some errands.

It turned out Tim wasn't all that good at dealing with little girls.

"So… what do you like to do, Lilo?" He asked as he nervously clasped his hands. "Computer games, reading, baseball?"

"I'm a girl." She said with a frown. "Who lives in Hawaii. Why would I play computer games when we can surf. Only boys play computer games." She lectured as Grace giggled at her stern friend.

Tim blushed slightly as Ziva hid behind a magazine trying not to laugh.

"Do you do anything else other than surf?" He asked with overly affected interest.

"Yes, but I don't think you have the clearance." She said with narrowed eyes as she looked up at Tim carefully.

"You mean the experiments like Stitch?"

"No, special secret stuff. Stuff only me and Gracie and a few others know about." She said.

"Others like Harry?"

Tim suddenly found himself on the sofa as Lilo stormed up and poked him on the chest.

"Harry had better not find out mister or you will be in big trouble!"

Tim just looked at Ziva helplessly.

"Lilo, Grace, is this something an adult should be helping you with?" Ziva asked with a smile.

Lilo actually looked slightly ashamed. "No."

"Promise?"

"We are very careful. We always make sure we use the scissors properly." She said firmly.

Ziva just nodded with a look of mild approval. "Just make sure there is an adult nearby."

Lilo nodded vigorously. "There are tons of adults around. They just aren't allowed to know about it."

"Just make sure you let us know when you need to go and work on it as we are responsible for your safety for the time being." Ziva instructed.

"Ok." She shrugged happily before she ran off upstairs with Grace in tow.

"Ziva… what just happened?" Tim asked in complete and utter confusion and just a hint of fear.

Ziva laughed. "Her classified project is probably something for the wedding. A surprise McGee. She just doesn't want it being ruined."

"But she said it was more classified than Stitch."

"McGee, since she was four years old that little girl has been involved in classified operations. She probably assumes all secrets are covert ops. Now she lives with Harry, who is a walking international secret and next to Commander McGarrett who's file is so redacted it might as well have been black sheet of paper."

"That's… very scary." McGee muttered.

"Imagine how much of Lilo's own file is redacted."

Max and Ducky soon had the autopsy complete and reported their findings to the Five-0 taskforce, Team Gibbs and the newly arrived LA team.

Max loaded his USB drive into the tabletop touch screen and prepared to give his report.

"Huh… definite homicide." Harry muttered as he looked at the image on the screen.

Max turned and glared at Harry for ruining his presentation.

"What? That's what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"Harry, my boy, it is generally considered good form to actually allow the ME to make their presentation." Ducky chuckled.

"Oh… well, carry on." He shrugged apologetically.

Max turned back to the display. "As you can see from close examination of the deceased's hands and the GSR tests it is clear that-"

"Max, I'm afraid Harry has quite aptly stolen your thunder." Ducky interrupted. "You can forego the scientific minutia and give them a basic rundown." He finished with a glare at Harry.

"The GSR combined with the blood splatter shows that the gun was placed in the victims hand and was manipulated into firing the gun into his own head." Max said clearly unhappy.

Everyone turned to Harry. "Don't look at me, this is an NCIS case, you run it G, just feel free to avail yourself of the taskforce." He shrugged.

Callen pushed off the desk he had been leaning against. "Ok, Kensie, Deeks, go visit the widow. Ascertain the victim's state of mind and any issues there might have been.

"Steve, Chin and Harry will come with me and Sam to investigate the campsite. See if there aren't any additional clues that might have been missed when this was assumed to be a suicide.

"Kono, work on Garcia's financials and digital and paper trails, see if anything sticks out. Abby, if you are bored, please help out."

"I could help out." Harry offered.

"First of all, we all know you and computers don't mix well. Second, consider this punishment for stealing Max's thunder." He smirked.

Max just smiled smugly.

It was a nice hike for the six-man team plus Stitch that made their way through the forests to Max Garcia's campsite. Joe White had opted to accompany them as the man who had trained him. He would know how his SEALs thought and operated.

"How did you know this was where it would be?" Chin asked as they arrived at the blue tent.

"I taught him. This is the only defensible position with a view of the trail. It would have been hardwired into him." Joe explained.

"Glove up people. Start looking for evidence." Callen ordered.

In short order Chin found the campfire nearby along with a nearly empty bottle of scotch.

"There's some kind of sediment in there." Chin noted.

"Bag it. We'll have Max and Abby run a full tox' screen." Steve instructed.

Steve was looking around the campsite frowning.

"What do you see Steve?" Harry asked.

"It's what I'm not seeing." He responded. "You got those evidence photos of Garcia?"

Chin pulled out his phone and scrolled through.

"There, see the red dirt on his pant cuffs? I don't see that anywhere here."

"The only place you'll find that is over that ridge." Chin pointed behind them.

"Lead on." Callen said.

They began picking their way through the undergrowth when there was an audible click.

"Chin! Freeze!" Steve snapped as he grabbed the man's shoulders to hold him in place.

"You just snagged a trip wire." Sam said as he knelt down and began clearing the foliage away from the explosives. It was a small cylinder.

"What is that?" Chin asked nervously.

"Shotgun shell." Joe answered. "Crude but effective."

"Oh god." Chin moaned. "It's the neck bomb all over again." He sighed.

"Relax, not only are you surrounded by three highly trained SEALs, but you also have Stitch here." Harry said with a dismissive wave.

"Stitch can disarm IEDs?" Joe asked.

Harry grinned. "Stitch, deal with that for me."

Stitch pounced forward and simply gobbled the shotgun shell up.

There was a muffled bang before Stitch opened his mouth and burped loudly.

"This job just gets weirder and weirder." Chin sighed as he patted Stitch's head gratefully. "How did Garcia not get caught by that?"

"He was trained to spot them. He probably enters his home looking for traps." Harry snorted.

"Not everyone is quite as paranoid as you, Harry." Callen smirked.

"Says the man who never stayed in one spot at a time for more than a few months. Didn't Hetty have to force you to sign the deed to your home?" He countered.

"Hey, I'm a foster child. I'm used to never staying in one place." He objected.

"So who would plant these?" Harry wondered. "This is the first time I have come across these things on the islands."

"I have an idea." Callen frowned. He began heading off in the same direction Chin had been leading them. "Yeah, drug dealers. They are growing their own product." He said as he pointed at the visible marijuana plants.

"Cool, witnesses!" Harry said as he rubbed his hands gleefully. "Let's get to burning!"

"Whoa!" Sam laughed as he snatched Harry's wand from his hand. "Let's not, we need this as evidence."

"Really?" He pouted. "Fine. What's the plan?"

"See that?" Steve said pointing to a camera on a tree. "We just need to draw them out, so we pretend to steal their product."

"And we can have Stitch pick them up." Joe smirked. "Literally."

In short order Chin and Steve were pulling up the plants and stacking them. Stitch kept his ears open and he soon heard a jeep approaching. He quickly headed towards it before diving under the jeep and picking it up. He then trotted towards the others as the jeep spun its wheels in the air above his head.

"Put your weapons down or we will shoot." Steve ordered as the team took positions behind trees for cover.

The jeep's occupants raised their guns.

"Stitch, shake 'em!" Harry called out.

Happy to oblige, the blue fuzzball began shaking the jeep vigorously

*BANG*

"Ok, thanks Stitch." Harry called out, but his voice was strained.

"Did you get shot again?" Chin called out, clearly pissed off.

"No, I'm good." Harry responded. "I'm just worried about them."

"Are you going to do as you were instructed or experience some more shakes?" Steve asked the men in the jeep.

"We surrender!" Came a very frightened voice. Several guns were chucked onto the floor.

"Steve, Chin, move in and cuff 'em." Callen ordered. "Harry-"

"I'll be out in a moment."

"That bastard, I knew he got shot." Chin growled.

"Commander, would you mind checking on Harry?" Callen asked Joe.

Joe just laughed as he jogged off.

He found Harry lying behind a tree with his wand out and trying to heal a gut shot.

"Weren't you behind cover?" Joe asked as he checked the wound himself.

"Yes, but the bullet pierced it, I knew I should have worn the vest today. It didn't go far into me though." Harry grimaced.

"Don't you have an emergency Portkey?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed forlornly. "Alani is going to kill me."

"You think that's bad, wait till Chin tells Kono about this."

Back at the Five-0 headquarters Kono was quick to lay into Harry for not wearing his bullet proof vest. Chin was there glaring at him over his cousin's shoulder.

Eventually Ducky and Max broke them up to deliver the bad news.

"This afternoon a victim of an automobile accident arrived at the office." Max informed them. "At first glance there was no reason to doubt this. But then I saw this."

Max tapped the touch screen and an image of a tattoo on the victims arm appeared. "I felt this far too much to simply be… coincidence. I took some tests and was able to determine that the victim was actually deceased at the time of the accident."

"What does the tattoo mean?" Deeks asked.

"That's a SEAL team tat." Steve frowned. "Somebody seems to be knocking off members of SEAL team 9.

"We need to get the identities of the rest of the SEAL team." Steve stated as they stood around the touch screen table at Five-0 HQ.

"Those are classified and with good reason, though." Joe pointed out.

"Won't they at least tell us so we can protect them?" Deeks asked.

"Like I said, classified with good reason." Joe reiterated. "They will need far more evidence than a single murdered SEAL."

"Harry, couldn't you throw some weight around?" Danny asked.

"I could, but I won't." Harry said firmly. "This is one of those times when throwing my weight around would be dangerous and insulting. Granted, most of the time I do it to insult idiots, but doing it now will cause good men to be put at risk."

"Then what options do we have?" Chin asked.

"Basic investigative methods. Chin, Kono and Lori, investigate the crap out of Max Garcia. Track his recent movements and who he met and interacted with. SEALS are a tight knit bunch so if you track down the killer you might discover the rest of his team, keep your notes on paper only, as soon as this is done I want the possible identities of the SEAL teams destroyed.

"Sam, G, call Hetty, have her start the ball rolling on officially getting the identities of the SEAL team members.

"Kensie and Deeks, investigate the murder scene and the circumstance, take Stitch with you.

"Joe, Steve, head to Pearl Harbour and see what you can do, try and call in some camaraderie if you can… in fact, G, Sam, go with them. Three SEAL's are better than two and I can stay here and call Hetty and coordinate. It will save having to drag Gibbs and Tony around."

Harry froze and then turned to Callen with a sheepish look. "Sorry. Your show." He apologised.

Callen just smirked. "Like the man said. Move out."

When the room was cleared Harry fired up the video conferencing software on the large screen and put the call in to NCIS LA offices.

"Harry, what can we do for America's very own James Bond?" Eric asked with a smile.

"Hey Eric, need to talk to Hetty, got a situation and we need info."

"Hold on for a few and I'll patch you through."

"No need Mr. Beale. I'm right here." The diminutive head of the NCIS Office of Special Operations announced as she walked in. "Harry, how is the case going?"

"Same as they all do. Except this one is one of those time bomb ones. We have two dead SEALs and they were both made to look like accidents and suicides. I need to know who's on SEAL team 9 and what their recent missions were. At them moment we are doing this the way we normally would but we have no idea who the next target would be without Team 9's identities. At the very least we would need SEAL Team 9 sequestered."

"Hmm, tricky." Hetty murmured. "I will see if I can't get you proper clearance for what you need. I'll contact you shortly."

A few hours later and everyone seemed to have hit dead ends. There was some hope as the team had managed to identify four members of team 9 but they had no idea who would be next on the list and they couldn't exactly pass the names on to HPD for protection.

Callen and his group had met with the trainer at the base but he was unable to help them, although he had asked to meet with Joe and Steve that evening.

"There isn't much we can do until we find out more about SEAL team 9." Harry shrugged as they all gathered in the office. "For now, I suggest Callen's team go and check into a hotel. Only Steve and Joe are going to get anything done on this case tonight. Better for you to all be rested for the morning."

The team broke up and headed their separate ways leaving Kono, Harry, Gibbs and Tony in the office.

"I have to get to the airport. Dudley is coming in tonight."

"Your house is going to get very crowded." Tony pointed out.

"He was going to stay in the decoy house for a while. But he can stay at my place next to Nani and David's. The question is, how do you two want to handle this?"

"Boss, I can pick up Dudley, he knows me. You could take these two back to Tim and Ziva. Harry's entire street has more defences than the Naval Yard back home plus you have at least three partial teams on site."

"Alright. Check in every half-hour."

"Yes boss."

"I was unable to get the names of the members of Seal Team 9." Hetty informed them the next day. "I was, however, able to have their Commander recall most of his men though. So far only one is unaccounted for, Lieutenant Bradley Jacks.

"He is scheduled to go sky-diving today from Dillingham Airstrip. His flight has already left.

"Your assassin is likely one Hector Ruiz, be very wary of him."

The connection closed as the screen went blank.

"If he's already airborne then he's already unconscious." Kensie noted.

"We'll never get up there in time." Lori said defeatedly.

"Deeks, Sam and Steve. With me now." Harry barked as he headed for the door.

"They're leaving now?" Lori asked incredulously. "What's the plan?"

"Knowing Harry it's classified and possibly fairly illegal." Callen remarked.

"And you just let him-"

"When he does things like this he does so as a British Diplomat. He's bulletproof." Kensie interrupted her. "All we can do is hope he succeeds and then congratulate him when he gets back."

"What if he fails?"

"That's my situation to handle." Kono said firmly.

Harry Portkeyed his team to the decoy house where Dudley and Tony were about to head off.

"What's the rush?" Tony asked.

"We've got a SEAL about to go skydiving and parachutes might be optional." Deeks explained.

Harry produced two brooms and four parachutes from his basement.

"Seriously… you have parachutes in your house?" Steve asked.

Harry just shrugged. "Here's the plan, I'm going to Portkey us to Dillingham Airstrip."

"Harry, the brooms won't carry two of us fast enough or high enough especially with these things." Deeks pointed at the 'chutes.

"First, they are going to be featherweight charmed. That means that you and I have to cancel the charm before we jump so we don't go flying away on a breeze.

"Secondly I am Portkeying us to 25,000 feet. This will give us time to try and find the plane and our SEAL.

"Steve, you are the primary to try and catch Jacks. Sam, you're his back up. Deeks and I will aid in stabilisation with the brooms."

"The crap I do for you guys." Deeks groaned as he stuck the broom between his legs and indicated for Sam to hop on back.

"Get on Steve, we don't have time to waste." Harry instructed.

He then passed a rope around and activated the Portkey.

As the wind rushed past them the team scanned the area for the plane. Sam rolled his eyes when Harry produced a pair of omniculars.

They were descending slower than a skydiver would thanks to the brooms but they were still falling.

Harry quickly found the plane and took off knowing Deeks would follow. The plane was some distance away and as they approached they saw something fall from the plane.

Harry pushed his broom into a steeper angle to intercept the object, assuming for now it was the body.

As they got closer Harry tugged on Steve and indicated for him to get off and glide to the body. As he passed Harry sent a finite at Steve's pack. He saw Sam float past him a few seconds later.

Harry indicated for Deeks to head to the opposite side of the body and was rewarded with Deeks coming into his line of sight.

Steve quickly made it to the body, the impact was pretty harsh but Steve was good and had it under control whilst Sam hung back and watched.

They hit some turbulence and Steve lost the Lieutenant, Sam slipped in and managed to grab the legs of the Lieutenant to try and hold him steady. Harry moved in and reached for a hand, Deeks following suit. It was dangerous and tricky as they risked pulling Jacks' limbs from their sockets but they managed to hold him steady for Steve to make another attempt.

It took another fifteen seconds but Steve gave the thumbs up and his companions drifted back allowing Steve room to deploy his chute.

Sam followed suit and both SEALS gave Harry and Deeks a thumbs up. The wizards followed the SEALS down on their brooms making sure that there were no mishaps.

When they landed Joe was waiting for them.

"Stellar work boys." Joe applauded. "How's our SEAL?"

"Asleep. He might be a little sore from tumbling like that but he'll be fine otherwise." Harry assured him.

"Where're the others?" Steve asked.

"Callen took them to catch Ruiz when he landed." Joe answered.

It was late in the evening and all three teams were filling out reports, Ruiz was in custody and the people that hired him were being dealt with, SEAL Team 9 had been part of a Joint Taskforce with the DEA to take down a Drug Cartel. The brother had survived the purge and rebuilt it. The three teams were invited to watch from the situation room as the SEALS went back in to finish the job.

It was impressive to watch and a relief to know that there were men like SEAL Team 9 out there defending them.

"Hawaii Five-0, you are officially off-duty."

The doors to the offices opened as they saw who had arrived.

"Seeley! You've come to rescue me from paperwork." Harry said happily.

"Sign your forms and pack it in people. The local FBI office has offered to take up any calls that head your way for the next four days." Seeley smiled as he greeted the teams.

"Yes!" Deeks cried exultingly as he lifted his hands to the heavens.

"Why did you come here? I would have thought you'd check into a hotel first." Kono asked.

"We did." Brennan smiled as she hugged Kono and then Harry. "Seeley wanted to come and see you and Nani said you would be here."

"Well I'm glad we're done for now. Harry is still in hot water with me and Chin." She glared at her fiancé.

"He got shot again, didn't he?" Booth grimaced.

"It does not happen that often!" Harry objected.

"Not when you work solo it doesn't." Sam agreed. "But put you on a team and you seem to take the hits for everyone."

"You make me sound like a trouble magnet." Harry groused.

"How did you meet Lilo and Stitch?" Danny asked with a grin.

"Shut up Danny."

"When you work solo you are a master of stealth." Callen explained. "But give you a team and you have a tendency to keep watching their backs and ignoring your own."

Callen turned to the rest of Five-0. "For the record, his undercover tradecraft sucks. Never let him go undercover. He has a short temper and a bad habit of shooting the bad guys and then asking the questions."

"What's tradecraft?" Kono asked.

"Ah tradecraft." Deeks said loftily.

"Go away Deeks. I'll explain it." Kensie said as she gathered up Kono and Brennan who both clearly had no idea what tradecraft was.

*Chapter 23*: Chapter 23  
Saturday passed in a hectic rush that never seemed to end as everyone was assigned jobs in preparation for the wedding. Tony had gotten punched in the gut again as he adamantly declared he was never going through this. Ziva clearly didn't agree.

Sunday was full of surprises, especially for Gibbs' team when Leon and Jackie Vance stood as Harry's parents. Only Tony knew that Vance had taken a personal interest in the young exile that had landed in his office years back. When Harry wasn't with Tony, Seeley or Lance, he stayed with Leon and Jackie and their kids.

There were some unusual figures in the crowd of guests. Including two people who concealed their identities with robes and masks. One was quite tall and the other was much shorter. There were quite a few people that Kono didn't know, mostly haoles. Harry didn't seem bothered though as he didn't really know her family that well.

Harry stood in white with a red sash at his waist, a gun was hidden in a holster in the small of his back and he had the true sword of Gryffindor at his side. Officiating the ceremony was Kaila's grandfather.

As the bridal party walked down the aisle people could do little more than go 'aww' as Grace and Lilo looked absolutely adorable as they escorted Harry's toddler godson Teddy. It had been almost two years since he last saw him and Teddy barely remembered him. But thanks to Andromeda he knew all about his parents and godfather.

The traditional conch shell was blown announcing Kono and Harry turned and saw his vision of beauty in white.

The rest of the ceremony passed in a haze for the young couple as they were focused on each other.

After the ceremony Harry and Kono were led by several men in suits to a nearby portable building that had been erected, inside were the two people in robes.

Harry smiled happily and bowed low. Kono was confused but managed to perform a curtsy.

The two robed individuals removed their masks and Kono couldn't keep her gasp from escaping.

"It's good to see you Your Majesty." Harry said formerly.

"Likewise Lord Potter. Hawaii has been good for you." The Queen smiled. "You have a most beautiful bride."

"Very beautiful." The Duke of York remarked with a sly wink at Harry.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Potter."

"Your Majesty." Kono said nervously.

"Relax dear. This is your wedding day, the most stressful part of the day is done. Now you can spend the rest of the day enjoying the company of your friends and family."

"Will you be staying for the reception?" Harry asked.

"Alas, no. We will leave now before people become too suspicious. We will see you next week in Washington, briefly, to complete your brides elevation to Lady Potter and we will discuss the situation back home."

Harry bowed low and Kono quickly curtsied as the two royals left.

Once they were alone Kono turned to Harry and began slapping his shoulder vigorously. "You bastard! Why didn't you tell me they were going to be here?"

"Ow! Easy! I wasn't sure they would be." Harry said as he raised his arms to protect himself. "I couldn't risk security by sending an invite. I had to send subtle signals through various diplomats to let Her Majesty know. Nobody but the team can know she was here."

"You are going to pay for this husband!" Kono glared.

"At least I didn't get shot."

Kono resumed her physical assault on Harry's shoulder.

After the ceremony they had a simple meal on the beach, no one was big on dancing and no one wanted to see Deeks try. There were a few simple dances and that was it.

"So what are your honeymoon plans?" Leon asked as they stood with drinks in hand.

"We were planning on going to Japan, it is one of the few places we could visit without me having to watch my back all the time." Harry shrugged. "First we have to head to Washington so Her Majesty can make a lady out of Kono." He smirked.

"I always thought you would have a short life because of your reckless nature." Jackie laughed. "Now I know I'm right because Kono is going to be the one to kill you."

True enough, his new wife was glaring at him.

"What? It's true!" Harry said defensively.

"I will tell Lilo and Nani." She warned.

"Spoil sport." Harry muttered.

They were surprised when they suddenly heard gunfire from out at sea, everyone quickly ducked behind tables as they over turned them; each one was custom made to be bullet proof.

Heading towards the beach where several motor-dinghies that the armed forces used for beach landings. Each one was filled with men firing automatic weapons at the beach.

"I hope you're packing Leon." Harry muttered as he cast a disillusionment charm over Jackie.

"Just my side-arm." He responded as he pulled his weapon.

"I thought you were joking!" Came Jackie's disembodied voice.

"Honey, I told you most of Harry's life is classified. You know a lot of his trauma so I really don't see why you are surprised." Leon said calmly as he checked the chamber.

"This is why you sent the kids off for their own party, isn't?" She asked Harry.

"Of course. They will be perfectly safe where they are."

The kids would never know but Stitch and most of the experiments were hidden around the building they were having their little celebration in.

"Any chance you can pick off the boat's pilots?" Leon asked as he peaked over the table.

"I can try." Harry nodded. "I'd prefer an assault rifle on semi automatic though."

As if on cue a hand shot out of the sand next to Jackie holding a HK416 assault rifle.

Predictably, Jackie screamed.

"Cool, this'll do. Thanks." Harry smiled as he plucked the weapon from the hand. The hand then vanished back into the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Jackie demanded as she shifted her weight, unsure of where the rest of the body was.

"That's just a SEAL Jackie." Harry said dismissively.

"SE- How many are there and why aren't they helping?"

"Jackie, I'll explain later, for now, just keep your head down." Leon instructed. "And cover your ears." He warned as Harry began aiming down the sights.

There were four boats about three hundred meters out. Harry timed his shots but even he was having trouble hitting his targets when they were in constant motion that far out with only an assault rifle.

He switched targets to the dinghys themselves hoping to slow them down.

They were eventually close enough that Kono could take her own shots. More shots began ringing out from the beach as the combined FBI, Five-0 and NCIS forces opened fire.

Unfortunately the men on board the boats where wearing armour and helmets. This narrowed down the vulnerable target areas. Harry managed to take out one pilot, four passengers and he managed to sink one boat.

That wasn't much as each boat had at least seven men in each one.

Suddenly the hand shot out of the sand again and held up three fingers that were lowered one at a time.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Harry shouted to the beach.

As the last finger went down the remaining boats exploded sending the occupants flying. Thirty seconds later and the last of the debris was falling to the ground and sea.

"Looks clear to me." Harry muttered as he looked over the table.

The hand suddenly gave a thumbs up and then swirled a finger upwards.

"Ah, excellent." Harry smiled. He then grabbed the hand pulled the sand covered soldier up.

"Thanks sir." The soldier smiled as he began brushing himself down. All around them soldiers were emerging from the ground like the dead rising.

"Jacks! I didn't recognise you, what with you being under the ground and not several thousand feet above it." Harry grinned as he shook the man's hand.

"Also, I'm awake this time." The man laughed.

"I take it the rest of your team has dealt with the survivors?" Leon asked.

"Yes sir." The man reported as he became professional again. "We have several prisoners for interrogation." He pointed at the surf where some twenty men where emerging in wetsuits and breathing gear hauling various bodies with them.

"Oh, thanks for this." Harry said as he offered the weapon back to Lieutenant Bradley Jacks.

"Any time sir." The man said with a salute before he jogged off to find his superior.

"ANY INJURED?" Harry hollered up the beach.

There was a chorus of no's. "AGENTS, SWEEP THE BEACH AND BEYOND FOR BYSTANDERS." He hollered again.

"Leeeoon." Came a feminine growl.

"Not now Jackie, once this is dealt with I can explain. At the moment we are all back on the clock." Leon chastised his invisible wife.

Harry quickly removed the disillusionment charm.

"Who is taking the lead on the investigation?" Kono asked.

"NCIS." Leon answered. "This incident involved Navy personnel, specifically the SEALS. There won't be much of an investigation though as we will handle things through the SEALS themselves."

"I guess the party's over." Kono sighed.

"It was beautiful till the gunfight." Jackie assured the younger woman. "When you come to Washington we'll go out for a nice meal."

They turned as a man covered in sand and the standard SEAL load out walked up. "Sir's, Ma'am's, Commander Wade of Seal Team 9. We've neutralised the threat and have our prisoners secured. We advise moving off the beach though."

"We'll make it happen Commander. I currently have all agents present sweeping the area for possible innocent civilians caught in the crossfire. The Director and I will start moving the civilian guests."

"An NCIS forensics team will be here shortly to sweep the beach for evidence of the battle. This never happened." Leon said firmly.

"Understood Director."

"Bloody hell Harry, I thought the muggles were joking when they told us you were attacked frequently." Ron said with wide eyes as they were all in gathered in an empty mess hall on the Pearl Harbour Naval Base. The reception had been moved there, but everyone was sitting on chairs just chatting with each other. Kono's family were by the bar… trying to remove the fear of the night with alcohol.

Harry and the teams were sitting with his friends and family.

"That was a small thing." Harry shrugged dismissively.

"Harry, I read the reports, that was not small." Hermione scowled. "That was the largest contingent of attackers you have ever faced."

"He never had backup for all the others." Seeley spoke up quietly. "He's taken out a group of twenty on his own before, in the dark, and they never knew he was there."

Everyone was paying attention to the current conversation.

"And that doesn't even count the work he does as an official member of law enforcement." Steve added.

"So you finally became an Auror." Ron nodded.

"Auror!" Seeley barked a laugh. "Aurors are pathetic attempts at crowd control. Harry is much more than that. Harry… he's a soldier… a protector."

"He's an elite soldier on par with the best the world has to offer." Callen said firmly. "And we would know. We've worked with them, fought against them and some of us are them."

Steve, Sam, Joe and Seeley were all nodding.

"I still hope to try out for the SEALs or SAS." Dudley commented. "I know I will struggle, but Harry… he'd find it fun."

"But… he's just Harry." Ron said weakly.

"Sir Ron, you may find that compared to what you did in England during the war, Sir Lord Harry has done far more in a single day. Even Dame Granger has never seen and dealt with the likes of what Sir Lord Harry has done." Hetty informed them.

"Yeah, he nearly saw Kensie topless and he's still living." Deeks quipped.

"Sam."

"OW!"

"Thank you Sam."

"No problem Kens."

"Why don't you move somewhere safer then?" Hermione asked nervously. She had survived the war but what happened on the beach was terrifying.

"There is no where safer." Harry said unhappily. "Wherever I go they will find me and come after me."

"Unless we find them first." Callen mused.

"G?" Sam asked curiously.

"Its what we do." Callen said as he sat up in his chair. "We find the bad guys and deal with them before they can carry out their plans. The population of the magical world after Harry is tiny compared to what we deal with with Al-Queda."

"Magicals are very good at hiding." Hermione said seriously.

Deeks started laughing. "Sure, as long as they weren't born in Europe. Seriously, that Fidelius charm only works on humans and paperwork. It has no effect on satellite surveillance. Same with other charms."

"How do you explain the muggles never finding us then?" Ron asked with a superior smirk.

"The only people they had trouble finding were Harry and Riddle." Seeley returned the smirk. "The British government knew exactly where Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and the Ministry of Magic were. They even knew where the Order of the Phoenix was based."

"That's impossible! Dumbledore himself cast the Fidelius over Grimmauld Place." Ron said hotly.

"Ron, all they had to do was follow one of the adults until they vanished. Logic told them that number 12 was missing from the street and satellite photos proved it. Witches and Wizards don't dress to blend in so they are easy to spot."

"Why couldn't you find Harry then?" He asked sullenly. He didn't like how the muggles were suddenly becoming a lot more equal to magicals.

"He doesn't dress or think like a wizard." Seeley said, but he wasn't happy about it. "He acts like an agent in hiding. Always covering his tracks and preparing for the worst."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hermione asked. She was quite happy others were proving to Ron what she had always been telling him about muggles.

"If he had been taught by agencies as an adult, yes. But he learnt this as a damned child."

"Seeley." Bones said soothingly.

"So were we!" Ron argued.

"Weasley, I know for a fact you were laughed out of the Auror offices in Sydney." Dudley said dismissively. "You had no knowledge of how to blend in and how to deal with people."

"What would you-"

"Ron." Harry spoke carefully and calmly, but the warning was clear.

"Perhaps a change of topics is in order." Hetty spoke up.

"I want to know where you plan to visit for your honeymoon?" Andromeda asked with a smile. "I know you can't go all around the world but we would love to see you in Sydney."

"We're doing the whole thing with Portkeys." Kono said. "We have a month to spend and I've always wanted to see more than Hawaii… although I really wanted to go to Paris." She said wistfully.

"That is a truly beautiful city." Ziva agreed. "Unfortunately I have yet to visit when I wasn't working."

"I wouldn't rule out some of America." Tim offered. "It's a big place with great places to visit. Mount Rushmore, the Grand Canyon, -"

"Las Vegas."

"I was thinking of romantic places Tony." Tim frowned.

"Never seen the Bellagio then?" Tony countered.

"Just don't let Harry near the Blackjack tables." Chin laughed. "He has a knack for winning."

"I only played the once." Harry objected.

"And you won every time." Steve pointed out.

"It didn't seem that hard, count to twenty-one." He shrugged.

"Harry's always been lucky." Ron smirked.

"Ron! It was hardly luck that helped Harry defeat Voldemort." Hermione chastised.

"Who's talking about that? I'm talking about Quidditch." Ron laughed. "I don't care how good he is there is no way he willingly and purposefully caught the snitch with his mouth."

"That was an accident!" Harry objected.

"A lucky accident." Ron nodded.

"I wish it was always good luck he had." Kono glared at her husband.

"I didn't get shot out there!" Harry whined.

"No, but you got shot two days ago."

"Shot!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Harry get's shot every few months." Kawika scoffed. "We only get worried if he goes too long with out getting shot."

"Yeah, he needs a steady supply of lead every few months." Tony laughed.

"Yes, and Steve and Danny are always ready to give it." David chuckled as the two men received glares from Nani and Kono.

The following morning Harry and Kono woke up ready to leave for their honeymoon. They were confused when they found a letter on the dining room table instructing them to be at Pearl Harbour by ten with their luggage.

They weren't taking much as they would buy what they needed at their destinations and magic would keep their clothes clean.

They arrived at the Naval base where they were greeted by Joe who refused to say anything but had an insufferably smug grin on his face.

They were led to a small port where a range of smaller vessels where kept, these where the private ships and boats owned by base personnel, everything from motorboats to yachts. The first thing they noticed was Nani, David, Lilo and Stitch standing there with Grace, Danny, Rachel, Chin and Steve.

Lilo and Grace where standing in front of the adults who were all lined up and smiling brightly.

"Ok, what's got you calling us down here instead of us heading to the Portkey terminal?" Harry asked curiously.

"Gracie and I made you a present!" Lilo announced.

Both girls took a step to the side in opposite directions and proclaimed: "Ta Da!"

The adults dutifully split down the middle to reveal…

"You made us the sea?!" Harry said with his hand over his heart with theatrical tears. "Lilo, Grace, I've always wanted a sea of my own!" He said as he grabbed both girls in a hug.

"No! Don't be a silly!" Lilo giggled. "The boat!"

They would have been hard pressed to pick out which boat she was referring to if there weren't all sorts of banners decorating the luxury yacht. Banners clearly made by Lilo and Gracie.

And judging by the paw prints… Stitch.

The banners were congratulating Harry and Kono on getting married and having a nice honeymoon.

There was no way that anybody on the base was unaware that a couple named Harry and Kono had just gotten married.

Kono pushed her husband out of the way and grabbed the two girls in her own hug. "It's beautiful work. Thank you." She smiled as she kissed each of the girls on the cheek.

The girls beamed happily as they hugged her back.

"Come on! Let's go see!" Lilo ordered as she grabbed Kono's hand and dragged her to the yacht.

"I thought Lilo didn't have access to her bank account?" Harry asked quietly as he sidled up to Nani.

Harry had set up an account for Lilo and she had several million dollars in there. Nani had control over it until she came of age. When she reached about fourteen they would let her have access to fifty percent of the interest per year.

"Lilo decorated and helped pick out the boat." Nani laughed. "The boat itself is a wedding gift from the Council Woman and her colleagues."

"Ah. I'll have to send a thank you note through Cobra." Harry nodded with a smile.

"She sent a request to Agent Bubbles to purchase a suitable vessel and to enlist Lilo and her friends to help pick it out."

"Hurry up Harry!" He was suddenly dragged along by the strong grip of Grace Williams.

"Harry, my arms are beginning to ache." Kono muttered through smile that was beginning to falter.

They were heading out to sea and waving back at the shore line where a group of dots where just barely visible.

"Hey, if you want explain to Lilo why we stopped waving whilst she could see us be my guess."

"I'm going to kill Danny for pointing out the telescopes." She hissed through her smile.

"Why are they still waving?" Lilo asked curiously.

"Do they have binoculars?" Nani asked.

Lilo peered through the eye-piece. "No, Harry isn't even wearing his glasses. He can't charm his contacts."

"Maybe Harry did other magic." Grace suggested. "Should we keep waving?"

"We don't want them to feel bad." Lilo nodded. "Everybody wave." She ordered to the adults.

Eventually they passed the horizon and Harry cast healing charms on their shoulders. He knew Lilo and Grace would do the same once they got home and managed to get a hold of Mary's wand.

In America, children could do magic but they weren't allowed a wand. They could use an adult's wand with permission though.

The yacht which, was essentially a 60-meter long mansion on the water, was fully equipped to serve Harry and Kono's needs.

It was the ultimate luxury experience with diving equipment, a hot tub/Jacuzzi, several bedrooms and all the amenities you could want if you were stuck at sea for god knows how long.

Then there were the magical upgrades, the entire vessel was one programmable Portkey that could take them anywhere in the world, so whilst they could sail the seas for months to get to their destination, they could easily Portkey to a few miles inside international waters.

Then there were the 'Harry Specific' features.

Lilo had apparently given the ship to Stitch and Jumba and told them to make it safe for Harry.

Most people would think that meant making the yacht bullet proof and magic proof.

Most people aren't alien experiments designed for mass destruction and their creators.

Kono nearly had a heart attack when Lilo slapped a green button marked 'Harry's'. Walls began to spin to reveal hidden weapons of all kinds, floors slipped away and rows of bullet proof vests appeared. But what was truly horrifying for Kono was the amount of guns popping out of the hull of the ship and the other flat surfaces.

The very beautiful and luxurious cruise yacht had suddenly become a war ship.

Harry had just grinned happily at the extra firepower and insisted on making trips to pirate infested waters.

They had a few days before they had to be in Washington to meet with the Queen so they decided to drift for a few days and just enjoy the solitude and lack of people.

For two whole days clothing was taboo.

Back in Hawaii the wheels of justice continued to turn. Mainly because crime refused to stop.

With the team down by two, Dudley had volunteered to help fill in with grunt work and computer research. Stitch would handle the rest.

Stitch was the reason that Five-0 was having their current little pow-wow.

"Agent Weston, due to the highly classified nature of some of the Five-0 assets, we have not been able to reveal certain information to you." Steve said as he addressed the second newest member of the team after Dudley. "Kono pointed out that you were already trusted by one government agency and that despite your divided loyalties you will need to be read in so that we can fully utilise these assets and continue to be effective.

"Do you understand what we are saying?"

"You are going to tell me what the Governor said even he couldn't tell me?" She asked.

"The current Governor is on fairly thin ice." Joe spoke up. "He's finding out that he is a very small fish in a very big pond. He just keeps trying to pick on the bigger fish.

"But we should fill you in so you can understand why." Joe added as he handed Steve a wad of documents.

"These are the standard non-disclosure documents and so on. Read them; sign them. We'll wait." Steve said as he handed them over.

Twenty minutes later Joe signed as a witness.

"Doesn't Mr. Evans need to sign?" She asked curiously.

Dudley just shrugged with a cheeky smile. "I'm slightly out of the jurisdiction of the United States Government in these matters."

"I thought you were a Marine?"

"Yes, but I'm also family to Harry Potter." He nodded.

"Stitch, take off your collar please." Steve instructed.

Lori watched curiously, wondering how a dog, no matter how smart, would remove it's own collar.

Then she gasped in shock as the large police dog dissolved to reveal a little blue… thing.

"What is that?!" She asked as she unconsciously backed up.

"Am puppy! Am cute and fluffy!" Stitch grinned proudly.

"We're going for the official explanation here little brother." Chin laughed.

"Oh… am 626."

"Did that thing just say '626'?"

"Stitch is an alien experiment that landed on Earth, Hawaii several years ago." Joe explained. "He was rescued by a little girl who managed to teach him how to be nice. He was created as a weapon of destruction, but the girl became his best friend."

"Ohana. Lilo is Ohana." Stitch insisted.

"Right, family." Joe nodded with a smile. "Lilo Pelekai, the little girl and Harry's adopted sister, taught Stitch that family is the most important thing in the world."

"And the United States Government is just letting a little Hawaiian girl and an Englishman look after it?" She asked sceptically.

"'Let' is maybe not the right word." Joe mused. "The United Galactic Federation's Grand Councilwoman made it clear that because Lilo paid money for Stitch he was the property of Lilo and they had no right to take Stitch away, especially as he had been rehabilitated. Also, Stitch is not the only contact we've had with the UGF. We aren't ready as a planet to become a part of the Federation but we also don't want them as an enemy or indifferent to us. They are good people and we may need their help in the future."

"And this is how Potter is able to do all those mysterious things?"

"No, that is something else entirely." Dudley spoke up. "That is because Harry Potter is a Wizard."

As Harry and Kono pulled into the US Naval Yard in Washington DC they were surprised to see Leon and the MCU team waiting for them.

"Are we going to be shadowed again?" Harry asked as he began tying the boat up.

"Considering who you are, where you are, where you are going and who you are going to meet… yes." Leon said firmly. "Just be glad Gibbs is watching you. The other agencies have been vying for the job."

"Yeah, can you imagine being stuck with the Secret Service?" Tony asked with a shudder.

"Well I don't know how long we will be here. We have to meet with- you know, and who else knows!" Harry said evasively.

"I know. We have other teams available to cover for Gibbs and his team. Officially this is off the books." Leon explained. "The team is on holiday and spending time with a friend."

"Well, we will probably be staying on the ship. There are plenty of spare bedrooms if you want some." Harry shrugged.

"Are you sure we wouldn't be intruding?" Ziva asked a little shocked at the invitation, it was their honeymoon after all.

"We just spent two days at sea alone." Kono smiled. "It was fun, but some company would be nice."

"I'm going to need to visit Seeley, need to check in with him, let him know I'm here in case more bodies start falling out of the sky." Harry smiled impudently.

"Whilst you do that would you mind if I take a look at your ship?" Leon asked.

"Knock yourself out." Harry smiled.

Leon returned the smile and started walking to the ship but was stopped when Kono grabbed him by the lapel of his suit.

"Whatever you do, don't press the green button marked 'Harry'. Or you will knock yourself out." She said seriously.

"McGarrett?"

"Stitch and Jumba with prodding and encouragement from Lilo." She shook her head.

"Is this thing rigged with classified tech?" He asked incredulously.

"Just… don't push the button." Kono said as she straightened his jacket where she had crumpled it and then walked off.

Leon stared at the boat for a few seconds before walking away to find some guards to stand over the ship.

Lori Weston had reacted the same way Kono had to hearing about magic and aliens.

She got utterly sloshed.

Being the caring teammates they were, the guys joined her, though they were considerably harder to get drunk.

"Goddamned gun'vor!" Lori slurred. "Not telsing me about alie- alia- ET's and magic's. Screw him!"

"Here! Here!" The guys chorused with wide smiles.

Danny was nearly as wasted as Lori. Joe and Steve could hold their own. Chin was barely drinking and Dudley… seemed unaffected despite drinking more than the others.

"Gonna go to his office first thing tomorry and tell him where to stick it!"

"First thing tomorry!" Steve grinned.

"My daddy always said you don't put off to tomorrow what yeee can do today!" Danny was clearly losing the plot and the other four men were suddenly getting worried.

"Wise man." Lori nodded sagely. "Letsh do it now!"

A little bit of panic settled in as Lori began struggling to get up.

"Shit! We need a distraction." Dudley leaned over to Chin.

"We could play some music and get her to dance."

"You don't have much experience with women, do you?" Dudley asked in amusement. When Chin looked at him in confusion he continued. "If she remembers any of this tomorrow she might just roast you alive for suggesting that we get her to dance."

"I didn't mean like a stripper!" Chin objected. "I just meant with one of us."

"There is absolutely no safe way to do that. One way or another one of us will end up in the dog house." Dudley sighed in frustration. "We should never have let her get drunk with only guys around. We need- ah! Brain wave!" Dudley quickly stood up and headed to Harry's office.

"That bashtard!" Lori swore from her position slumped in the chair. "Can't he sees me shtruggling?" She hissed at Dudley's form.

"I guess we know which one of us is going to be in the dog house." Joe chuckled.

Harry was getting pretty pissed. He had had a nice day with her Majesty, witnessed Kono elevated to Ladyship and traded off-colour jokes with the Duke.

They had then travelled back to the Naval Yard to wait for the rest of Team Gibbs so they could show them around.

But they were being refused entry to the ship.

"Its my ship!" Harry said irritably to the Marine standing guard at the dock.

"I'm sorry sir, I have my orders."

"You realise that that ship is diplomatic property and you are about to cause an international incident?"

"Sir… I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"CALM DOWN?!"

"Harry! Take a walk." Kono ordered.

Harry was nose-to-nose with the Marine and his fellow Marines had their hands on their weapons. Harry breathed out harshly causing the Marine to flinch.

As Harry stomped off Kono held out her phone to the Marine. "It's for you."

The Marine frowned but took the phone.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Sir, my orders come from the Admiral himself."

"…"

"Admiral McGee sir. Unless he tells me otherwise my men and I will have to carry out our orders whilst the Admiral's men secure the ship."

The Marine suddenly ripped the phone from his ear as the person on the other end began screaming bloody murder.

"I- I understand sir, but I have no means to enforce it." The Marine said nervously.

"…"

"Very well sir. We'll stand by and ensure no one else boards until you arrive."

The Marine hung up and handed the phone back to Kono. "Director Vance has ordered us to grant you access and to, and I quote: 'By no means interfere or allow anyone else to board.'"

Kono sighed. She wasn't expecting that. She had hoped that Leon could order them to back off, but hearing that people were on board the ship and invading her and Harry's privacy… she knew that Harry would blow a gasket… and other things. Probably kneecaps.

"Harry!" She called over her shoulder before turning back to the guards. "You may hear gunshots and screaming. I promise to try and stop him from killing people." She assured the Marine who's eyes widened in worry.

"They finally decided to respect the law?" Harry snapped.

"Not exactly." Kono winced. "Leon has instructed them to let us onboard and not interfere with what happens."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Apparently there is an Admiral on board with a team going through the ship."

Kono had thought she'd seen Harry angry.

Kono was wrong.

The air crackled with palpable energy that Kono knew to be magic, Harry's eyes were almost glowing before he turned and stalked onto the ship drawing both his wand and his gun.

"Shit." She muttered. "Listen, you need to retreat to a safer distance." She warned the Marine as she jogged up the ramp after her husband.

"Harry, please don't actually kill anyone." Kono begged.

"Kill? No sweetheart, killing is too easy. Times like this a person needs to learn a lesson. These lessons are best taught with suffering." He said his face black as thunder.

"Do I want to be here for this?"

"Probably not." Harry said honestly, not slowing a single step.

Harry and Kono came to an abrupt halt as they reached the bridge of the ship and saw two Marines with weapons aimed at them and several techs examining the controls. There was man in an Admiral's uniform staring at the button marked 'Harry'.

"Everyone but the Admiral has sixty seconds to get off my ship and wait on the dock before I start pushing the limits of my diplomatic immunity." Harry snarled.

"Sergeant, take them into custody." The Admiral said calmly, not looking at them.

The two Marines stepped forward and tried to take the gun Harry held loosely in his hand. Harry let the man on the right take the gun but used his free hand to grab the man's rifle whilst sending a silent stunner at the man on the left.

*BANG*

The man on the right went down with a bullet in the thigh.

"Fifty-five seconds." Harry said calmly.

The techs were all paying attention now as Kono grabbed the other rifle and stood guard over the door to the Bridge. The Admiral was shocked and definitely paying attention.

"Six Marines coming this way Harry."

"You're covered by immunity."

"I really don't want to shoot my own countries soldiers."

"Then shut the door."

Kono quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. She had no doubt that it was bullet proof. The entire boat was Harry Proof after all.

"It won't take them long to get through Mr. Potter." The Admiral smirked. "I suggest you and your wife hand over the weapons and I'll make sure you are treated decently when we ship you off to Guantanamo Bay."

"All of you take a seat or I'll force you to take a seat." Harry ordered the Techs as he aimed at their knees.

They quickly took a seat on the floor.

"I've already had to shoot one American Soldier today, I don't have any problem adding another." Harry snapped at the Admiral.

"You've no way out Potter. The best you can hope for is deportation back to England. I hear they are very eager to have you back."

*BANG*

The Admiral fell to the floor screaming with a bullet in his kneecap.

There was a sudden knock on the porthole in the door.

"Leon's here. He's got Gibbs and Seeley with him." Kono announced.

"Let them in."

"Gibbs, secure them for transport." Leon barked as they stormed in. "Full restraints and solitary confinement until we can question them."

"Tony, I need a little help here." Seeley called over his shoulder as he stared at the dead eyes of Harry Potter.

Harry was still standing with his gun pointed at the Admiral… who was still screaming.

"Harry?" Tony asked as he approached.

"He's in a zone." Seeley explained. "I've seen him do this once or twice when I trained him. Your Admiral should be a dead man as Harry only ever goes for the head."

"Harry? It's Tony. Come on, ease up there. Kono's not used to you like this and neither should we be."

"Harry? Please?" Kono said pleadingly as her eyes filled with tears.

There was a slight flinch from Harry at Kono's voice and Tony gently reached forward and took the gun whilst nodding to Kono to take Harry.

Harry melted into Kono's embrace, but his expression never changed.

"Call Sweets." Tony said quietly to Seeley.

It was an exhausted group that greeted Lance Sweets as he exited a room at the British Embassy. Lance had insisted that they move him off the boat but to somewhere he was untouchable.

Tony was against moving him to British soil due to how they had first met but Sweets assured them that with the presence of the Queen herself at the Embassy, Harry would feel quite safe.

"How is he?" Seeley asked worriedly.

"Sleeping." Sweets reported as he slumped into a nearby armchair. "He's out of his fugue state but he's wiped. We'll have to see how he is when he wakes up. Hopefully he will respond to Kono's presence."

"Will he be able to return to his ship and his honeymoon?"

The cultured female voice with a British accent had Sweets on his feet and his bright red as he realised he was lounging about in front of the Queen of England no less.

"Relax Doctor Sweets. We are most grateful for the work you have done for our Lord and Knight. England owes him a great deal and we have yet to begun to thank him for it."

"Sweets, ship and honeymoon?" Seeley prodded.

"Oh, erm… Harry is resilient. The best thing for him might be to return to work for a week or two before resuming his honeymoon. A return to normality could help him. As for the ship… my advice is to have it stripped, cleaned and redecorated.

"Normally I would advise trying to help a patient confront the scene of their trauma, but with Harry… he deals with plenty and I can't in good conscience as his friend even suggest we try."

"We will return the ship to Hawaii and the Council Woman." Leon spoke up. "Doctor Jumba Jookiba will decommission the vessel as needed. The United States will pay for a brand new vessel and attempt to make amends with the Federation.

"These are the Presidents orders."

"And what about the Admiral who caused this mess?" The Duke enquired.

"I believe the Admiral is about to fall foul of some legal black holes." Leon said stiffly. "He brought the United States to the brink of an international and inter-galactic incident. He'll be lucky if he sees daylight again."

"What about the soldiers following his illegal orders? They knew they were invading foreign soil and the orders weren't valid." Seeley snarled.

"Their careers are over, they will be dishonourably discharged."

"Doctor Sweets, as his primary mental health care physician we will rely on your expertise." Her Majesty declared. "Please inform us when he is ready to leave and we will arrange a Portkey."

"Yes Your Majesty." Lance nodded. "If I might suggest an interim measure?"

"Of course."

"Have Lilo and Stitch brought here. Stitch on his own can defend Harry and is nearly as ruthless as Harry when it comes to defending family, but Lilo… she won't let him wallow." He finished with a wry smile.

The Queen returned the smile and nodded. "We will make the requests."

"I can't believe it. He shot my dad." McGee said in quiet shock.

Ziva and Abby had taken McGee home when they realised that the surname of the Admiral was not a coincidence. Director Vance had made it quite clear that Admiral McGee might as well be dead as he would be thrown in the deepest darkest hole they could find in the hopes that they didn't bring down the wrath of the United Galactic Federation.

"At least it was just in the leg." Abby said, trying to be helpful.

McGee just glared at her.

"McGee, she is right. I have seen Harry enraged and in battle. He does not make body shots, he aims for the head and he rarely misses a stationary target." Ziva said firmly. "I do not know if he knew the man was your father but he was being very lenie-"

"I don't blame Harry." McGee said quickly. "I'm just shocked he got to do it instead of me."

"McGee!" Abby gasped.

"He's a bastard! You've never met him but as first impressions go, how was this one?" He asked pointedly.

"I can not say I was impressed with what I saw." Ziva allowed.

"There will be no tears spilt by me or my sister over this." He said firmly. "But I am still angry that I won't get to lay into him."

"We could ask Harry to pull some strings?" Abby suggested.

"No." Ziva quickly ended the idea. "Harry is traumatised enough. Next time he comes to Washington I will volunteer to babysit his ship myself."

"I can't believe they are going to dismantle it." Abby said as she sat on a nearby chair. "That was a beautiful boat, and I only saw the outside."

"They have to. It was rigged with alien technology, only Harry was authorised to possess it." McGee explained. "I'm not sure if the boat will be scrapped though or just refurbished."

"Whoa… you're a big one." Tony muttered in awe as he gazed up at the alien that had marched into the NCIS bullpen.

"I am Captain Gantu of the United Galactic Federation. I have come to take custody of the prisoner." The alien said calmly.

"Erm… should you be out in the open like this?" Tony asked as he looked around.

"Your magicals have placed 'charms' on me so I can blend in. Are they failing?" He asked curiously as he examined his arms.

Tony looked around at the people walking past who barely paid any attention to them.

"I don't think so. It might be because I have some thing that lets me see through charms." Tony shrugged. "Come on, I'll take you to Gibbs."

"Gibbs is the prisoner?"

"No, Gibbs is my boss. He will take you to his boss and so on until we can find someone with the authority to sign the prisoner over."

Gantu sighed. "Bureaucracy, it truly is a universal evil."

*Chapter 24*: Chapter 24  
"Miss Laura Hills, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dudley Evans, Sir Lord Harry Potter's financial and business manager and his cousin."

"Pleased to meet you." She nodded taking the seat Dudley indicated.

They were seated in Harry's office, now that Pat was dead Laura was no longer in any danger and she could return to Hawaii. Harry had asked Dudley to talk to her.

"We realise that you might still have doubts and concerns about Harry, what he does and those meetings he had with the Governor. Well, all of those details are highly classified, so…"

He reached in the desk draw and dumped a stack of papers in front of Miss Hill.

"If you want to know more you need to sign these." He said with a smile.

"You're really going to tell me?" She asked.

"Every single little thing." Dudley nodded. "Once you sign those government forms."

"Ok, where's the rest of him?" Danny asked Max as the rest of the team was assembled in Max's morgue.

"This hand is all that was found." Max indicated the severed hand on his table. "But there is much we can learn from it." He said as he picked it up. "It was severed post-mortem and was found in sea water. The hand was likely severed by a sharp moving blade, such as a motorboat propeller."

"You get any prints?"

"The hand was submerged for too long. So we must take what may seem like drastic measures to retrieve the fingerprints."

"Oh god no." Lori groaned as she went slightly green.

"What? What's going on?" Danny asked.

"I've seen this before. Its not pretty." She said as she took a step back.

Chin, Danny and Steve watched in morbid curiosity as Max removed the skin from the hand and then proceeded to wear it like a glove.

"That… is disgusting." Steve said as he tried to control his own gag reflex. "And I've worked with Danny and Harry for a year now."

"There is no way that you can accuse me of doing anything as disgusting as that!" Danny said as he held his sleeve over his mouth.

"And we have a name." Max smiled triumphantly as he scanned the prints. "Blake Spencer."

"Oh god." Lori groaned again as she headed for the door.

"Email us the details!" Steve called back as he followed after her quickly.

Danny was hot on his heels.

"Was it something I said?" Max asked Chin who was just standing there calmly with a smile.

"No brah, they just feel a little ill. Probably something they ate."

"Ah." Max nodded in understanding.

Chin walked out laughing.

"No you honestly don't have to replace the boat. I'm fine." Harry insisted.

"Are you sure you're ok? You went pretty far off the deep end." Tony said, clearly worried.

"I'll admit, I got a bit lost, but as far as I'm concerned it's done with." Harry shrugged. "I think we will head back home for a few days though. I want Jumba to try and secure the ship from unauthorised boarders."

"Well the US will pay for that then." Leon said firmly. "We were planning on paying for a new boat, Doctor Sweets was worried you wouldn't be able to cope with the trauma associated with it."

"A year ago I would agree. But I'm getting better."

"Are you well enough engage in military manoeuvres, Lord Potter?"

Harry turned to the Queen with a hint of trepidation.

"I can give support, but I'm not military by any means Ma'am."

"Of course not. But I believe you would prefer to be involved in the final days of the corrupt Ministry of Magic." She said with a small smile… it was far from nice or amused though.

"As long as I won't be a liability." Harry nodded.

"It will be good to finally have our country back under control and I can think of no one better to lead them than the man who saved us the last two times."

"Lead?!"

"You are more than you accept, Lord Potter. You know your strengths and weaknesses, you may assemble a personal team to accompany you whilst you lead the joint forces of the SAS and US Navy SEALs."

"Yeah… we definitely need to go home for a few days." Harry gulped.

Laura Hills was sure she had developed Carpal Tunnel Syndrome in the last few hours. She had signed her name and the date so many times.

"Excellent, you've just chased the white rabbit down the hole, let me give you the tour of Wonderland." Dudley grinned.

"Listen, I was talking to the mother of Blake Spencer-"

"Ah, how did the notification go?" Steve asked Lori sadly.

"It didn't. She has Alzheimers, she still thinks Blake is a little boy at school. There was very little point telling her as she would be heartbroken to think her child was dead but then she would likely forget what I told her by tomorrow."

"We'll consult with a doctor to find out the best course of action. Harry has a psychologist named Sweets in the FBI, he might have an idea."

"Harry is what I wanted to talk to you about." Lori said with a steely look at the team leader. "Can't he do something to help Mrs. Spencer? He has all this magic and alien technology, he must be able to do something."

"I don't know much about magic, my sister is a witch but not very good at magic. Mainly through laziness." He muttered under his breath. "But there are laws in place that prevent magicals using magic on non-magicals, same for the alien tech. You notice we don't use ray-guns or other stuff, its illegal for the tech to leave the island or Harry's property."

"So she just has to suffer because of some laws?" Lori asked in disgust.

"Most magicals feel like you do, but the laws have been in place for centuries. We can't even come to a consensus on stem cells, magic is just as hard to argue."

"That man is very dead."

"Whoa!" Danny jumped as a voice sounded in his ear. "Harry?! What are you doing here?"

"Decided to postpone the honeymoon for a bit." Harry shrugged.

"What happened? Is Chin gonna be after you?" Steve asked with a warning look.

"Maybe, but not for anything I did to Kono." Harry said. "We'll explain later. What's with this guy? Nothing left but the skeleton." Harry indicated the casket.

"We're just wrapping up the case. These are the remains of a Navy Officer whose body was lost during transit along with a lot of old currency." Steve explained. "His grandson was trying to recover the body for his grandmother but was double-crossed for the money."

"Lovely." Harry said sarcastically.

"Yeah, now why are you here and not in Washington?" Danny demanded.

"Little incident with the US Navy and an Admiral that decided he wanted my boat." Harry sighed. "He broke so many laws that I'm sure I saw Gantu at the Naval Yard."

"Gantu? The alien Gantu?" Steve asked.

"Yep, he was reinstated as a Captain in the UGF after his work with Lilo and Stitch. The boat was considered UGF property or British Soil to those not aware of aliens or the UGF. He committed inter-galactic crimes."

"What an idiot!" Danny said blithely.

"Yeah, it gets worse." Harry winced. "The Admiral was Timothy McGee's dad and I shot him in the knee."

"Whoa… how did McGee take it?" Steve asked.

"He's pissed at me. Wanted to do it himself and now he will never get the chance."

"Congratulations Miss Hills. You're the first person we've told about magic and aliens in the past year or so that hasn't succumb to alcohol." Harry grinned as he entered his office with Dudley.

"Very professional she was." Dudley nodded. "Sceptical at first of course, but that's to be expected."

"Why did you let me know about all of this?" Laura asked quietly, she now realised just how powerful Potter was. It was… intimidating.

"Steve and Danny told me about what you said in your interrogation whilst I was in Washington. You impressed me, I felt you deserved some explanations. I also could use a personal assistant, you are qualified and now have the clearance, so if you'd like the job, it's yours."

"But I said you were practically evil!" Laura winced at her words.

"Worse people than you have said that about me." Harry shrugged. "Your reasons were sound, just, uninformed. I know you did good work for Pat. I know you will always try and do the right thing, so, in my eyes you are perfect for the job."

"Take a week, think it over and call us when you have made a decision." Dudley suggested. "Once we are all happy with how you've settled in we will likely hire a magical assistant for you. You will need one for some methods of communication and transport."

Laura nodded, slightly numb as she stood and walked to the door that Harry held open for her. She was surprised to find the rest of Five-0 outside around the main table display. She hadn't noticed them enter.

"Miss Hills, good to see you well." Steve smiled.

"Thank you, Commander." She nodded. Then she looked to Chin shyly. "Detective."

"Miss Hills." Chin said with a small smile.

"I'll er- walk you out." Dudley spoke up, breaking the intense stare.

Harry watched Dudley escort Laura Hills out before turning back to the group. "So! Chin Ho Kelly! What exactly happened when you escorted Miss Hills to the airport?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Nothing, why?" He asked slightly confused.

There was a collective snort from Five-0.

"What?"

"Cuz, you've got it bad. Just do something about it before Harry decides to." Kono laughed as she slapped him on the back.

"Do something about what?" Chin asked getting a little frustrated.

"Miss Hills, I need to give you a little warning about Detective Kelly." Dudley said as he cleared his throat.

Laura's face suddenly became downcast. "I understand, no fraternisation. I can assure you it won't-"

"Good god woman! No, the opposite in fact!" Dudley exclaimed. "My warning is that if you and Detective Kelly don't resolve whatever is between the two of you then you will likely find the unwanted interference of my cousin."

"I don't understand?"

"He's a good man, but Harry has little patience when it comes to other people's relationships. He spent years watching his best friends dance around each other and now he tends to see two people attracted to each other and then pushes them together.

"He's had good results so far but it can be a little invasive and off putting."

"Oh." She said quietly. "So I sh- what should I do?"

"Whatever you damn well want. I will work with Kono to try and keep Harry off your back but just be aware he is likely to pounce at any time."

Laura walked away trying to figure out if she had been given good news or bad news.

Jumba had the ship and wanted a few days minimum with it to make it totally secure. He kept muttering about angry councilwomen and having to find decent magicals. At one point he started talking in his native language so Harry just shrugged and walked off.

This meant that Harry and Kono had nothing to do for a while so they stuck with Five-0. Harry had developed a new shadow at work in the form of Miss Hills. She didn't follow him into the field but was often in the parking lot waiting for his return with a new bit of news.

"You have a request for a meeting with the Office of Hawaiian Affairs.

"The Kapoo want to know if you are free for a meeting tomorrow.

"The bank called and want to talk to you about suspicious transactions.

"The-"

"Hold on, why is it so busy all of a sudden?" Harry stopped and turned to his assistant. The whole of Five-0 was with them and stopped as well. "I never had this much to do before.

"Why are you snickering away there, Dud?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Laura, if the OHA wants to talk to Harry then Pete will call Harry himself and arrange it. Anyone else is just trying to make a name for themselves. If the Kapoo want Harry then Kawika is much more likely to come to his home or office and kidnap him in person. Money stuff send straight to me."

He then turned to Harry. "Pat did most of the filtering for you Harry. Despite how things ended, she genuinely cared for you."

"Oh." Harry said taken aback. "I just thought things were too busy to be any busier."

"No, she left you to deal with the action whilst she kept the bureaucrats off your back. That is now Laura's job."

Laura just nodded. She knew now exactly what Harry did and she was fairly impressed.

"What's the suspicious money thingy?" Harry asked.

Laura passed him a letter with an attachment.

"I don't get it. Dud?"

Dudley took the letter with a frown. Then he scowled and flipped the page. Then he rolled his eyes in exasperation. "You idiot. You transferred that money into Laura's expense account."

"So?"

"Three million may not seem like much to you but it definitely raises eyebrows when it gets shoved into the account of someone who used to make fifty grand a year!" Dudley brandished the paper at Harry.

"Three million?!" Laura exclaimed horrified. "Why would I ever need three million?"

"You need a car, a more secure apartment-"

"You don't come out in the field but Harry gets covered in a lot of blood." Danny whispered. "You might need to replace some clothes."

"But that wouldn't take more than two hundred and fifty thousand, tops!" Laura argued.

"Steve, Chin, take Laura to get a car. Top of the line. Powerful engine, something that catches her eye. Then take it to Jumba and have him make the damned thing safe for a civilian working for me." Harry ordered.

"Better make it safe for someone working for Steve." Kono corrected. "I've seen Jumba's work, he's likely to put classified weapons on the car."

"He wouldn't would he?" Steve asked.

"Look in the glove compartment of Danny's car. You'll see a green button marked 'Harry'. Only Harry can touch but it's there." Kono scowled.

"When did he get a hold of my car?!" Danny demanded.

"I don't know, but there is a similar one in my car. I nearly kicked his ass when I found it this morning. Especially after I saw what it did in the boat."

As Steve and Chin lead a bewildered Laura off, Danny turned to Harry. "So are you already hard at work setting Chin and Laura up?"

"What?"

"You sent him with Steve instead of me." He smirked.

"Yeah, because if I sent you then Laura would have to listen to you and Steve bickering the whole way." Harry said as he walked off.

"We do not bicker!" Danny called after him. "Do we?" He asked the rest of the team weakly.

"Like an old married couple." Dudley nodded firmly.

"Harry and I are married and we don't have as much chemistry as you and Steve." Kono said with a straight face.

"Hey! Lori, you'll side with me."

Lori blushed. "I honestly thought you were a gay couple when I first met you."

Danny went slightly green.

"This is wrong. This is oh so wrong." Harry said sadly as he looked down at the beaten and throat-slashed body of a man in a bath-towel.

"Yeah, someone worked him over real good." Kono agreed from where she knelt examining said body.

"Huh? No, I'm talking about the fact that we are standing in a women's locker room and you are still dressed. OW!" Harry started jumping about on one leg as the other was in a fair bit of pain thanks to Kono kicking him in the shin.

"What do we know?" Steve asked as he smothered a grin at the couple's antics.

"Brian Scartelli, Head Coach of the University of Hawaii girl's volleyball team. Apparently he was very well liked." Kono reported.

"I can confirm that. I've spoken with university staff and they all say he was like a second father to the girls." Chin agreed.

"I checked his records and apparently he was living in the guest house of a fairly wealthy couple." Lori added.

"Ok, Danny and I will go check out the house. The rest of you investigate his past." Steve ordered.

"I'll come with you." Harry said. "There is very little point in me sitting in front of a computer."

"Does Harry always pull rank to get out of research?" Lori asked as she, Kono and Dudley were sitting in the office going through data on the Coach.

Kono laughed. "He wasn't pulling rank, he was just saving us from having to replace the computers."

"He gets mad at them?" She asked worriedly.

"It's the magic." Dudley smiled. "It does nasty things to electronics, everything he owns has to be shielded, Nani says Jumba nearly killed Harry when the big guy discovered Harry was responsible for the family computer always breaking down. He spent two weeks continuously repairing it. Harry is on strict orders to give all his electronics to Jumba for shielding before he uses them."

"Yeah, but don't let the bastard near your car or you might find yourself driving a tank home." Kono grumbled.

"Steve and Danny, they seem like the type to pull rank to get out of this type of work." Dudley mused.

"They do." Kono said flatly. "They like to use the 'you're the rookie' card."

"They did that to me. But I guess it was more understandable considering all the classified stuff you deal with." Lori noted.

Kono's phone started ringing.

"You're on speaker boss, just me Lori and Dudley." She answered it.

"We're at the Joyner's guest house, the people the Coach was staying at." Came Steve's voice. "We've found some fairly incriminating photos of a young girl in a compromising position. We think-"

"You think-" Harry's voice interrupted.

"Fine, Danny and I think the Coach might have been blackmailing the girl."

The three office bound members shared a frown of curiosity. Dudley spoke up. "Why the difference of opinion?"

"Because Chip'n Dale here are making assumptions on some fairly weak images. The girl isn't unclothed she's just posing, she isn't revealing anything she shouldn't and the photographer wouldn't have seen anything he shouldn't have. Also there aren't any digital copies here."

"It's called detective work." Danny interjected sullenly.

"No, it's called 'assuming'." Harry argued. "And if I need to I'll have Gracie teach you what that leads too."

"Ok, ok!" Kono interrupted. "Can you identify the girl? Maybe we can ask her about them."

"It looks like Melanie Ayres, she's actually the Captain of the squad." Harry answered.

"Ok, you want us to run her details down?"

"No, I want you and Lori to go and question her. Woman to woman might be better in this case." Harry answered.

"Got it. Anything else?"

"No, has Chin gotten back from Max and the body?"

"Not yet but he is on his way." Kono informed him as she pulled up a map with her cousin's GPS position.

"Ok, catch ya later sweetheart."

"Bye." Kono said as she hung up.

"Do you track all of us like this?" Lori asked uncomfortably.

"No, just Chin. Although we all give each other permission to check up on us." Kono assured her. "The thing is that Chin has been kidnapped before and he doesn't really want to end up with another neck tie bomb."

"Oh… I read about that." Lori grimaced as she and Kono headed for the door.

They were greeted by the returning Lieutenant Kelly. "Ladies." He smiled suavely as he held the door for them.

"See ya later Cuz." Kono grinned, Lori looked a little pale though.

"What's up with Lori?" He asked Dudley as he sat down at the display table.

"Kono was telling her about you neck tie bomb and why you like the team to track your phone."

Chin just shuddered. "Next topic."

Dudley smiled mischievously. "Asked out Laura yet?"

"Next topic."

Harry was being insufferably smug whilst Danny was getting more and more grumpy with him. Kono and Lori had discovered that the photos Brian had of Melanie where professional photos and not sleazy shots. The coach had benched her as the photos were part of an ad campaign for a company and that was a big no-no for college athletes. The coach was being the good guy and Harry was rubbing in the fact that he was right.

Chin and Dudley had unearthed a motel room in Brian's financial records and had chased the lead themselves. They were told by the motel manager that Brian was often there with a woman, not Melanie. Considering she was supposed to be there still, the duo were silently waiting for the woman to show up. They had deduced that the woman was Trisha Joyner, the wife of the couple that Brian was staying with.

Harry had tried to warn Steve and Danny about making assumptions about Trisha and Brian having an affair but they just couldn't help themselves.

"What other explanation could there be?" Steve asked as they drove back to the Joyner's home.

"Do I really need to list them for you?" Harry asked from the back seat.

"Yes. I would like for you to list them." Danny said. He was determined to be right this time.

"Fine. One, Brian could have been helping her escape an abusive husband. Two, Brian could be helping her hide from a bad bookie or the like. Three-"

"Will have to wait." Steve said as they pulled up the Joyner's driveway. "I see a gun!" He warned as he began to exit the car and pulled his own weapon, Harry and Danny quickly followed suit.

"Hands in the air!" Steve ordered the thin and balding Karl Joyner.

Karl was quick to respond but he was clearly nervous and had no intention of reaching for the weapon held dangerously in the waistband of his white slacks.

"Please! You have to let me go! They are after my wife."

"Who is after your wife?" Steve asked as he edged around the man his gun still trained.

*BANG* *BANG*

The trio quickly spun around, Danny and Steve ducking behind Danny's car. Harry briefly scanned the rooftops and unleashed a trio of bullets.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

"Danny, check Karl. I've got the shooter. Steve-"

"I've got your six, Harry. Kono would never forgive me if I let you get shot again." Steve finished firmly.

Steve followed Harry as he ran around the houses, in one of the gardens they found the body of a man shot through the nose and the above the right eye.

"Why three shots?" Steve asked curiously.

"What? He only shot twice, both of them got Karl." Harry said.

"No, you. You made three shots. I hear you took out that sniper in Washington with one shot."

"Oh, the wind." Harry shrugged. "I took my first shot and realised I hadn't accounted for the wind and took two extra shots just in case. Can you handle this? I want to go and make sure my first bullet didn't do any damage."

"You think you can find one bullet in all those houses?" Steve laughed.

"Its just math Steve." Harry smiled.

Twenty minutes later Harry walked up to Steve and Danny who were handing off a very dead Karl Joyner to Max.

"Here you go Steve. I had to pay for a broken window and TV but the couple who's house I damaged found my story amusing enough." Harry grinned as he handed over the missing bullet.

Steve was staring at the bullet in his hand with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Why would they find it amusing?" Danny asked.

"They were both retired forensics techs."

Dudley and Chin both moved to cover the door from out of view as they heard a key in the motel room door.

Chin was just behind the door and Dudley dived behind the bed.

The individual who entered the room was definitely not Trisha Joyner… unless she was a very masculine balding male.

"Police, hands in the air." Chin said calmly as he brought his gun up.

The man ducked backwards out of the door and bolted. Dudley and Chin quickly made for the door but had to duck back as gunshots sounded.

Dudley peaked from cover and fired three shots as the man rounded a car that pulled up and dived inside.

"I clipped him." Dudley said quickly. "Couldn't tell how badly though."

"Well, the good news is that they probably don't have Trisha." Chin sighed. "Let's get back to HQ and we'll fill the others in on the way."

Once they were all gathered Lori gave a report on behalf of her and Kono.

"With Trisha Joyner as the newest lead we looked into her life and that of Karl. Karl owned a bunch of dry cleaners, except they seem to be fronts for money laundering." Lori explained. "A few days ago Trisha cleaned out their joint accounts." She said as Kono brought up the Joyner's bank statement on the screen.

"Now that's a fair bit of dough." Dudley muttered.

"Right." Kono agreed. "We think that whoever Karl was working for found out the money was gone and that Brian was helping her hide from whoever they sent after her."

"Then why kill Brian?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't needed, they must have pumped him for information before they killed him." Lori shrugged.

"He would have been much more useful as a bargaining chip. You know, get Trisha to get them the money." Harry pointed out.

"No phone." Dudley said quietly from where he was reading a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Harry asked dumbly.

"This is the list of personal effects from Brian's body and gear at the locker rooms. There is no phone, how many people, adults at least, don't have a mobile phone?"

"They have it and they are probably using text messages to trick Trisha into meeting with them." Steve muttered.

"Brian is dead, it's been all over the news." Danny pointed out.

"She's on the run, laying low. She won't be watching the news." Steve said dismissively.

"Yes she would." Dudley objected. "If I was being chased I would be watching the news constantly. Staying near police and keeping on the look out for news of attacks on people I know to see if they were closing in."

"The man has a point." Chin nodded.

"The important thing to find out is if she still has her phone. Can we call her?" Lori asked.

"What would we say?" Danny asked. "'This is the police, where are you?'" He said sarcastically.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'Hi, this is Steve McGarrett of Five-0, we're here to help.'" Harry retorted. "Steve is now a known face on the island, she might trust him."

"Only if she recognises his voice." Danny pointed out.

"Let's give her a face then." Kono smiled as she started calling up the communications on the table.

"Harry! Five-0!" Came the happy voice of Abby. "What do you need?" She smirked knowingly.

"Hey Abby, we've got a scared woman on the run. She has her phone with her and we were going to try and call her but we need to convince her we are the good guys. Can you help us hack her phone so we can talk to her and she can see us?" Kono asked.

"Whoa, that's a neat idea." Abby was clearly impressed. "I can try but I might need McGee."

"Quick as possible Abs. She is being conned by the bad guys using her friends phone."

"Why don't you just track that phone then?"

Everyone turned and looked at Harry.

"What? I'm supposed to think of everything?" He said defensively.

"Kono, you track the two phones and I'll get with McGee and we'll try and make you a connection." Abby suggested.

Trisha Joyner was very nervous; actually she was terrified. Armed men had been after her and they had finally found her. The money she had taken from her account with her husband was dirty money belonging to these men. They had dragged her to the bank and told her that if she didn't get them their money they would kill her.

Now she was trapped in the safety deposit room of the bank with a man of average height, curly hair, a goatee and of course… a gun.

"Come on! Hurry up." The man hissed at her as she frantically tried to fill her bag with the money.

"I am! I am!" She wailed.

*click*

"Now, now old son, no need to be so harsh with the lady." Came a firm voice.

Trisha looked up to see an absolute behemoth of man holding a gun to the head of the man with a goatee.

A woman with blonde hair walked up to her. "Trisha Joyner, I'm Lori Weston and this is Dudley Evans, we're Five-0. Are you ok?"

Trisha was still terrified and shaking but managed to nod.

"Here luv, drink this, it will calm your nerves." Dudley told her with a wink as he handed a bottle over.

"Really? Now?" Lori asked incredulously.

Trisha just downed the bottle and the shaking immediately ceased and she began to breathe better.

"So what you gonna do now cop?" The man at the end of Dudley's gun sneered. "My boys are up stairs and they are just gonna mow you down like dogs."

*THWACK*

The man fell to the floor with a thud.

"That's enough out him." Dudley grinned.

"This stuff is really good!" Trisha said in awe.

"Great, now she's stoned." Lori said exasperatedly.

"No, no I just feel… calm." Trisha insisted.

"Like I said, just something to calm her." Dudley smiled as he cuffed the man.

"But what about the men upstairs?" Trisha asked.

"Dealt with. My cousin and the rest Five-0 dealt with them before we even came down here."

"Oh… that's good." She said but it was clear she was having trouble processing everything.

"Come on Trisha, lets get you upstairs and checked out by the paramedics." Lori said as she took her by the arm and sent a scathing look at Dudley.

As they made it upstairs they were shocked to see Harry practically beating a man senseless. Dudley dumped the unconscious gunman from the vault on the floor and ran at Harry knocking him to the ground.

"Dammit Harry! What the devil has gotten into you?!" Dudley demanded as he pinned his much smaller cousin to the ground.

"That is the man who tried to frame Kono and broke into my home!" Harry hissed.

"Oh… really?" Dudley asked a fairly worried Kono.

Kono just nodded with wide eyes.

"Well… carry on then." Dudley said as he climbed off Harry.

The rest of Five-0 officially thought the British were nuts.

"No, you broke my rhythm." Harry grumbled as he picked himself up and brushed his shirt down.

"I thought you were supposed to have the bastard fired?" Dudley asked.

"So did I, Sam must have done something." Harry snarled angrily.

"Alright, alright, calm your horses." Dudley said warningly. "Kono, take my little idiot of a cousin and see if you can't cool him off will ya?" Kono nodded a little shaken from what she'd just seen Harry do. "No need to be gentle with the half-pint." The towering man warned his much smaller cousin-in-law.

"What the hell was that?" Danny asked in horror as Kono dragged Harry off.

"Harry is very protective of the ones he loves. He's lost too many people in his life, seen and heard them tortured and been tortured himself too many times. He has no patience for people who threaten or harm his own, we should just be lucky he was too angry to pull his gun and execute the idiot."

"He can just get away with beating Captain Frye like that?" Lori asked in disbelief.

Dudley just grinned. "'In the event that the person named in this document is encountered within the restricted area then they shall be considered an imminent threat and any means may be utilised to contain or eliminate it.'" He quoted. "I had that clause put in myself." He said proudly.

"That's not a standard restraining order." Chin pointed out.

"Of course not, but Harry isn't a normal citizen."

"But what if Harry goes bad?" Lori asked.

Dudley turned and looked her seriously. "Lori, if Harry goes 'bad', then it might be time for us to re-evaluate the definition of 'good'."

"Sam, want to explain why Captain Frye wasn't fired?" Harry demanded as he burst into the governor's office with Dudley right behind him.

Sam glared at Gloria through the open door. "Call security!" He barked.

"Sorry sir, I can't do that." She said sweetly.

"What do you want Potter? You have one minute to explain your actions before I add trespassing and threatening a government official to the list of charges."

"What did I ever do to you, Sam?" Harry glared at the man. "Ever since I came to this island I have done nothing but defend its people. Is it just me or is this about magicals? Aliens? Or do you just hate me for being British?"

"You are a menace Potter. You flout the laws of this great country and you are just one step from declaring yourself king of the island." Governor Denning hissed. "You are like a beacon to chaos and death and the sooner you are gone from my island the better."

"You're island?" Dudley scoffed. "And you accuse Harry of trying to be king?"

"I was elected to this position."

"So was I." Harry said snidely.

"By whom? I didn't vote for you and I wasn't given a choice."

"No, because I was voted for by the Kapoo and the magical citizens." Harry smirked. "Actually they campaigned for me, I wasn't actually running and most of the people don't even know I exist, they just know that the Kapoo were pretty gung-ho that some guy called 'Crazy Haole' should be made the trouble shooter for island problems."

"What about the rest of the citizens? What about their say?"

"That's covered by my position as a federal agent." Harry shrugged. "That one still pisses the CIA off." He added with a smirk.

"Governor, let me lay this out for you." Dudley said as he stepped forward. "If you don't cease trying to harass Sir Lord Harry Potter then the British Government, the Kapoo and various island chiefs will all start harassing you. Starting with the filing of charges of harassment against a foreign diplomat."

"And how will you explain everything away? You can't mention magic or aliens."

"Sam, you might want to think about taking a vacation or stepping down. People who are a threat to the Statute of Secrecy and alien secrets usually have their minds wiped and they find themselves in places like Gitmo." Harry said warningly.

"I am well protected. I won't be intimidated." Sam said proudly.

"Samuel Solomon Dwayne Denning, you are under arrest for treason."

Harry's head dropped in defeat and Dudley looked incredibly shocked as Gloria walked in and made her declaration.

The woman was in her late fifties but she was holding a badge.

"On whose authority?" Denning demanded.

"The United States of America."

"Gloria Westward is an undercover Homeland Security Agent." Harry sighed.

"You knew?" Gloria asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry just gave her a weak smile. "You've known me for a few years now, do you really think I would leave Lilo in the care of just anyone?"

"I do miss that little girl." She said wistfully as she rounded the desk and somehow managed to force the much larger Denning into a position to be cuffed.

"You can't do this! I am an elected official!"

Denning was ignored.

"Gloria, let me take him on behalf of the DHS, you can protect your cover that way." Harry offered.

"I'll need to call it in." She frowned.

"Dudley, hold onto Sam will you?" Harry requested as he handed his phone to Gloria. "My phone is secure."

That afternoon Lori was called into Harry's office.

"You heard about Sam? The Governor?"

Lori nodded as she sat down in the chair opposite. "Is this where you tell me my services are no longer needed?" She asked slightly sullen.

"Regrettably, in this world, your services will always be needed." Harry sighed. "And I would be a fool not to avail myself of them. That being said, you are no longer required to be here to spy on us, if you want I can arrange for you to be reassigned back to DHS or if you want you can stay on with Five-0 as our DHS liaison."

"Do you really need a liaison?" She asked, she didn't want to be charity case.

"At this moment in time… no. But who knows what the future holds. What we do need is good people willing to serve the public and risk their own lives to save others. You've proven yourself in all the ways I need you to.

"What I am offering is the chance to be a true member of Five-0, not just an observer or spy who is looked at with cautious eyes."

Lori frowned in thought. "I need to know… what was the real reason for the Governor's arrest? It can't have been trading secrets with enemy countries, he wouldn't do that."

"That is the cover story." Harry nodded. "He was planning on breaking the Statute of Secrecy and quite a few National Security Secrets. The call wasn't actually made by me but by a DHS agent who happened to over hear Sam making the threats."

"'Happened to overhear'?"

"I knew they were there but I didn't plan this one." Harry assured her.

"Would I be a DHS agent still?"

"Yes, in the event of a Homeland threat you would be the arresting officer, you will always report to Steve or myself but we would look to you to guide those sorts of investigations."

Lori nodded. "Ok, I like the work so I'm in. I'm no fool whose going to give up a posting in Hawaii." She smirked.

Harry laughed. "Welcome to Five-0."

*Chapter 25*: Chapter 25  
Harry and Kono were off for their honeymoon… take 2. The team were well equipped and staffed with Dudley, Lori, Joe and Stitch being available.

Harry had sent word to Jumba and the ship was now named 'Ohana'. They were headed straight for Washington to meet with Her Majesty.

The team, meanwhile, where dealing with their own cases.

"Was he dead before he took his swim?" Dudley asked Max.

They were standing in the garden of a fairly wealthy man who was found shot, tied to a chair with duct tape and tossed in his swimming pool. Max was processing the body before removal.

"Yes, there is a distinct lack of water in the victim's lungs." Max confirmed.

"A staged murder… weird." Lori muttered.

"What do you mean staged?" Steve asked.

"Why toss a man in the pool if you've already shot and killed him? There are reports of similar break-ins in the area but this is the first death."

"He wasn't shot out here was he?" Dudley asked.

"No, inside." Steve confirmed. "The drag marks are just from the chair, not a body."

"So he was probably duct taped to the chair and dragged out here once he was dead." Lori mused.

"Are there any other differences between this incident and the other home invasions?" Dudley asked.

"All the fathers in the home invasions were beaten in front of their families until they gave up the location of the valuables. This guy just has the gunshot wound and his son is at school. The others occurred at night."

"What do we know about the victim?" Lori asked.

"Mr. Griffin here is the owner of a large chain of high-end restaurants." Chin informed them as he came up. "He has a son but he is divorced and his wife is on the mainland."

"What's the plan boss?" Dudley asked Steve.

"Dudley and Chin investigate Griffin, see if you can't figure out a reason for this man to be shot. Lori, you're with Danny and me. We're going to follow the home invasion leads."

"Your Majesty." Harry smiled as he bowed before his Queen.

Next to him Kono performed a well practised curtsey. She was currently wearing a dress, she was used to wearing slinky sexy club dresses and party dresses, she even wore a wedding dress, occasionally she even donned a summer dress, but she felt very uncomfortable in the fairly conservative dress she was wearing now.

It wasn't unflattering, but it was a dress.

"Lord Harry, it is good to be able to meet with you again. I hear you had some excitement after we last parted ways?" The Queen smirked.

"Just some ruffians who decided to over estimate their importance. They gave some new friends of mine a chance to have some fun." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, your new friends are part of the reason why we wished to meet with you." The Queen frowned as she indicated they should sit at the nearby table. "The time has come for the crown to take back the Ministry of Magic." She announced. "We have assembled a force consisting of our own SAS personnel and the American SEAL Team 9."

"The first generation magicals can finally get some justice." Harry nodded approvingly.

"Lord Potter, they have been receiving some manner of justice since we knew you were safe in the United States." The Duke corrected. "When the current Ministry falls we have trained a cabinet of first generation magicals to assume the reins."

"Dame Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Of course." The Duke smirked.

"Lady Kono, feel free to speak up and freely." The Queen told the clearly nervous Kono.

"Thank you Your Majesty." She managed not to croak.

"Lord Potter, we would like to offer you the option to assemble your own team to lead the infiltration of the Ministry building. Any who agree to follow you will be granted the necessary authority. We felt it was right that you finish what you started in 1981 and bring peace to Magical Britain."

"And of course, stick it to the pure bloods." The Duke smirked.

"Steve, didn't we say not to engage the suspect in hand-to-hand?" Dudley asked with a smirk as Steve limped in. Danny and Lori were escorting the man they had been chasing in connection to the Griffin's charity based gyms to the holding cell. It seemed pretty open and shut considering the gun was in plain sight in the man's open top jeep.

"I must have forgotten." Steve winced as he lowered himself into a chair.

"I don't doubt that." Chin nodded. "But was that before or after that guy hit your head?" He smirked.

"You really need to spar with Harry some more." Dudley shook his head in disappointment.

"Hey! I won didn't I?" Steve objected.

"Yes, but Harry would have won without getting hit or bruising his knuckles." Dudley said point at Steve's scraped hands.

"That's not possible." Steve said dismissively.

"It is for Harry. He has excellent reflexes and a very strong code when it comes to fighting in hand-to-hand."

"What code?" Chin asked.

"Never attack."

"If he doesn't attack then how does he win?" Steve asked.

"He takes every punch, kick, lunge or jump and turns it against his opponent."

"That's what he did to Kono when we first met!" Chin said as he remembered that day.

"Right, because he never attacks he never has to worry about where an opponent's hands and feet are because he is always getting ready to intercept or redirect them."

"But he still has to get hit at some point." Steve insisted.

"Sure, but rarely and usually only a glancing blow."

"I could definitely have used his skill today." Joe groaned as he stumbled in.

"Joe! What happened?" Steve asked as Dudley and Chin rushed to assist the older SEAL.

"Had a little visit from your old pal Wo Fat. He got the jump on me but I did manage to run him off." Joe said as Chin retrieved a first aid kit.

"Why haven't you been to a hospital?" Dudley demanded.

"For this?" Joe asked incredulously. "This is nothing. Besides I needed to warn you about Wo Fat."

"Hey, Alani, it's Danny William from Five-0. Could you make a house call to HQ?"

The team turned in surprise to Danny and Lori standing there with Danny on the phone.

"Thanks, I'll call down and tell them to let you straight in." Danny said as he hung up.

"You called the village healer?" Dudley asked with a grimace. "I thought she was a menace?"

"She is, but only if you intentionally get hurt like Harry and Steve. Joe would probably be fine but she might get pissy as he didn't go to a hospital." Danny smirked at the now cowering and injured SEALS.

"Alert: Unidentified vessel on approach vector."

Kono lifted her sunglasses and looked up and out at the sea from where she was bathing on the deck of the Ohana. Sun bathing was what Harry liked her doing second best… because she did it naked. What he liked her doing best took two people and she only did it with him.

"Harry?" She called out calmly as she saw the vessel some way out.

"I'm here." Harry said as he jogged out with a pair of binoculars. "Hmm, if you're feeling modest you might want to get dressed as they are looking at us with binoculars."

There was a squeak and a thud as Kono quickly rolled over and off her sun bathing bed.

"Who are they?" She demanded angrily.

"Based on the lack of flag, markings and the amount of firearms on display… I would say pirates." Harry answered, still staring through the binoculars.

"Are you going to play with them or just kill them?" Kono asked as she came up behind him now wearing a light robe.

"Play first then kill." Harry said with a firm nod. "I want to make sure they don't have prisoners."

"I'll call Leon and ask what the nearest Navy boat is." Kono said as she headed for the bridge.

Harry watched the approaching boat as he considered his options. He could board their boat and take them out one at a time or he could threaten them with a rocket launcher or torpedo. He couldn't actually fire on them as he wanted to check for innocent captives first.

"Harry, the ships sensors say that aside from one or two people working in the engine room there don't seem to be any captives on board, total number of life signs is ten."

Harry raised a surprised eyebrows as he reached for the nearby internal comm. panel. "We have sensors?"

"Have fun sweetie." He could hear the sigh in Kono's voice.

He shrugged and headed for a nearby weapon locker. There were several throughout the ship, most just held small firearms, but some like the ones on the deck held more powerful ordinance.

But Harry always did prefer stealth. He quickly disillusioned himself and waited for the first idiot to try and board the ship.

He didn't have long as he heard the calls and shouts warning them to not resist, that they would be allowed to live.

Harry didn't believe a word of it.

He had checked all reports of the area and knew that the pirates in this area would either try and ransom them off or set them adrift in a lifeboat whilst they stole the ship.

As far as Harry was concerned he was just doing some trash clear up.

The first man over was of Indonesian descent, as all the pirates would likely be… they were off the coast of Indonesia after all. He quickly checked the deck and not finding anything or anyone suspicious he gave the signal for the others to board.

Harry stunned the man and then disillusioned him, left him where he was and then waited for the next idiot.

He grinned happily when the second pirate clambered over the side and landed on the invisible body causing a sickening crunch before he tumbled to the deck. Harry then stunned and disillusioned the pirate.

This worked for only two more pirates before those on the boat started calling out to the ones who had already boarded.

Harry picked up the weapon he had retrieved from one of the lockers. It was essentially an Anti-Tank weapon, more than enough to crack the hull of the boat trying to board them. He quickly ran to the front of the ship and leaned over so he could get a good shot at the hull.

He was about to fire when the he noticed a disturbance in the water coming towards the pirate vessel from further out at sea. It was moving very fast.

Harry ran for the nearest intercom. "Kono, Sweetie, there appears to be a torpedo heading for us." He said as he tried to hide is panic.

"I was curious about the built in weapons." He heard Kono reply completely unconcerned. "We can fire torpedoes without making our ship look like a Transformer on steroids. I programmed it with a fairly low yield explosive so it should just puncture the ship."

"Sweetheart, have you ever fired a torpedo before? Can you be sure it won't damage us?"

"Of course it won't. Jumba said that it would take a Navy Battleship to sink us." She scoffed.

"Oh shi- brace for impact!"

Harry dived for the deck and instantly regretted it as he had forgotten he was holding the rocket launcher. Fortunately the accidentally fired rocket went up into the air but the propellant from the back of rocket that helped balance the weapon burnt the deck and Harry's leg.

He never noticed the torpedo impact the other ship or the fact that Kono had made near perfect calibrations due to his distraction with his burning leg.

Harry gritted his teeth and applied numbing charms to his leg. He would definitely be having words with his missus about firing weapons without warning her husband.

Harry limped down to the lower deck and began disillusioning the pirates that managed to board. The ones still on the enemy vessel were again trying to board the Ohana to escape their sinking ship. Harry just kept stunning them… they weren't all that smart.

"Harry, the USS Pearl Harbour is thirty minutes out. They've offered to take care of any prisoners."

Harry glared at the intercom as it sat there mocking him some ten meters away, he also couldn't believe that the nearest Navy ship was the one named after his home. He pushed off the side railing and began hobbling to the intercom.

"Get your butt up here with my medical kit, then you can disarm this bunch of losers." He growled unhappily.

Less than two minutes later Kono was running towards him with a gun in one hand and a green case in the other.

"What happened?" She asked as she quickly opened the case and knelt in front of him.

"What happened?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Someone launched a torpedo at a very close vessel and didn't warn the rest of the crew!"

"But there wasn't any damage to the ship." Kono argued as she applied the burn potion to Harry's skin.

"No, but I dived for cover and the rocket launcher I was holding went off. My leg got caught in the rear backwash."

"Don't those things have safeties?"

"I had just been about to fire the damned thing so it wasn't on!"

"Not my fault you didn't put it back on when you saw an incoming torpedo." Kono grumbled. "Is this paste going to be enough? This is a bad burn and if you got caught in the back blast you might have fractured the bone."

"We'll see if the incoming ship has a healer on board, otherwise we can just Portkey to Alani." Harry shrugged.

"Fine, but this is the last pirate ambush we are dealing with." Kono said firmly. "In a few weeks you will get all the violence you could possibly want when we go to London."

Trying to hand off the pirates to the USS Pearl Harbour was tricky. Harry had to break out his credentials and explain to the captain that he couldn't interrogate the pirates about what happened to them. He still had to protect the secret of magic.

The captain was not happy but knew to follow orders, especially when backed by a high level Admiral and SecNav.

Harry had to hide his leg injury so he didn't have to try and weasel out of explaining why he had an Anti-Tank weapon on his ship. As soon as they were out of range of the ships sensors they Portkeyed the ship back to Hawaii so he could be berated by Alani.

They headed to the Five-0 headquarters to say hi and call Alani there.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked as he took in the sight of a fairly battered and bruised Steve.

Steve opened his mouth to respond but was inevitably beaten to the punch by Danny. "Mr. Macho decided to take on a suspect who was built like a tank and a trained fighter in hand-to-hand combat." Danny glared at the Commander. "Turns out the suspect was innocent but Steve dislocated his shoulder so he couldn't participate in a charity fight and Steve decided to fill in."

"Yeah, fine… but why didn't you get Alani to fix you up?" Harry asked.

Harry just smirked as he saw the look of fear in Steve's eyes. "You know she is on her way here now? My leg needs some work."

"Shit!"

"Steve! Language!" Kono chastised. She then reached into a leather pouch attached to her belt and pulled out a jar that was far too big to have been in the pouch.

"What was that?" Lori asked in awe as she quickly approached Kono to get a closer look.

"A wedding present from Hermione, one of Harry's friends. It's a bottomless pouch and she swears by it." Kono then smirked. "I don't think she was too impressed when I started putting spare ammunition in it."

Harry chuckled. Hermione would always come through in a fight and would stand proudly at the forefront, but she always believed there were better alternatives.

"We could have used those a time or two when I was deployed." Dudley said wistfully.

"How come you don't have one?" Danny asked Harry.

Harry started whistling innocently.

"He has something similar, but he forgets to use it." Kono glared back.

"How does this work?" Lori asked.

"Gah!" Danny exclaimed as he suddenly realised Lori had stuffed her arm up to the shoulder in the bag… by all rights she should have been groping Kono's kidney.

"Lori, if you keep asking that question you are quickly going to tire of the answer." Dudley warned.

Lori blushed and removed her arm. "There's nothing in there."

"It's keyed to me, I just have to think of what I want and it is there."

Lori's eyes went wide as Kono pulled out a huge machete.

"Kono Potter! Put that dangerous thing away!"

Everyone grimaced as Alani came storming in. She marched up to Steve and grabbed his face by the chin causing him to grimace in pain from the bruising.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded as she took the bruise paste from his hand.

"Kono had it."

"Excellent. Now tell me why you haven't applied it yet?" She asked with a glare.

"She just gave it to me!"

"Those bruises are a day old at least… you know of several people who can treat those bruises magically. You saw me do it not two days ago for Commander White."

"The boys are scared of you." Lori said with a cheeky shrug.

There was a chorus of protests from Danny and Steve.

"If anyone should be scared of me it should be him." She pointed her wand at Harry causing the chair he was sitting on to transfigure into a hospital bed. She deftly cut away his trouser leg causing the team to gasp at the sight.

"What the hell happened to you?" Dudley asked angrily.

"I got caught in the backwash of an accidental firing AT weapon."

"Ouch!" Steve winced. "It can't have been Kono."

"Oh no." Kono said quickly. "He panicked and forgot he was holding it when he dived for cover."

"Oh Harry." Dudley shook his head disappointedly.

"Hey! She launched a torpedo at a ship tethered to us and didn't tell me!"

"People, this is why communication is important in a marriage." Danny said sagely.

"Just how many times has Rachel launched something at you without warning?" Dudley smiled.

Danny shrank back a bit defensively. "Just a mug."

"And I would bet you deserved it." Alani muttered as she continued working on Harry's leg.

Harry spent most of his first day back in the bunker out the back of the house using the secure phone line to talk to the NCIS teams in LA and Washington and Seeley to see if they wanted in on the operation to retake the British Ministry of Magic.

Seeley opted out as he didn't want to risk being away from Bones whilst she was ready to pop. The LA team was all in as was the Washington team. Five-0 were all signed up as well. They would be heading for training grounds in LA in two weeks time, until then it was business as normal.

Well… normal for anyone insane enough to spend time with Harry.

It was Halloween and Danny had insisted on taking Lilo and Gracie trick-or-treating. Despite the fact that there had been three shooting incidents in the houses owned by Steve and Harry in the past two years, the neighbours still liked them… especially the two young girls. They came back with a haul that made Rachel and Nani cringe before they confiscated the sweets and promise to hand them back in smaller doses.

Danny had to hand off chaperone duties to David when he was called in for a new case.

"Why are we just standing here?"

He asked as he observed the enclosed area with a hand sticking out of the ground whilst the local police personnel stood around waiting.

"This is a sacred burial ground, we need to wait for the Priest to come and bless the area so it is ok for us to enter." Kono explained.

"This is a joke right?" Danny asked. "We've got evidence degrading in there and we have to wait for some priest to do hi- HOLY MARY!" Danny exclaimed as he jumped backwards and into a grinning Dudley.

"Somebody didn't wear their medallion." Dudley smirked from where he was holding his own medallion against Danny's neck.

Danny was transfixed by the sight of fifty hulking translucent men dressed in ancient Hawaiian battle garb standing on the burial ground.

"I take back everything I said." Danny said quickly.

Kono pulled a spare medallion she carried in her new pouch and handed it to Danny whilst Dudley put his own back on.

"Won't we die? We are supposed to die if we don't have relatives in the Night Marchers." Steve asked worriedly.

"The Night Marchers are Hawaiian Warriors and they recognise other warriors of the island. As long as we are respectful we won't have any problems." Harry assured him.

"Oh I am feeling very respectful." Danny insisted nervously.

Lori soon turned up looking a little nervous.

"You're late." Danny commented lightly.

"I… had to change into more suitable clothing." She explained.

Harry just grinned. "Who were you dressed as?"

"None of your business." She glared.

"Aw, come on." Harry whined. "You must have gone out in public with it on or to a party, everyone else saw so why can't we know?"

"Because not knowing will annoy you." She smirked causing Harry to grumble.

Eventually the Priest arrived and made a beeline for Harry. "Why didn't you just ask them to let you work?"

"Because I am not an official priest, how am I to explain to the natives on the force that the spirits will let them work because they respect me?"

"So you drag me out of my bed." The Priest grumbled as he climbed into the burial area.

"You could have got us in there?" Danny asked irritably.

"Sure, but then we would have insulted the believers on the force and caused ourselves a lot of problems down the line." Harry shrugged. "It's easier this way."

"Lot's of bodies."

Harry jumped in surprise when he saw Stitch at his side.

"Why are you here? How are you here?" Harry demanded.

"Lilo say Stitch work with Harry. Stitch run to Harry."

"You ran all the way from the house?" Danny asked in shock.

"Not far. Fell further." Stitch shrugged.

"Alright, we'll talk with Lilo later." Harry said. "What do you mean lots of bodies? There should be two fresh ones."

Stitch shook his head vigorously. "Three fresh, lots more older."

"Stitch, do you know how old?" Steve asked.

Stitch just shrugged.

"Can he smell ancient bodies?" Steve asked Harry.

"Not ancient. Not dinosaur. People, fresh… skin?" Stitch offered uncertainly.

"Steve, do you still have that heat scope in your car?" Dudley asked. "We might be able to pick up residual heat from any recently buried bodies."

"We could put in a requisition for ground penetrating radar." Lori added.

"Stitch, can you start barking and growling at the burial grounds?" Steve asked the little blue alien.

Stitch looked to Harry who just nodded.

All the personnel nearby started at what they saw as a large Alsatian police dog barking at the grounds.

"Ok people, Stitch here seems to smell something!" Steve announced loudly. "Kono, with me. Lori, Chin, find me some ground penetrating radar. Let's try and do this without disturbing the grounds too much."

Steve looked at the team who were regarding him as though he were crazy. "Now we can put in our reports that we did all this because our dog smelled bodies."

There was a collective set of ahhs.

Five-0's first thought was that they had stumbled onto a serial killer's dumping ground. Harry had slapped Steve and Lori round the back of the head and berated them for making assumptions. He was adamant that they wait for Max to get back with his report.

Whilst they were packing up they discovered someone had left a present for Danny.

"Why would someone do that?" Danny demanded as the team surveyed the large stone embedded in the windshield of his car. "I was very respectful."

"Stitch, take a sniff." Steve instructed.

Stitch jumped onto the bonnet and began sniffing the rock.

"Mind the paint work!"

"Would you relax, I can fix the paint work and the department will pay for the wind screen." Harry chided.

"Yeuck! Stinky!" Stitch grimaced.

"Where did Stinky go?" Kono asked with smile.

"This way." Stitch shot off like a rocket startling several forensic scientists on his way.

"I hate when he does this and I don't have my broom." Harry muttered as he took off after the little blue alien.

The team were hot on Harry's heels as he followed the tracking charm he always had on his furry little friend. They ran for nearly a mile before Stitch came to a stop.

"Blood… piggy blood." Stitch muttered quietly as he sniffed the air.

"When he says 'pig'… he's not talking about cops, right?" Danny asked.

"Pigs aren't cops!" Stitch argued.

"Just checking." Danny said with relief.

"Now we just need to find our window-smashing pig-blood-drinker." Harry mused.

"Stitch knows."

"Yes, but we don't have your night vision." Steve pointed out.

"No but considering how dark it is I brought this." Dudley brandished Steve's heat scope.

"You carried that thing all this way?" Danny exclaimed. It wasn't light by any means.

"I'm a Marine, we carry much heavier things for much longer in far worse conditions." Dudley shrugged as he handed the scope to Steve.

"How do we want to do this?" Steve asked as he located the figure on the screen. "Shock and awe, stealth?"

"Can I point out that the only thing he's done so far is throw a rock at Danny's car?" Chin spoke up as the voice of reason.

"Yeah, lets face it. For that act alone he's a hero of the island." Kono grinned.

"Watch it Potter." Danny glared at her.

"Why don't I go in unarmed and try and talk to him?" Lori offered. "You can track me and take him down if he attacks."

"Sounds a lot like bait to me." Steve scowled.

"I love playing bait." Harry grinned. "Stitch, I'm making you invisible. Go in with Lori and watch her back."

Stitch stood up straight and saluted… British style.

"Which of you two taught him that?" Danny asked Harry and Dudley. "He's American, he should salute the American way."

"Wasn't me." Harry shrugged.

Dudley shook his head as well.

"Stitch and Lilo army of Lord Potter. Lord Potter English, salute English." Came Stitch's disembodied voice.

"Look at me… I have an army." Harry chuckled. "Go on Lori, Stitch will handle things if they go… wonky."

Lori handed her badge and gun to Dudley before standing up, taking a deep breath and walking in the direction the heat scope said the individual was.

"Erm… is that a machete?" Kono asked with wide eyes as the man turned on the screen and the red figure was clearly holding a long cold object by his side.

"Don't worry, Stitch will handle it. He can see it already." Harry said confidently as they watched Lori talking to the man on the screen.

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

The group winced as they saw the man raise the machete and Stitch leapt at him. Steve and Danny rushed in as Dudley followed with Lori's gear.

The man turned out to be a former Vietnam Combat Vet named Samuel Lee. Aside from being fairly mentally disturbed he wasn't much of a threat. Harry was able to confirm that Samuel mainly used fear to defend the sacred burial grounds by talking to the Night Marchers. They considered the man one of them; unfortunately none of the Marcher's spoke English so much of his communicating was done with hand gestures.

Max and Charlie Fong brought the revelations that aside from the two student's bodies whose murders they were investigating, none of the other bodies were murder victims. They appeared to be disposed corpses from body part harvesting.

A simple bit of research on the identities of the bodies and the nature of their handling post-mortem lead them to a Funeral Director who handled each of the burials.

He was confronted by Harry, Steve and Danny in the middle of his graveyard on a nice bright day.

"See this?" Harry asked as he held up a piece of paper. "This is a warrant that will let me exhume quite a few bodies from this gravesite."

"Th- That's horrible!" The funeral director, Tyler Mitchell, exclaimed; though his nervousness was clear.

"No, no, no." Danny stepped up wagging his finger. "What's horrible is that we already know that the caskets are empty. We have the bodies in our morgue. What's horrible is that you never put the bodies in the caskets and lied to the families."

"I would ne-"

"Tell us who your partners are and we might consider putting in a word with the DA. At them moment you are looking at Murder One." Steve said calmly as he stood next to Harry.

"M-Murder?!"

"Last night whilst you or your partner were trying to dispose of fresh bodies two students were killed. That's First Degree Murder."

Mitchell soon began singing like a canary as he was marched off in cuffs. The team then assembled just after dark to storm the structure behind the funeral home where they would find the actual killer and Mitchell's partner: Jacob Garrison.

"Danny, Dudley and I will go in the front. Harry, Kono, Chin and Lori will head in the back. Stitch, can you do that thing where you walk on the ceiling?"

Stitch nodded.

"Right, you do that and follow Harry's team." Steve instructed.

They knew that one person was in there and they were ready to enter. As Steve's team entered they made a nasty discovery; the place was filled with formaldehyde, a highly flammable liquid.

Firing guns was not something they wanted to do but they still kept them out, just in case. They quickly came upon Jacob but he was not willing to be taken in peacefully. He saw both escapes blocked and pulled out a cigarette lighter.

"Put it away Jacob." Steve said tensely. "You don't need to do this."

Jacob just said nothing as he looked at Steve with no small amount of fear. He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and spun to see one of the cops running at him. He dropped the active lighter and closed his eyes, ready to die.

Harry dove for the floor as his hand reached out and grabbed the lighter before spinning on the ground and knocking Jacob's legs out. He rose up quickly and delivered a knuckle jarring punch to the man's jaw, lacing it with a stunner.

"Clear!" Harry called out loudly.

"What the hell was that?!" Danny screeched.

"That was Harry doing what he does best." Dudley grinned. "Catching tiny, shiny things that most people can't event see."

"He could have been killed!"

"Please." Harry scoffed. "If that thing had set me on fire I would have just apparated straight to the ocean."

"They've never seen you play Quidditch, have they?" Dudley asked.

"Never really came up."

"You should show them. Your catches are things of beauty." Dudley grinned.

"Steve, you know I'm a man who likes his guns." Harry said tiredly. "But there is no way I am requisitioning you a mini-gun for the London Op."

"Oh thank god!" Danny said in relief.

Five-0 was sitting on the beach at Nani and David's having their customary post case meal. Grace, Lilo and Stitch were frolicking near the water.

"Yeah… now tell him why he can't have one." Kono said with a slight sneer.

Harry flushed and looked down in embarrassment. "hermajestysaidicouldn'thaveone." He muttered.

"What?" Chin asked curiously.

"He said: Her Majesty said he couldn't have one." Kono smiled humourlessly. "Idiot already tried to get one and he received a call from The Queen… I never knew The Queen could scream like that."

"That's what you get for putting it on speakerphone Bra!" Chin laughed.

"Oh no. It wasn't on speakerphone. She was just that loud. I wasn't even in the same room."

Harry just pouted. "Her Majesty wants to avoid collateral damage. She also wants to avoid unwarranted civilian casualties."

"Her Majesty asked that we plan to make use of devices designed to stun and incapacitate like tear gas." Kono explained. "We put in requests for standard assault rifles and CS canister grenade launchers."

"Assault rifles? So we are cleared for kills?" Steve asked.

"Yes, just try and keep it to a minimum."

"Hey, Danny, what's happening with Rachel?" Dudley asked.

"She's filing for divorce from Stan. But she doesn't want to be around me in case it hurts Stan." He said grumpily. "No body thought about not hurting me when she left me."

"Danny, you have your daughter back and a chance to get back with your wife." Dudley frowned. "Don't screw it up by being a sour puss."

Two days later the team was standing on the beach looking at a dead body as Max ran his tests. Behind them, floating in the water, were the remains of a small plane that the body had been recovered from.

"Victim's name is Monica Jenson, 28. She's ICE." Chin announced as he inspected the ID Max had handed him.

"Is that a special name for something?" Dudley asked.

"I-C-E. Immigration and Customs Enforcement." Lori answered.

"She's a fed." Harry nodded. "Lori, can you find out who was her supervisor? Make contact and try and find out what she was working on?"

"I have contacts in ICE." She nodded.

"Take my big galoot of a cousin with you and try and teach him about other US Federal Agencies whilst you're at it." He waved a dismissive hand at Dudley.

"Oi!"

"Max, what have you got for us?" Steve asked the coroner.

"A most perplexing case." He admitted with a hint of excitement. "Despite a lack of injuries other than those obviously from the crash, the victim appears to have been already dead… prior to impact."

"Possible murder then." Danny commented.

"Indeed. I am thinking cause of death was most likely murder."

"TOD?" Steve prodded.

"Well, based on liver temperature I would say at least eight hours ago."

Steve perked up at this. "What kind of plane was she in?"

"Cesna 177 cargo." Chin answered.

"177… you sure about that?"

"Positive. Why?"

"Because a 177's fuel tank has a maximum flight time of just over four hours." Steve explained.

"Congratulations people. We have a case." Harry clapped his hands sharply.

"Erm… Harry, that man over there?" Lori pointed behind him. "I've worked with him before. He's ICE."

"Guys, do your thing. Lori, Dud, you're with me."

Harry led the two over to the white man with dark hair.

"Jeff, this is Harry Potter and Dudley Evans, Five-0. Harry is our boss. "Guys, this is Special Agent Jeff Morrison."

"Agent Morrison." Harry and Dudley shook the man's hand. "Are you Agent Jenson's supervisor?"

"I am. And I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances. None of this makes any sense; Monica wasn't scheduled to fly today." Morrison said professionally.

"What can you tell us about what your agent was working on?"

"Mostly routine stuff. Checking manifests and shipments, making sure that everything added up. If she found anything out of the ordinary she is supposed to loop me in."

"Would she go out in the field to investigate things on her own?" Dudley asked.

"Not without checking in with me. She's a field agent but without a partner so I would need to know if she needed backup.

"That said; she could be a little eager at times. She's definitely green." He admitted.

"Could we get a look at her Red Book?" Lori asked.

"Sure, I can let you do that."

"Psst, Harry, what's a Red Book?" Dudley whispered to Harry.

"I 'unno." Harry mumbled as he gave him a look that said 'How the hell would I know?!'

"You're bloody useless." Dudley glared at him. "Hey, what's a Red Book?" He asked the two agents.

"An investigator's diary. They write down their day-to-day activities." Lori explained.

"They turn it in to their supervisor at the end of the week so we know exactly what they've been working on." Morrison added.

"Cool. Like a black box." Harry grinned. "Where would this diary be?"

"Likely at her home. In a safe or locked draw."

"Alright. Dud, Lori, go talk to Steve and see what you can dig up. I want to track down this plane and see where it started from." Harry instructed.

"I'd appreciate it if you would let me help. Monica was my agent." Morrison said respectfully.

"Five-0 has a rule that we don't allow members of a downed agent's team to participate until they have been cleared." Harry said firmly.

"You can call my office and wife to check where I was for the night." He said as he pulled out a card.

"I'll just be a minute." Harry said as he took the card and pulled out his phone before moving out of earshot.

"At least he didn't pull any jurisdiction crap." Morrison shrugged amiably.

"Well… we have three cops on the team, a Marine, a SEAL, a DHS agent and a British Lord and Knight. Not to mention Harry is an accredited FBI agent." Dudley smirked.

"Don't forget the CIA." Lori smiled.

"Oh yes. And we work with NCIS a lot."

"And you don't get into pissing matches with them?" He asked sceptically.

"Sure. But then they do a search on Harry Potter and crap their pants." Dudley grinned.

"Ok, you're cleared." Harry declared as he walked up putting his phone away. "By the way, your daughter sends her love."

"Why were you speaking to my daughter? She's only three." Morrison asked his face losing all expression suddenly.

"Your wife had her hands full and put me on speaker phone. When she heard we were talking about 'Daddy'… you get the idea."

There was one thing about this investigation that bugged Harry. No one asked who the plane belonged too. Sure the agent was a registered pilot but it wasn't an ICE plane. A rookie agent couldn't really afford a cargo plane like the 177, so where did this plane come from?

He had Kono run a check on the plane and it came back registered to a Donald Lutz. He ran a simple goods delivery company between the islands.

Lutz turned out to be a very pissed off man who was eager to provide Harry with whatever he needed to catch the bastard who stole and crashed his plane. He was none too pleased to hear about the murder as well.

From there it was a simple matter of determining who had entered the small airstrip that Lutz worked out of, who was carrying a bundle big enough to be a body and who didn't have a decent explanation.

He had his suspect so he and Stitch made their way back to Five-0 to re-group and do a more in depth investigation on one Liam Miller.

Harry and Stitch reached the doors of Five-0 and Stitch instantly went into attack form. Antennae and extra hands out. Low to the ground, hackles up and growling softly.

Harry calmly drew his weapon. "What you got, Stitch?" He asked quietly.

"Intruder. Interloper." Stitch gargled.

"I'll follow your lead, on three: One. Two. Three!"

Harry shoved the door open and charged through the door hot on Stitch's tail. Stitch made a beeline for the table, which was surrounded by Five-0 along with Agent Morrison.

He then leapt into the air in attacking pose only to be caught by Kono by the scruff of the neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked the blue alien with narrowed eyes.

"Intruder! Must get intruder!" Stitch screeched as he kept wiggling in Kono's struggling grasp.

"Stitch says there is someone here who shouldn't be." Harry said seriously as he came in with his gun lowered safely.

The group shared looks as they glanced in the direction that Stitch had been aiming for.

"Stitch, would you point out the intruder?" Dudley requested with a smirk.

"There! Furry one!"

"You might want to take a look at Stitch's intruder, Brah." Chin said as he stifled a laugh.

Trusting his team, Harry holstered his weapon as he rounded the table and saw Stitch's target.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Harry said in frustration. He then rounded on Stitch. "You pull crap like that again and I'll put you in a dingy with a leak and tie you to buoy!" He threatened the still-dangling-from-Kono's-hand alien.

"Couldn't we just put the dog in another office?" Morrison asked.

"No!" Steve objected. "I still don't know how I'm going to explain the… mess in there to the cleaning crew." He shuddered.

"Just make Danny clean it up." Kono grinned. "He was the one who put it in your office and not his."

Steve turned and glared at his partner. "I knew it was you."

"Why don't we focus on the murder of my agent?" Morrison suggested. "Your other dog seems to have calmed down enough."

Lori leaned into Dudley and whispered. "Why isn't he questioning us talking to Stitch?"

"The magic prevents him from seeing our actions as anything other than ordinary for dealing with a misbehaving Alsatian." Dudley whispered back.

"There is no way Kono could hold an Alsatian up with one hand!"

"He doesn't see that. He just sees her holding it back in whatever way his mind prefers." Lori nodded a little uncertainly. Magic still went over her head at times.

Dudley, however, was enjoying the way Lori was leaning against him. She didn't seem to realize what she was doing and he definitely didn't object.

"Where did you get this picture?" Kono asked suddenly as Harry loaded the surveillance images onto the main screen.

"I tracked down the owner of the plane and he helped me eliminate his people so I could get this suspect. I was going to ask you to run it through the facial database for an ID." Harry explained.

"Sure. I'll do that now." Kono said as she made a few swipes and presses on the desk. "Oh look." She said with false brightness. "I found him." Then she glared at the others. "Why didn't we think to check the plane's owner?"

"I didn't think of it myself." Dudley admitted. "But I have to say it seems strange for two detectives, a SEAL and an DHS and ICE Agent not to take that avenue of investigation."

"It's not like Harry had any training in detective work." Kono added.

"Actually I've been solving mysteries since I was eleven." Harry shrugged.

"The Case of the Sorcerer's Stone." Agent Morrison grinned as he held up his hand showing his wand holster.

"Sorcerer's Stone?" A confused Kono asked.

Dudley just groaned. "Oh god. It is an American marketing thing." He sighed. "Hermione and Ron gave interviews about Harry and their life together. They wanted the world to know the truth about Harry and she wrote his biography.

"Ron suggested the title 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.' It was well received in places like Japan and Australia and even by the first generation magicals in Europe.

"But the American Publishers decided that they would change the name because American's wouldn't be interested in something with the word 'philosopher' in it." Dudley took a deep breath as he finished his rant.

"Alright there, Dud?" Harry grinned.

"I never knew that." Agent Morrison frowned. "And now I feel very insulted."

"You should." Dudley grumbled. "When you consider the complexity of some of the films, TV shows and books written by Americans you realise that American publishers have a low opinion of their readers."

"If we are finished with this weeks session of the Book Club… could we get back to the case?" Danny queried.

"Right… I'll just… buy British versions." Agent Morrison smirked.

"Australian. British versions are only made by underground resistance groups. They are very rare." Dudley warned.

"Case!" Danny exclaimed in annoyance.

"Fine Danny." Harry said placatingly. "This guy, Liam Miller, he is on various security cameras driving his vehicle. In one of them he can be seen taking a large bundle from his car. I don't know anything about him other than what I've seen on camera."

"He's suffering from pancreatic cancer." Chin continued to fill in the blanks. "He has a prescription for medical marijuana and we just busted his supplier for selling to an undercover cop."

"Then you two take Stitch and bring him in." Harry instructed Chin and Kono. "The rest of us will continue following other leads whilst Danny cleans up after the dog and takes it to the shelter."

"Hey!"

Liam Miller had sung like a canary.

Which was fairly apt as he had apparently killed Agent Jenson because she was going to convict the doctor supplying controversial meds for smuggling illegal animals.

Miller had just found out his condition had worsened and he didn't have long to live. So he felt he didn't have much to lose.

He seemed to take satisfaction that the doctor would be arrested as well.


	6. Chapter 26 - Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason that surfer crashed into Kono that day... and she really shouldn't have hit him. Kono's hot tempered response lands them a team mate that likes to cause mischief and has very little respect for protocol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Repost all words belong to mjimeyg

*Chapter 26*: Chapter 26  
"Ladies and gentlemen… and Danny, welcome to the Ministry of Magic!" Harry said grandly as he led the group into a large room centred around a large fountain with magical creatures.

It wasn't really the Ministry of Magic. It was a mock up that had been created by the American Department of Magic for training purposes by the teams leading the upcoming attacks in London.

Danny, Tony and Tim had been over the moon when they discovered that they were going to Area 51. Sure, it turned out they weren't going to see aliens, but this was even better. Proof that Area 51 was a huge secret.

All three teams, Five-0 and both NCIS teams from LA and DC were present as were the relevant soldiers from the SAS and SEAL Team 9.

"It is very… flashy?" Ziva offered."

"It is a testament to the arrogance of British Wizards." Harry scoffed. "None of this is real here but in London we are talking real brass, real gold, real marble and real idiots."

"There's no technology." Tim commented. "No phones, no cameras-"

"It is a testament to the arrogance of British Wizards." Harry repeated. "They don't believe in electricity."

"As in… they don't believe in god?" Gibbs asked.

"No, they just think that non-magicals aren't capable of anything more advanced than cave drawings so they don't think electricity is worth their time." Captain Price of the SAS team snorted. "My niece is a witch, first generation, she is quite happy with her computer and mobile. God forbid she uses magic around unshielded stuff not made specially by magical companies… makes a lovely fireworks display." He smirked.

Five-0 couldn't help but look at Harry and smirk. He was banned from going anywhere near Kono's office as she had all the high-tech gear in there. The computers and displays in the main office had been retrofitted by Jumba.

Harry had decided not to tell the others about the large green 'Harry' button he had found under the main table.

"Alright people, this place is a fully functional representation of the British Ministry of Magic including the streets up top, both magical and non-magical." Harry announced. "The data packs you were given contain all the codes and entrance details we know about. Split up and begin exploring this place. Safeties are currently active so you can't kill yourself but you can get a stinging hex if you trigger a trap.

"Do this as individuals but feel free to mingle and introduce yourselves. Tomorrow we will work as teams to determine a proper tactical assessment of the place." Harry instructed.

About ten minutes later Dudley's voice could be heard sounding throughout the complex.

"Lads, I've been asked to inform you all that the four stunning ladies amongst us are spoken for so there is no point hitting on them. Besides, one is a trained assassin, another is a federal black ops agent, another is my girlfriend and the last was actually insane enough to marry my cousin- OW! Seriously Kono, anyone willing to marry Har- what? Oh, erm… that's all blokes, carry on. Shut it down Deeks."

Later on Dudley could be seen limping around the complex as Harry looked on smugly.

The four women were huddled in a corner interrogating Lori and the sudden announcement about her new status change from 'single' to 'in a relationship'.

Over the following two weeks the joint taskforce engaged in war games and practice simulations. Then Harry pointed out that they needed to practice against totally inept wizards like the British.

So they brought in some local members of the American wizarding police force, tied one hand behind their back and sent them in as the opposition.

It took the taskforce six hours to secure the building.

It was determined that there was simply no way to bring a properly trained American Wizard down to the level of a British Wizard.

After two weeks the taskforce was transported to the SAS training grounds in the Brecon Beacons in Wales by military cargo plane. They didn't leave the base and Harry and the Americans were not allowed outside in case they were spotted.

They were only spending a day there to prepare their equipment.

The following night they began their incursion.

Her Majesty had insisted on as little bloodshed as possible. She had instructed Harry to contact anyone he needed and acquire any equipment he deemed necessary… as long as it wasn't a mini-gun.

They were shuttled in a series of Chinook helicopters to Buckingham Palace itself where they boarded a convoy of plain white workman's vans under the approving eye of Her Majesty who gave them her blessing and thanks.

They would be entering the Ministry via the toilet stall system, the phone boxes and the floo. Using a series of spy networks within the Ministry they managed to get several nearby shops hooked up to the floo network.

The first team in would be Deeks, Harry, Stitch and a very specific piece of equipment.

"'Ere, what are you doing here? The Ministry is closed to the public at night!" The security guard called out from his desk.

Stitch was already invisible thanks to Harry and off doing reconnaissance from the ceiling. Harry was wearing the same blond haired glamour from Romania.

Harry and Deeks shared a look and a shrug before Harry picked up the box and took it over to the guard at his desk.

"We found this really weird little creature and we thought we should bring it to the Department of Magical Creatures." Harry explained.

"No one up there now." The guard scoffed. "They've all gone home for the day."

"What about an Auror?" Deeks asked.

"You're a Yank!"

"And you're a Limey." Deeks retorted.

""Ere now, no need to be rude."

Harry just snorted at the guard's offended look.

"Look you little-" "Ahem!" Deeks sighed at Harry's rebuke. "Look, can you call someone to take this or not?"

"You'll have to come back in the morning." The guard said as he sat down smugly and picked up his paper.

Harry frowned in annoyance as he lifted the flap of the cardboard box.

"Baaa"

*Thud*

The guard fell on his desk asleep.

"Nice work Drowsy." Harry winked at the little lamb shaped experiment in the box.

When Harry had been ordered to avoid bloodshed he realised that the only way to keep the Queen happy was to avoid direct confrontation.

Of course they had two teams of elite soldiers backing them up but they were only there in case things went FUBAR.

Harry had sat down with Stitch, Lilo and Jumba and gone through the records of the experiments and picked out the most useful ones. Drowsy's ability to put anyone into a near permanent sleep was perfect… aside from the fact that Jumba had to develop earplug filters into the radios for the infiltration team.

"The lobby is clear, begin your entrance." Deeks instructed over the radio.

A myriad of unusual sounds filled the lobby as the floos chugged out SEALS and SAS soldiers and the telephone box began delivering Five-0 and NCIS.

The teams assembled as Harry stood on the guard's desk. "Ladies and gentlemen, stage one is complete. We control the lobby and all the entrance and exit points to the Ministry… what the hell are you lot wearing?" He asked the agents with a sigh.

"That phone box wouldn't let us in until we told it why we were there." Ziva smirked. "Kono told it we were here to… what was it? 'Kick the arses of the Ministry of Magic'. These name tags came out."

They had all been warned that it didn't matter what you said, the box would shorten it and it wouldn't stop you.

So Ziva, Kono, Kensie and Lori now sported badges with their name and the title of 'Magical Arse Kicker'.

"Ok… what exactly went wrong with you three?"

Tim and Danny were glaring at Tony.

"We came down after the girls." Tim explained his eyes boring into his partner. "Tony tried to out do them. He said we were 'Here to kick the arses of those magical butt kissers.'"

Which explained why their badges said 'Magical Butt Kisser'.

"I got a bit… tongue-tied!" Tony said defensively.

He turned to Steve, Sam, Callen and Gibbs. Their badges simply said 'janitor'.

"This is supposed to be a covert op." Sam shrugged.

"Gibbs is just disappointed as he wanted to say Marine." Callen smirked.

"I'm guessing you lot would have had either 'Squiddie' or 'Sport and Social'." Harry commented to the soldiers glibly.

He received a number of bloodthirsty grins in return.

"Alright, you have your assignments. Team five stays here with Drowsy and makes sure that anyone entering the building is out cold and subsequently hogtied.

"Teams one to four move out and begin clearing the building. Remember, non-lethal is preferable, silence is mandatory… but dying on your part is forbidden.

"Oh… and drinks are on the Duke once this is over." Harry grinned.

It wasn't long before Harry received word that the entire Ministry was secure. There were only a few hours until the start of the working day. It was a Monday and people were expected to be busily trying to get to their offices.

The SAS men were dressed in wizarding robes and milling around the lobby with concealed weapons talking about anything that they felt like. As the Ministry workers arrived they would begin to fall into a deep sleep only to be caught by a pair of SAS soldiers and Portkeyed to the holding cells to be stripped and searched by the SEALS.

The SAS soldiers would then return to the lobby to continue the process with the rest of their comrades.

Whilst this was going on throughout the morning, the Federal agents along with Five-0 were going through the records in the Minister's office and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Harry, what about the goblins?" Tony asked suddenly as he leafed through a financial report from Gringotts.

"Once this is over and the Ministry is secure the British Army will lay siege to Gringotts until they surrender or leave the country." Harry shrugged as he sat on the edge of the Minister's desk. Kono was lounging in the Minister's plush chair.

"Yeah, but those goblins can stay down there for years." Tony had done a fair amount of research on the magical world in order to help Harry when they had first met. As a result of Harry's bank heist, Tony knew a lot about the greedy little bastards.

"Her Majesty has no intention of invading the goblin's territory but she will not allow them to walk on Britain's soil without surrendering. Plans have already been made to demolish Gringotts and seal up all the entrances. Like you said, goblins can survive underground for years. They don't need to come up to the surface so they are being 'encouraged' to stay down there." He grinned.

"Won't that cripple the economy?" Dudley asked.

"The wizards will be forced to adopt the Pound. Jobs will be offered to everyone based on their skill set. Which means most Purebloods will be gainfully employed as road sweeps."

"If they don't get themselves arrested first." Dudley muttered as he returned to the records.

There was one entrance and exit to the Ministry that wasn't covered by the soldiers in the lobby.

The Minister's private floo.

When the current incumbent stepped regally through, only Kono was visible, sitting smugly in his chair.

"Based on your disturbing attire, you are obviously a mudblood." Lucius Malfoy sneered.

"Non-magical." Kono shrugged as she sat with her booted feet on his desk.

"A pitiful, powerless muggle, and a foreigner to boot?" Lucius laughed. "And you people truly are stupid if you are just going to walk in front of my wand." He said as he pulled said item from his sleeve.

Kono raised a finger with a smile. "Aren't you overlooking a very important point?"

"Yes, you are sitting in my chair. I will need to have it destroyed and replaced." He pointed the wand at her.

"I was referring to the fact that I, a non-magical human, managed to get past all those super-powered wizards. Tell me Death Eater… do I look afraid of you?" She asked with a small sneer.

Lucius froze.

Kono began to walk calmly around the desk. "That's right. Ask yourself 'how did she do that?' Also ask, 'did she come alone?'"

Lucius blinked only to discover that his wand was now not in his hand. The woman was holding it and examining it curiously.

"A little piece of wood is all that separates a magical from a non-magical." She muttered. She then looked up at Lucius condescendingly. "Well, a British one at least."

"Return my wand to me immediately and I will make your death painless." There was a hint of fear.

"And if I don't?"

"You will suffer in ways your feeble mudblood mind can never comprehend."

*snap*

"No!"

"Come on then." Kono smirked as she tossed the now foldable wand to Lucius. "Let's see what you've got."

Lucius roared in rage and lunged for her neck with both hands.

*crack*

"OW! You bitch! You broke by dose!"

Kono laughed as blood streamed down the pale, shocked face.

"Come on, is that it? Where's this Pureblood superiority?" She taunted.

Lucius tried to throw a right-handed punch.

It was so wide and so slow that Kono had more than enough time to lean back slightly and sigh before she grabbed the arm and snapped it at the elbow.

Lucius screamed in pain.

"Lucius… I'm disappointed." Kono shook her head sadly. "You haven't even managed to touch me, let alone cast a spell. Is this really how you intend it to end for you? Beaten and bloody at the hands of a foreign, female mudblood?"

"For months now the moderates in the Wizengamot have stayed my hand from using our specialised potion against the muggles." Lucius hissed from the floor. "Now they will have no choice. We will sterilise the country and then the world. There will be no more muggles, mud-bloods or half-bloods. Only the purest of wizarding kind will be able to reproduce and in a hundred years time… your kind will be gone!"

Kono's eyes widened in horror. Her emotions shot to rage and she grabbed the knife at the small of her back and charged for Lucius.

"Whoa there Sweetheart." Harry and the rest of the team suddenly became visible as Harry grabbed Kono in mid-charge.

"Let me kill the bastard Harry!" Kono snarled, her eyes never leaving Lucius.

Harry pushed his wife into the arms of her cousin as Ziva and Kensie tried to calm her.

Harry knelt down in front of Lucius and smirked. "Hello Lucy."

"Potter!" Lucius spat. "Your death will be long and arduous. It will go down in history and the whole world will watch and know the true power of British Wizards."

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy." Harry sighed. "You don't seem to realise that there are a group of muggles in this room. You no longer have your wand.

"Don't you realise? You've already lost. You had lost long before you woke up this morning. The entire Ministry is in the hands of Her Majesty. There are muggle and wizard soldiers loyal to the crown standing guard over the entire Ministry and its workers."

Harry stood up and viciously manhandled Lucius into the chair opposite the desk as he screamed in pain.

Harry moved to sit in the chair behind the desk and waited for Lucius to regain his composure.

Eventually the pale man turned his hateful gaze to the Boy-Who-Lived. "There are contingencies Potter. The sterilisation potion will be released unless I give the order telling them to continue waiting each day."

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Imperio! Punch your self in the face with your broken arm."

The man screamed as he did what he was told and Harry released the spell.

"I spent a lot of time using the Imperius spell, Lucy. I'm one of the few people in the world authorised to use all Unforgiveables as I see fit.

"If I want you to stop the potion from being used, you will."

Harry leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk. "But I don't need to resort to such crass methods. Your potion doesn't work.

"Mine on the other hand has already been used."

Lucius froze.

"I've known about your plans of sterilisation since you first suggested them."

"You lie!"

Harry sat back and relaxed. "Did you know that during the Battle of Hogwarts I saved Draco's life twice? And yet still you sent him after me and still he tried to kill me.

"You do know what happens when someone tries to kill the owner of their life debt, yes?"

Lucius turned a little green.

"That's right, I control everything from Draco's breathing to his bank accounts. Her Majesty will be quite pleased with the amount of money I will be donating to muggle charities over the next few days.

"But the most important thing you need to know is that Draco not only told me all about your plans, I made him alter them!" Harry was grinning viciously now and his teammates were looking worried.

"You never noticed Draco's house elf dosing the drinks at those Pureblood functions, did you?" Harry laughed at Lucius' expression and the team began to get scared. "Your 'Muggle Sterilisation Potion' doesn't work either! Draco confounded your notes! You made a mild version of the Pepper-Up potion! There won't be a single case of the common cold or flu in Britain for years!"

The team looked at Dudley sharply as he began to snort with uncontrollable laugher.

Harry grinned at his cousin before turning back to Lucius. "Thanks to your efforts there is a good chance that the magical population of first born British children will boom over the next decade… and Purebloods… won't exist for about a century."

"You have truly become a monster." Lucius gasped.

"Coming from you, Lucius Malfoy, that is something I can be proud of." Harry nodded decisively.

In the lobby the wizards and witches had been forced into a kneeling position, their wrists bound behind their backs. The soldiers had administered the antidote to Drowsy's bleating but they had been silent and unspeaking at all times.

It was scaring the crap out of them.

It didn't help that their wands were sitting on display on the guard's desk.

After nearly half an hour of waiting, they heard the lift ping and watched as the Minister, beaten and cuffed, was pushed out and followed by several people.

Including Undesirable Number One.

The prisoners began muttering amongst themselves.

"It's Potter!"

"The murderer!"

"The monster!"

*BANG*

The fired gunshot shut them up quickly as Captain Price silently glared at them, daring one of them to open their mouths.

Harry jumped up on to the security desk causing gasps of dismay as he casually crushed the wands.

Then he looked down… thought for a moment and then began stomping on them till they were nothing more than splinters.

More than one of the prisoners was now crying.

"That felt really good." Harry sighed happily. "Consider that my own personal payback for all the attempts to kill me. All the times you've smeared my name. But no… I have not gotten justice yet for the time you used my face to go on a murderous rampage in Diagon Alley and outside Buckingham Palace." He glared at them.

"Commander Wade, could you bring out the Magic Killer please."

The SEAL commander turned to his men and nodded. One man walked over carrying a large silver case.

Harry jumped down and viciously vanished the remains of the wands with his own wand allowing the man to place the case on the desk before he took a step back.

Harry opened the case to reveal a twelve-inch tall large tube filled with a clear liquid and an injector gun.

He grinned as he held the injector for all to see. "This liquid contains a disease that will kill off your ability to use magic." He stepped forward and jammed the needle viciously into Lucius' neck causing the man to shout in pain.

"Give it about three minutes and little Lucy here won't even be able to see the effects of magic. He won't be able to find Diagon Alley, he will be less than a muggle." Harry sneered.

He reached into his pocket and tossed a wand at Lucius' knees.

"Come on Lucius, Her Majesty said I was to avoid bloodshed, but she allowed me leave to challenge you to one last duel." Harry sneered. "You have two and a half minutes to show this lot that a Pureblood is better than a half-blood."

Lucius snatched up the wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

*BOOM*

Harry's conjured wall of rock exploded. "How unoriginal." Harry yawned. Harry flicked his wand and Lucius found himself hanging upside down with his robes obscuring his view. "Come on Lucy. Two minutes left."

Lucius cast the counter curse and he shouted in pain as he landed on his head.

"One minute forty-five."

A wordless curse flew from Lucius' wand but Harry stood calmly behind a shield.

More bolts of light flew at Harry, faster and faster but nothing could break his shield.

Eventually Lucius was standing there jabbing his wand at Harry… but nothing came out.

"Oh dear… having performance problems are we?" Harry mocked. "I suppose that might explain why you never had more than one child."

Harry carefully placed his wand on the desk. He turned to Lucius and began to stretch. "Now we do things my way."

Harry stomped towards a confused Lucius before he unleashed his fists on the sad excuse for a man.

With every punch and strike Harry unleashed his rage and anger over what Lucius and his kind had put him through.

Killing his parents.

Killing his godfather.

Killing Remus, the last connection to his family.

Killing him.

By the time Harry was finished he was worn out and breathing heavily as stood over the bleeding and moaning body of Lucius Malfoy.

"From this day forth, the term 'muggle' applies only to you. You are less than non-magical." He growled.

He turned and stomped back to the silver case where he lifted the foam that held the large tube and the injector to reveal a second layer that must have been hidden by magic as it clearly couldn't have fit in the case otherwise.

Harry filled the second and injector and walked over to Kono and held it up. "Do you trust me?" He asked, he was still clearly very emotional.

Kono frowned, but nodded.

"Your arm."

Kono held out her arm and winced as Harry injected her.

Harry switched the injector to his off hand and pulled out his wand. "Here, hold this and just keep swishing it." He demonstrated.

Kono was beginning to worry about what Harry had done to her. She had a fairly good idea but still…

"Captain, if I could get a hand from one of your men?"

"Soap, help his Lordship out. Roach, back 'em up." Captain Price ordered as he used his team's codenames.

The three worked together with Soap holding the prisoner still whilst Harry injected them with the first injector. Occasionally Roach would have to give the prisoner a little 'encouragement' to accept their medicine.

After the twentieth prisoner there was a gasp from the crowd and Harry turned to see Kono making sparks come from the wand.

"That'll do Sweetheart." Harry said approvingly. "You can stop now."

As Harry returned to injecting the prisoners Kono stood there uncomfortably. She was looking at the wand distrustfully as if expecting it to go off.

She turned back to the rest of the team who sub-consciously leaned back worriedly.

She spotted Deeks and walked towards him and offered him the wand. "Here, you know how to work this thing, you look after it."

Deeks held his hands up and backed away. "Kono, you do not give your wand to just anyone. Harry gave you his wand and he would have to be dying before I'd pick it up." He said with surprising sincerity. "He trusted you with it. You keep it safe."

"That is not Harry's wand." Ziva commented.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"He used his wand a lot when we were in Somalia. That is a different wand."

"Mermaid hair in Ironwood."

Kono turned to see Harry standing there.

"It's the same core and wood that is suited for Lilo. Pretty good for your first wand, no?" He smirked.

"This is my wand?"

"You didn't think I was going to give you magic and not give you a way to use it did you?" As he spoke he pulled a spare wand holster out of his pocket and began strapping to Kono's forearm.

"I don't even know how to use magic, Harry."

"Yes, but I know a great teacher. Her babysitter has given her great reviews." Harry smirked.

Harry turned back to the prisoners.

"See? All your arrogance. Your bigotry. What has it gotten you? Stripped of magic whilst a non-magical has been given the gift of magic.

"As you sit in your cells in Her Majesties prison, remember… you did this to yourselves."

That night the combined taskforce sat in the mess hall back in the Brecon Beacons drinking and sharing stories.

Most of these stories came from Five-0 and NCIS and were about Harry.

None of them were getting drunk.

"Alright, alright. Enough picking on Harry." Harry grumbled as he stood up and walked over to the silver case he had brought back with him.

He picked it up and placed it on one of the long tables.

"Most of you are my closest friends… and Gibbs." The teams chuckled at that as Gibbs just sighed. "But you boys have proven yourselves in my eyes as worthy." He told the soldiers.

"All of you are entitled and encouraged to take a shot of this stuff." He said as he pulled the second glass tube from the hidden compartment and placed it on the table.

"Except Tony… he's entitled but… well… Abby had reservations about what he would do with magic." He shuddered theatrically as Ziva and the girls nodded.

"You will need training, but the next time you boys and girls go out there and save the world from threats it didn't know were coming… you'll have an extra weapon on your belt and the knowledge that you can clean up those dishes you left in the sink with a wave of your wand before you collapse into bed and get some well earned sleep."

There was a brief silence before Captain Price stepped forward.

"I can't speak for the rest of these wankers, but I'll take anything that'll keep me from losing more men. Besides, I won't turn down the chance to walk in the world my little niece does." He grinned as he rolled up his sleeve.

"He who dares…" Roach muttered as he too stood and rolled up his sleeve.

The rest of his team nodded and followed suit.

The SEALs understood the need to leave no one behind. They too stood. This was another chance to bring everyone back from a mission.

Unsurprisingly Tony was the first of the NCIS and Five-0 teams in line. He was soon pushed to the back by Ziva and the rest.

Once the SEALs and SAS boys were done, Gibbs had gotten to the first in line where he looked cautiously at Harry and the injector.

"Gibbs, you don't have to do this. Even if you do do this you never have to use magic. All it will mean is that you don't have to wear that medallion to see magic.

"I will say one thing to persuade you though: think about the reaction of a certain raven when she finds out your choice."

Gibbs actually flinched at that. If he accepted it then Abby would be over the moon. If he rejected it then Abby would probably take it personally.

"Has this been cleared by our superiors?" He finally asked.

"Sort of." Harry grinned. "This stuff was made by Jumba. He's always been fascinated by magic ever since he met me.

"Anyway, Jumba has to send details of all his experiments and discoveries to the UGF and the Grand Councilwoman. When she realised what Jumba had created she put diplomatic pressure on the US and UK to make sure that I got to decide who received the Magic Killer or the Magic Maker. She also made it clear that we should endeavour to eliminate the secrecy of the magical world if we ever want to be a part of the UGF."

"Bottom line Potter." Gibbs growled.

"The President would prefer you let me stab you." Harry said as he brandished his injector.

The following morning the SEALs began to prep for their flight home and the SAS returned to their duties. Five-0 and NCIS had another option.

"I can put you all up for a week or so at a nice hotel and you can enjoy London. I'm told it has its good points."

"Big Ben, London Eye, Parliament, Buckingham Palace, Hyde Park, London Zoo, Tower Bridge…and so on." Dudley listed.

"That's a lot of culture." Tim smiled.

"You aren't staying, are you?" Callen asked shrewdly.

"In the place that brought me nothing but pain and suffering? I'll pass." Harry scowled. "If Kono wants to stay that's fine. But I want out of here as soon as possible."

"What about Her Majesty, Harry?" Dudley said gently.

"She's done a lot for me. Whenever she is in America I try to be available… but in this country I can't relax. I'm always scared someone is coming after me.

"I hate this place." He said vehemently.

The teams were taken aback by the emotion in Harry.

Only Tony, Seeley and Sweets had really seen him like this.

"Yeah, I'm not really interested in seeing sights so if Kono wants to stay I'll take Harry home." Tony said firmly.

"I'm going to stay." Kono said slowly. "If Harry can't handle being here then he's going to need someone to at least look over his lands and assets in the country."

"I'll stay with you as well then." Dudley nodded.

"Stitch, you stay and guard Kono, understand?" Harry asked his furry blue friend.

"Kono is Ohana, Ohana means family." Stitch recited as he stood to attention and saluted.

"Tony, get him out of here. We'll all stay with Kono." Sam said quietly.

Tony nodded and led the young Lord out of the barracks they were in.

"Harry trusted us all enough that he personally requested us for this mission." Callen told Gibbs, Tim, Steve, Danny and Chin. They were looking a little confused. "Harry doesn't trust easy. He'll be fine back in Hawaii but I think the least we can do for the man who has saved at least one person on each of our teams is help his wife deal with anything that might crop up."

Gibbs grunted. "Potter knows how to push my buttons. But he has never asked me or my team for anything for himself. I'll stay, we've got an extra two weeks of downtime assigned in case of injury from this mission."

*Chapter 27*: Chapter 27  
The unusual thing about the police stationed in Diagon Alley by the Met was that they were armed. They carried small weapons, handguns, the occasional sub machine gun but this was still unusual in England where guns were illegal and only specialised units used guns.

Despite this, the muggleborn actually found the presence of armed muggle police officers comforting.

The gang's first stop in England was to Ollivander's at the suggestion of Harry. In fact there were a few shops in Diagon Alley he recommended they visit which was strange considering the animosity he held for the place.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you three an interesting group?" Ollivander mused as they entered the shop. "And so many of you too. You certainly aren't from around here and your auras… they are so new."

"We're friends of Harry." Dudley explained.

The old man's face lit up with a smile. "Wonderful, wonderful! You must be his lovely wife." He turned to Kono. "He mentioned that he had a way to give muggles- I apologise, non-magicals, magic. I really must get used to the proper terms." He chastised himself.

"Could you tell us why Harry sent us to you?" Ziva asked curiously. "After we dealt with the Ministry he practically fled the country. He hates it here."

"Well of course he does! All the vial things he has been subjected to." Ollivander said in disgust. "The reason he probably recommended my shop was because a group of us were present at the massacre done in his name and with his face. Florean Fortescue and Tom the innkeeper at the Leaky Cauldron were both adamant that Harry Potter would never do what we saw. We combined our knowledge and talents and managed to get messages to Harry to assure him that we knew the truth."

"He never mentioned anything like that before." Chin muttered.

Dudley and Kono both agreed.

"He couldn't." Ollivander said sadly. "As much as we wanted to support him we also had to protect ourselves. Our messages were charmed so that only Harry could read them but not talk about them. We were able to pass useful pieces of information to him but only he could act on them."

He smiled happily though. "But now that you have dealt with the situation here we have broken the charm and you can easily talk to him.

"Now, let's find you all some wands."

Tony and Harry had barely landed at the Honolulu Portkey Terminal when Harry's phone went off.

"Hey Seeley, mission accomplished if that's why you're calling." Harry smiled tiredly.

"…"

Harry frowned as Tony watch the conversation with interest. "Doesn't the hotel have an on call doctor or nurse?"

"…"

"It was one time Seeley! You were there too. Why can't you handle it?"

"…"

"Fine, give me your GPS coordinates." Harry grumbled as he gestured for Tony to give him something to write with.

"…"

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be there in less than ten minutes." He said as hung up.

"We leaving already?" Tony asked.

"Tony, my friend, you are about to have the most horrific and beautiful experience of your life… to date."

As the group walked down Diagon Alley looking in windows and soaking up the culture word quickly spread from Ollivander to Madam Malkin to Florean Fortescue and so on that the wife of Harry Potter and one of the leaders of the fall of the Ministry was in the Alley.

The group was practically ordered into Madam Malkin's where she and her seamstresses and sales girls were all over the women in the group as the men stood there uncomfortably.

Except Deeks who was really enjoying himself.

Until Sam and Gibbs slapped the back of his head at Kensie and Ziva's request.

It took two hours during which Sam pulled out a deck of cards and started a game of poker amongst the men.

At the end of the two hours the girls were supplied with a full assortment of things that… only certain men would be entitled to enjoy.

They exited the shop to be greeted by banners declaring things like 'freedom', 'victory' and other sentiments as a cheer went up.

Everyone was cheering the group exiting the clothing store.

"Aren't we supposed to be… covert?" Danny asked Kono out the side of his mouth.

"And the Ministry was supposed to prevent us from hearing anything about Mr. Potter except what they made up." Ollivander smirked as he approached them. "But that didn't stop us from getting newspapers from Australia and America.

"You are quite the celebrity, Lady Potter." He informed her with an elaborate bow.

"And now I'm beginning to understand Harry's hatred of fame." Kono muttered.

Tony DiNozzo was sitting on the floor of a stable, surrounded by horses, straw, hay and blood as he held a tiny little human.

"Tony." Seeley grumbled.

"Hush. You'll wake him."

"It's a girl you idiot." Harry retorted.

"Most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Tony cooed.

"Agent DiNozzo, if you do not give me my daughter I will shoot you."

It doesn't matter how damned cute a baby is… a mother's ire will have you jumping as ordered.

The brand new human was handed back to its former home.

"Tony, stay here and keep an eye on them until the ambulance arrives. I'm going to have a word with the owner of this little establishment." Harry glared as he stormed off.

Tony and Seeley shared a worried look.

"Yeah… I'll go and confiscate his gun." Tony said hurriedly as he ran after Harry.

Tony caught up with Tony as he was walking down the service road to the main building with his phone at his ear.

"Yeah, Laura, it's Harry."

"…"

"I need you to buy the hotel I am currently at."

"…"

"They pissed me off- that's why!" Harry scowled.

"…"

"Look, I've sent you the address of the hotel. Just throw money at them and call me when it's done." Harry said in annoyance as he hung up.

"We are definitely taking that woman out for a meal tonight." Tony told him. "Focus that anger Harry… and give me your gun."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kill anyone."

"I know you Harry. You're not above knee-capping people who piss you off." Tony retorted.

"You make me sound like a mobster."

"Mobsters have smaller incident reports on file." He grumbled.

They reached the lobby where a greeter was manning the desk.

He paled at the sight of the two blood stained men. He didn't bother trying to stop the men, especially as one of them clearly had a gun. He just ran for his boss.

Tony was a step behind and to the side of Harry so he could keep an eye on all parties.

And Harry's gun.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Harry announced loudly. "Due to the incompetence of management, this gathering and hotel is closed effective immediately. You have one hour to collect your belongings and sign out. You will be refunded the cost of your rooms and the cost of travel if you can provide receipts."

There was a stunned silence as a man pushed his way through the crowd. "Leave immediately or the police will be called."

Tony pulled out his badge and ID. "We're already here." He sighed.

The last thing he needed was some beat cop putting Harry's name into the database. The people here looked rich and snobby. That meant that Harry's diplomatic immunity would mean nothing to them.

"You are the idiot who refused to help a pregnant woman in labour, aren't you?" Harry glared at the man who was clearly the maitre'd.

"This is a private party. All of our rooms are booked and-"

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" A well-dressed woman in her late thirties demanded as she stepped forward from the crowd. "You refused to let a pregnant woman in labour seek help here?" She demanded of the maitre'd.

The man turned and tried to explain respectfully. "Mada-"

"Shut it you worm." She snarled angrily. She turned to the crowd. "John, get out here, there is a woman giving birth."

The crowd began to ripple as they made way for 'John'.

"John is a doctor. He's delivered most of the our children." She explained.

"Erm… Mandy, I'd have to say that the woman has given birth already… judging by the state of these two men." The man was older, in his fifties with greying hair.

"Then go and make sure there are no complications." She ordered.

"Yes dear. Where are they now?" He asked Tony.

"Barn out back."

"A BARN?!" Mandy screeched. She turned and spotted a waitress standing there just as stunned as the guests. "You! Go and grab clean towels and linens and take them to the barn."

She then turned to Harry and Tony. "You two, follow me. I saw a medical room with a bed. We might be able to find something useful in there."

It doesn't matter how much political capital you have, how high you security clearance is or how many bullets are in your gun… when faced with a woman on a righteous rampage you just nod and say 'yes ma'am'.

"Harry has always hated his fame. Even when it was in his favour." George Weasley said with a slight chuckle as he sat with the team outside Fortescues. All around them the shopkeepers were drinking and celebrating.

"There was talk amongst a lot of us of pulling up stakes and following him just so we could take care of him. I quickly put a stop to that." He sighed. "It would have just been more pressure on him."

"It sounds like you knew him pretty well." Tim offered.

George smiled wanly. "I probably new him better than most… but not because he let me. Harry was always closed off to some degree, he would rarely hold a grudge but based on the fact that he didn't stay I would say he has finally learnt how.

"Not that I think it is a bad case this time." He admitted.

"You're related to Ron, right?" Danny asked.

"My youngest brother."

"Do you think they will come back here, to London?"

"I hope not. If the word we've been getting is true then England is about to get a massive shakeup in lifestyle. Ron is living off Hermione because he can't hack it in the mu- non-magical world. If he wasn't family I would turn him away myself."

"What the hell happened there?" Steve asked. "Everything I read said that Harry and Ron were best friends. The Queen made him a knight."

"My little brother has a history of letting Harry down in every important matter. The latest was when they were on the run fighting against Riddle and the Death Eaters whilst trying to track down something to kill him with.

"My little brother abandoned them because he didn't like living in a tent." He spat in disgust. "If Ron comes back to London he will be looked on with contempt by everyone you see here."

"Why did he invite him to the wedding then?" Gibbs asked.

"Because he couldn't invite Hermione without inviting Ron. Those two aren't married yet, thank god, but Hermione could do so much better. Ron has always coasted on tails of those two. Hermione with her grades and intelligence and Harry with… just being Harry.

"I guess Hermione always saw Harry as far too unobtainable otherwise they might have gotten together." He saw the look of discomfort on their faces at his speculations and grinned. "It would have been fifty-fifty odds of it working. Her first reaction to meeting him was to assume everything written about him was true… Harry didn't even know he had been written about!" He laughed.

"So, how did you catch my honorary little brother's eye?" He smirked at Kono.

"He crashed her wave." Chin shrugged.

"So she punched Harry." Steven reminded them.

"So Harry broke her nose." Danny finished smugly.

"Shut up you lot." Kono glared at them.

"That is something I have got to see for myself." George laughed. "Let me go get a pensive, we can all share memories then."

Temperance was getting more and more uncomfortable with the amount of attention and people around her. She had been taken to the main building on a stretcher that Harry claimed to have 'found'. Then there were people bringing towels and antiseptics… it was a real three ring circus.

"I'd really appreciate a few minutes alone with my baby." She said hesitantly.

"You heard the lady! Everybody out!" Harry ordered.

"Thanks Harry." Seeley said gratefully.

"No problem. Now hop it!"

"What?"

"You aren't the baby so you can get out too." Harry said firmly.

"That's my baby!"

"You'll get your alone time soon enough… Temperance gets first dibs."

"Bones, would you-"

"Thank you Harry!" Temperance called out with a smile. She really liked the Englishman.

Outside Seeley was being grumpy.

"She had nine whole months of alone time with my baby. I can't have just a few minutes?"

"When you've spent nine months with it sitting on your bladder, waking you up at god knows what time, demanding food that would normally make you puke and praying to god that you haven't done something to hurt it… then you can complain." Harry smirked.

"Ah! You must be the new father!" An old man in his seventies exclaimed as he strolled up happily. "Congratulations son." He said as he enthusiastically pumped Seeley's hand.

"And you are?" Harry asked pointedly.

"Richard Mirkin. I own this hotel and the land… and considering your accent I am going to assume you are Lord Potter. As I told your lovely Miss Hill, I will not be selling. I have however fired that barbarian of a maitre'd.

"There are always rooms available in emergencies. It is my policy to hold a few rooms in case of stranded motorists and the like."

Harry huffed in disappointment. "At least that bastard is gone."

"Agreed." Richard nodded. "Now, as soon as the new mother is up for it we will move her to my favourite set of rooms. It over looks the lake and the riding trail."

"Er… thanks but we were planning on returning to D.C. right away." Seeley said.

"Lord no! Don't put more strain on the girl. This is your first day with your daughter. I spent the day my daughter was born in Korea. And it was not a vacation. It was nearly two years before I made it back state side and my daughter was scared of me." He said sadly.

"You've got your overnight bags, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah… I guess we can wait a day or so." Seeley admitted hesitantly.

"You go and wrestle the kid from her mother. Tony and I will get your bags." Harry offered.

"Would you mind if I came in? I would like to apologise for how you were treated." Richard nearly begged.

Despite exploring the magical side of London, the team was staying at a hotel in the non-magical side. There was little in the way of holdings and finances for Kono to deal with in London aside from when George had handed her a magically enlarged bag of gold.

Apparently he had stopped using Gringotts years ago with most of the shopkeepers and had been keeping Harry's shares separately.

The following day they had headed up to Wales to Godric's Hollow.

"I've seen some pretty sick things in my time, but this… this is a whole new level." Callen muttered as they stood in front of the remains of the Potter Home.

"Why didn't they at least try to fix it? They could have had it ready for Harry to live in." Kensie growled. "Instead they turn it into a monument."

"Weeell… they say memorial." Deeks said sarcastically.

"He saw it like this." Dudley scowled angrily. "He had to come here during the war and this is how he saw it."

"Stitch, bring the whole thing to the ground." Kono ground out.

The little blue fuzzball hopped the fence whilst sprouting his arms and antennae before he began ripping the walls down.

"Deeks, can you find and cancel whatever is keeping this place hidden from non-magicals?"

"Sure, but you might want to wait until Stitch is finished."

"Fine. Then let's spit ball ideas on what to do with the land? I was thinking a children's park." She said.

"Or a nature park." Deeks muttered. "Like a pond or something."

"Ah… slight miscommunication and that is my fault." Dudley blushed. "The houses here on this street are built on land owned by the Potters. The land extends from the family graveyard-" He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder behind them "- to about a mile out in either direction. From what I learned it is inherited from the Gryffindor line and Godric Gryffindor who this village is named after."

"Hey! What do you lot think you are doing?"

They turned to see an angry man stomping towards them.

"Cleaning up." Gibbs retorted as he stepped in front of the man.

The man was clearly a wizard based on his clothing and robes… and the wand in his hand.

"That's a historical monument! You can't go messing around like this!"

"This is the Potter family home." Dudley countered. "This is the Lady Potter, she is entitled to do what she wants with her land."

"Lady Potter? Ain't no such thing. That monster fled the country when Minister Malfoy defeated him in a duel. And there's no way they'd let some foreigner- urk!"

The man suddenly found himself dangling and inch off the ground with his neck in Dudley's hand.

"Now you listen here you little fool. You will leave this place and never return. My cousin, Harry Potter, would be disgusted to know filth like you is living on his land."

Dudley tossed the man away where he landed on his ass and quickly drew his wand.

A bolt of red hit him as Deeks stunned him quickly. "Anyone got the number for the new law enforcement?" He asked.

Over the following few days Tony and Harry spent their time relaxing on the beach out back of Harry and Kono's home.

There had been one incident where Laura had turned up with a folder and a to do list.

Three spells later and she dressed in a modest bikini, lying on a beach chair staring at a wand in her hand.

She didn't bother fighting it. Especially as she quickly took to learning the silencing charm so she could shut Tony up and not have to listen to him moan about Ziva being there for him to admire in a bikini of her own.

Harry, being the evil bastard that he was, called Rachel, David and Nani. They brought the girls over and Tony had to suffer with three smoking hot women who he wasn't allowed to ogle.

David took perverse pleasure in having Nani sit in his lap and kissing her… until Lilo put a stop to that horrible icky stuff.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I am Lady Kono Potter, wife of Sir Lord Harry Potter of Hogwarts. I am here to inspect my husband's holdings and decide on its future." Kono had spent some time with the Queens servants learning how she needed to act in front of the Queen and other nobles.

She still wanted to pull her gun and be done with it.

Harry might be influencing her a bit these days.

The old, stern, Scottish woman in front of her was flabbergasted. "I don't know who you are trying fool young lady but there is no such thing as a 'Lord Hogwarts'. I know for a fact that Harry Potter is no lord."

"The position was created by her Majesty several years ago and the lands of Hogwarts and Hogsmede were gifted to him by the Queen herself." Dudley spoke up. "Professor McGonagall, perhaps you should contact the Ministry of Magic."

"I have no need to do any such thing, thank you very much!" She said indignantly. "I know full well the history of these lands having lived in the area my entire life!"

"Alright you little old bidd-"

"Ok! Let's take it back a notch!" Danny said as he quickly grabbed the now enraged Kono and tossed her to Chin.

"Why am I always having to watch her?" Chin grumbled.

"Because you're family and the only one Harry won't kill for touching her." Steve explained.

"Look lady, either you let us in or we remove you from the equation." Danny tried to explain reasonably.

"Williams, back off. All of you back off." Gibbs ordered.

Considering Gibbs was the acknowledged senior member of the group (due to experience, not grey hairs) the rest took a few steps back.

"Ma'am, are you aware of where Harry Potter has been the past few years and what he has been doing?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I heard rumours that he was in Asia working with the sorcerers there." McGonagall said thoughtfully.

"I am unaware if he has ever been to Asia, but I know for a fact that Potter fled to America, specifically Washington D.C. following multiple attacks by Death Eaters and the Ministry of Magic. He has spent the past years training with the US Government and has made himself a life there, which includes Mrs. Potter.

"Once the non-magical government of Britain got wind of Harry in America they immediately offered any protection they could and the Queen of England honoured him with a knighthood and lordship for his service to the crown along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

"Then why haven't I heard any of this?" She demanded. "According to the Daily Prophet he was run out of the country by Lucius Malfoy following and ill-advised attempt to duel the curr."

"And who controls the Prophet?" Gibbs asked leadingly. "Most of the shopkeepers in Diagon Alley have spent the past few days celebrating the fall of the Ministry of Magic at the hands of Harry Potter, our people here and soldiers from both the US and UK. They knew the truth of what happened to Potter and managed to send messages to him."

"And just how do you intend to prove your claim?"

There was a flash of red and the Professor fell to the floor only for Gibbs to react quick enough and catch her.

Gibbs turned and glared at Deeks. "I was getting through to her!"

"No, you were about to go full circle. Trust me, I've dealt with British wizards before." He said with a bit of a wince.

"Yeah, we're talking about the same gits that placed a famous, powerfully magical baby with a family that hated magic… hated his family. That baby spent ten years being abused and lived in a cupboard under the stairs, he finally gets to this school and he's emaciated, he was found under circumstances that involved a hunting rifle and yet no one does anything." Dudley said calmly, his disgust was clear though. "This will be so much better if we can get in there and establish ourselves without attempting to reason with them."

"Well, what are the kids doing now?" Kensie asked.

"Probably in class." Dudley answered.

"Why don't we ask Mr. Ollivander to come and explain things?" Tim offered. "He seems to be well respected."

"Harry we really need to discuss these issues-"

"Laura, I just helped liberate an entire society." Harry interrupted his assistant. "I am now on holiday and the only work I intend to do is teaching you five how to use magic.

"Now, Rachel, the shield charm, please." He instructed.

"I'm no a fighter, Harry." She argued again. "I'm just a mother."

"And I was just a baby until some lunatic decided to kill my family and attempt to kill me." He countered. "I'm not training you to fight, I'm training you to defend yourself… and your daughter."

That actually changed her attitude. She began to put her all into it.

Laura just sighed. She would just tell Dudley and Kono and let them deal with the fact that the UGF had pressured the US Government into declaring the small island that Nani and David lived on a diplomatic embassy due to the number of aliens living there.

Fortunately they hadn't requested that the human residents be evacuated, just that the land be turned over to Harry and Lilo on their behalf.

The US Government wasn't pleased, but there was very little they could do if they wanted to have good relations with the UGF.

Minerva McGonagall was startled when she awoke suddenly and found herself in her office. She was seated in the chair opposite her desk… sitting in her chair was the so-called 'Lady Potter'.

She quickly noticed that all the portraits were missing, sitting in the chair next to hers, but facing her was Garrick Ollivander.

"What is going on here?" She demanded as she began searching for her wand.

"It seems that Lady Potter and her friends didn't believe you were capable of listening to reason so they decided a more active approach was needed to make you listen." Garrick explained. "They called me in to provide testimony as to the truth of their words."

"These people claim that they are working for 'Lord Potter of Hogwarts'!" She said sarcastically. "We both know there is no such person."

"On the contrary, I am well aware that Harry Potter was knighted and elevated to Lordship by her Majesty." Garrick smiled. "I am also very pleased to announce that the corrupt Pureblood Ministry was ended not two days ago by the Lord and Lady Potter and an elite team of non-magicals."

"The Ministry has fallen to muggles?" She asked in horror. "How did they find us?"

"Common sense." Kono smirked as she spoke for the first time. "You British Wizards have dismissed non-magicals for the past few centuries… but they didn't dismiss you and they developed and became more evolved.

"I was born non-magical… but two days ago Harry used non-magical methods to make me into a witch." She waved the wand that was in her hand causing a flock of birds to erupt form the end.

"Impossible! We would know if that was possible! I'm sure the Ministry would have-"

"And there is that Pureblood arrogance you were talking about, My Lady." Garrick sighed disappointedly as looked at Kono.

"Are all of the students and teachers going to be the same?" Kono asked.

"Very likely. They are fairly insulated up here in the castle and the syllabus hasn't changed since I was a student."

"I'll see if I can get the new government to set up a new school system. Hogwarts isn't working. Maybe they should stick to regular schools instead of boarding schools."

"Whilst there are legitimate reasons for having a boarding school in our society, I agree that Hogwarts is no longer an ideal locale for a school." Garrick allowed. "A change is needed to move our society forward to match that of the non-magicals… or at the very least, the magical Americas."

"There is no difference between the non-magical and magical cultures in America." Kono explained.

"That sounds lovely." He sighed.

Kono turned to McGonagall. "As of September 1st of this year I want the castle vacated. Hogwarts will no longer be a school. A new system will be determined by the government. This land is the property of my husband and I expect you to respect his wishes."

"You can't just evict us from the school! This is our home! This castle has housed and taught students for a thousand years!" McGonagall raged.

"And look where there that has gotten us Minerva!" Garrick snapped. "Muggleborn and half-bloods flee the country as soon as they know what they are! The Ministry has been destroyed by non-magicals because we thought they were better than them.

"Lady Potter's reasoning is sound enough for me and she is well within her rights."

"You'll forgive me if centuries of history convince me otherwise." She said waspishly.

"My Lady-"

"Please don't humour the girl."

McGonagall was hit by a bolt of light from behind and she fell unconscious.

Garrick turned and glared at Deeks and the others as the wizard in question began removing the disillusionment charms from the rest of the team.

He received a slap round the head from Gibbs. "Stop knocking out civilians." He growled.

"That woman was never going to budge." Deeks said as he rubbed his head.

"Come on Gibbs, this is one of those times where it is better to ask forgiveness than permission." Callen agreed. "I say we let the new government evict them come August. We've done enough here."

"I would certainly agree." Garrick said as he continued to glare at Deeks. He turned back to Kono. "If you would leave word with the new government I would be happy to handle any affairs on your behalf regarding the castle and lands. The only thing I would ask is that you consider allowing Hagrid to keep his position as groundskeeper. He has lived here for more than fifty years and that is most of his life."

Kono just nodded, Harry had nothing but good stories of Hagrid.

*Chapter 28*: Chapter 28  
Despite Harry's attempts to avoid work whilst Kono and the others were in England, Laura had one appointment that she refused to let him skip.

This meant that he was sitting with Tony in the reception of the Governor's office waiting to meet the new interim governor.

Considering the last two incumbents… he wasn't looking forward to it.

Lilo and Grace had insisted on coming with him to make sure that the new governor had good friends. It also gave Gloria a chance to catch up with the little girl.

They had to wait for twenty minutes before the door to the Governor's office opened and a fairly harried man in his late thirties opened the door. He was Caucasian with dark hair and an average build.

"Sir Lord Potter, I sincerely apologise for keeping you waiting." The man gushed profusely as he pumped Harry's hand. "I was just having the most terrifying conversation of my life on the phone." He admitted.

"Is it something we need to look into?" Harry asked seriously.

The Governor's eyes widened in worry. "No!" He said loudly before blushing. "Sorry… what I mean is, the President called. It seems that he wanted to make sure I wouldn't go down the same path as my predecessors.

"I've discovered that it is nearly impossible to make those kind of assurances without sounding like… well, a suck up." He grimaced. "I don't believe I made a good impression with the President."

"Well, it does sound like he put you on the spot." Harry shrugged. "Just make sure you run a tight and honest ship and you'll probably get the respect you need and deserve."

"Here's hoping." He sighed. "Anyway, I apologise, I'm Mark Dinar, the new interim governor of Hawaii. Hopefully the full governor but that will be up to the voters."

"Harry Potter and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo of NCIS." Harry introduced.

"NCIS? I've read the reports on the Five-0 Taskforce and I know you have an eclectic group of people but NCIS wasn't on the list." Mark said as he shook Tony's hand.

"I'm not on the taskforce." Tony said. "I'm just a friend and temporary bodyguard whilst the team is out of the country."

"Ah… well… I hate to be indelicate, but… are you cleared for what we might be discussing or will you be waiting out here?"

"Agent DiNozzo is cleared for almost anything you might want to discuss." Harry assured him.

"Including… matters of… erm…"

"A fun little stick?" Tony smirked.

There was a snort of laughter from the desk where Gloria sat. "Who on Earth came up with that euphemism?" She asked.

"That would be the Lady Kono Potter." Tony said regally.

"Yeah… it doesn't matter if you ask a male or a female that question… you are still likely to get slapped." Harry grinned.

Despite not understanding the double entendre, Lilo and Grace still found the code for a wand to be hilarious.

"We are still talking about… you know…"

"Governor, the only person not in this room who is magical is me." Gloria assured him. "Lilo and Grace here are both first generation witches."

"Oh… well that will make things much simpler. Shall we go into my office gentlemen?" Mark offered. "I assume your children will be alright out here."

"Gloria and Lilo are old friends. They'll be fine." Harry assured him as he strolled into the large office.

"Right, I'm sure you are vary wary of me… especially considering the last two occupants of this office." Mark admitted as they all sat down. "And to be honest you are probably going to deserve to be."

"Do I need to take Harry's gun?" Tony asked dryly.

Mark blinked for a moment. "Erm… I hope not. I have no intention committing any crimes." He said slowly. "But we do need to discuss the Five-0 Taskforce and some necessary policy changes." He said firmly.

"I refuse to be saddled with another babysitter." Harry rolled his eyes. "Lori worked out well: Yes. But it was still detrimental to team efficiency."

"No, no." Mark said quickly. "Nothing like that.

"No, what we need to discuss is the scope of Five-0's cases and the level of authority they should hold. If I can explain?" He asked as Harry frowned. "I took the liberty of looking over the basics of the cases that the taskforce has handled since its inception. Five-0 is a state force, but they have been dealing with cases that should, by rights, have been turned over to the FBI, NCIS, Homeland Security and others.

"You've done an amazing job and pretty much put every government agency and the HPD to shame." Mark chuckled. "But I would like to avoid inter-agency turf wars."

"I am an accredited federal agent." Harry pointed out.

"I am aware." Mark nodded. "But Five-0 is not a federal taskforce. I very much want it to remain a state sponsored initiative because it reflects very well on the island.

"All I am asking is that, in the event that you come across a kidnapping case or a terrorist threat, you alert the relevant agency and arrange to either hand it over or work with them.

"I am more than happy for you to take command of the teams and I will back you up one hundred percent in the event that you need it… but, like I said, I would prefer you to at least include the appropriate agencies."

"I can't see any problem with that." Harry nodded. "Five-0 has a history of working with everything from the FBI to ICE."

"And you seem to do so seamlessly." Mark agreed. "You just don't have a consistent record for including them. But if you are willing to do so then that will take a weight off of me worrying about irate calls from agency directors.

"The other major point is Five-0's grant of immunity." He said grimly. "I'm afraid I just can't justify it. I don't know what Governor Jameson was trying to achieve but there has to be a firm form of accountability and at the moment there isn't any."

"Governor-"

"Please, just Mark." He winced.

"Mark, you've read the reports. You've seen what Five-0 has done and had to do in order to ensure the safety of the island. The team has never abused their immunity, but if you take it away then you might find them hesitating at critical moments."

Mark shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this one is non-negotiable. I'm willing to work with a federal agency so that you can only be prosecuted and investigated by someone like the FBI, but there has to be a way for the island to protect themselves in the event that… god forbid… one of you goes rogue.

"At least you will be protected from fools like Fryer. I will also offer you my own magical oath to personally investigate any accusations and if they are clearly an 'act of duty' then I will offer my full and unconditional support and backing. Both publically and privately."

Harry still didn't look pleased.

Mark sighed and leaned back in his chair tiredly. "Sir Harry, please understand that I am very much in favour of Five-0 and all it does. Both from a personal moral standpoint and a publicly political platform. But, like yourself and the taskforce, I am duty bound to fight for this island and its people.

"I have to ensure there is a level of accountability."

"Harry, it's not an unreasonable request." Tony interjected softly from his chair next to Harry. "Did the President ask you to do this?" He asked the new Governor.

"God no!" Mark shuddered. "No, the President practically ordered me to give you anything you want! Whilst I can do so, within reason, from a diplomatic standing, as a member of law enforcement I have to push for some level of security."

"Does the President know that you are going against him?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes." He admitted with a sigh. "And I believe I may have burnt up a few bridges during my… 'conversation' with him."

"You realise he is dealing with pressure from England and the UGF?"

"Which is his job. My job is to handle the smaller realm of Hawaii. It is why we have states and people governing and protecting those states."

Harry actually chuckled. "If your actions are as good as your words then Hawaii will do alright with you in the hot seat."

"Well… it wasn't actually my goal in life." Mark admitted. "I had planned to work slightly further down the hierarchy where I felt I could do more good. I just happen to be the most qualified person for the position."

Harry nodded understandingly. "I'm going to agree to your terms, Governor." He said seriously as he sat up straight. "But before I do I want you to understand where I am coming from.

"Since I was a year old I have been abused by authority figures. I spent ten years in a cupboard working like a slave whilst the people I saved lived happy lives and made money off my suffering.

"When I turned eleven, I began to suffer under new authorities. I spent seven years being ridiculed, mocked, pushed into dangerous situations and generally fighting for my life from everyone from my teachers to the rulers of the country.

"It hasn't been more than a few years since that time. I still have very little trust for political authorities… and that includes government law enforcement groups.

"So when you ask me to put my team in a position under others… there is nothing you can do to assure me we won't be abused and persecuted."

"You are going to have to ease up on the Governor a bit, Harry." Tony chided his young friend gently as they sat on the porch at Harry and Kono's house, looking out at the beach. "He has a duty to uphold, just like I do."

"Tony, you proved yourself from the second I met you." Harry sighed. "But you should remember what happened just a month ago with a certain admiral." He added with a look of distaste. "People in authority always seem to find their way round to abusing or betraying me."

"You know that isn't always true. Look at the Queen, Hetty Lange, Director Vance."

"Sure, exceptions to the rule. But look at Pat Jameson, Sam Denning, the former British Ministry of Magic… hell! Look at HPD!"

"Just remember the few, Harry. Remember that at one time we were all just strangers and possible threats to you." Tony looked at him and grinned. "Remember that the current Mrs. Potter punched you the first time you met and that Lilo and Stitch tried to kidnap you."

Harry just grumbled under his breath as he sipped his drink.

"Harry! Thank god I found you!" The pair looked up to see Jenna Kaye struggling to run up the beach to them as the sand hindered her.

Seeing she was clearly in distress, and not just because of the sand, they got up and met her.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I'm looking for Steve. I have a lead on my fiancé." She said as Tony and Harry led her to a chair on the porch.

"Your dead fiancé?" Harry asked carefully.

"No, he's alive." She said clearly torn between worry and elation. "He's in North Korea, being held by a rebel force."

"Why would a group of North Korean rebels want to piss off a US government agency?" Harry frowned.

"Money." Jenna explained. "They want two hundred and fifty thousand for his release."

"Ok…" Harry said slowly. "Have they given proof of life?"

Jenna reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. She ended its contents on the porch table.

"A ring and some photos." Harry looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. Tony shook his head slightly. "Jenna, this isn't proof of life, this is proof that they have or had him."

"It's more than I had a few months ago! I can't just leave and forget about this, he could be out there, injured, tortured… I need to find him!" She pleaded.

"Jenna, the second you said you had a lead I was committed to following it up." Harry assured her. "But I have to make sure that I'm not going to walk into a trap. Even if your fiancé is alive, the rebels might take your money and then demand more. People who take hostages are not trustworthy." He said gravely.

"Go home, Jenna." Tony instructed. "Collect all your evidence and bring to the Five-0 offices. We'll go over it and try and figure out the best plan of action."

Reluctantly, Jenna gathered up the photos and ring and headed off.

"So… trap?" Tony asked as they watched Jenna walk off the beach.

"Probably. But what do they want Jenna for?" Harry mused. "Two hundred and fifty is a lot but… not a hard amount to get. It certainly won't be enough to appease North Korean hostage takers."

"What if the trap isn't for her?" Tony reasoned.

"Steve?"

"Or you."

"She was asking for Steve." Harry countered. "I'm still fairly well classified. Steve is the most well known face of Five-0. He's pissed off the Yakuza, Wo Fat, Lilo… and more."

Tony snorted a laugh. "Still, you have more than your fair share of enemies. You've seen the magical papers like I have. All of Europe knows you squashed the Pureblood movement at the request of the Queen. It could be one of those countries that wants to make an example of you so others don't try the same thing with them."

"You know Purebloods, Tony." Harry said dismissively. "They don't have the intelligence to pull off something like this. They'd just send a bunch of polyjuiced idiots to try and kidnap me.

"I'll go to North Korea with the ransom and make the exchange." Harry decided.

"We will go to North Korea." Tony corrected. He saw Harry about to object so he spoke quickly. "I am not going to be here to explain to Kono, Lilo, Nani and Ziva why I let you go into one of the most dangerous places on the planet without any backup."

"I never said I wouldn't have backup!" Harry protested.

After one too many complaints and charges filed by the Lady Potter against various idiots in the United Kingdom, Her Majesty had ordered them to return home and leave the estates in her hands for the time being. She would keep them updated and let them know when it was safe to return and not have to deal with said idiots.

David had brought the Ohana to England to pick the gang up. The portkey abilities of the luxury vessel meant that their trip would take less than a day. Most of that time was spent getting permission to leave the British docks and enter the Hawaiian docks. It was a bit of an issue either way as the Ohana was given berths in military ports to increase security.

The President of the United States had had to explain to the Grand Councilwoman that this was not an attempt to steal alien tech or anything belonging to Harry Potter, but that it was simply the easiest way to protect the young wizards property.

They had dropped Gibbs and his team off in Washington before doing the same with Callen and his team. Five-0 decided to enjoy the last of their downtime and set the ship to sail the regular way back to Hawaii to dock at Pearl Harbour.

Kono entered her home calling for Harry but to be answered by an irritated Tony.

"Before you ask… I tried to stop him." He said quickly.

"Did he get a visit from Death?" She got to the heart of the matter straight away.

"No… but he has been gone for more than twenty-four hours by now." Tony admitted. "Jenna Kaye had intel that her fiancé might be alive and being held by North Korean rebels. He went in to try and rescue him… but we both think it is a trap."

"He went in alone?" Kono asked dangerously as she advanced on Tony.

"Hell no!" Tony said indignantly. "The only reason I agreed to stay here was to act as backup and explain the situation."

Kono growled angrily. "Go get Danny. I'll get Steve."

Harry Potter was currently hanging from the ceiling of an old bunker by a set of chains.

He was gritting his teeth as electricity coursed through his body in an attempt to cause him great pain.

In other words… he was being tortured.

Harry and Jenna had arrived at the agreed upon location for the exchange. Harry had demanded to see the face of the hooded 'captive' before handing over the location of the rest of the money.

At that point the trap was sprung and Harry had had to take out his gun.

Which was pointless due to the weapon pointed at him by Jenna himself.

Jenna had disarmed him of everything including his wand before handing them to the mastermind of this little ambush: Wo Fat.

Nothing was said as he was marched through the jungle before being hung from the ceiling and tortured.

Eventually they stopped… probably because they needed a new battery.

Harry was given a new cell mate.

"So… how's the fiancé?" He asked with a smile marred by dried blood on his lips.

Jenna looked completely broken, handcuffed as she was to the floor.

"I told you that a ring and some photos weren't proof." Harry sighed.

"He could have lived." She argued weakly. "He was a good man. A strong man, like you and Steve."

"Well… I suppose we should get out of here at some point." Harry sighed as he looked up at his chained hands. "Just out of curiosity, was I the target or Steve?"

"Wo Fat wanted either of you. He knew you both had high clearance." Jenna sighed.

"Yes… and you have information. Information I want." Came the clear and condescending tones of Wo Fat as he appeared in the doorway.

"Well bully for you." Harry said sarcastically. "What exactly do you want to know? Should I start with how babies are made?"

Harry swung violently from the ceiling as Wo Fat angrily punched him over and over in the stomach.

"Wait! Wait!" Harry cried out.

Wo Fat pulled back… it was clear that Harry was angering him.

"Could you get the guy with electrodes back? You hit like a girl." Harry sighed wheezily. He probably had a cracked rib.

This led to another round of punches. Jenna could only look away in horror.

As Wo Fat backed off Harry just laughed. "You're an idiot." He chuckled as he looked up at the chains. There was a clicking noise before he fell to the ground.

Wo Fat immediately pulled his gun and aimed it at Harry.

Jenna was surprised and confused. She thought Wo Fat had all his weapons, including his wand.

"Honestly, didn't you research me at all?" Harry smirked as he gingerly stood up. "Did you really think that I would believe this wasn't a trap? That I would be fooled by a ring and some photos?"

"On your knees!" Wo Fat barked, his eyes wide with fear.

"You actually believed I wouldn't have back up or a contingency plan?" Harry stretched his shoulders and neck. His left arm was out of commission having been dislocated.

"Your people will be shot if they are spotted." Wo Fat countered, his gun shaking slightly.

Harry looked at him curiously. "Huh. You haven't shot me yet." He mused. "I'm clearly a threat. Why would you need me alive?"

"Get down on your… get down-" Wo Fat stuttered as he saw a short furry blue creature in front of him.

"Wo Fat, meet Stitch. Stitch, meet Wo Fat."

Stitch lightly jumped up and swallowed Wo Fat's gun… taking his fingers with it.

Wo Fat screamed.

Without a wand or his bracelets he couldn't knock the wailing man out with magic… so he did it the old fashioned way and punched him.

"So… how much trouble am I in?" Harry sighed as he looked down at his furry blue friend.

"Lilo mad. Nani mad. Kono mad. Steve mad. Danny-"

"Yes, they are all mad at me." Harry interrupted. "Didn't Tony tell them I came with help?"

"Help?" Stitch queried.

Harry clicked his fingers and suddenly the room was filled with twenty or so of Stitch's fellow experiments. Harry moved over to a creamy rabbit looking experiment. "Blink was happy to help out once I explained he could stay invisible. The guys and gals have been following me since we left the islands." He said as he patted the proud looking experiment on the head. Blink's power was the ability to turn things invisible. Harry knew he would probably lose his wand so this seemed like a good alternative.

"626, you are behaving yourself?"

Stitch quickly turned to see Captain Gantu standing in the doorway with his ray gun in hand.

"Gantu!" Stitch hissed. "Ow!" He gave Harry a look of betrayal.

"You know Gantu is good now." Harry reprimanded him lightly.

"No, no." Gantu sighed. "I questioned him first." The large alien admitted. "If Stitch is here, does that mean Lilo is also?"

"Whoa! Gantu?"

Gantu stepped back from the door to see Tony and the team standing there.

"Agent DiNozzo. It is good to see you again." He told the man dressed in olive drab.

"Erm… ditto… I guess." Tony turned to Harry. "You could have told me he was your backup." He glared at him.

"Potter! Outside, now!"

Harry lowered his head and shamefully followed his enraged wife outside.

"Quite the mess you've made for yourself, Jenna." Tony said as he looked down at the still cuffed woman. "I have no idea what the consequences will be for you. The US might just turn you over to the British Government for selling Harry to this idiot." He gestured to Wo Fat.

"He had my fiancé. I had to try." She said defeatedly.

"You could have just told us the truth." Steve frowned. "With Harry on the team we could easily have captured Wo Fat and determined if Josh was still alive without you having to betray us."

"Chin, help me get her up." Danny asked his teammate.

Outside, Harry was being berated by his wife whilst several members of SEAL Team 9 and Joe White looked on and cringed. Having heard from Joe that Harry was probably in trouble, they had jumped at the chance to help.

"You could have called us! We are magicals now, remember? It took us an hour to get here with the Ohana… and that includes the time it took for the SEALS to load their gear." She glared at her contrite husband.

"There are legal aspects I have to be aware of." Harry said weakly. "You could come, sure, but the rest of the team are in a black hole, legally speaking.

"Plus there is the fact that Wo Fat knows about all of us but not the experiments. He would have expected us."

Kono's hand whipped out to the side as he wand ejected from its holster.

*BANG*

Harry cringed as a tree was reduced to splinters.

"I forgot about that." He admitted.

"You are damned lucky I love you, Potter." Kono growled. "Or else you'd be sleeping on the couch."

Harry just shuffled his feet. "Yes'm."

Kono sighed and hugged him. Hermione had warned him about Harry's incessant need to jump in and save people. She'd seen it herself.

At first Harry relaxed against her… but then he stiffened.

She knew what that meant. "What's wrong. What did they do to you?" She asked as she stepped back and examined him worriedly.

Joe and the SEALS picked up on what was happening and headed over with medical bags.

"Just some tenderising and electro-therapy." Harry assured them.

"They electrocuted you?!" Kono gasped.

Harry just snorted. "Sweetheart, I've been crucioe'd so many times that bullets and electricity are like an itch."

"He's right Ma'am." Commander Wade Guthrie spoke up. "I've been on the receiving end of one of those curses and… I'd rather be shot again."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't try and avoid it!" Kono argued.

"Oh, we try." Harry assured her. "However, I think my shoulder is dislocated, could someone help me pop it back?"

Kono closed her eyes and counted to ten.

Wo Fat felt like he was drowning.

This was fairly apt as someone had apparently thrown a bucket of salt water over him.

"Wakey, wakey, Sunshine!"

His eyes shot open at the sound of that voice.

Wo Fat looked around and saw Potter and McGarrett with his team. He had been captured.

"This changes nothing." He sneered. "I will get the information I need."

"Yes… well… so will we." Harry agreed as he stepped forward with a vial. Wo Fat was bound tight to a chair in a badly lit room. McGarrett stepped forward and forced his mouth open.

"Ok, what information are you searching for?" Harry asked as he and Steve stepped back.

"The location and identity of Shelburne." Wo Fat stated in a trance like state.

"Who is Shelburne? What connection does Shelburne have to you?"

"Shelburne killed my father."

"Shelburne? That was the name Kensie was able to pick up when she read the lips of the meeting between your dad, Wo Fat and Jameson." Danny pointed out.

"But there was no context." Harry shrugged. "It was mentioned in passing and that was it."

"What do you know about Shelburne?" Dudley asked the drugged up monster.

"Only that he killed my father."

"Wait… why do you think Harry or I knew anything about him?" Steve piped up.

"John McGarrett knew something and both Harry Potter, Steve McGarrett and Joe White had the clearance high enough to access the information."

"Hmm." Harry mulled thoughtfully. "Lock him up and knock him out." He ordered. "I have a certain Super Spy to call. Kono, set a course for LA."

"Alright, do you want the good news or the bad news?" Harry asked as they sat in the Five-0 offices in the small lounge area.

"Good news." Danny sighed.

"Wo Fat may never see the light of day again."

"I can live with that." Chin nodded.

"And the bad news?" Lori asked.

"Steve is gonna be so pissed when he learns about Shelburne, right Joe?" He grinned at the Commander.

Joe just grimaced. "I can't stop you from telling him but… just make sure it really is safe."

"Wo Fat was the only one searching for Shelburne and he didn't even know who it was… he was never going to make the connection without someone so far up the chain of command that they might as well have a weekly appointment with the Oval Office." Harry said dismissively. "Shelburne can come out of hiding now. Besides, 'Shelburne' is a code name. No one but us and Shelburne needs to know who it belongs to."

"Any chance you two could stop skirting the issue and tell us who Shelburne is?" Steve asked testily.

Harry tossed a wooden ruler to Joe. "You go introduce Steve whilst I explain it to the rest. Activation phrase is written on the ruler."

Joe sighed and stood up. "Come on Son, this is not going to be easy." He said as he held out the ruler.

Steve stood up and grabbed the ruler with a frown on his face. He looked down at it to get the activation phrase and his confusion increased.

"Doris McGarrett?"

Joe had just enough time to glare at Harry before they vanished.

The remaining members of Five-0 turned to the grinning Harry. "Steve's mum faked her death. She was a CIA agent, codename: Shelburne. She went into hiding to protect her family after the car bomb attack, which was real."

"So… Steve was investigating a fake death all this time?" Chin asked.

"How long have you known about this?" Lori asked.

"About half an hour." Harry shrugged. "When I called Hetty about turning Wo Fat over I asked her to get me all she could on Shelburne.

"She wasn't able to get clearance but she was able to put me in touch with people who could. I don't know much other than the fact the Doris was Shelburne and that her death was faked. The car bomb was a real attempt, but she survived. Joe worked to put her in hiding. The CIA, being the all knowing bastards that they are, were aware and simply went along with it.

"Doris McGarrett was retired and not a critical asset so a hands off approach was utilised."

"What about the people Wo Fat works for?" Dudley asked.

"Wo Fat is a former Chinese spy." Harry explained. "He works for whoever hires him now. His only personal goal was to find Shelburne.

"We'll have to deal with the Yakuza and the likes on a day-to-day basis as they have a foothold in Hawaii but I doubt we will have to deal with the likes of North Korea. We'll leave that to the CIA and the SEALs."

Harry, Kono and Stitch slumped tiredly through the door to their home. It had been a long time since they had been here together. Harry had Tony to keep him company whilst Kono was in England… but it just wasn't the same trying to snuggle Tony.

"Harry! Kono!"

The pair couldn't help but smile at the joyous sound of Lilo's greeting. They happily knelt down to hug her. They were quickly

"I missed you Little Sister." Kono sighed into her hair. "Did Harry and Tony behave themselves whilst I was away?" She asked sternly.

Lilo scowled. "They were fine. Nani and David are in trouble." She turned and pointed to the tortoise and the parrot perched on the couch.

Harry winced and rubbed his head with his left hand as he pulled out his wand. "What happened?"

"They were not exercising proper wand safety." She lectured as she kept a firm arm around Stitch. "They were casting spells at each other and Mary wasn't there."

Mary McGarrett had managed to improve her magical skills since she had started caring for Lilo and Grace. But she wouldn't have been able to do more than get help for what appeared to be a transfigured pair of humans.

"Did you call Alani?" Kono asked. "Harry! Put that down!" Kono barked as her husband lifted the tortoise up causing it to cry out indignantly.

"I just wanted to make sure this was David." He said innocently. She didn't believe him. Especially as the tortoise was wearing a collar with a large tag that said 'David'.

"Lilo, what did Alani say?" She asked Lilo again.

"That they could stay like that until Harry got back. She said it would teach them a lesson." Lilo shrugged.

"Who's been looking after you?" Harry asked.

"That would be me." They looked up to see Rachel walking out of the kitchen with a tea towel in one hand and Grace at her elbow. "Alani called me and asked me to take Lilo in until you came back. She was insistent that you deal with these two." She indicated the two animals. "She definitely found it amusing."

Harry cast a few more spells. It wasn't a standard transfiguration. Nani and David had heard him teach Lilo enough so that even they knew you had to take care when casting spells.

"Well I'll be…" He grinned broadly. "Alright you two." He said as he put the tortoise back on the couch next to the parrot. "You seem to have unlocked a unique aspect of being an artificially made Magical. You haven't transfigured yourselves, you achieved an Animagus transformation.

"I'll give you both two hours to try and change back on your own… then I'll do it for you. Off you go." He made a shooing motion to the parrot as he put the tortoise on the floor.

"Harry, it will take David ages to get anywhere." Rachel sighed as she picked up the poor tortoise and handed it to Grace. "Go and show Lilo and Stitch the beach you made for David."

Grace's eyes lit up as she grabbed Lilo (and subsequently Stitch) outside.

Rachel sat down, exhausted, on the sofa. "I don't know how she does it… but Nani needs a raise." At Harry's curious looks she explained. "It was Grace who pointed out that we needed to check on Nani and David's home and the experiments. It is like a mad house!"

"Ah… who was causing the most trouble? Was Nosy blurting out your secrets? Was Squeak talking outside his room again? Did Glitc-gllrrrugggh!"

Harry tried to cover his mouth as Rachel fired a jet of water at his face.

As Harry sat there, dripping wet and glaring at her, she primly placed her wand back in her holster. "I've found that is a good way to derail him when he gets off on a roll like that." She informed Kono.

"I'll definitely remember that." Kono smirked.

"Anyway." Rachel continued. "The experiments were fine. Jumba was fine. Pleakley, on the other hand, is a nightmare! He's a good soul, he just… still has no idea how to behave around humans." She said exasperatedly.

Harry just grinned. "Pleakley is one of a kind. Even amongst his own kind."

"I do have one question." Rachel said with clear embarrassment. "Is Pleakley male or female? I mean… he wears dresses but… it is so confusing!"

"He is a male alien with what humans would call 'effeminate' mannerisms." Harry chuckled. "He also has a thing for human female fashions."

"Unfortunately that does not make me feel anymore comfortable about the close attention he pays to my dirty washing." She said dryly.

Harry just smiled at her. "Pleakley is fairly innocent. He may have been something of a galactic officer, but he has always been on par with Lilo when it comes to naivety."

Rachel just sighed and eyed the young couple. "So will you be running off on anymore reckless adventures?" She asked Harry.

"Probably… but hopefully not anytime soon." Harry shrugged.

"And definitely not without me." Kono poked him in the side, hard.

"For now, it is regular old cases, teaching the lot of you how to do magic and making my lovely wife happy." Harry finished as he kissed a smiling Kono on the cheek. "Oh… and avoiding Alani's clinic."

Kono just nodded emphatically. She was fed up with her husband getting injured.

"If Mohammed won't go to the mountain…"

Harry shot up, fear on his face as he turned to see a glaring Healer Alani standing in the doorway brandishing her wand.

He looked down at the glaring Lilo who was stood next to her. Clearly she had told the healer about his recent torture.

Stitch just grinned widely. "Paaaaannnnnssssyyyyyy!"


End file.
